Archangel High
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [AU] [AxC etc] [COMPLETED] Cagalli is new at Archangel High School and she is very curious about the famous Athrun Zala. Unfortunately, her first day at Archangel High is terrible and that makes her to hate Athrun. Will they be together, even as friends?
1. Preview

"Hai, Kira! How are you? It has been a long time since we meet, ne?" a 16 years old blond greeted her twin brother. Kira just smiled and hugged her dearly. They haven't meet for 4 years since Cagalli was staying with her adopted family. But now, Cagalli will stay with her real family.

"Yeah, and now, we should go home. Mum is dying to meet you."

Their mum, Via Hibiki was a scientist as same as his late husband, Uleen Hibiki. Uleen died when Cagalli and Kira was 2 years old. Via realized that she can't took care of both af them, so she left Cagalli to a family that she entrusted and left Kira to her cousin, Caridad Yamato. She got Kira back 4 years ago but Cagalli refused to do so that time.

"Cagalli, I've waited for 14 years old to meet you, dear."said Via, cried happily. Cagalli nodded and hugged her mother with tears. Kira also, hugged the 2 of the 3 most important woman in his life. The third one is…

"Lacus!" Kira waved his hand to a pink haired girl. The girl waved back to him with a smile at her cherry lips. She approached Kira.

"Good morning, Kira…So, this is your twin sister that you always talking about?", asked Lacus. Cagalli and Kira nodded in unison.

_Wow, she's preety…_thought Cagalli.

Lacus smiled at Cagalli. "Hi, your name is Cagalli, am I wrong? Mine is Lacus Clyne but Lacus is fine. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Lacus."

It is the first day for Cagalli. She will entered Kira's school, Archangel High. She had heard about this school, the best school in the world. And what she heard is about someone with name Athrun Zala, the most popular guy in Archangel High. She wanted to ask Kira last night but she totally forgotten about it since she had to unpacking her things.

"So, Lacus, can I asked you something?", suddenlu Cagalli came out with a question.

Lacus turned her head to Cagalli and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know someone named…"

"Athrun Zala?"

Cagalli wided her eyes. How come Lacus know what she wanted to ask?

"Athrun Zala, isn't it?"asked Lacus, again. Cagalli nodded.

" Why, do you know him, Cagalli?" Kira asked this time.

"No, I heard about him. He's so popular. Do you know him, Kira?"

"Well, you'll see him soon…"

It is 30 more minutes until their class start, so Kira and Lacus decided to introduce Cagalli to the their friends. As they thought, their friends were already waiting for them at their secret place.

"Hi, minna. Sorry we are late." apologized Lacus.

A girl with short brown hair smiled. "No, we're just arrived."

"Today, we have a newcomer. She is Cagalli, my twin." said Kira as Cagalli stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. Nice to meet you all."

"Hi, I'm Miriallia Haw. You can call me Milly,"said the earlier girl.

"And I am her boyfriend, Dearka Elsmand." With that, Dearka received a smack at his face. Cagalli looked at them confusely while Kira and Lacus just giggled.

"Don't mind them, Cagalli. They're always like that. By the way, I am Shiho Hafnenfuss. Just call me Shiho." A brown long haired girl said to her.

"Yzak Joule"

"Ah?"asked Cagalli, confusely by looking at the last person there. A silver haired guy.

"I SAID MY NAME IS YZAK JOULE! YOU BETTER DON'T MESS UP WITH ME UNLESS IF YOU LIKE TO BE BEATEN UP!", Yzak shouted. Cagalli just stood still while the others shook their head disapprovely.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME!"Cagalli shouted back. Yzak just can't hold his temper anymore. No woman ever shouted him, even Shiho never shouted him.

A other hand just held Yzak's hand which is nearly hit Cagalli's head. Cagalli covered her head with her hand and closed her eyes. She opened it after a few second and her amber met a pair of emerald.

"Are you okay?"asked that guy who is the owner of these emerald. Cagalli nodded.

_Such a voice he has…and these emerald eyes are…so beautiful… _

"Phew, I don't know what happened to my sister if you didn't arrive. Thank you, friend."sighed Kira.

"She is you sister?"

Kira nodded and approached Cagalli who still trembling at the ground. Luckily Yzak had stormed out after not able to hit Cagalli.

"Cagalli, it's okay now. He's gone. Now, say thak you to your saviour."

The blue haired guy put his hand at Cagalli's shoulder, which Cagalli felt very warm. Kira rolled his eyes disapproving.

"It's okay now. You're name is Cagalli, right? Kira told us a lot about you. My name is Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too. Thanks." said Cagalli. Kira shoved Athrun's hand from Cagalli's shoulder and received a laugh from everyone.

Athrun chuckle and hit Kira's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, don't be too serious, Kira. You acted as I just kissed your sister. I just want to be a gentleman."He said.

"Cagalli is my sister, you can't do what you always do to other girl, Athrun!"

_So this is Athrun Zala…_

Cagalli entered the same class with the other. Yzak haven't apologized nor talk to her even she sat beside him. Her other partner was Athrun, who was Kira's best buddy.

Their class teacher was Murrue Ramius. She was 26 years old and brown haired. Many student like her because she was kind and consider her students.

"Today, we have a new student, Cagalli Yula Attha or Cagalli Hibiki. Miss Cagalli, which surname do you prefer?"said Murrue.

Cagalli stood up at her place. "I prefer Cagalli Yula Attha, miss."

"So, Miss Attha, please introduce youself."

"Hi, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. You can call me Cagalli. Nice to meet you all but don't try to mess up with me. My brother is here."Cagalli chuckled.

Murrue raised her eyebrow. There's no one with surname Attha here except Cagalli. How could she had a brother?

"Who is he, Miss Attha?" asked Murrue, curiously. The other student paid attention to Cagalli except Kira, of course.

"He is Kira Yamato." Many mouth wided up. Kira and Cagalli chuckled. They know this will happen someday.

"Stand up, Mr. Yamato. Can you explain it? How could Miss Attha is your sister since your surname is Yamato?" Muurue just don't get it. How could this been?

Kira stood up and looked at Cagalli. "Well, actually…our surname is Hibiki. In our childhood, we lost our dad and our mother can't raised us. So, she left us to two family. Cagalli went to Attha family and I went to Hibiki family. Now, we're living with our real mother."

A lot of 'ohh…' could been heard. Kira and Cagalli smiled to each other. Murrue nodded as she understood now.

"Now, class, give the big claps to our new Miss Attha!"


	2. In the Math Class

**Chapter 1: In the Math Class**

The first class they have is Math. Their teacher is the funny Mu La Flaga. He always does jokes so his student won't feel Math is a boring subject.

"Now, we have a newcomer and as usual, if there's a newcomer, we will change you partner. Today, I will let you all choose your partner yourself but your partner must be opposite gender of you. Understand!"said Mu.

All the students cheered. They began to find their own partner. Kira choosed Lacus, Dearka choosed Miriallia and only Shiho didn't mind sitting beside Yzak. Cagalli still 'lost' since her brother had forgotten about her totally.

Athrun is the most pathetic person. All of his fangirl beg to him to choose them as his partner except Meyrin Hawke. She knew Athrun will choose her since Athrun was very kind to her all this time. Meyrin walk slowly to Athrun and held his arm.

"Athrun, you will sit beside me, right?"she asked, softly.

"No! Athrun will sit with me!" a voice belongs to Mia Campbell interrupted. She glared at Meyrin and held Athrun's other arm.

"Right, Athrun?"she asked, seductively.

Athrun gulped. He didn't know who to choose. All of his fans made the puppy dog eyes to him. He tried to avert his eyes on these puppy dog eyes and then his eyes met a figure. He pushed Meyrin and Mia and approached that figure.

"Cagalli, do you already had a partner?" asked Athrun. Cagalli shocked and look at Athrun's fans. They all gave her a very icy glare. Cagalli gulped. She don't know what to reply.

"Okay, Mr. Zala with Miss Attha then." said Mu, smirking.

"NOOO!" screamed all of Athrun's fan and some of Cagalli's admirer.

"Cagalli, would you be my partner?" asked Athrun again. Cagalli thought for a while.

_Well, I think they can't kill me…Besides, at least Kira knows Athrun, he will never do anything bad to me…_

"Err…okay…"

"Then it settled. Let's start our class now."

Mia and Meyrin totally not agreed with Athrun and Cagalli were sitting together. As Mia passed Cagalli, she hissed, "Don't you think you'll get my Athrun."

And as Meyrin passed Cagalli, she also hissed to her. "Don't you try to take away Athrun from me."

Cagalli just blinked confusely. She don't get it. Why most of all girls in the class glared to her? Had she did something wrong? No way! It's her first day!

**Hi, Mayu's here again. How's my first chapter/preview. I've got 2 reviews. To Kairi-chan, thank you for reading and gave me your review. And to the others, thank you for your reviews.I'll try to up date my story soon. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Ja ne, till the next time, please read and review.**


	3. I HATE YOU, ATHRUN ZALA!

**Chapter 2: I HATE YOU, ATHRUN ZALA!**

Cagalli's temper is at her limits. She really can't stand it anymore. First, she received many glares in Math Class and even in History, Geographic, English and Biology! And, in recess time, she was poured by grape, orange, apple and lime juices. Not to mention, salads went on the top of her head with pizza at her laps. She must stayed at bathroom far a half of hour to wash them all.

"Can someone tell me what actually I did to them all! Why they did this all to me!" shouted Cagalli after their class ended. She is totally pissed now.

Lacus, Kira, Miriallia, Shiho and Athrun sighed. Yzak was no where to be seen at their secret place. Shiho approached Cagalli and put her hand at the blond's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they just jealous of you. Just ignore them all." she said.

"Why? Did I took their boyfriends or what!" Cagalli shouted angrily.

Lacus smiled faintly at her. "Unfortunately, you were."

"I WHAT!"Now Cagalli screamed. The other covered their ears with their hand. "Who's that man anyway! I swear I'll kill him! And don't tell that the man is Kira!"

Athrun gulped. Should him told her honestly? "Well…Cagalli, it's me. They are my fans and they got jealous because I choose you to sit beside me and…"

SLAP! Athrun's words cut off by a slap at his face. He touched the red spot, it's hurt.

"I hate you, Athrun Zala. I hate you for giving me this terrible first day at the new school. I will hate you forever. If you die, I'll not even go to your funeral. I swear, Zala. I hate you, I really hate you!"

Cagalli stormed out from that place aimlessly. She felt very angry yet sad. Accidently, she bumped onto a guy and received a "hey!"

Cagalli looked up and realized that the guy is Yzak. She had no mood to argued with him so she just said sorry and walked away. But Yzak grabed her hand.

"Lost huh?"

"Nothing to do with you!" shouted Cagalli.

"I think you stayed at Yamato's house, aren't you? If you want to go back home, this is not the way." Yzak said while looking around.

"Huh?" blinked Cagalli. After realized that she never been in this way, she looked at Yzak back.

"You know where is Kira's house? I don't think I have been in this place." asked Cagalli, in a very low voice.

"I know, let me lead you there." Yzak said in monotone.

In their walk, no one spoke a word. Yzak and Cagalli sighed in their heart. They felt boring but their ego were too high to open their mouth.

"Hey, can't you speak a word! I'm bored!" said Cagalli. Yzak smirked as he thought he had won this 'speaking competition'.

"What should I say?" asked Yzak.

"Whatever. Don't tell me that you never talk yo any girl. Shiho is your girlfriend, right?" Cagalli replied, teasingly. Yzak glared at her, made her gulped.

"Who said that violent girl is my girlfriend!" shouted Yzak. Cagalli chuckled when she saw a slight blush at Yzak's face.

"Well, I said that. Shiho likes you, it's obvious. Can't you even see that?"

Yzak hid his face since his blush getting darker. Seeing that, Cagalli laughed loudly.

"What's so funny!" shouted Yzak, angrily.

"Your-face,-of-course! It-is—very-funny….."Cagalli laughed between each word. Yzak are about to slap Cagalli when he remembered that he hadn't apologized to Cagalli yet about that morning. His hand drew back.

"Stop laughing! I don't care what that Hafnenfuss feels for me. I don't have any feeling toward her anyway, mind yourself that!"

"So, why were you blushing just now?" Cagalli asked, teasingly.

"I'm not blushing! Here's your house, get in quickly!" said Yzak, his tone was full with annoyance.

Cagalli looked at the in in front of her and found it's her home! How could she not realized that she was walking on the same road as she walked this morning? Could chatting with Yzak be that interesting?

"Okay, thanks, Joule. You're not boring after all. See ya!" said Cagalli as she walked in. Yzak grabed hand and Cagalli turned her head.

"Yes, Joule?"

"Well,…about this morning…err…I'm sorry…I shouldn't shouted at you… Hope you didn't mind…"

Cagalli smiled and shook her head. "No, but don't do it again. I don't like to be shouted at. Don't worry, you're still my friend, Joule. At least, you didn't gave me trouble."

Yzak sighed in relief. He hates apologizing, especially to a girl. "Okay, since we're friend now, you can call me Yzak. See ya!"

Cagalli smiled again as Yzak walked away. She said in her heart, _well,_ _he's not too bad to compare to that Zala. Ah, I don't want to think about him anymore. I don't even want to said his name! I hate him! _

**Hai, Mayu's here! Thanks to all of the reviews you all sent to me. I really appreciate them all. Some one said to me that Cagalli should be a tomboy. Well, I revealed her true self in this chapter. Do you all like my idea of Athrun-Cagalli-Yzak? Tell me please, I want reviews! Ja ne, till next time! **


	4. A Cold Week

**Chapter 3: A Cold Week**

After her first day at Archangel High, Cagalli absolutely ignored everyone, even Kira! She walked alone, studied alone, ate alone and did everything alone. She ignored the icy glares from Athrun's fan girl, she ignores Mu's smirk and she ignored Athrun.

Kira felt very worried at his sister's sudden changes. Cagalli always been cheerful girl but now she turned to a girl that ignored everyone and everything.

Athrun also felt that. From Kira's stories, he knew that Cagalli was not that type of person. He knew that her suddenly changes was because his fangirls reactions. He felt sorry for her and hoped she can changes back to the normal Cagalli.

The princess of love among them all, Lacus came out with an idea. What they needed now was Kira's help…

Cagalli sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll log in to MSN tomorrow morning as Goddess of Victory! Now, give my dinner!" she shouted.

Kira jumped in joy. He hugged Cagalli slightly and ran to his room. Cagalli raised her eyebrows. She never found anyone who threatened his own sister with the dinner just for made her log in to MSN.

_**Tomorrow Morning**_

Cagalli jumped our her bed and remembered her promise with Kira. She switched on her laptop and logged in to MSN.

Goddess of Victory: Hi…

Pink Princess : Hi, Cagalli. Good morning!

Archangel Warrior: Wow, you're early!

Goddess of Victory: You are Kira, aren't you? And pink princess, you

must be Lacus, right?

Pink Princess : You're right!

Archangel Warrior: Bingo!

The Photographer: Hi, everyone! Hi, Cagalli. I'm Milly.

Goddess of Victory: Good morning.

Elsmand Buster : Hi, good morning, minna. Cagalli, you must know

who am I, right?

Goddess of Victory : Dearka Elsmand.

Hafnenfuss Girl : Shiho's here. Goodmorning, Lacus, Kira, Cagalli,

Milly and Dearka.

Pink Princess : Shiho, you are lack of mood this morning.

Doushite? Something happened?

Archangel Warrior : Tell us, Shi.

The photographer : Yeah, come on, Shi!

Hafnenfuss Girl : Well, actually this lately Yzak was being weird. He

didn't even talk or greet me. And when I asked

him to log on today, he refused and yelled at me.

I wonder what happened to him…

The photographer : Dearka, do you know why Yzak acted like that?

You are his best friend. You should know.

Elsmand Buster : I don't know. I realized his sudden changes but I didn't dare to ask. Wait, talking about the sudden change, Cagalli also suddenly changes, right?

Pink Princess : Yeah, you've got a hit, Dearka. Cagalli, is it related to Yzak?

Goddess of Victory: HELL NO!

Archangel Warrior : Then, who? I'm so worried with your changes.

Red Knight : Hi, sorry I'm late. Goodmorning, what's up guys?

Goddess of Victory : Yzak?

Red Knight : You must be Cagalli. I'm Athrun.

Goddess of Victory : I'm out.

Goddess of Victory left the skrin.

Archangel Warrior : …sigh…

The photographer : Your plan didn't work, Lacus.

Elsmand Buster : Yeah, Milly's right. Your plan didn't work at all.

Pink Princess : …sigh…How could this been…

Hafnenfuss Girl : Well, since it wasn't work, I think we better let

the rest to Athrun. He was the cause of this after all.

Pink Princess : Is it okay, Athrun? Do you have any idea in your mind?

Red Knight : You know, Lacus. You asked like you are not my ex-girlfriend. I always have something in my mind.

Archangel Warrior : What will you do, Athrun? Mind you, Cagalli is not Meyrin.

Elsmand Buster : Yeah, I tell you, Athrun. Girls are scary when they are angry. I suggest you don't face her, she might kill you.

Archangel Warrior : I'm agree with Dearka.

Red Knight : Don't worry. Kira, give me her telephone number.

Archangel Warrior : Sure but promise me that if she broke her cell phone, you'll buy the new one for her.

Red Knight : Sure. What's the number?

Archangel Warrior : Don't tell her it 's me who gave you this number. 0128988145.

Red Knight : Okay, thanks, Kira. Minna, wish me good luck.

Red Knight left the skrin.

Hafnenfuss Girl : I wonder what he will say to Cagalli?

Pink Princess : I hope he'll be all right.

Elsmand Buster : Don't worry, she can't kill Athrun with her cell phone.

The photographer : Kira, Cagalli is you sister. What do you think she will do to Athrun?

Pink Princess : I'm start to worry…

Archangel Warrior : I don't know, she's scary when she got angry. Even if Athrun is forgiven, there's must be a punishment. Mind you, Cagalli is very good in making punishment.

Pink Princess : What can we do now, Kira? Although we've broke up but I still don't want Athrun to die.

Archangel Warrior : What can we do now is wait and see…

Athrun smiled in his room. He took his cell phone and dialed Cagalli's number.

"_Hello, this is Cagalli. May I know who's there?"_

"Hello, Cagalli. This is me, Athrun." said Athrun, nervously.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT AND FROM WHERE DO YOU GET MY NUMBER!"_

Athrun looked at his cell phone._ Wow, such a high voice she has…_

"Well, Cagalli, listen hear, I want…"

"_I don't want to hear a thing from you! Tell me who gave my number to you! Kira isn't he!"_

Athrun shook his head slowly. _I think she's really like shouting…_

"No, I get your number from the school office. Then, can you please listen to me now?"

"_NO! I want to kill that clerk!"_

"Cagalli! Listen to me! Everyone worried of you! Especially Kira. I know that's my fan's fault. I'm sorry."

"_What can your sorry do now! Everyone saw me as I'm an alien! I was expecting a good student life here since I didn't received it in my old school! But you and your stupid fans destroyed it at all!"_

Athrun could hear sobs from his cell phone. He felt sorry at her.

"Cagalli..."

"_Don't call my name! I hate you! I hate your fangirls but I hate you more! Don't ever call me again! I don't want to hear _your_ voice!"_

After that, all Athrun could hear was…

"_The number you are calling is disconnected please try again later. The number you are calling…" _

_She broke her cell phone… _Athrun sighed

**Phew! Hi, Mayu's here. This chapter is all about Cagalli's reaction after Athrun's fangirl did all bad things at her. She's really tough. If it's me, I'll just move to other school. Oh, before I forget, thanks for all the reviews. meowmeowtheblackcat, Canadain-Girl, Ksenon, MyouseiSeed, daisukiasu'n'caga, 118-sethshadow,**Star-Moon-Angel**and lastly Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, thank you for your review. I'll try to update soon with longer and more interesting story. Forgive me at my grammatical errors, honestly, I'm not to good in it. Ja ne, till th next time…please read and review! **


	5. Did I Accidentally Fall In Love?

**Chapter 4: Did I Accidently Fell In Love?**

Yzak lay on his bed and looked at his room's ceiling. He sighed and felt some uneasy feeling in his heart. He sighed again.

He himself didn't knew what actually happened to him. All what he saw in his mind was…Cagalli. All what in his mind was Cagalli's smile, Cagalli's laughter and…all Cagalli.

_Shoot! What happened to me actually! Why I always thought about her! _

Yzak sighed and his heart ached again. In this week, he felt had no mood to talk to anyone since Cagalli was getting very cold.

_I miss her laughter…I miss her smile…_

He blinked, shut his eyes and opened it again. Still, Cagalli's image still in his mind.

_Arrgh! What's wrong with you Yzak Joule! _

Yzak looked at his cell phone. His heart itched to call Cagalli. Maybe by hearing her voice could ease his uneasy feeling. But he frowned when realived that he didn't know Cagalli's phone number.

_Ah, just ask her out will solve my problem! What to do with myself, I really don't know. I don't know why I felt like this. I never felt this with Hafnenfuss…Ah, forget about that violent girl!_

He grabbed his hairbrush and brush his hair. When he was ready to get out from his room, something pass his mind…

_Did I accidently fell in love…?_

_**Zala's House**_

Athrun was staring at his room's ceiling. Cagalli broke her cell phone just now, meaning that he can't call her anymore.

His heart suddenly hurted. Cagalli's sobs haunted his room. It's all his fault…for making a girl cried so desperately.

_No, it's not my fault! It's their fault! They did it all to her, not me! Why should I apologized to her? Why, it's not my fault at all…_

Athrun felt wanted to cry. His fans were not helping him, they just brought him problems all the time. They made Lacus gave up on him and paid attention to Kira. And now they made a girl so important to him cried.

_So important? Does she important to me? Since when? She just moved to here a week ago. And now, I'm already liking her? No way! I thought only Lacus can did it…to me. _

Cagalli's sobs tore his heart. He hate making a woman cry. His mother never cried unless it's a joy cry. Lacus never cried too, even his fans did everything bad to her. Even when she asked to break up, she didn't cry. Athrun still remembered her last words as his girlfriend…

"_I'm sorry, Athrun. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling. I love Kira, I can't stay with you. But I didn't hate you either. You're still my bestfriend. Please forgive me if I ever did something that hurt you. You are a good boyfriend. Thank you for all your support and care. You never hurted my heart. And I'll let you know, I forgive all what your fangirls did to me. I forgive them all. I wish you'll be happy with someone that better than me, someday…Thank you and forgive me."_

That time, Athrun acted strong. He let Lacus go. But in his heart, he cried. He really loved Lacus. But he knew Kira could take care of Lacus better than himself. At least Kira didn't had some crazy fangirls.

Then he took Mia Campbell as his girlfriend. He never loved Mia, he choosed her just because she resembled Lacus. In short, she is the other Lacus with her pink long hair, baby blue eyes and soft voice. But it was easy to know which one was Lacus and which one was Mia. Mia wore the a star shaped hairclip and sexy clothes but Lacus wore two hairclip at her hair and more polite clothes.

He thought Mia was same as Lacus, loving and caring. But he was totally wrong. She was very different to compare to Lacus. Mia just wanted him to be her own. She always raised her voice to other person but talked to him seductively. He hate it so they broke up.

After that, he was close with Meyrin Hawke. A cute girl with red long hair. She was very cute but Athrun just can't fell in love with her. But Meyrin didn't realized it. she thought Athrun love her.

_So, why Cagalli? Why…? _

Cagalli was different. Different from Lacus, different from Mia and different from Meyrin. Cagalli just…not cute but he thought…cool. And she scared him. Why? Because she almost killed one of his fangirl who called her a tomboy. She was ordered to see the headmaster and the headmaster said she had detention. But, all people there; Kira, himself, Lacus, Miriallia, Shiho, Dearka and the headmaster himself shocked when she yelled…

"_WHY SHOULD I? THEY ARE THEM WHO DESERVE DETENTION! HOW DARE THEY CALLED ME A TOMBOY! THEY POURED JUICES ON MY HEAD, WHY WEREN'T THEY HAD DETENTION! I WON'T CARE, EVEN YOU EXPELLED ME FROM THIS SCHOOL. I'LL NOT GO FOR DETENTION!"_

As she said, Cagalli didn't go to the detention. Kira had to plead the headmaster to let Cagalli studied in Archangel High. Cagalli was so lucky since Kira was the best student there, the headmaster agreed with him.

Athrun sighed. He himself didn't know what so special in him to keep his fangirls became so obsess with him. Only Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho saw him as a friend. Ah, not to mention Cagalli.

_I must make her forgive me. But how? By buying her a bouquet of roses? No, Cagalli is not Lacus. Kira said Cagalli hate roses. What does she likes? What does she hate? I just don't know. Ah, let go and ask Kira. _

Athrun took his cell phone and dialed Kira's number.

"_Hello? Athrun ne?"_

"Hello. Yeah, it's me. Kira, do you at home now?" asked Athrun.

"_Yes, why? Oh, you better don't come, Athrun."_

Athrun raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"_Cagalli was very angry with you. If she see you now, she might kill you."_

"She's home? Well, I want to see her, though. I promised you I'll buy her a new cell phone if she broke it, remember? She broke it and now I should keep my promise."

"_Yeah, I remember. I saw her brought a broom and a dustpan to her room just know. Okay, you can come but don't blame me if she kills you."_

"Yeah, yeah…Wait for me. Bye."

"_Bye"_

Athrun smiled and got ready to see Kira and Cagalli. He saw his happy face in the mirror and thought something.

_Why I'm so happy…? Did I accidently fell in love with Cagalli…?_

**Mayu's here…Phew, now I realized it's not easy to write a story. I hate making chapter with less dialog. It's so difficult…!  Ah, thank you for all reviews. This chapter might be a bit short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. The next chapter is more interesting, I'll try to update it soon. Okay, ja ne, till the next time, please read and review! **


	6. The Meaning of A Gift

**Chapter 5: The Meaning of A Gift**

Athrun arrived at Kira's house in 15 minute with his BMW. But only a frowning Kira greeted him.

"Hey, Kira! What's with your sour face?" asked Athrun.

Kira sighed. "You want to see my sister, aren't you?"

Athrun nodded, that's his main intention. "Yeah, why? She isn't home?"

"Yes, she just went out." said Kira, frowning. So are Athrun. He really wanted to see Cagalli.

"Oh…I see…She went out with who? Lacus? Shiho?" asked Athrun, curiously.

Kira shook his head slowly. "She went out with…Yzak."

"YZAK!" Athrun's eyes and mouth wided. "I can't believe it , Kira! You must be kidding! Tell me the truth, Kira!"

"Myself also can't believe it! If it's you, I won't mind but it was Yzak. And what surprised me more was Cagalli agreed quickly but when I invited her, she angrily refused."

"Do you think she likes Yzak?" asked Athrun, jealously. Kira just shrugged.

"Let's go in, Athrun. We talk about it inside." Kira invited. Athrun followed Kira and went into Kira's room.

"Well, actually, Kira, I want to buy her a new cell phone. Do you know which type is her favourite?" asked Athrun inside the room.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think I know. Her old cell phone just same as you, I think. But hers is silver in colour."

Athrun looked at his cell phone. "She likes this one? What's her favourite colour?"

"Hmm…green I think…She loves black and blue but she loves green more she said."

_Green…the colour of my eyes…_

Athrun suddenly got an idea from his mind. He smiled to himself.

"Okay, thanks, Kira. I think I already know what to get for her. Bye, see you!"

After that, Athrun stormed out and drove his BMW to The Mall, leaving Kira who just blinking his eyes, didn't understood what his bestfriend meaning.

_**THE MALL**_

Cagalli and Yzak walked in to the mall. Cagalli was wearing a black pant with a green shirt. She looked confortable with Yzak by her side.

"What do you want to buy, actually?" asked Cagalli suddenly.

"Nothing, I just…bored so I invited you to window shopping. How about you then?" Yzak replied but didn't looked at Cagalli at all.

"I broke my cell phone just now, I think I want to buy a new one. Mind to company me?" Cagalli looked at Yzak, making a puppy dog eyes that she was not too good at but Yzak found it was very cute.

He blushed a little. "N-No, of course not. Let's go."

They went to Yzak's favourite store that sells cell phone merchandise. Cagalli looked at the displayed cell phone for sale. She fell in love at one of them but frowning when she saw the price.

Yzak saw her frowning face and approached her. "Why? Have you already found your choice?" he asked.

Cagalli nodded and pointed at one of the cell phone. "Look at the silver-green one. Cool ne? It just exactly similar to my previous one except this one has green colour. I found this one is limited edition. It's so cool, I really want to buy it. But look at the price…"

Yzak looked at the price. She's right, it's too expensive. But soon he realized something. "Your previous one was this type of model? Was it your choice or someone gave it to you?"

"Yeah, this type of model but it's silver in colour. It was a give but I choosed it. I love that cell phone, my lordfather gave it to me and I like the model too."

"…So, you have same appetite as Athrun, ne? His cell phone is this model too but his is silver-blue in colour…"

"WHAT? His cell phone is this model too? If so, I'll change my mind. I'll cancel my plan to buy this type of cell phone. I can't have the same model type cell phone as him. Phew, I'll grant myself for breaking my previous cell phone!"

Yzak raised his eyebrows. "What's so bad having a same type of cell phone model? Mine is just same as that Hafnenfuss's, we don't mind it all."

"It's because you two is a couple! I hate that damn Zala, it's a matter for me!" Cagalli retorted.

"But why?"

"I'll explain to you, let's go to eat somewhere. I'm starving."

15 minutes after Yzak and Cagalli left the store, Athrun came. He remembered that he had saw a new cell phone with same type of model as his own cell phone.

When he saw the cell phone, his grin wided. He didn't care about the price, he surely can afford it.

_Anything…anything to persuade you, Cagalli…_Anything_…just for you…_

"I want to buy this as a gift. Can you wrap it?" asked Athrun, pointing at a silver-green cell phone. The salesgirl smiled and nodded.

"What should I write in the card, sir?"

"Hmm…no, you don't have to write anything. I'll write it myself. Thank you." replied the smiling Athrun. He left the store after paying the bills.

_**McDonalds**_

"So?"

"So, I hate him! Can you get it!" retorted Cagalli. She took her cheese burger and and gave a big bite at it.

Yzak sighed. "Well, that's why Clyne broke up with him and ended up with your brother. There's no woman can stand with his crazy fangirl."

"…Umm, you're…write…" Cagalli said with her mouth fulled. She drank her coke.

"But I didn't know that he ever be couple with Lacus. Such an ungrateful man he is, Lacus is so kind and preety." Cagalli commented.

Yzak shook his head. "It was not Zala who asked to broke up, it was Clyne."

"Lacus! But why?" asked Cagalli, nearly choked. She drank her Coke again.

"I don't know much better. Ask herself later. You said you broke your cell phone, now, you don't have a cell phone then?"

"No." Cagalli shooked her head, pouting. The images of the silver- green cell phone still in her mind.

"What about I'm lending you my cell phone? I think it's surely hard to a teenager like us to life without a cell phone. What do you think?" Yzak came out with an offer.

Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "But what about you, then?"

"Well, I have the other cell phone at home. Give me your SIM card, let me change it." said Yzak as he took his cell phone out from his pocket. Cagalli handed her SIM card to Yzak.

"Here you go. Take good care of it." Yzak handed his cell phone to Cagalli after took out his SIM card and put in Cagalli's SIM card. Cagalli took it from Yzak's hand.

"What's your number?" asked Cagalli suddenly.

"What?" Yzak asked her again.

"I said what is your phone number." Cagalli repeated.

Yzak blushed lightly. "Well, it's 0125368145."

Cagalli raised her eyebrow in shock and delight. "Hey, your last 4 number is as same as my last 4 number! What a coinsidence!"

"Really! Wow!" Yzak cried in delight. _What a coincidence…_

"Oh yeah, Yzak, tomorrow we have the co-curicular activity, don't we? What club do you belong to?" asked Cagalli.

"Umm, I entered shooting club. What about you, then? What club do you think you will enter?"

"I still don't know…I'll think it tonight." Cagalli replied lazily.

"Okay then. Do you want to go to somewhere else or should we go home now?"

"I don't want to go home, it's boring! Let's go to somewhere else!"

"Okay then."

Cagalli came home at 6 p.m. She sighed in her tiredness. A smiling Kira greeted her.

"Welcome home, sis. There's something for you upstairs. Go and check it. I put it in your room." Kira said.

Cagalli raised her eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

"Surprise, so I cannot tell you. You'll find out."

With her curious heart, Cagalli entered her room upstairs. A box neatly placed at her desk.

_A gift? But my birthday isn't coming yet…_

She read the card on the box.

To Cagalli Yula Attha…

I know you'll be surprised to see this gift. I know your birthday isn't coming yet but this is not a birthday gift. I just want to say sorry, for getting you into troubles and for breaking your previous cell phone. You must be very angry, I think. I think this is all I can say to you. Please accept my small gift. I'm sorry…

Honestly from:

Athrun Zala

Cagalli opened the box and her eyes wided when she saw her wanted model type of cell phone was in there. It is even silver-green in colour!

_He bought it for me? But this is limited edition…it is very expensive… _

She took the cell phone out from the box and held it. She very liked it.

But when she remember what Athrun had do to her, she put it back into the box.

_I can't accept this…if I accept it, that's mean I forgive him. But I like the cell phone! It's so cool! It's too expensive, I can't afford it…What should I do now…?_

Kira saw Cagalli's face from the door that half opened. He took out his cell phone and dialed Athrun.

"_Hello, Kira? She already saw it? Does she like it? Did she read my card?"_

"Whoa, Athrun, can't you be patient?" laughed Kira.

"_Umm…yeah, okay…What her reaction?"_

"She had read your card. I think she likes your gift but…" Kira stopped.

"_But what, Kira? Don't tell me that she broke my gift?"_

"No, of course not! She put it back into the box."

"_Oh…why? You said she likes it…"_

"I know what you feel, Athrun but I really don't know why. Maybe she had bought herself a new cell phone." Kira said slowly.

"…_Umm…okay, then…see you tomorrow…"_

"Okay, bye."

Kira sighed and quietly closed Cagalli's room door.

_Poor Athrun…he must be really dissapointed…_

**Phew! Such a long chapter… Well, in a review that I got for last chapter, someone said that how can Yzak likes Cagalli? Hehehehe…I've made you all confused I think…Actually, umm…how to say…of course Yzak loves Shiho but he likes Cagalli… as a friend, you know? But a dummy boy as Yzak can't make the two different…Do you all get it now? Well, I think everyone had experience about this. As…we already have someone that we love but we like someone else... we become confuse then… That's the story… Oh, I spilled the bean already? Oh my…! But, you must stay to know what Cagalli will do with Athrun's gift…Okay, till next time…please read and review! **


	7. It’s okay to ignore me…

**Chapter 6: It's okay to ignore me…**

After she thought of it for a whole night, Cagalli decided to returned the gift back to Athrun. She brought it in her bag and it was when her mother step in…

"Good morning, dear." Via said, smiling dearly.

"Good morning, mom." replied Cagalli, also smiling.

Via sat on Cagalli's bed and stroked her hair tenderly. "Kira said you have a problem. May I know what is it?"

Cagalli looked up and faced her mother. "…It's okay, mom…"

"Fine if you don't want to tell me but if you want to do so someday, I'll be always there for you. I know I can't spend to much time for you two but I'll try. You can call me everytime."

"Umm…okay, mom…I'll tell you…"

Cagalli storied all of her experience of her first week in Archangel High while Via listened to it carefully.

"So, what is his gift?" asked Via as Cagalli ended her story.

Cagalli took the box out of her bag and showed it to her mother.

Via took a look at the box content. "Oh my, this is preety expensive…Does he from a rich family?"

"I don't know." Cagalli shrugged

"What is his name then?"

"Athrun Zala."

Via thought for a while as she she thought the name was familiar.

"Zala…Athrun…Ah, I remember! He is Kira's bestfriend, isn't he? The one with blue hair and green eyes?"

Cagalli nodded.

"I know his family. They came to our house so often in holiday. His mother is very kind and his father is strict but generous. They are wealthy family." Via said.

"But he doesn't. He made everyone hate me." pouted Cagalli.

"No, I don't think so. Athrun also, so polite and gentle. He is good-looking, right?" added Via tenderly.

"Too good-looking…"Cagalli whispered but Via still heared it.

"Maybe Athrun choosed you bacause he really want to sit with you…"

"No, mom. He just used me for escaping from his fangirls. But he forget how they will treat me after that." retorted Cagalli.

"So, you decided to return this back to him? This is expensive and preety, Cagalli and it is right from his heart, why not you just keep it?" said Via.

"I'm not going to accept his gift as I'm not forgiving him yet." replied Cagalli sternly.

Via smiled at her daughter. Her stubborn attitude reminded her at her late husband. Truly, like father, like daughter…

_Uleen, can't you see? She not just got your hair colour but also your stubborness… _

"Cagalli, aren't you ready yet! Hurry up or you will miss your breakfast!" yelled Kira from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Cagalli yelled back at him.

"Mom, I should go now." said Cagalli as she put the box into her bag.

"Okay, if by returning it can make you happy, I can't do anything. Let's go or Kira will eat your breakfast." replied smiling Via.

The two Hibiki's woman went downstairs. Cagalli quickly ate her sandwiches and drank her coffee since Kira was waiting for her at the gate.

After kissed her mother, Cagalli ran to the gate and surprised when she saw a BMW there.

"Finally…what took you so long? Today we don't have to walk as Athrun volunteerd himself to be our driver." said Kira, pointing to Athrun.

Cagalli took a look at the BMW driver. He seem like sulking…and dreaming until Kira knocked his window. He smiled when he saw his blond angel.

"Hi, Kira. Hi, Cagalli. Good morning." He greeted.

"Hi!" said Lacus who sat beside him, waving her hand cheerfully.

"Hi, Lacus. Hi, Athrun." replied Kira.

"Hi. Kira, I prefer for a walk. Bye." Cagalli said as she turned to walk.

Kira try to stop her but didn't knew what to do. Then, Via stepped in.

"No, dear. It's too dangerous to you to walk alone. Athrun can drive you. Now, go in." sha said, tender but firm.

Cagalli pouted but still followed what her mother said. She sat behind Lacus but from there, she can smelled Athrun's perfume.

Athrun lowered her window when Kira was already in. "Thanks, Mrs. Via." he winked and smiled gently.

Via nodded and winked back at him. Then she waved them goodbye as Athrun drove his car.

In the car, Cagalli made pouting face that brought Athrun smiled since he found it so cute.

_She's cute when pouting… _

"Your mom is in holiday, isn't she?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli didn't answered as she thought the question was for Kira but Kira thought it was for Cagalli.

"Cagalli? I'm asking you." Athrun turned his head slightly to look at Cagalli.

"Umm..uh…yes, she is…" Cagalli answered nervously.

"So…can my family visit her next weekend?"

Cagalli's face turned red. "W-Why? Uh… ask Kira…"

Athrun smiled when he saw Cagalli's red face from side mirror. "Well, it has been a long time since my family visited your mom, right, Kira? And besides, my mom want to see you."

"Yeah, you're right. Mrs. Lenore hasn't see Cagalli yet. Don't worry, mom's holiday is until next two weeks. Your family can come to visit anytime." Kira said.

Lacus turned her head and whispered to Kira but Athrun and Cagalli still can heard it. "Kira, is it okay to me to sit here? You won't mind?"

Athrun laughed. "Come on, Lacus. Kira won't mind. I'm his bestfriend, right, Kira?"

Kira nodded. "Athrun's right. Ah, forgot to tell you, Cagalli. This two had been engaged but not anymore now."

"I know, Yzak told me…" replied Cagalli lazily.

Athrun frowned when Cagalli mentioned about Yzak. "Kira told me that you two went for date. Where did you two went?"

"Why should I tell you?" Cagalli asked, disdainfully.

"Oh, come on, sis. We all want to know." Kira said.

" Well, we went to a hotel and stayed there until the sun set."

"WHAT!" Two male voice and a female voice yelled. Athrun pressed the break and turned his head to face Cagalli. Kira and Lacus also did the same.

"Cagalli! Is that true!" retorted Kira.

"Oh my, Cagalli, you shouldn't joking about this…" said Lacus, smiling faintly.

Athrun didn't said anything, just waiting for her answer. His face showed his feeling, shocked and hurt.

Cagalli tried to laugh but couldn't. There were three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Well, I just kidding. We went to The Mall and Hyde Park." Cagalli finally told the truth.

Kira, Lacus and Athrun sighed in unison. But on one could be happy more that Athrun. He continued driving with the smile at his face.

"Cagalli, you scared me to death! Don't you dare to do it again!" Kira warned and received a laugh from Cagalli.

"Okay, okay…"

They then arrived at Archangel High. Cagalli looked at her watch, there was 45 minutes more until their activities started.

"Zala, I want to talk to you privately. Can't you follow me?" she whispered.

Athrun looked at her, disbelievingly.

"Sure, why not here?"

"No, I can hear your fangirls' voice from here, follow me."

Athrun then followed Cagalli to Cagalli's secret place.

"Here we are and now…" Cagalli stopped as she took the box out from her bag. "I want to return this back to you."

Athrun shocked and when he was a bit relieved, he frowned. "I thought you like it…"

"I like it but…I'm not forgiving you yet." replied Cagalli, tried to not to look at Athrun's emerald eyes.

"…It's okay…Just accept it…I broke your cell phone, remember?" Athrun tried to smile but failed.

"No, I broke it myself. Here, take your gift." said Cagalli and handed the box to Athrun.

Athrun refused to do so. "No, I will not take it. I bought it for you, just keep it."

"If you won't, then I will left it here. Come on, take it. You can give it to one of your fangirls."

"I bought it for you, not them!" Athrun finally raised his voice.

Cagalli silenced for a while.

"Cagalli, I want you to keep it. It's okay if you aren't forgiving me. Okay?" said Athrun, lowering his voice.

"I already have a cell phone. Yzak lent me his yesterday."

This made Athrun frowned again. "Don't use it if you don't want. Just keep it…"

Cagalli pouted. "Okay, but tell me if you want it back someday. Now, go away. This is my secret place. Don't you dare to tell anybody else!"

When Cagalli was ready to sit down, Athrun caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug. Cagalli shocked and tried to broke it but Athrun kept her body firm.

"WHAT'S THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she yelled.

"Cagalli, listen here…It's okay if you want to ignore me, but don't ignore everyone else. Kira is very worried of your sudden changes. And we also…when Kira said you will move to our school, we cheered. We all know that you're so cheerful, Kira told us that. But you're not, can you imagine how dissapointed we are? So, please Cagalli…Lacus really wants to know you, so are the other. You can pretend that I'm not exist there, it's okay. Or I'll hang out with my other friends. Okay, Cagalli? Can you promise me that?" whispered Athrun.

Cagalli nodded slowly and then Athrun let her go.

"Remember your promise…" he said as he walked away.

"It's okay to ignore you? Really…? Oh my god, did I do the right thing?" asked Cagalli, confusely to herself.

**Hi, Mayu's here! Sorry for a bit late update. I only can use computer in weekend so I'll update once a week. Oh, thank you for the reviews; MyouseiSeed, X-19A Infinite Justice, meowmeowtheblackcat, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan and Cagallifan. I really like receiving reviews. If you like to befriend of me or want to give your suggestion, feel free to email me at Okay, till next time, please read and review! **


	8. Promise

**Chapter 7: Promise**

A girl who hid behind a big tree wided her eyes. She had no idea what happened just now. Athrun hugged a girl!

_Oh my god, he hugged that bitch! How could…that bitch is nothing! To compare to Campbell or Hawke…she just too…ugly! I wonder how she did it…Now, I must tell this to Campbell and Hawke, no, to everyone! _

Neither Cagalli nor Athrun didn't noticed that someone was peeping them. Cagalli went to Kira and Lacus and acted like nothing happened but Kira and Lacus were not that stupid.

"Hey, where were you two going?" asked Kira.

"Ah? What did you mean by 'you two'? I went to the toilet all by myself. There's no one with me." Cagalli lied.

Lacus smiled teasingly. "Don't lie, Cagalli. Kira and I saw you whispered something to Athrun and then he followed you. Come on, Cagalli…tell us."

"…Uh…I…"

"Hey, Kira! Lacus! Cagalli!" Miriallia called from far, waving her hand with Dearka beside her. They approached the three.

"What's up, Milly?" asked Kira.

"Well, today's activity-was-uh,uh-canceled-uh, uh…" Miriallia replied as she panted between each word.

"Canceled? But why?" asked Lacus, raising her eyebrows.

"Today we have a football match with Kusanagi High. The activity was posponed to next week." Dearka answered since Miriallia was still panting.

"Football match? Ah, that one which Athrun mention to me earlier! Oh, speaking of him, where's he going?" Kira looked at his sister.

Cagalli gulped. "…I don't know, please don't ask me!"

"Come on, guys! The match is 5 minutes more!" said Miriallia. They ran towards the football field.

"ATHRUN! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kira, Dearka, Miriallia and Cagalli gulped while Lacus covered her mouth with her hands. "Those crazy girls…" sighed Dearka.

The girls heard what Dearka said. They glared at him but soon when they noticed Cagalli was there too, their glare became more icy. A girl with blue hair and green eyes approached her.

"Hey, you! Cagalli Yula Attha, right?" she asked, rudely.

Cagalli nodded.

"Come with us!" she dragged Cagalli and made Kira, Lacus, Miriallia and Dearka shocked. Athrun's other fangirls followed the two.

Kira, Dearka, Lacus and Miriallia looked at themselves. "Kira, I think we should follow them." Lacus suggested with a worried expression.

"Yeah, Lacus's right." nodded Miriallia. Kira nodded and start to follow Athrun's fangirls.

Cagalli was dragged to a empty block and pinned at the wall.

"You know who am I?" the earlier girl asked.

Cagalli shook her head. _Relax, Cagalli…They are too many for you…_she said to herself.

"I am Asha Kugimiya, soon, my name will be Asha Zala."

Asha received many protests from the other girl.

"Hey, I will be Yuri Zala!" said a girl with blond long hair and brown eyes.

"No, Mrs. Zala will be me! Tya Zala!" a girl with pink dyed short hair and wearing baby blue contack lens shouted.

"No, it's me, Riko!"

"I'm Maia Zala!"

"No, it would be me, Sara Za…"

"STOP! ENOUGH, OKAY! I HAD TOO MUCH WITH THIS ZALA THINGS!" Cagalli shouted suddenly.

"Hey, she's brave enough to shout at us!" Maia smirked and got her fist ready.

But Asha stopped her. "Relax, Asakura. Let her tell us what did she do to seduce Athrun."

"What do you mean! Me? Seduce that Zala?" mocked Cagalli.

"Yeah! I saw you two were hugging just now!" said Tya.

Cagalli blinked her eyes. "Hey, I'm not hugging him, he was!"

"Huh, first, choosed you to sit beside him and now, hugged you! What did you do to him!" asked Asha.

"I didn't do anything! I hate him!" shouted Cagalli.

"Don't try to lie us! Athrun was not that type before! He never hugged a girl except that damn Clyne!"

Cagalli temper was reaching her limit. They aren't just won't believe at her words but also insulted her friend.

At the same time…

"Phew! Where did they drag my sis!" Kira retorted.

Lacus smiled faintly. "Relax, Kira. Let us go search them again. Maybe we will find them."

Miriallia and Dearka nodded in unison. Soon, a guy approached them.

"Hey, I played in the match! Why are you four still here?" complained Athrun in his football suit.

"Athrun!" the four shouted.

Athrun blinked. "Yeah, it's me. Why? Anything happened?"

"Well, Athrun, my sis…it's my sis, Athrun…!" Kira muttered in worry.

"Cagalli? Why? Where's she?" Athrun started to worry.

"We don't know! We are searching for her! Your fangirls dragged her to nowhere!" retorted Dearka.

"OH MY GOD! So what I felt was right! Those stupid girls!" shouted Athrun and started to run to a block.

"Let's follow him!" said Kira as he started to run.

Athrun arrived at the right time. He wided his eyes and mouth when he saw Cagalli was crying while his fangirls kept hitting her. He quickly approached them.

"Hey! What are you doing to her!" yelled Athrun, furiously.

Asha and the other girls drew back. "A-Ath-Athrun…" they stammered.

Athrun knelt and put his hand at Cagalli's shoulder. Cagalli was still crying.

"Cagalli…don't worry…I'm here…stop crying…"he tried to soothe the blond.

Cagalli sniffed and found the voice was familiar but she can't remember whose the owner. She hugged Athrun and started to cry even louder.

Athrun began to panic. _Why she suddenly hugged me? Why she cries _

_even louder?_

"Cagalli, don't worry…you're safe now…I'll protect you, I promise." Athrun said softly.

"Really…? You…promised?" asked Cagalli between her sniffs.

Athrun nodded and hugged her back.

"Thanks…Athrun…"she finally remember the voice owner.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli…" and with that, Cagalli knocked unconsciously.

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun as tears covered his eyes. He hugged her more tighter.

Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Miriallia just arrived in time. Kira ran towards Athrun and Cagalli and found Cagalli fainted in Athrun's arm. "Cagalli!" the others shouted.

"What did you do to my sis, Athr…!"Kira stopped when he was Athrun's teary eyes.

"She's bleeding, Kira. I think we must take her to the clinic." Lacus suggested.

But Kira didn't listen to her. He gave Athrun's fangirls his death glare and approached them.

"You hurt my sis, didn't you!" he retorted. "Answer me!"

Asha and the other girls gulped.

"Are you deaf or what! I'm asking you!" Kira shouted angrily.

"Kira is scaring me…" Lacus whispered to Miriallia. Miriallia nodded.

"Lacus…"

Lacus turned her head to face Athrun. "Yes?"

"Take care of Cagalli for me for awhile. Take her to the clinic with Milly." said Athrun, toneless.

"Hey, calm down, Athrun!" said Dearka as Athrun was already joining Kira.

Athrun rolled his eyes to Dearka. "How can I calm down? They hurted my Cagalli!"

Dearka narrowed his eyes. "MY CAGALLI? Since when she's become yours?"

"Shut up!" Athrun shouted. Dearka, his fangirls and even Kira gulped.

"Ath-Athrun…I…" Asha stammered.

"Stop, Asha! I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"But, Athrun, we just…" Tya tried to defend themselves.

"Tya! You too! I don't want to hear anything from you all. Just hear what I'm going to say!" ordered Athrun, sternly.

"Uh…okay…"sighed Maia.

"First, I've heard what tou've done to Cagalli. She was so upset because of it and what worst, she was avoiding me for the whole last week."

"But I just saw you two hugged just now!" Yuri cut off.

" Shut up, Yuri! It's me who hugged her, don't blame it to her. Listen here carefully. I'm warning you all. Lay your bare finger on Cagalli, you will sure regret it. You have my words, I will never forgive you if you hurt Cagalli. Now, go!" After Athrun's last word, all the girls disappeard from the three's sight.

"Phew, you're the best, Athrun." Dearka sighed. Athrun smirked but his face wasn't cheerful.

"Athrun, you said, you just hugged my sis?" asked Kira as he narrowed his eyes.

Athrun sweat-dropped. "…Err…About that…Kira…, I'll explain to you later. Let's go to the clinic now. I asked Lacus and Milly to bring Cagalli there."

The three went to the clinic and found Cagalli laid on the bed with the worried Lacus and Milly beside her. Lacus quickly approached Kira while Miriallia approached Dearka.

"Is she all right?" asked Kira to Lacus.

Lacus nodded. "But she lost a bit too much blood. She needs rest but she can go to school tommorow."

Then, Athrun slowly approached Cagalli and sat beside her. "I'm sorry, Cagalli…" he muttered softly.

Lacus looked at Kira and whispered. "Kira, Athrun has changed. I never seen he been so worried after we broke up."

Kira nodded. "I know. I'll ask him later." he whispered back.

Suddenly, Shiho bursted in with her cheerleader costume. "I've heard what happened to Cagalli. Is she okay?"

"What she needs now is enough rest." Miriallia asked as she nodded. "Where are you from, Shi?"

"I'm the cheerleader, of course I was watching the match. Athrun, you're the captain of the team, right? What do you do here?"

Athrun turned his head. "I'm sorry but I can't play today. Please tell it to Yzak."

"All right but…" Shiho's worrd was cut off by Cagalli's cell phone which was ringing.

Athrun took the cell phone from her pocket and anwered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Cagalli. What took you so long to anwser my call?"

"…Umm, sorry but I'm not Cagalli…"said Athrun slowly.

_"Hey, who are you? A boy? Where's Cagalli? What did you do to her!"_

"…Uh…I'm her friend…Cagalli's sleeping now. Can you call her back later?" Athrun replied as polite as he could.

_"She is sleeping and you are in her room!"_

Athrun sighed. Such a curious boy… "No, she left her cell phone at Kira's room and Kira is taking bath now. So, I answered your call as Cagalli said she didn't want to be disturb."

_"…So, tell her that I've called."_

"Okay, what's your name then?" asked Athrun.

_"I'm Ahmed Al Fasi, just tell her that Ahmed have called her."_

"Okay." Athrun cut off the line after Ahmed did so.

"Who's that? My mom?" asked Kira.

Athrun shook his head. "A boy named Ahmed Al Fasi."

"Oh…Ahmed…"Kira muttered.

"Do you know him, Kira?" Athrun asked, curiously…and jealously.

"Yeah, he's Cagalli's friend and…" Kira's word was cut off by Shiho.

"Wait the minute! That cell phone…"

Everyone looked at Cagalli's cell phone and shocked.

"Hey, if I don't make mistake. that is…"Dearka said slowly.

"Of course you're not, silly." scolded Miriallia.

"Kira, I can't believe my eyes…" Lacus whispered.

Kira nodded. "So am I…"

Shiho approached Athrun and took the silver cell phone from his hand.

"Shiho, maybe it is a coincidence…"said Athrun as he tried hard to believe what he said.

"No." Shiho shook her head as she checked the cell phone. "It's Yzak's. I gave to him last year as his birthday gift."

"You did?" asked Miriallia.

"Yes, b-but he ga-gave i-it to…"Shiho started to cry. She collapsed on Athrun's laps.

Miriallia quickly approached her bestfriend amd stroke her brown long hair gently. "Athrun's right…We must ask Cagalli or Yzak first…"

"That's right…" added Lacus.

"B-But I know…he said…he wa-was dating with Cagalli yesterday…" Shiho said between her sobs.

Suddenly, Yzak bursted in. "ATHRUN ZALA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! WE ARE LOSING WITHOUT YOU AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A CAPTAIN!"

Athrun gasped while Shiho quickly stood up.

"And you!" Yzak pointed at Shiho. "You're the cheerleader, right? What do you do he…"

He stoped and wided his eyes when seeing a person lying in on the bad. He blinked his eyes twice. "Cagalli?"

"Yeah." Athrun nodded.

Yzak ran towards Cagalli and held her hand. "Cagalli!" he called worriedly.

Kira let go a false cough mean to Yzak for letting go Cagalli's hand.

"Why is she lying here?" asked Yzak after letting go Cagalli's hand.

"Athrun's fangirls hit her. She's bleeding but now she is all right." Milly explained.

Yzak glared angrily at Athrun. "This is all your fault!" he shouted.

"I know!" Athrun shouted back.

"HOW COULD YOU SHOUT I KNOW TO ME!"

Miriallia lifted both of her hand. "Stop, you two! Can't you see what place is this? It's a clinic and Cagalli is sleeping right now!"

Athrun hushed and stormed out harshly. The other except Yzak sighed.

"Yzak, this is your cell phone, right? The one that I gave to you last year?" suddenly Shiho asked.

Yzak looked at the cell phone and acted like nothing happened. "Yeah, I lent it to Cagalli yesterday."

"B-But this is my gift for you!" Shiho retorted as teard rolled on her cheek. "And you gave it to the other girl?"

"Yeah, so what? By the time you give it to me, it became mine!" yelled Yzak.

"How dare you!" Shiho slapped Yzak right on his cheek and stormed out.

"Come back here, you stupid woman!" Yzak yelled as he ran after Shiho.

Miriallia sighed when the room became silent. "I wonder how could Cagalli sleep soundly in the middle of the chaos like just now…"

Kira grinned. "Well, I bet even you put a nuclear bomb beside her ear, she will not wake up. She is such a heavy sleeper."

"So, what did you do all this time to wake her up?" asked Lacus, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, what I need are six alarm clock that ringing at the exactly same time right beside her ears. Then, I would drag her to the bathroom and pour the cold water on her. Then, she finally awake."

Dearka, Miriallia and Lacus gulped at Kira's words.

**Phew! Such a long chapter…Sorry for my late update…I'm so busy, studying and searching the idea for this fanfic. This chapter is a bit serious so I put in some humor at the end. Thanks for the review I got for previous chapter; Cagallifan, MyouseiSeed, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, The Angels' Princess, Xx.Eternal Rain.Xx, meowmeowtheblackcat, Genny-chan and Cari-Akira who wrote the longest review. Thanks! Cagalli might be a bit OOC in this chapter but I think it is normal. Till next time, please read and I want more reviews! **


	9. Two Hurt Hearts

**Chapter 8: Two Hurted Heart**

Cagalli went to the school like always next morning. But what different is she hanged out with Kira and the others. Kira had put his palm at Cagalli's forehead for 16 times already and he was doing the 17's.

"Hey! What's wrong with you, Kira! I'm okay! You better don't do that again or else you will find my temperature is higher!" retorted Cagalli as she shoved Kira's hand from her forehead.

Kira grinned. "Well, it's surprising that you come to school with us."

"Can't I!"asked Cagalli, annoyingly.

Just then, Lacus and Athrun came out from a path and joined the twins.

"Good morning, Kira! Goodmorning, Cagalli!" greeted Lacus, as cheerful as always.

"Goodmorning." said Athrun to the two but only smiled at Cagalli.

Cagalli felt nervous suddenly and she had no idea why. Lacus walked beside Kira and that made Athrun walked beside her. That even made her felt nervous more!

"Are you all right?" asked Athrun, softly. "You look pale."

Cagalli's heart start beating faster but she suddenly remember their promises. She didn't answer Athrun's question.

"Cagalli…? …Ah, I remember…" Athrun hissed and curse under his breath.

_Shoot…! She don't want to talk with me…If only I didn't make that promise…_

"Cagalli, you look pale? Are you all right?" Lacus asked kindly.

"…Uh, I'm all right, don't worry…" answered Cagalli.

"Well, Athrun is the one who supposed to be pale, ne, Athrun? Do you already know what to say to your comrade? Our school lost too badly yesterday, it's 6-0. You are the cause." said Kira.

Athrun smiled but it's just a fake one. "Just tell them the truth. Well, this always happened when I still with Lacus, ne? But now I need Cagalli's help."

Cagalli gulped. "W-Why is that?" she asked.

Athrun smiled again, this time it is right from his heart and it is just for Cagalli. "So, they will believe my story…You just agree to what I will say, just that."

"I can teach you how to do it if you like." Lacus offered. "Being Athrun's girlfriend once time ago gave me courage to speak up and I bet you will do it better than me. But, be carefull, the girls that you met yesterday are not the only of Athrun's fans. You can say it's just 1/15 and…"

"Hey, stop it, Lacus. If you continue saying that, I will never get a girlfriend." Athrun cut off, laughing slightly.

"Well, Athrun…I'm talking about the truth. But you better find a girl now, or else Aunty Lenore will be upset." Lacus teased her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that…I will bring my mom to see and give her comment about my choice this weekend. I bet she will like her, she is very cool, you know!" replied Athrun as he winked at Cagalli.

"Really! Wow! I wonder who is that lucky girl…" exclaimed Lacus, happily.

Kira narrowed his eyes. "I don't think that girl is lucky and you said 'cool', eh? I bet your mother prefer a cute one. Just like my Lacus…"

Lacus pitched Kira's cheek playfully and giggled. "You're embrassing me, Kira…"

Athrun laughed at the two. "Forget to tell you, she's very cute too. I'm sure my mom will like her."

"Hey, I don't know that you have a girlfriend after that Campbell soup…opps, I mean Mia Campbell. Come on, tell us. Who is that unlucky girl?" Kira asked curiously.

"You can guess." replied Athrun, playfully as he winked again at Cagalli.

Cagalli pouted. _Why did he winked at me?_

"…Umm…I think…she is…Meyrin Hawke…?" Kira said after thinking for awhile.

"What about you, Lacus?" Athrun asked his ex.

"…Same with Kira…Meyrin-san is cute and she obviously loves you."

"And you, Cagalli?"

"I'm not in your game." said Cagalli, coldly.

Athrun frowned a little. "Well, you two are wrong."

Kira wided his eyes disbelievingly. "No way! I thought you love that Hawke!"

"Yes, Kira's right. Meyrin-san is cute and kind. She is different to compare with your other fangirls." Lacus added.

_Just who this Meyrin Hawke? Ah, maybe the one with two ponytails._

Cagalli thought.

"But in fact, I don't love her!" stated Athrun sternly. "She's just a friend and I admit, she's cute but I just can't love her."

"…Okay…maybe you want to introduce you former girlfriend after me, of course? I mean, you know, …umm…Mia-san?"

"Lacus! I told you, right! Don't 'Mia-san' her! She has no right to receive a '-san' from you. You should call her 'Mia-baka' instead of that." retorted Athrun when Mia's name was mention.

Lacus swear-dropped. "…Umm…okay…sorry, Athrun…"

Athrun softened a bit. "It's okay but just don't call her that in front of me. I hate to remember what she did to you before. It's too much! Copying your images and looks. I don't really know why she has given a sweet voice just like you."

"Hey, she's your ex too." reminded Kira.

"It was because I thought she was same as Lacus! But she is clingy, I hate that type of girl!" Athrun reasoned.

Kira grinned. "Oh…you hate clingy girls, I see…Instead of my Lacus, I know a girl who is totally not clingy."

"Who is that?" Athrun and Lacus asked in unison.

"Well, she is the sister of mine, Cagalli."

Cagalli wided her eyes and glared at Kira deathly.

"Ah, Kira's right! Cagalli is not clingy. She can be the one, ne, Athrun?" Lacus chuckled.

Athrun smiled. "Maybe, who knows?"

"Athrun! I said my sis is not clingy but I didn't mean that you could seduce her!" said Kira, sternly. "Sis, say something."

"Well, I hope that girl will take all of my torture. I just can't stand it anymore. Just grab a girl and make her your girlfriend. I want to show to all of your stupid fangirls that I have no right to receive those suffers!" Cagalli said, coldly.

Athrun was badly hurted. _She still blaming in to me…she still hate me… but why…? It's not my fault! If only I can say that to her… _

"Ouch, I'm hurted!" pouted Athrun.

"That's great!" exclaimed Cagalli.

"Cagalli, you shouldn't say that. You hurted Athrun's feeling…"advised Lacus gentlely.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE! DOES HIM CARE 'BOUT MY FEELING! NO, NO AT ALL! HE JUST USED ME TO ESCAPE FROM HIS PROBLEM! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, ACCEPTING HIS OFFER THAT DAY IS MAY BIGGEST MISTAKE!" yelled Cagalli as she ran towards the school gate.

"Cagalli!" Kira called but Cagalli didn't stop. "Sorry, Athrun. That's my sis."

"It's all right and I'm okay. I know it is my fault. See ya, Kira…" said Athrun as he walked away, leaving Kira and Lacus.

**-ATHRUN'S POV-**

I don't know how could I say I'm okay just now. I'm totally not okay, she hurted my feeling so badly today. She ran preety fast, I couldn't see her anymore.

I looked in front and saw my fangirls waiting for me. I really hate them. I lost Lacus bacause of them and now Cagalli hates me because of them. I hoped they would just give up on me.

"Hey! Look there! Isn't he is Athrun?" one of them exclaimed in delight.

I put on my cap to disguise so they couldn't recognize me. I hoped it will work since I could see Meyrin Hawke was the one of them.

Cagalli's images still in my mind. I still could hear what she said, ah I mean, what she yelled just now. She said I don't care about her feeling. If only she know how much I care of it…

Kira and Lacus still at the back, chatting with each other and I fastened my step.

**-CAGALLI'S POV-**

Phew! I thought I ran preety fast…There's 25 minutes more until the first bell rang. I decided to go to my secret place but I changed my mind when I saw Shiho enetered the library.

"Hi, morning, Shiho." I greeted, didn't adding 'good' before the 'morning' because I didn't think this morning was good.

She looked hesitated to anwser my greeting. "…Uh…hi, Cagalli…" finally she answered.

"Are you all right? You look distressed. Is something wrong?" I asked as we entered the library together.

She shook her head slowly but I could sense something odd. We took sits and I asked her again, "Are you sure? You look like having a problem. May I know what?"

"…Umm…I'm okay, really. Cagalli, can I asked you something?" she asked me which I replied with a 'yes'.

"…Yzak told me that you two were dating last Saturday, is that true?"

I didn't know what to anwser. Should I lie or should I tell her the truth? I decided to tell her the truth since no one told me that Yzak and Shiho was an item.

"Well, that's true." I said.

She frowned but keep asking. "Did apologize to you about what he did that day, I mean, your first day at Archangel High?"

I nodded my head and storied to her. "Remember whaen I stormed out from your place that day? I bumped into him and he leaded me home since I had no idea where am I. At first I felt so bored since he said nothing in our way. Then I teased him with you and, you know what, he blushed!"

Shiho wided her eyes. "Hontou ni?"

I nodded quickly. "I think he likes you, Shiho. He said that you two have the same model of cellphone, is that true?"

"Y-Yes, but…"Shiho was cut off by Yzak who appeared suddenly.

"Morning, Cagalli, Hafnenfuss!" he greeted and took side beside me.

"Morning, Yzak." I greeted him back, smiling.

"Morning, J-Joule." Shiho said toneless.

"What are you doing here?" Yzak asked me, I thought so because he was looking at me.

"…Umm…nothing, just want to company Shiho. She doesn't look to well." I answered.

Yzak looked at Shiho and raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Hafnenfuss?" he asked.

"N-Nothing…" Shiho anwsered. I coulds see a slight blush on her cheek.

Yzak changed his look to me. "…Umm Cagalli, care to company me now? I haven't breakfast yet."

I looked at Shiho. "Can Shiho come with us?"

"Ask her if she would like to come." said Yzak, not even looking at Shiho.

Shiho frowned as she said, "No, I don't think so. I want to read some books here."

"You heard that, right? Let's go." said Yzak as he stood up.

I stood up after him. "Okay. See ya, Shiho."

"See ya…" she replied weakly.

**Hi, Mayu's here! In this chapter, Cagalli is very mean to Athrun. Poor Athrun…and I feel sorry for Shiho…More asucaga and Shyzak next chapter. Till next time, please read and review. **


	10. Switched Partner

**Chapter 10: Switched Partner**

Athrun was still in his disguise since he could see some of his fangirls around him. He looked around to find the best place to hide until he saw the library.

He was about to enter the library before he suddenly froze. He couldn't believe what he just saw and he hoped his eyes was lying him. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Hey, step out from our way!" Yzak said annoyingly.

Athrun blinked his eyes twice but still didn't move. "Cagalli…"he called.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "What?"

"…Uh…umm…Ki-Kira was calling you…"Athrun lied.

"I'll talk to him later. Let's go, Yzak." replied Cagalli, pulling Yzak to move.

Athrun sighed and frowned as he entered the library. His eyes suddenly caught a crying figure at the table. He quickly approached the figure as he knew who it was.

"Shiho, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Athrunn asked and sat beside Shiho.

Shiho keep crying and ignored Athrun's question.

"Shi, tell me. Is it about Yzak? Did he hurt you? Where?" Athrun asked again.

It was really odd to see Shiho crying. She was an active and you could say, aggressive girl. Even when Athrun's fangirls hit herm she didn't cry but hit them back.

Shiho nodded slowly and her sobs became louder. Athrun handed her a tissue.

"It is about Yzak and…Cagalli, isn't it?" Athrun asked as Shiho wiped her tears.

"Yeah…"replied Shiho toneless. She had stop crying.

"Did you ask him about the cellphone yesterday?"

Shiho nodded again. The scene rewind in her mind as she told Athrun about the story.

**-FLASHBACK-Yesterday **

Shiho ran as fast as she could but Yzak grabbed ker wrist sucessfully.

"Didn't you hear! I told you to stop!" Yzak retorted.

Shiho sniffed and looked at her own her own shoes.

"Hey, are you a deaf or what! I am asking you!" Yzak shouted again.

Shiho was still acting like nothing happened and this made Yzak's temper went out from his limit.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, HAFNENFUSS? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" asked Yzak, angrily.

This time Shiho answered. She shouted back, "THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BY GIVING MY GIFT TO THE OTHER GIRL, YZAK JOULE?"

Yzak groaned. "I'm not giving it to her, I'm just lending it! Is that your problem, Hafnenfuss!"

"If it doesn't , so what do you think my problem is!" Shiho asked him back. "If you hate me, just tell me. I'll not give you any gift anymore!"

"This woman is really stupid…"sighed Yzak.

"What do you mean by that?1 It is obvious that you hate me! You yelled at me, called me stupid woman and even give my gift to Cagalli. There is one fact that you should know, Joule. Ever since I meet you, I never heard you called me Shi or even Shiho." Shiho's tears came out again.

Yzak sighed, this time more louder. "Listen here, Hafnenfuss! Don't make me repeat it! I didn't give your gift to Cagalli, I just lent it to her! Can't you sense the differences about the two! It just for time being! And I didn't hate you! If I did, I won't accept your gift last year! And, if you think I love Cagalli, you are totally wrong!"

"STILL, YOU CALLED ME HAFNENFUSS! IS IT HARD TO CALL ME SHIHO LIKE YOU CALL CAGALLI BY HER NAME?" Shiho was still furious.

With a very loud sigh, Yzak pulled Shiho into a hug. Shiho was very shocked as she felt the warmness of Yzak's body.

"I love the name Hafnenfuss, that's why. Everyone call you Shiho, I don't want to be same as them. I called you Hafnenfuss didn't mean I hate you and I called Cagalli by her name didn't mean I love her. And I didn't yell at you because I hate you. I'll get my cell back later, don't worry. I know, it means a lot for…us."

Shiho wided her mouth. I didn't know that he could speak softly like this. Oh my god, is he just…!

Yzak closed his eyes as she peckek softly at Shiho's neck. Her skin was very soft…it made me wanted to do more…

Shiho could feel his hand wrapped her more tighter. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. Again, she pecked her sensitive spot and his lips moved to her cheek.

"I didn't hate you…"he muttered softly.

Before he did something more advance, Yzak's lips drew back. He could feel that Shiho encouraged him to do more but time will not allowed it.

She is slender than I was thought and her skin iss so fair and soft. I wonder is she Hafnenfuss that I know, Yzak thought.

"Y-Yzak, I lov…"Shiho was unable to continue as Yzak brushed his lips on hers.

He broke it in no time and hugged her more tighter before letting her go. Shiho blinked her eyes twice, seeing him walked away.

"Y-Yzak…, w-wait…I…"

"I warned you once, Hafnenfuss. Don't tell anyone about this or you will get something from me…or maybe your worst nightmare will become true." Yzak cut off as he walked away, leaving Shiho behind.

-END FLASHBACK-

"…Your story confused me more…" whined Athrun.

"So am I…But, Athrun, can I ask you something?" Shiho asked.

Athrun nodded his head. "Sure."

"Do you love Cagalli?"

"That…" Athrun looked down. "I don't really know…maybe I just…I think I just like her."

Shiho nodded slowly. "I see…"

"And you know, what Kira will do at me if I have feelings for his sister is what we can't imagine…!" At last, Athrun could hear Shiho's laughter again.

-Canteen-

"Hey, Cagalli, you won't mind if I ask you something, would you?" Yzak asked suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?" said Cagalli as she nodded her head.

"Well, when you were hit by Zala's fangirls yesterday, why didn't you hit them back?"

Cagalli frowned when she remembered the incident. "They were too many for me and they were violent too."

"So, who saved you?" asked Yzak as he drank his Coke.

"…Umm…I think he is Zala who saved me…" Cagalli looked down, trying to hide her blush.

Yzak was nearly chocked. "Did he save you?" he asked disbelievingly.

Cagalli nodded and her blush became more obvious. "…I think so…'cause there's no one with blue hair and emerald eyes around here except him."

"I see…" whispered Yzak. "So, did you forgive him yet?"

"HELL NO!" shouted Cagalli, shaking her head.

"Why not? He saved you, didn't he?" Yzak asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he did but it will not changing the fact that he made my high school life suffered!" said Cagalli angrily. " I wonder who is the unlucky girl that would be her girlfriend…"

Yzak raised his eyebrows again. "His would-be girlfriend? Did he mention it to you?"

"Yes, this morning. He said to Kira, Lacus and me that he would bring her mother to meet a mother."

"Did he metion the girl's name?" asked Yzak curiously.

Cagalli shook her head. "He didn't. Yzak, do you know a girl named Meyrin Hawke?"

"Meyrin Hawke? Yes, the one with two ponytails. She has red hair and a pair of blue eyes."

"Oh, I see…" Cagalli muttered.

"Why did you ask?" asked Yzak, finishing his breakfast.

"Nothing, just want to know. Kira and Lacus both guessed her to be Athrun's would-be girlfriend."

"Oh, then…Are you jealous?" teased Yzak, smirking.

"HELL NO, YZAK JOULE!" Cagalli shouted as she banged the table. But there's a fact that Cagalli couldn't deny was she was blushing

obviously.

Meyrin suddenly sneezed. She rubbed her nose gently. "Did I catch the cold?" she asked herself.

"Are you okay, Hawke-san?" Auel who was just walking at the same hallway asked.

"Yes, thanks, Neider-san." Meyrin nodded her head, smiling.

Auel smiled back at her. "It's nice to know that you're all right, Hawke-san."

"But it's not nice to hear you call me, Neider-san. You know, we have two Hawkes here. Just call me Meyrin." said Meyrin, still smiling.

Auel blushed slightly when he discovered how cute Meyrin's smile was.

"… Umm…, okay, M-Meyrin-san."

Meyrin pouted cutely, making Auel's heart started to beat faster. "Don't 'Meyrin-san' me. Just Meyrin, ne, Neider-san?"

Auel's face was obviously red. "O-Ok-Okay…, Meyrin-sa …umm… Meyrin…"

"Finally, you called me Meyrin…You're so funny, Neider-san." Meyrin chuckled.

Auel laughed slighly. "Since I call you Meyrin, you don't need to call me Neider-san anymore. Auel should be all right."

"Okay, Auel-sama!" teased Meyrin as she saluted him playfully.

"In your order, Meyrin-hime." Auel teased back as he bowed at her politely.

The two looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"You're so funny, Auel…"said Meyrin as she laughed.

"So are you, Meyrin…"Auel laughed between each word.

They only stop laughing two minutes later. Thanks goodness there's no one passed the hallway or it was hard to think what they will think at the two.

"Actually, Auel, have you seen my sister?" asked Meyrin, remembering her main intention.

"Do you mean Lunamaria-san?" Auel asked back.

"Of course. She's my only sister."

"If so, yes, I saw her just now. She went to the first Science lab with Asuka-san." replied Auel.

"Oh, okay…see you, Auel. Thanks." said Meyrin as she waved her hand and started to leave Auel.

"…Umm, okay, later, Meyrin." Auel waved his hand.

-Auel POV-

She walked leaving me while waving her hand cutely. Oh my god, she's so cute…Her ponytailes and cute voice…just same as my dream girl…

But, from what I heard, she is Zala-sama's fans. If she truly is, I hve no chance on her.

Anyway, as long as she was single, I still have chance. I'll do my best!

"Hey, Shinn-kun…is it okay to do this…?" Lunamaria whispered.

"Don't worry…no one will know…" Shinn comforted her.

"But, Shinn-kun…"

"Shh…" hushed Shinn. "Quiet and stop calling me Shinn-kun."

Lunamaria pouted as Shinn pulled her hand to a corner in the room.

"Listen here, Luna. You do this while I do this and after I finished, you…"

"ONEE-CHAN! ASUKA-SAN!" yelled Meyrin who appeared suddenly.

"Rin-chan!" Lunamaria called as she gulped.

Meyrin glared at them with her hand in her hips. "Onee-chan, Asuka-san, what do you do here?"

Shinn sweat-dropped. "…Uh…umm…R-Rin-chan…"

"DON'T 'RIN-CHAN' ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TWO ONEE-CHAN?" asked Meyrin, angrily.

"Calm down, Rin-chan. Shinn-kun just…"

"Just want to bully your Science teacher, Mr. Threin again?" Meyrin cut off.

Lunamaria nodded nervously. Sometimes, she admit that her young sister was very scary when she got angry.

"Huh, so my guess is true?" whispered Meyrin. "Asuka-san, I've told you, don't drag my sis into your antics!"

"Err, okay…"

"That is your 24th 'okay', Asuka-san! I don't know why I still believe you!" retorted Meyrin.

"Okay, okay…this time I swear, I won't get Luna involve again." Shinn raised his hand.

"Fine! But if you do it again…"

"Rin-chan, stop it! You're acting too much, you know…I know how to take care of myself." scolded Lunamaria.

Meyrin pouted. "Fine then. I'll leave. Ihave PE after this. See you later, onee-chan." she said as she walked away.

Lunamaria looked at her sister and shook her head slowly. "Sometimes, she is very overprotective…Hope you don't mind, Shinn-kun."

"She loves you very much, that's why. And, Luna, stop calling me Shinn-kun. Shinn is okay." said Sinn as he smiled.

Lunamaria sighed. "Although she is a year younger than me…I think she is more matured to compare to me. Maybe it is because she lost Mom and Dad at a very young age."

"If it don't make mistake, at that time, she was only seven, right?"

Lunamaria nodded slowly. "I'm eight at that time. It has been nine years."

"Oh, from what I heard, she has a crush on Athrun Zala, right?" asked Shinn, trying to change the topic.

Lunamaria nodded again. "She told me about it. I certainly not approve it. Zala-kun is kind but I don't think he loves my sis."

"He still in love with Clyne-san, isn't he?"

"No, from what I heard, he had set his eyes at a new girl."

Shinn raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Who is that girl? Who told you about it?"

"Well, my friend, Amalfi told me. The girl is Yamato-kun's sister, her name is Cagalli Yula Attha." said Lunamaria.

"Oh, Cagalli Yula Attha? I met her once. My god, she's hot, you know! All of my friend talked about her." excalimed Shinn.

"Really? What does she looks like?" Lunamaria asked curiously.

"Well, she is a blonde and has a pair of amber eyes. She resembles Yzato, since she is his twin. So, did Zala 'propose' this girl yet?"

Lunamaria shook her head. "No. According to Amalfi, this Cagalli was avoiding hi, for the whole last week, ah I mean, her first week in this school."

Shinn raised his eyebrows again. "Why?"

"Because he made Cagalli mad, of course. Poor Cagalli…she was tortured by Zala-kun's fangirls in her first day. Thanks goodness…I asked Meyrin about it and she told me that she hasn't made anything to her…" storied Lunamaria.

"I'm agree with you, sometimes the girls is too much…" sighed Shinn.

"I guess you're right…" and the bell rang.

**Hi! Mayu's here! I'm sorry 'bout the title, I really can't think any other title. I add two more couples, AuelxMeyrin and ShinnxLuna. But I must mind you all that Shinn will not be with Luna. Ah, before I forget, thanks for all who review for the previous chapter, MyouseiSeed, 118 Sethshadow, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, and Cari-Akira. And now, I have my own hompage, please pay a visit if you could. Okay, till next time, please read and review! **


	11. The Next Trouble

**Chapter 11: The Next Trouble**

"Cagalli!" From afar, Lacus called.

Cagalli turned her head to face Lacus. She was shocked as Lacus was wearing a pair of blue shorts and long sleeved white shirt. "Lacus? What are you wearing?"

Lacus smiled. "Don't you know? This is our PE clothes."

"WHAT?"shouted Cagalli, disbelievingly. "ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO WEAR THE SHORTS?"

"Is this your first time having PE subject?" asked Lacus.

"Yes. Don't you remember, the teacher was absent last week."

"Oh…I remember now…" whispered Lacus. "But that's not a matter. Let's change your clothes."

"HELL NO, LACUS CLYNE!" Cagalli shouted.

"But when I say 'yes', it always be 'yes'!" said Lacus cheerfully as she dragged Cagalli into changing room.

**11 minutes and 46 seconds later, at the school field…**

"Lacus, you're late." said Kira as he approached Lacus and Cagalli.

"What took you so long? You're lucky because the teacher hasn't show up yet."

"Oh, stop complaining, Kira!" retorted Cagalli.

Lacus chuckled. "Well, please ask your sister. Phew…it is hard to make her wear that clothes. Even my puppy dog eyes aren't effective."

Kira looked at his sister. "What's the matter? You like shorts, aren't you?"

Cagalli glared deathly at Kira. "Yes, but not in front of the boys! Can't you see? Many boys stared at me since I came out from the changing room!"

Kira and Lacus looked around. Cagalli was right. Many boys were looking at Cagalli dreamingly. Suddenly, Athrun approached them.

"Hey, Kira! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at these boys. I feel like I want to kill them all." said Kira.

"Oh, my. Athrun, do something." pleaded Lacus.

Athrun smiled. "Don't worry, Lacus. Kira, leave them to me."

"What do you mean by that!" Cagalli interrupted.

"What I mean is I'll make them stop staring at you." explained Athrun as he smiled charmingly at Cagalli.

"Huh! I don't need you help!"

"I don't care whether you need it or not. I just…don't like them staring at you ." Athrun pretended to look at the boys. But the fact was he was trying to hide his obvious blush.

_Is he blushing…? No way… _Cagalli thought

"Whatever you said, I really don't need your help. You are bringing me troubles all the time, how can I expact you will help me?" said Cagalli coldly. "Anyway, remember your promise, okay?

Athrun frowned. "Can you please forget the promise?"

"NO WAY!" yelled Cagalli.

Kira and Lacus looked at themselves. "What promise do they talk about?" asked Kira.

Lacus shrugged. "I don't know too…"

"A promise is a promise! You promise that you will ignore me as well!" retorted Cagalli.

"I can't do that!" Athrun admitted.

Cagalli stared right at his face. "If you couldn't, so don't make promise!"

Athrun sighed. "Okay, but let me ask you something. Do you like them staring at you?"

"…Umm…that…" Cagalli thought for a while. "Of course not!"

"So, let Athrun stop them!" Kira interrupted.

Cagalli rolled her eyes to Kira. "Why must he do that? You can't do it? I'm your sister, not his!"

Before Kira could speak out, Lacus interfered. "Cagalli, if Kira do it, he will kill all the boys. Of course we don't want him to do it, right?"

Cagalli let out a loud sigh.

"Athrun, I'll leave them to you. Hurry up, they are getting more." said Kira.

Athrun smirked. "Okay but promise me that you'll not kill me afterward."

"Sure but know your limit. Don't you dare to kiss my sis." warned Kira seriously.

"Okay, now, leave us alone."

Cagalli panicked when Kira and Lacus left her with Athrun. "Hey! Wait, where are you two going?" she asked and tried to catch up with the couple.

Athrun grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him. "You can't go anywhere, Cagalli." he said.

"What the heck…"

"Don't tell me that you like them staring at you?" Athrun cut off.

"Of course not! But…"

"So, let me stop them. I know you can act well." Athrun cut off again.

"Looks like I have no choice…"whispered Cagalli but Athrun still could hear it.

He smirked and started caressing Cagalli's hair softly. His action made many mouth and eyes widened. He even put his hand around Cagalli's waist. A lot of whisperes could be heard from Cagalli's admirer and Athrun's fangirls.

Cagalli stood still, didn't know what to do. "Zala, what are you doing?" she hushed.

"Shh, quiet. Once they know you are mine, they will stop staring at you." replied Athrun.

"WHA…" Before Cagalli could speak, Athrun covered her mouth with his hand.

"Do you want I covered your mouth with my hand or my lips?" he asked, smiling charmingly.

Cagalli silenced and cursed under her breath. Athrun smiled triumphantly. He started to play with Cagalli's hair.

"You know…your hair is so soft…even though it is short…" Athrun whispered softly, which made Cagalli blushed.

-CAGALLI POV-

My God, I'm blushing! I can't believe it! I never blush before! But he made me blush.

I don't really like his idea. I could feel the dark auras from his fangirls. But he was leaving me no choice.

Great that Kira warned him earlier. He won't dare to do something at me. But his hand was very soft. I'm sure that his shoulder was too. If only I could lean on it…

My God! What am I thinking! He was the one who made my school life terrible! I should stop him soon! Before he do something…

-ATHRUN POV-

She was blushing. She was really cute when she blushed. She seemed enjoy my doing. In fact, I just caressed her hair.

Did she like it? If she did, I'm willing to do more. It's fun, to see her blushing and to see all of her admirers wided their mouth.

I hope Kira won't mind if I left one or two small peck on her cheek. And I'm doing it right now. She seemed shock.

But yet, I could see smile in her eyes. Did she like it? Really? This thought made me want to hug her and made her leaned on my shoulder.

I'm doing it before…

-NORMAL POV-

"ZALA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"ATHRUN…! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"HEY! CAGALLI IS NOT YOURS!"

"SHE PUT SPELL ON YOU, ATHRUN!"

"STOP HUGGING HER!"

"ATHRUN, DON'T BELIEVE HER!"

"ZALA…YOU…" and a lot more shout could be heard.

Athrun and Cagalli gulped. There were around 41 eyes, boys and girls glaring at them.

"Zala, this is all your fault…" whispered Cagalli.

"I know, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll settle this." Athrun apologized.

"But they look scary to me…"

Athrun looked at Cagalli confusely and soon he realized that she was scared. He put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I'm promise you, Cagalli. They won't dare bothering you again. As long as I'm beside you…"

"Huh! He desreve it. I've warned him." said Kira.

Lacus smiled faintly. "Yes but don't you think we should help them?"

"No,Lacus. Let him solve his own problem. He is not a kid anymore. And he deserved it!"

Lacus shooked her head slowly. "Oh my…Athrun, you're digging your own grave…"

"Hafnenfuss!" Shiho turned her head as she heard the call.

"Yzak…"

Yzak approached her and asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Shiho answered nervously.

"You are lying. Did you tell anyone else?"

Shiho shook her head quickly.

"Then, why? It is always you who company me breakfast."

"Mind you, it is before Cagalli come. Now, she has replace my place." said Shiho.

Yzak's temper was rising. "WHO SAID THAT?"

"No one but it's obvious. You like her. You didn't invite me instead you invited her!"

"Yes, I invited her! But must I ask you every morning! You should know it yourself!" Yzak reasoned.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you invited her!"

"I just want to know her better!"

Shiho started to cry. "Want to know her better so you can love her after that, right?"

"Oh my God! Why are you crying! I really can't understand you! Here, stop crying!" said Yzak as he handed Shiho a tissue.

But Shiho prefered to wipe her tears by her hand than the tissue and this made Yzak angry.

"Hey, take the tissue! Don't expect I'll wipe your tears!"

"I KNOW! YOU ONLY WILL DO IT IF I AM CAGALLI!" shouted Shiho in her sobs.

Yzak sighed. He pulled Shiho closer and wiped her tears as soft as he could.

"Stop crying. Someone might hear you."

Shiho sniffed and nodded slowly.

"I'll leave. Take care."

"WHAT? YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE?"

Athrun nodded. Many screams could be heard around them.

"B-But when did you start…?" Mia Campbell stammered.

"After I broke up with you."

"DO YOU MEAN, YOU BROKE UP WITH ME JUST BECAUSE THIS UGLY BITCH!" she shouted with her soft, Lacus-like voice.

Caaglli winced a little. _She was looked and sonded like Lacus but she definitely different to compare with Lacus. But she called me ugly bitch, I can't forgive her! _

"I…"

"Cagalli is not a bitch and she is not ugly at all! Mia, watch your mouth!" Athrun said before Cagalli could finish her sentence.

Mia was shocked as it was the first time Athrun shouted at her. "A-Athrun…you shouted at me…? Because of that ugly…"

SLAP! A red mark appeared on Mia's cheek. She touched it and winced.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO DO IT AGAIN, MIA OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Athrun was definitely angry right now.

"A-Athrun…I can't believe it…You slapped me…" cried Mia. "Just because that bitch…"

"MIA CAMPBELL!" Athrun was about to slap Mia once again before Cagalli pulled his arm. Everyone panicked.

"Stop, Zala! You will kill that girl!" Cagalli shouted.

"Let me go! She deserved that! Let me kill her!" Athrun shouted back.

"No!"

Athrun started to relieve. He released his arm from Cagalli calmly. "I'm sorry but thanks…" he whispered and left a peck on Cagalli's cheek.

Cagalli sighed in relief. "You scared me…"

"Really…? I'm sorry…" Athrun apologized softly.

Mia sniffed. She was very scared. That was the first time she saw Athrun being so furious.

"Mia, apologize to Cagalli now." ordered Athrun.

"NO WAY!" Mia shouted.

"I said NOW!"

"It's okay. I don't mind." Cagalli interrupted.

Mia glared at her. "Don't act nice, Attha." she hissed.

"I SAID IT'S OKAY TO YOU TO NOT APOLOGIZING SINCE I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!" yelled Cagalli.

Mia gulped while Athrun smiled proudly.

"This bitch is too much…" Mia whispered but unfortunately, Athrun heard it.

"YOU ARE THE REAL BITCH, MIA CAMPBELL!" he yelled angrily.

Before Athrun could do anything to Mia, Cagalli dragged him out from that place. Everyone sighed in relief included Mia.

"Hey, what are you doing! She insulted you! I can't stand it!" retorted Athrun.

"Don't tell me that you're going to kill that girl, Zala!" Cagalli replied.

"I will and that's my intention! She's too much!"

"But I won't let you!" said Cagalli, sternly.

Athrun sighed. "Behind your stubborness, there's kindness in your heart, Cagalli."

Cagalli blushed. "W-What?"

"I said, you're kind even to the person that insulted you." said Athrun, smiling.

"It's because…ah, forget it…You're too much, that's why." Cagalli reasoned.

"But she was too." Athrun demanded.

"Hey, she's your ex, you know?"

"Of course I know. But I hate her. She was copying Lacus's image and now, she insulted you. How could I stand it? She's not preety at all and…umm…"

Cagalli cut Athrun off by covering his lips with hers.

Athrun wided his eyes at first but soon, he slowly closed it and started to respond.

Cagalli could feel Athrun's arm around her waist. He hugged her tightly and kissed her back passionately.

_Oh my God, he's harsh…I shouldn't start it…_thought Cagalli.

-ATHRUN'S POV-

She kissed me! I really can't believe it but it's true! She kissed me by lips! I don't know why but it wasn't a matter. The fact now is she kissed me!

I could feel she tried to break this kiss but it was the last thing I would do. Her lips was so sweet, it reminded me to a question that Kira always asked me.

He often asked me why did I hate sweets? I just simply answered, I hate it because it was too sweet. But what I felt now was sweet yet I love it.

I never felt this when I kissed Lacus before. Maybe it was because the lipstick that she wore. But Cagalli didn't wear anything. I kissed her bare lips.

Finnaly I broke the long kiss. Both of us were gasping for air.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to shut your mouth." she answered confidently.

I blinked my eyes. Just that? She got to be kidding! "Just that?"

She nodded.

"Is that your first?"

She nodded again and suddenly froze. "My God! I forgot about it!" she cried in despair.

I panicked to see her teary eyes. I tried to comfort her but she only cried even louder.

"Cagalli, please stop crying…tell me what's the problem?" Only that I could think to ask her.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM! I GAVE YOU MY FIRST KISS! THAT'S THE PROBLEM! YOU LIED TO THEM SAYING THAT I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND NOW I EVEN GAVE YOU MY FIRST KISS! I HATE YOU, ZALA! I REGRET FOR MEETING YOU!" with that, she ran leaving me.

I was stunned. She still hate me…It's true that I lied to the others just now but she kissed me first! How could she blame me on that? She even encouraged me…umm…I didn't know, I felt so. I didn't know what to do now, I really didn't know.

**Phew! Such a long chapter…I think this is the beginning of the real story, it's a bit late to compare with the other fanfic that I read. I mean, in the eleventh chapter, the story must be nearly end but mine is just begin. I hope you all won't mind. And I like to thanks this following reviewers; Myousei Seed, 118-Sethshadow, animeboy-12, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Cari-Akira, meowmeowtheblackcat and akatsukinokuruma. Okay, till next time, please read and review! **


	12. The Deal of a Fake Couple

**Chapter 12: The Deal Of a Fake Couple**

**-Athrun POV-**

I searched for her and found her at the back of an empty block. I approached her quietly but she noticed me.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"I won't without you. Let's go. The teacher might has showned up." I demanded.

"I said, go! Leave me alone!" she was still stubborn as she was.

I sighed. "Cagalli, listen here. Okay, I admit it, I lied them but you cam't blame me about the kiss. You kissed me first."

She silenced for a while, looking for a reason, I thought.

"Th-That's true, but-but, you shouldn't kiss me back!" She came with an excuse.

"Well, are you expecting I wouldn't respond? There's no boy wouldn't respond if a girl kissed him. So am I."

She looked depressed. I thought, maybe she has ran out from idea.

"Come on, Cagalli. Admit it. We're even now." I tried to coax her.

"What if the others find out? I said I hate you but-but…" She started to cry again.

"They will never know. I promise I'll not tell anyone." I said, trying to comfort her.

"How can I trust you…?"

"I give you my word. Please, Cagalli. Stop crying." I patted her gently.

She sniffed. "You promise?"

I blushed a little. She was so cute when acting innocent like that. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I promise."

"If you dare to tell anyone especially Kira, you'll sure regret it!" she turned aggressive suddenly.

I chuckled. She pouted and shouted, "Hey! What's so funny?"

"You, of course! Why won't you acted like that when they abused you?"

She frowned at my question. "Be-Because…they are too many…"

"Oh, I see…so, we are a couple now, right?" I mocked.

"HELL NO!"

"But everyone think so now."

She frowned again. "This is all your fault!"

I sighed. "Yes, but what done is done."

"I have no choice but mind you, I don't love you!" she said, unwillingly.

"So, we are…a fake couple?"

"Just in their sight!"

I smiled. It's enough for me. "Okay, but surely, I can't leave you from now."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of what they will do to you. I really regret of what they did to Lacus before."

She seemed scared. "What did they do?"

"I can't remember and I don't want to remember it. Ask Lacus herself later."

"You're leaving me no choice…" she muttered.

I offered her my hand. "Let's go before your beloved brother searched for us."

She put her hand in mine without smiling. "Kira is also a problem."

"Don't worry, I'll explain to him and our other friends. Let's go." I pulled her to walk and we walked hand in hand without chatting.

-Normal POV-

"Where's Zala and Attha!" retorted Rau Le Creuset, their PE teacher.

Just in time, Athrun and Cagalli appeared. "Sorry, we are late…" panted Athrun.

"It's okay, split up, you two." Cagalli went to the girls team while Athrun went to the boys team.

Miriallia quickly pulled Cagalli to her side. "Cagalli, what's going on? You two are a couple now?" she asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Cagalli replied weakly.

Miriallia looked at Shiho and Lacus. The two just shrugged.

"Okay, quiet, everyone! Today, we will play basketball. Girls versus boys!" Rau announced.

The boys cheered as the girls grumbled.

"Teacher, it's not fair! We will sure lose!" whined a girl.

"That's because you're too weak!" jeered Yzak.

"Okay, okay, stop quarelling. Who will play for the boys? I want two students from each team." Said Rau.

"Zala and Joule for our team!" a boy shouted.

"Okay then. Girls?"

The girls looked at themselves and whispered.

"Hey, can't you play basketball, Milly?" asked Cagalli.

"I can but I'll sure lose. They are too strong." Miriallia said.

"Shiho will play for us!" exclaimed Lacus happily.

"We need one more…" said Shiho as she walked to the front.

"I'll play!" Suddenly Cagalli said. Every eyes looked at her.

"You can play basketball, Cagalli?" asked Miriallia, disbelievingly.

Cagall pouted. "I played for my former school, you know…"

"Okay, Attha versus Zala and then Hafnenfuss versus Joule. Match begin!"

"Ooh, shoot…"cursed Cagalli as she walked to the field.

Athrun smirked. "Hi, honey." He mocked.

"Don't 'honey' me!"hissed Cagalli.

"Okay, okay. Do you really can play? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"No need. I'm good. You'll sure regret it if you go easy." Cagalli replied sternly.

"We'll see."

The match began. Athrun started bouncing the call but Cagalli easily took the ball from him and shoot the ball from her place. She scored three marks.

The girls cheered even though most of them hated Cagalli. The boys whined.

"ZALA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" some of them shouted.

Athrun ignored the shout. "You're good…I'll not go easy anymore."

"That's what I want."

Cagalli bounced the ball. Five minutes passed but Athrun still couldn't take the ball from Cagalli.

"You're really good…"said Athrun, panting.

"You're just too weak." Insulted Cagalli.

Athrun's face turned to be serious. "Don't make me angry, Cagalli. You'll regret it."

"Oh yeah?" Cagalli mocked.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Athrun as he took the ball from Cagalli.

Cagalli wasn't panicked. She ran after Athrun and managed to rebound when Athrun tried to shoot the ball into the net. Bouncing the ball with her, Cagalli ran towards the net annd shoot the ball.

"5-0! The girls team win!" announced Rau.

Again, the girls cheered.

"Thanks for the match. You're good but next time don't insult me." Said Athrun, smiling.

"I don't promise that." Cagalli answered coldly.

Lacus and Miriallia ran toward her. "Cagalli, I don't know that you are good in basketball!"exclaimed Miriallia.

"I know you like to play basketball but I don't know you are this good! You beat Athrun!"praised Lacus.

Cagalli smiled. "Now you all know that I can play basketball well."

Unlike Cagalli, Athrun was having a bad welcome.

"I don't know how could you lose, Athrun…"sighed Nicol Amalfi as he shook his head.

Athrun smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, Nicol…"

Kira stood beside Athrun. "Athrun, I need your explaination."he said seriously.

"Your sis is too good."said Athrun.

"Not that! Why did you hold her hand just now? And I warned you not to kiss her!"hissed Kira, trying to lower his voice.

Athrun sweat-dropped. "That…Kira, we'll explain to you and the others during recess, okay?"

"But…" Kira was cut off by Rau.

"I want Zala and Attha to see me during recess."

"Oh my, I wonder why…"smirked Athrun.

"Athrun!"Kira retorted.

Athrun's eyes suddenly caught something. _Where's she?_he thought.

"Kira, I want to go the the toilet. Tell the teacher if he ask."with that,

Athrun disappeared from Kira's sight.

"I wonder where she is…" Athrun whispered. Just after that, his eyes met a figure that he was looking for, Cagalli. He quickly approached her.

"Hey, you shouldn't walk alone like this."he said, mockingly.

Cagalli rolled her eyes to him. "I just want to go to the toilet."

"Don't roll your eyes like that. It will ruin your beauty."

Cagalli blushed slightly at Athrun's statement. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Your beauty, Cagalli. I am talking about it." Answered Athrun as he smiled charmingly.

"I'm not beautiful." Cagalli denied.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm n…"Cagalli was unable to finish her word since Athrun blushed his lips on hers passionately again.

This kiss didn't last long. Athrun chuckled upon seeing Cagalli's red face.

"You are beautiful, Cagalli."complimented Athrun.

"I-I don't know…" Cagalli stammered in her blush.

Athrun smiled. "And you are cute when blushing like that."

Cagalli started to recover from her blush. "I think I should take it as a compliment."

Athrun chuckled. "Of course it is a compliment. Anyway, Cagalli, next time don't leave without me, okay?"

Cagalli pouted. "Why? I can take care of myself."

"No one knows what will they do to you. At least, tell me if you want to go anywhere and bring Lacus, Miriallia or Shiho with you." Athrun reasoned.

"You are too paranoid…" Cagalli commented.

"I'm not, Cagalli. I just want something bad happened to you."

"I'm not Lacus, okay?"reminded Cagalli.

"Of course not but like I said, no one know what will happened to you." Athrun demanded.

"Arggh! You're so paranoid! Okay, stop here! I'll go in myself!" said Cagalli as she entered the girls toilet.

Athrun stood and leaned against the wall. "I'll wait. Don't take too long, kay?"

"Okay, whatever you said."

Athrun smiled. _That's my girl…stubborn yet cute…_

* * *

"Why? Do you have problem with Mr. Buer?"

Meyrin nodded. "He often teases me. It makes me miserable."

Murrue stared at her. "So, you want to change your sit?"

"Yes." Again, Meyrin nodded.

"Do you have any problem with Mr. Neider? If you haven't, you can sit beside him next class because his patner, Ms. Loussier complained to me just now about his antics."said Murrue, looking at a paper.

"No, I don't have any problem with Auel. I can sit beside him."replied Meyrin, happily.

Murrue seemed hesitate. "But, you know, Ms. Loussier is softer then yourself. Do you think that she will not has any problem with Mr. Buer?"

"I don't think so. Clotho likes Stellar very much, he will not tease her." Meyrin gave her opinion.

"Okay then. And, Ms. Hawke, if you meet Mr. Neider, please inform him about this. You may go now."

"Thank you for your help, Ms. Ramius." Meyrin rose from her chair and bowed politely before went out from the room.

* * *

5 minutes passed but Cagalli still in. Athrun waited impatiently. Suddenly he heard some noise from the toilet but he didn't dare to take a peek. 

_I hope she's okay…please, God…_prayed Athrun.

Then, 4 girls came out. They were surprised to see Athrun.

"Oh, hi, Athrun. You know me, don't you? I'm in your class." A girl spoke seductively.

Athrun nodded and smiled unwillingly. "Sophia Mitchell, right? Hi."

"Do you know us?" another girls spoke.

"Yes. You are Fify Melissa. The girl on your left is Sayu Matsuda and the last one is Misya Moore." Athrun said.

The girls cheered since Athrun knew them. But they didn't know that Athrun recognized them so that he could avoid them.

"What do you do here, Athrun?" asked the blonde Fify.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Cagalli. She's in, right?"

Fify, Sophia, Sayu and Misya looked at themselves. They sweat-dropped.

"Y-Yes, she's in."answered Misya, stammering.

"We must go now, Athrun. See you, bye." Sayu said as they walked leaving Athrun.

Athrun raised his eyebrows. "What a weird girls…"he whispered.

Sophia stopped when they were far from Athrun. The others also stopped.

"Phew! That was close!"sighed Misya.

"Don't be too satisfied. What if that bitch tell him?"asked Sayu, nervously.

"She won't dare!" hissed Sophia.

"But, if she dare…" stammered Fify.

"No, no! I don't want want to be like Campbell just now. He slapped her hard. It was the first time I saw Athrun being so furious." said Misya.

"I wonder if he really loves that blonde…"sighed Fify.

"He sure is. It is obvious."Sophia said as she swept her sweat.

"Okay, let's pray that she won't dare to tell him." Sayu said, finishing the talk.

* * *

Athrun waited for another 5 minutes but Cagalli still didn't come out. Suddenly, he heard a sob from inside. Without thinking, he went in and found Cagalli sat on the floor, crying.

He quickly approached her. "What's wrong, Cagalli? Why are you crying?"

Cagalli didn't answer but her sobs became louder.

"Cagalli, tell me. Did they hurt you?" Athrun asked again.

Sniffing, Cagalli nodded.

Athrun's calm mode turned to anger. He knew Cagalli could never win against the four, who are the members of martial arts club in school.

"Where did they hurt you, Cagalli?"he asked worriedly.

Cagalli showed her right wrist.

"Here?"asked Athrun.

Cagalli nodded and winced when Athrun touched her wrist.

"Your wrist is twisted. Let's go. I want to bring you to see doctor." Athrun offered his hand which Cagalli accepted.

But Cagalli winced again when her foot touched the floor.

"Does your foot hurt too?"

Cagalli nodded.

"What did they do?"

"T-They stomp on it…"

Athrun's jaws dropped. How could they do that to Cagalli? Cagalli was innocent!

"Can you walk? If you can't, I'll carry you."suggested Athrun.

Cagalli shook her head. "I can walk slowly."

But actually she couldn't. She fell into Athrun's arm after one step.

"Cagalli, don't force yourself."said Athrun as he he sat Cagalli down.

"Loosen your shoe might help. Allow mw to do it?"

Cagalli nodded since she had no choice. Athrun loosened her shoe carefully.

"Feeling better now?"he asked which Cagalli replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry…"whispered Athrun, slowly. "They shouldn't do this to you…"

"What done is done…"Cagalli replied.

"I guess you're right…"

Suddenly, Miriallia bursted in. She was shocked to see Athrun and Cagalli.

"Athrun! What are you doing here? What's wrong with Cagalli?" she asked.

"Cagalli was bullied by my fangirls." Athrun answered.

"But why?... Ah! That's not the problem! Shi-Shiho! She fainted!"

Both Cagalli and Athrun was shocked.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

Miriallia shook her head. "We don't know. She fainted during her match with Yzak. The others sent her to the nearest school clinic. Kira asked me to find you two. Phew! At last I found you two. Cagalli, next time please use the nearest toilet, will you?"

"Don't blame it at me. This school has too many toilet and clinic."

Athrun srtood up and tried to stand Cagalli up. "Milly, help me to bring Cagalli to the nearest clinic. As soon as we reach the clinic, you go and tell Kira what happened to us."he instructed.

"Oh…O-Okay."

* * *

"Auel! Auel!"

Auel turned to face the caller. "Oh! Meyrin?"

Meyrin panted a little. "Ye-Yeah, it's me."

"Is something wrong? The class has been canceled, right? Why are you calling me?"asked Auel curiously. He was sure that Meyrin wouldn't call him if there's nothing important.

"It's about our sit. Miss Murrue said that I will sit with you in the next class."

Meyrin's news delighted Auel. "Really? But why?"

"I complained about Clotho who always tease me so Miss Murrue said I can sit with you since Stellar also complained about you."Meyrin explained.

"Oh, that Loussier…I only want to tease her, but she misunderstood it. Ah, it's okay now. Sitting with you is more fun, I think."

Meyrin blushed. "Then, see you in the next class, okay?"

"Okay, see you, Meyrin."

**Hello! I think this is the longest chapter I ever write. You know now what is their next problem. What will the others say about their deal? And what will happen to the two? Not to mention, what will Luna says if she know about Meyrin sitting with Auel? I'll reveal all this in the next chapter. And I want to thank this following reviewers for reviewing my previous chapter; Cari-Akira, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Shadow-Naka, meowmeowtheblackcat, jenniferseedlover and 118-sethshaow Till next time, please read and review!**


	13. Love Blooms in 8 Hearts

**Chapter 13: Love Blooms in 8 Hearts**

"Really! I will sit with Clotho in the next class! Wow!"exclaimed Stellar happily.

Meyrin smiled to her bestfriend. "Yes and I'll sit beside Auel."

"Oh! Poor you…Neider is very naughty."

"No, he's kind to me. I'm sure we'll be allright."said Meyrin.

Stellat narrowed her eyes and suddenly clapped happily. "I know, Meyrin! You like Neider, don't you? I know."

"No! We're just friends!"Meyrin protested as she blushed.

"You're blushing, that's mean you like him."

Both Meyrin and Stellar turned to see who's talking.

"Onee-chan! Asuka-san!"

"You said you have PE now. Why do you here?"asked Lunamaria.

"Our teacher cancelled it because one of us fainted. And what do you two do here?"Meyrin asked her sister back.

Lunamaria looked at Shinn and sweat-dropped.

"Actually…we…we…have detention…we are going to see… ummm… principal…"Shinn answered.

"WHAT!" Meyrin shouted. She looked at her sister angrily. "You too, onee-chan?"

Lunamaria nodded as she gulped. "Ah, come on, Meyrin. It's just a detention…"

"I'm disappointed, onee-chan…"

"We heard you are sitting with Auel Neider, is that true?" Shinn tried to change the topic.

Auel's name bought smile back to Meyrin's face. "Yes." She answered happily.

"So, you have give up on Zala-kun?"asked Lunamaria.

"No way! I love Athrun. Auel is just a friend."

"And who is this?" Shinn asked as he looked at Stellar.

"This is Stellar. Stellar, this is Shinn."Meyrin introduced.

"…Umm…hello…I'm Stellar Loussier…nice to meet you…"said Stellar shyly.

"Shinn, Shinn Asuka. Nice to meet you, Loussier. You're in the same class as Meyrin?"

Stellar nodded and blushed. Shinn found that Stellar was very cute. He also blushed a little.

Lunamaria sulked since Shinn has showed interest to Stellar. She quickly interrupted their talk.

"Hey, Shinn, we must go now. The principal is waiting for us."she said, dragging Shinn away. "See you later, Meyrin."

"Hey, Luna…wait…!"

Meyrin turned to Stellar when Lunamaria and Shinn gone from their sight.

"Why are you blushing, Stellar? Don't tell me that you've fall in love with him?"

Stellar's blush became more obvious. "Umm…that…Meyrin…umm…does Shinn has…umm…a girlfriend…?"

"I don't think so since he is with my sis all the time." Meyrin answered.

"So…do you think…he loves your sis…?"asked Stellar again.

"Maybe…Maybe not…Do you interested in him? I've to mind you, he's naughty, naughtier than you think Auel is."

"He looks kind to me…Oh, Meyrin, let's change our clothes now or we'll be late."she said, watching her watch.

"Oh, you're right! Let's go."

* * *

"Your wrist will recover in two weeks. Your foot is okay now but make sure you don't let heavy things fell onto it."explained the doctor.

Cagalli nodded. She looked at her wrist and sighed. "I don't know how to explain this to the others, especially to Kira and Mom."

Athrun heard it. "Don't worry, I'll help you."he whispered.

"Anyway, Miss Attha, do you want to make a report about your injury?" asked the doctor named Sara.

Cagalli looked at Athrun, asking for his opinions.

"It's up to you, but if it's me, I'll prefer to do so." Athrun said as he patted Cagalli's shoulder gently.

"I prefer not…"finally Cagalli answered.

"Okay, I'm not going to force you."said Sara, smiling.

Athrun stood up and held Cagalli's hand in his. "Please excuse me for a while. I'm going to the toilet."he said. Then, he left a kiss on Cagalli's cheek before leaving her with the doctor.

"Such a good boyfriend you have…" Sara complimented.

Cagalli blushed. "B-But…he's…not…"

Sara raised her eyebrows. "He is not your boyfriend?"

"Ah, w-well, he is. He is…umm…my boyfriend…"Cagalli said as her blush became more obvious.

"I hope you will appreciate him, Miss Attha. From what I see just now, he really loves you. I'm new here so I don't know him much but I could see his love for you in his eyes."

Cagalli blinked her eyes_. He really loves me? Is that true?_ She blushed upon her thought.

"I guess you're right…"

Athrun overheard their talk and smiled. _Thanks, doctor. You are a good help…_

* * *

"What are you two talking just now?"asked Athrun even though he knew the answer.

Cagalli blushed immediately. "…Umm…nothing special…"

"Oh, come on, tell me…"coaxed Athrun.

"She…umm…the doctor said…such a nonsense!"

"What did she say?"

Cagalli tried to hide her blush but failed since it was too obvious. "She said, I should appreciate…umm…you…"

Athrun laughed slighly. "She thought that we are the real couple, huh?"

"Yeah! I think she was the love princess among her friends once time ago. How could she say that you love me?" said Cagalli in irritated voice.

"Oh, she even said that? She's a good doctor."

"Ah? What do you mean by that? Don't tell me that the doctor said is true."asked Cagalli as she narrowed her eyes.

"What if it's true?" Athrun mocked.

"It couldn't be." Cagalli said sternly.

"Well, I'm not that bad, okay? Except for those crazy fangirls, I have everything. You haven't seen my mom, she is the kindest mom in the world, just like yours."storied Athrun in cheerful voice.

Cagalli was irritated and thought that Athrun was trying to show off. "Stop boasting, will you?"she asked annoyingly.

Athrun suddenly became serious. "I'm not boasting. My mom is as great as yours. I'm sure you will like her."

"Do you like my mom?"

Athrun stared at Cagalli as the question was weird. "Of course I am. Mrs. Via is kind and caring. But I like you more." he said and kissed Cagalli's cheek lightly.

Cagalli rubbed her red cheek. "Why? I'm not like mom at all. Kira always said, I resemble dad than mom."

A smile drew on Athrun's handsome face. He turned to a junction that led them to the clinic which Shiho was in. After some minutes, he continued their talk.

"You are also resemble to Mrs. Via. You are kind and caring."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes, disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Yeah. If you aren't, you won't mind if I kill that damn Campbell." Athrun reasoned. He harden his voice while mentioning Mia's name.

"I didn't want to get involved in troubles." Cagalli replied sternly as she gave Athrun the I-don't-care-about-you glare.

"Whatever you said, it will not change the fact that you are kind." Athrun's voice started to soften.

"If I am, I should have forgive you now."

Athrun sighed. "But you are so stubborn, unlike Mrs. Via. Oh yeah, the cell phone that I gave to you, when will you use it?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll use it. I like Yzak's cell phone." Without thinking, Cagalli answered.

Athrun made a hurt face. In fact, he was really hurt. "Ouch! You are mean…I really hope you will use it."

Cagalli pouted. "I think you have told mom about this. She refused to give me money for buying a new cell phone."

_Thanks, Mrs. Via!_ thought Athrun, smiling. "Cagalli, want me to tell you a secret?" he asked.

Cagalli seemed interested. "What?"

"The cellphone that you use now was given by Shiho to Yzak last year. She's very upset when she knew that Yzak lent it to you."

Cagalli was very shocked. She stopped walking and held Athrun's arms tightly.

"Is that true? Zala, I swear I will not forgive you if you lied. Are you making up the story?"she asked, furiously.

Athrun put his hand around Cagalli's waist as he shook his head. "I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. I pitied Shiho, that's why I told you. I hope you will return the cell phone immediately.

Cagalli shoved Athrun'a hand. She didn't believe Athrun's word. "You're lying! You just want me to use the cell phone that you gave, right?"

"No, Cagalli." Athrun shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth. You can ask Yzak yourself. And if you if you don't want to use the cell phone that I gave, don't use it. I'm not forcing you."

Athrun's sad voice made Cagalli stared at him. His eyes showed that he wasn't lying.

Cagalli looked down. She seemed sad. "That's why…Shiho acted odd this morning…" she said as tears started to roll on her cheek.

"Cagalli…, it's not your fault…" Athrun tried to comfort her.

Cagalli cried even louder. She threw herself into Athrun's arm. "I don't know…I don't know about it…if I know, I wouldn't accept the cell phone…I've hurt Shiho's feeling…I'm sorry, Shiho…I'm sorry…" she said in her sobs.

Athrun hugged her back warmly. Some odd feelings stepped into his heart while doing it. "Stop crying, dear. I'm not telling you this to see you cry. Shiho didn't blame it on you…she will understand you instead…stop crying, okay?"

_She's weird. She's so stubborn but yet she had such a soft heart. I wonder what happened in her past, I'm sure it had something to do_ _with her strange character. I should ask Kira later…_thought Athrun as he patted Cagalli gently.

* * *

"Milly, is Cagalli really all right? I wonder why they didn't come yet…"said Kira worriedly.

"She had twist hand and an injured feet. I think maybe she's resting right now." Milly replied.

Lacus patted Kira's shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Athrun will take care of her."

"I know, but…" Kira was cut off by the bell.

"We must go now. The bell has just rang." said Dearka.

"You all go first. I'll company Hafnenfuss for a while." After all of a sudden, Yzak spoke.

"Okay, let's go." said Miriallia as she pulled Dearka to leave the room while Lacus pulled Kira to do the same.

Yzak sighed. He carressed Shiho's brown hair softly. Shiho began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly.

"It's you, Yzak…Where are the others?"she asked weakly.

"They went to the next class." Yzak answered.

Shiho tried to sit up but Yzak stopped her. "Just lie down." he said.

"I'm sorry…" Shiho said in a weak voice.

"For what?"

Shiho stared at the platinum haired guy, makinghim toblush.

"For troubling you and the others."

"Now, tell me, Hafnenfuss. Did you take your breakfast this morning?" Yzak ignored Shiho's answered yet he asked her another question.

Shiho tried to smile. "No."

"No wonder you fainted!" scolded Yzak, seriously.

Shiho replied with a sorry. "Don't you have class now, Yzak?" she asked.

"I have but…"

"Don't skip your calss just because of me." Shiho cut off.

Yzak looked down, trying to hide his blush. But he couldn't hide the fact that he was willing to skip his class just for accompanying Shiho.

"Is it okay with you?"he asked.

Shiho drew her utmost smile. "Yeah, don't worry. Come during recess, okay?"

"Sure, take care."replied Yzak as he stood up.

Shiho smiled again. "Okay."

Yzak left a peck on Shiho's right cheek before leaving. "See you, Hafnenfuss."

_He's caring today…it makes me love him more…hope he will always be_ _like this…_Shiho thought as she touched her right cheek. Just some minutes after that, she fell asleep and dreamed about Yzak.

* * *

"Are you okay now, Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, thanks, but don't…"

"Don't tell anyone else about you hugging me, right?" Athrun cut her off.

"Yeah, you're right."replied Cagalli.

Athrun smiled, understanding her blond angel. "No problem. I don't mind it, though."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is…umm…I'm your boyfriend now, right? It's okay to you to cry on my shoulder." Athrun reasoned.

"You are not my real one, okay?"said Cagalli, sternly.

Athrun frowned a bit. "Yes, I know that. Anyway, Cagalli, do you have one…umm…at Orb, maybe?"

"What if I say yes?" asked Cagalli.

"…I'll…umm…just say it! Do you have one?"

"No." Cagalli's answer relieved Athrun.

"So, who is Ahmed Al Fasi?" Athrun asked curiously.

Cagalli stared at the blue-haired guy. "So it was you who answered his call. Ahmed is just a friend."

"Oh, I see…"

"Why, are you jealous?"mocked Cagalli.

Athrun turned to be serious. "Of course I am!"

Cagalli raised her eyebrows. "You are?"

"…umm…yeah, I'm jealous…a little bit…" Athrun said as he tried to hide his blush.

"I don't believe you."

"It's okay, let's forget it…Eh, there they are! Cagalli, I'll leave for now. Forget to tell you, the bell rang while you were crying. Take care, okay? See you in the next class." Before he dashed, Athrun left a kiss on Cagalli's cheek slightly.

Lacus and Milly approached her, smirking.

"You have a lot to tell me us, Cagalli." teased Miriallia.

Lacus smiled. "How lucky you are. I know he likes you in the first place. But you must story to us what happened."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…Let's change our clothes now." Cagalli replied lazily.

**Mayu's here again! Here, I want you to give out you opinion about Auel and Meyrin. Is it okay for me to pair up the two? Hope you will tell me in your review. Ah, talking about review, thanks for all who reviewed for the previous chapter. Till next time, please read and review!**


	14. Three New Couples

**Chapter 14 - 3 New Couples**

Their next class was art. The teacher was the boring Miss Natarle Badgiruel. Cagalli was nearly fall asleep but Athrun managed to wake her up all the time.

But there were two student who enjoyed this boring art class. They were Auel Neider and Meyrin Hawke. They really enjoyed each other presence. Even Auel who always skip art class did well in this class. It surprised Miss Badgiruel very much.

"I seldom see you in my art class, Mr. Neider. What make you here today?" Natarle asked.

Auel rolled his eyes but tried to hold his nerve since he wanted Meyrin to see him in his best behaviour. "I'm here to learn about art, Miss Badgiruel."

Natarle was stunned. This naughty student who seldom spoke politely was answering her politely just now? She looked at the window to see the weather. Maybe snow would fall today.

Meyrin giggled when Natarle went back to her seat. "Nice answer, Auel." she whispered.

Auel also giggled. "Deserved her right."

Natarle heard what Auel said since his voice was a bit loud. "Mr. Neider, Miss Hawke! I will change your seat if you two won't shut up!"

Meyrin gulped but Auel just couldn't hold his nerve anymore. He stood up. "Miss Badgiruel, you don't have right to change our seat. Only Miss Ramius and Mr. Flaga can do that."

"Mr. Neider, I thought you have change after sitting with a good student like Miss Hawke but my thought is wrong. I hope you will not influence Miss Hawke to be like you."said Natarle, angryly.

This made Meyrin angry. She was sure that Auel would not influence her. Auel was not as bad as the teacher thought.

She stood up. "Miss Badgiruel, I don't think Auel is as bad as you thought. He will not influence me."

Meyrin's behaviour surprised the other students included Auel and Miss Badgiruel. What's wrong with Meyrin today? Was she had influence by Auel already?"

"Miss Hawke, it is obvious that you have been influence by Mr. Neider. You never spoke at your teachers like that before. I don't know why Miss Ramius changed your seat and put you beside this naughty student…"

"Auel is not a naughty student!" accidentally, Meyrin shouted at the teacher.

Everyone was shocked. Athrun's mouth wided up. Meyrin Hawke are shouting just now? Snow would definitely fall today!

Natarle banged her table. "MISS HAWKE! MR. NEIDER! GO TO DETENTION NOW!"

"Oh, shoot…"cursed Auel.

Meyrin sighed. "Yes, Miss Badgiruel…" she managed to reply and started to take her things.

Lunamaria's jaw dropped. Was that really her sister? Her sister was having detention?

Shinn who was peeking throung the window also shocked. "Hey, Luna… I can't believe this…" he whispered.

"Me too…"

Then, Shinn's eyes caught something. Stellar. She was sitting beside Clotho and looked happy with that.

Some odd feeling stepped into Shinn's heart when he saw that. It was…some kind of…jealous...

"Shinn. Shinn. What are you looking at?" asked Lunamaria.

Shinn shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go before the teacher see us. I don't want to go to detention again."

The two left quickly. Just after that, Meyrin and Auel went out from the class to see the principal.

"This is really unexpectable, isn't it, Cagalli?" whispered Athrun behind his book.

No reply from Cagalli.

Athrun turned his head and saw Cagalli slept peacefully. He sighed. Not again…

"Hey… Cagalli…wake up…Cagalli…Cagalli…" he whispered right beside her ear.

A boy, Shani Andras saw them and started to misunderstand.

"Miss Badgiruel! Zala is kissing Attha!" he said.

This shocked Athrun and even Cagalli who was sleeping soundly began to stir.

"WHAT! In my class! Mr. Zala! Miss Attha! Stand up!"shouted Natarle

angrily. She wondered what's wrong with her students today.

Athrun stood up and pulled Cagalli to stand up as well. Cagalli stood up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Miss Badgiruel, I didn't kiss Cagalli. Andras just misuderstood." explained Athrun.

"So what are you doing behind your book?" Natarle asked.

Athrun hesitated to answer. If he told the truth, Cagalli would be punished. He decided to lie.

"I…umm…I'm whispering something…to…Cagalli…umm…about our date …tonight…"

"WHAT! In my class! Mr.Zala! Go to…"

At the same time, the bell rang. Natarle quickly took her things and went out from the class angrily. _Kids nowaday!_ she cursed in her heart.

"Phew! Save by the bell…"whispered Athrun.

But, at that time, Cagalli had dashed out from the class to avoid the question from the others. Athrun followed her even though Kira was calling him.

"Oh, shoot…they managed to escape…"said Lacus, frustly.

Kira clenced his fist. "Damn you, Athrun…Ah, let go to the canteen, we ask them later."

"Kira's right, Lacus. Let go and eat first. They sure will go and find us later." Miriallia added as she saw Lacus's sour face.

"Okay…"

"You all go first. I promised Hafnenfuss that I'll visit her during recess." said Yzak, walking out from the class.

"…Now we have two new couples…"whined Dearka.

"SHUT UP, Dearka! Athrun and Cagalli are not a couple!"shouted Kira.

"Opps! Sorry…I mean…Shiho and Yzak, and, Hawke and Neider…"

"You walk too fast, Cagalli."said Athrun, trying to start a talk.

"Why do you care."Cagalli replied coldly.

Athrun tried to smile even though he didn't want to. "You are seeing Mr. Rau, right? Let us go together."

Cagalli still acted cold. If only she could tell him that she hated him very much. "I can go with my own."

Athrun sighed. He began to bore with Cagalli's temper.

"Now tell me, Cagalli. What did I do that make you act cold to me?"he asked seriously.

"All of them, Zala."

Athrun sighed again. "I know I was wrong but we can be friends, right?"

"Friends? With you? In your dream, Zala!" said Cagalli, insultingly.

Athrun felt very insulted. No one ever talked like that to him. He silenced on the way to Rau's room.

"Hi."

Shiho turned her gaze from the magazine that she was reading. A smile drew on his face.

"Hi, Yzak."

Yzak sat on the chair beside Shiho's bed. "How are you? Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. Maybe I can go to the class after this." replied Shiho as she nodded.

"Are you sure? Don't force yourself." Yzak advised.

_He's so kind…and caring…_Shiho thought. "Yeah, don't worry. How the art class? Perhaps it is more fun without me, right?"

Yzak shook his head and took the magazine. "It's boring. Maybe if you were there, it would be more fun."

Shiho's heart started to beat faster. "…Is it true…?"

"Ah, shoot…! I don't know how can it be like this…! Like…I…miss you when…you're not around…! I cared of you…I miss you…it feels like…I am…in love…with you…! But..it's impossible, right? We often argue…I thought I hate you! And…I know…you hate me…as well."

Tears startes falling and rolling on Shiho's cheek. Yzak panicked.

"Hey! You don't have to cry, okay! It's okay if you don't feel what I feel for you! Don't cry!"he said.

Shiho shook her head in her sobs. "No…You're wrong…I love you, Yzak…I love you…even though we often argue, but I…I also don't know…how I can fall in love with you…"

Yzak was in shocked. So, they were in love with each other all this time? He couldn't say anything.

"Yzak, do you remember…when we met for the first time?" asked Shiho.

"I remember…that day, you sang…"

**-flashback-2 years ago-**

_Oboeteru kamisama ga kureta kinenbi_

_Kossori itchau ne_

_Ano shukan kara watashi kimete ita n da yo_

_Suki dake da ja me no koto sugita kedo_

_Shiawase no harikeen zenbu fukitobashita_

Yzak turned his head around. Whose voice was that? It was not sweet yet he felt he liked it…

"HEY! Whoever you are, stop singing! Your voice is so ugly!"he yelled.

But the voice continued.

_Itsu demo suashi no mama_

_kata wo narabete fu ki_

_More hi wo koe nagara_

_ikou ne_

"Hey! Are you deaf or what! I said, stop singing! You'll make the day rain!" Yzak shouted again as he tried to find whose voice was that

_Aritakke no arigato shosite kore kara mo_

_Itsu made mo…_

"Hah! I FIND YOU! You're a girl? Your ugly voice made me think you are a boy! Hahahaha…" mocked Yzak, glaring at the long haired girl.

But, unlike the other girls, this brown haired girl didn't scared. Instead, she glared at Yzak back.

"What do you care if my voice is ugly! I'm not your girlfriend!" she said.

_She didn't scared?... Damn it!_ thought Yzak.

"Of course you are not my girlfriend! But this is my secret place! You'll ruin it with your ugly voice!" shouted Yzak, hoping that the girl would scared.

"Oh, your secret place, huh! Why wouldn't you make a signboard that say 'This is my secret place, don't try to sing here. Signed, the white haired guy or what ever your name'" replied Shiho, didn't scared even a bit.

Yzak became angrier hearing the girl called her white haired guy. "MY HAIR IS SILVER, NOT WHITE! AND MY NAME IS NOT THE WHITE HAIRED GUY, IT IS YZAK JOULE! REMEMBER IT RIGHT, YZAK JOULE!"

The girl covered her ears with her hands. "Wow! Such a voice you have." she mocked.

_Shoot…! What's wrong with this girl…_ thought Yzak, giving up to scare the girl. He sat and leaned against the tree.

"You're new, right? The one who sit beside Amalfi? What's your name? I don't get it in the class." asked Yzak, no more shouting.

"I'm Shiho, Shiho Hafnenfuss. Yes, I'm new here. So, your name is Yzak? Nice to meet you, Yzak." Shiho replied, shaking Yzak's hand.

Yzak quickly pulled his hand. "Hey! Who give you permision to touch my hand!"

Shiho laughed. "So, your hand is still virgin, am I wrong? No wonder it is so cold."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yzak as he blushed slightly.

"Okay, okay…Can I sit beside you? Don't worry, I can not pregnant just because I sit there." joked Shiho.

"Whatever you say…"

Shiho sat beside Yzak and leaned against the tree. She gazed at the sky.

"You're right…Rain is going to fall…my voice is really ugly…"she said, sadly.

Yzak stared at the girl. "Stop this nonsence! The rain fall not because of you or anything else! Didn't you learn science in your primary! I was joking just now. Don't take it to heart."

Shiho stared back at Yzak. The guy quickly turned his gaze. "But, I can't be a singer with my voice, right?"

"You want to be a singer!" asked Yzak, disbelievingly.

"No. Actually I want to be a fashion designer. But my mom…"

"Force you to be a singer?" Yzak cut off.

Shiho nodded. "My mom wanted to be a singer but she couldn't so she force me to sing for her. I want to be a fashion designer so badly but I must obey my mom…Poor my mom, my dad died when I was in her womb."

"Have you ever heard the name Ezalia Joule?" asked Yzak.

Again, Shiho nodded. "The owner of Joule Interprise, right?"

Yzak nodded. "She's my mom. She wants me to be the manager of that interprise whan I'm 20. I'm the sole heir since I've no siblings. My father died when my age was a day."

"Our story resembles…" said Shiho.

"But now I'm just 14, so why must I care? I have six more years to enjoy." said Yzak, happily.

Shiho smiled. She started liking Yzak. She wanted to know him better. "Yzak, what is your ambition?" she asked.

"Why must I tell you?" mocked Yzak.

"Oh, come on…" coaxed Shiho as she pouted.

"Pilot."

"Oh, you want to be pilot? Wow!" exclaimed Shiho, claping her hands.

Yzak smirked. He wanted to tease this girl. "But there's a person who I will never fly with."

"Who?" Shiho asked curiously.

"A girl named Shiho Hefnenfuss."

Shiho pouted and punched Yzak's shoulder quite hard. Yzak winced but Shiho didn't stop.

"Am I that bad!" Shiho yelled as she pulled Yzak's hand and pushed it twistly.

"Hey! It's hurt! Stop it, Hafnenfuss! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay! I promise I will fly you to anywhere you want! Stop it!"

**-end flashback-**

"You promised me…" said Shiho.

"Yeah, I still remember…Anyway, Hafnenfuss, the recess will end soon, let's go and eat. The others are waiting at the canteen."

Shiho sat up. "Okay, you wait at the door. I want to change."

"Okay"

"Oh, Mr Zala, Miss Yula, take a seat." greeted Rau.

Cagalli and Athrun sat without a word.

Rau went to his main intention. "Actually, the reason I called you two… I've seen your ability to play basketball. I'm thinking to list your name in a basketball match between us and Dominion High next month."

Cagalli clapsed her hands in delight. "Really, Mr. Rau?"

Rau nodded. "If you agree."

"I'm agree! I'm agree!" said Cagalli excitedly.

Athrun smiled a little seeing how exited Cagalli was. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Cagalli, you can't play! Your wrist was twisted." he said.

Rau looked at Cagalli. "Is that true, Miss Yula?" he asked seriously.

Cagalli bit her lip and cursed under her breath. "Yes, but the doctor said it will be allright after two weeks."

"It's okay, then. Mr. Zala, what about you?"

"I have no problem."answered Athrun, still not satisfied about Cagalli's hand.

"You two may go. I'll call you later."

The two went out from the room. Unexpectantly, Cagalli punched right on his face when they were only three metres from the room.

Athrun wiped the blood at his lips. Cagalli tried to punch him again but this time, Athrun managed to catch her hand.

"Why the hell!"asked Athrun, furiously. "What was that for?"

"For telling Mr. Rau about my wrist, you stupid!"shouted Cagalli.

"I'm doing it because I don't want you to be in pain!" Athrun reasoned.

"But I don't want to!"

Their argument made many eyes stared at them. Cagalli and Athrun flushed. Athrun quickly pulled Cagalli to an empty room.

"Ouch! Zala, you are touching my twisted wrist!"moaned Cagalli.

Athrun immediately let go Cagalli's hand. "I'm sorry. Is it hurt?"he asked worriedly.

"Of course it is, silly!"

Athrun sighed as he leaned against the wall. "You know, you are the first girl who ever hit me."

"Oh, really?"mocked Cagalli.

"Hey, I'm not joking, okay? It's true. Even my mom never hit me."

Cagalli jumped and sat on a table. "Such a good mom you have."

Athrun smiled faintly. "Yeah…you punced me quite hard. It hurts."

"Ah, don't be a child."

"I'm not, it's really hurts. Why not you punced my fangirls like that if they bully you again?"suggested Athrun.

"I can't."

"But, why?" Athrun asked again.

"I said I can't! I just can't!" shouted Cagalli as jumped fhom the table.

"But, why, Cagalli…I mean…" Athru ran toward Cagalli and accidentally fell. Luckily he managed to hold Cagalli's body.

"Hey! Watch your step, can't you!" scolded Cagalli.

"Sorry." said Athrun as he hugged Cagalli tighter.

"Hey! Let go of me! What are you doing!" Cagalli tried to break the embrace but failed.

"My mom will visit yours this weekend. Please be at home that time. I want my mom to see you, my girlfriend. Please, Cagalli…just this once…"

Cagalli had no choice but to say yes. "…Uh…umm…okay…, Za…"

"Call me Athrun. Thanks."whispered Athrun as he claimed his lips on Cagalli's.

"I wonder what are they doing? The reccess time will over soon…" said Kira worriedly.

"Ah, come on, Kira…they can take care of themselves." Lacus comforted him.

Suddenly, Miriallia cell phone rang. She answered it curiously since the number was not unfamiliar.

"Hello, Miriallia's here, who is there?... Oh, it's you!...I'm fine, what about you?...Yes. Everyone are all right…Ah, really! I can't wait for it!...Okay, I'll tell the others…Yeah, you'll sure like her…she resembles Yzak. Oh yeah, Shiho fainted but she's all right now…Okay, see you!... Same here…"

Miriallia faced the others happily. "He will come back soon! He will! Oh, I can't wait for this weekend! Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Yzak, Shi, he will come back!"

Kira smiled. "That's very nice for you…"

Lacus and Dearka started to turn pale.

_He's coming back soon…? Oh my God…I really hope he wouldn't come_ _back…_Dearka thought.

Lacus weeped in her heart. _If he's coming back, so is she…Oh my God…, please…I can't face her anymore…_

**Hello! This is my fourteenth chapter. I want you all to guess who is he and she that they are talking about. Tell me in your review, please. Okay, till next time, please review! **


	15. Meeting New Persons

**Chapter 15: Meeting New Persons**

"Hi, Via. I'm sorry for didn't visit your for quite a long time. How are you?"

"I'm all right. It's okay, Lenore. I'm quite busy this lately too."greeted Via.

Lenore turned to look at Cagalli. "So, this is your daughter, Cagalli?" she asked.

Via nodded. "Yes, she is." She turned to Cagalli. "Cagalli, say hello to Mrs. Lenore."

Cagalli nodded and smiled at Lenore. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lenore."

"Nice to meet you too. Athrun told me a lot about you, Cagalli." said Lenore as she smiled kindly.

"Oh, Athrun…Where is he?"asked Via, looking around.

"He is still outside, playing with rabbit."

"I see…but it's not nice to let the guest outside. Cagalli, go and call Athrun in."ordered Via.

Cagalli didn't dare to disobey her mother. She went outside and approached Athrun who was playing with their pet rabbit.

"Hey, mom calls you."she said.

Athrun turned when he heard the voice. His gaze met Cagalli's naked leg. "Wow! I thought you hate skirt!" he said in amazement.

"Mom forced me to wear this damn skirt."replied Cagalli, annoyingly. She sat beside Athrun and took the rabbit from his hand. But the rabbit wasn't familiar with Cagalli so it hid behind Athrun.

"Momiji doesn't like me…"

Athrun smiled and took the rabbit. "He is just not used with you yet."

He held the rabbit high and pass it to Cagalli. Cagalli hesitated to to take it.

"Come on, his fur is very soft." coaxed Athrun.

At last, Cagalli took the rabbit and held it in her arm.

"He will like you soon." Athrun said.

"You like pet, don't you?"asked Cagalli.

"Yes. I have a cat named Kyou and a hamster named Yuki."

"I see…Oh yeah, mom called you. Let's go inside."

They went inside, hand in hand. Athrun was surprised since Cagalli was kind at him today. He couldn't undertand this girl, sometimes she acted innocent, at the same time she could be a stubborn one and now she was kind.

They sat beside Lenore.

"Here you are, Athrun. How are you?"asked Via.

Athrun smiled. "I'm fine, thanks, Mrs.Via."

Then, he turned to his mother. "Mom, this is Cagalli, my current girlfriend." he said.

Cagalli blushed as Lenore chuckled. "I know, Athrun."

"So, do you like her?"asked Athrun impatiently.

Again, Cagalli blushed even though she didn't know why. Yet, she was shocked to hear Athrun asked his mother like that.

Lenore smiled. "What if I say I'm not?"

Athrun's face started to turn pale. "Mom…, please…"

Via and Lenore laughed upon seeing Athrun's face.

"Oh, Lenore, just tell him the truth…he's so scared…"said Via.

"Athrun, I like Cagalli. I approve you two. Now, are you satisfied, son?"

Athrun sighed. "Thanks, mom."

Cagalli was so confused. Didn't Athrun tell his mother that they were only a fake couple? She need to do something!

"Athrun, let's go upstairs. I want to show you my room." said Cagalli as she dragged Athrun.

"Cagalli, it's not nice to drag people like that!"scolded Via.

"Ah, let them, Via. They are just teenagers. Let's go and see how are your plants doing." Lenore said.

**-Cagalli's room-**

"Hey! Didn't you tell your mother that we are just a fake couple!" retorted Cagalli in her room.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Athrun replied and acted like that nothing happened.

Cagalli was still furious about it. She sat on her bed and grumbled. "Hey, we can't be a fake couple forever, right? Let's say to everyone that we've broken up this Monday." she suggested.

Athrun leaned against the wall. "No way! We'll be laughed then. At least we become a couple for three month. Yeah! What about this, we be a couple for three month, what do you say?" he gave a better suggestion.

Cagalli thought for it for a moment. "After that, we will break up?"

Athrun frowned. Why she always asked about breaking up? "Yeah, but we will not break up if you fall in love with me."

"Huh? Falling love? With you? Ahaks!"mocked Cagalli. "Anyway, I accept. Just for three month."

"Fine with me."

_At least she is mine in this three month…Thanks God! I swear I'll make_ _her fall into me_, thought Athrun.

"…Umm, so…you don't mind if I…make you out, right?"asked Athrun.

"HELL NO, ZALA!"shouted Cagalli, blushing madly.

Athrun looked around, as he was scared of something. He hoped his mother didn't hear that shout.

"Shh…Cagalli. I'm just kidding, you don't need to shout. And stop calling me 'Zala', my name is 'Athrun'"he said, staring at Cagalli.

Cagalli waved her hand liked she didn't care. "I'll call you whatever I like."

Sighing, Athrun approached Cagalli and sat beside her. Cagalli stared at him confusely.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing something bad at you. Just want to ask something. Why are you acting kind at me today?"asked Athrun.

Cagalli looked down. "Because my mom said I must."she answered slowly.

"And what if your mother didn't say so?"

"I'll…"Cagalli couldn't finish her sentence since Athrun cut her off.

"You'll act like you don't know me, do everything you want and make me look like a stupid guy? You'll do that, just like you did last week?"he asked.

Cagalli turned her head, wanted to avert her gaze toward him.

**-Athrun POV-**

She seemed scared. No, she wasn't. Maybe she seemed so but actually she wasn't. She just couldn't deny it because what I said was true.

I was not angry actually. I just…upset. I really hate what she did after that Monday. She made me acted like I was the only one who love her but she didn't love me. I really looked stupid last week; following her all the time even though she didn't even look at me and talking to her but she purposely played her MP3 player as she didn't know that I was talking to her. I even bought her lunch but she, without feeling a little bit guilty, threw it to the floor. Even though she said it was an accident but I was sure that she did it on purpose.

"Cagalli, look and answer me." I said.

She turned and faced me, acting like nothing happened. "Yeah but not in front of your mother."

I sighed. "Cagalli, I don't want you to do like that anymore, hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…I told my mom about that and she scolded me…" Cagalli remembered what her mother told her yesterday.

"_What! You did that to him? Cagalli, I never teach you to do like that to people and I believe your father didn't teach you too!"retorted Via._

_Cagalli looked down, regreting for telling her mother. Kira who was with them at that time, let go a soft sigh._

"_Poor Athrun, Mom…he really looked like a stupid guy this whole weak. I don't know why I have this mean sister…"he said._

_Via rolled her eyes toward Kira. "Kira, I don't like you talk to your sister like that. Leave us alone for a while."_

_Kira obeyed her mother and closed the door. As soon as Kira closed the door, Via faced Cagalli and held her hands softly._

"_Cagalli…"she said, softly. "I'm not angry at you, but what you did to Athrun is wrong, dear. Try to think, what was his feeling when you do it to him?"_

_Cagalli thought for a while. "…insulted…"_

"_Yes, of course he felt insulted. He is a boy, you know boys always have a high ego. And if you were him, what will you feel when he do what you did to him?"_

"_Angry and insulted."replied Cagalli._

"_So, did he show that he was angry at you?"Via asked._

_Cagalli shook her head. "He just sighed and smiled all the time. He didn't say anything."_

_Via smiled. "Let see…if you were him, what will you do?"_

"_I'll yell at the person, and ignore him."_

"_See, he didn't do that to you. Listen here, Cagalli, I don't want you to do that to Athrun anymore. Not only Athrun, the others too. Understand?"Via warned, sternly._

_Cagalli had no choice but to nod. "I understand, mom. I'll try to be nice to him even though I hate him."_

_Via smiled again and caressed Cagalli's hair softly. "Thay's my girl… And I also hope you will stop hating him, Cagalli. He's not too bad."_

"_I can't promise you that, mom but I'll try."_

_-end flashback-_

"So your mom know about us?"asked Athrun.

Cagalli nodded. "Kira told her."

"So you promised you'll be nice to me? You are going to keep the promise, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm not like you who easily made promise but never keep them."said Cagalli annoyingly.

Athrun smiled. "Whatever…and you also promised to stop hating me, right?"

Blushing, Cagalli nodded. "I said I will try."

"Oh, I see…It's okay, at least you said you will try…"whispered Athrun.

Cagalli suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, Zala, Kira said you are good at Math. Can you help me with the homework that Mr. Flaaga gave yesterday? I found it a bit difficult."

"Sure, I'll love to. Let's start now."

"Welcome back! I miss you so much, Tooru!"said Miriallia as she hugged a boy with soft brown hair.

The boy, Tooru Coenig hugged her back. "I miss you too, Milly."he said.

"Hey! Find a room, couldn't you?"teased Kira.

Tooru hit Kira's shoulder playfully. "Hey! How are you, Kira? Have you and Lacus…"

"Tooru, we are still in high school, you know!"shouted Kira, blushing like tomato.

"Who know, right?"Tooru continued to tease.

"Stop it, Tooru or Kira will be mad."interferd a spectacles boy, Sai Argyle.

Tooru smirked. "Just shut your mouth, Sai. I know you are too happy by having Flay so…"

"It's you who must shut your big mouth, Tooru Coenig!"shouted a red-haired girl.

"Flay…"whispered Lacus. She shivered when she heard the voice.

"Hello, Lacus Clyne, long time no see. What's wrong with you today? You look gloomy, not like the Lacus Clyne that I know."Flay said.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. What's wrong, Lacus?"asked Kira, concernly.

Lacus forced a smile to the two. "I'm allright. Hi, Flay. How is PLANT?"

"Great, and I bought something for you. It's in my luggage. Wait, where's my luggage? Kuzzey Burskirk!"shouted Flay.

A boy with so many luggage came out from the crowd. He panted and muttered a sorry to Flay.

Flay put her hands at her hips. "You're so silly! Can't you move faster!"

The boy, by the name Kuzzey Burskirk put down the luggages. "Sorry, Flay but I wonder what did you put in these luggage? It's so heavy!"he grumbled.

"Then, you shouldn't offer yourself earlier!...Oh my God, my luggages are in mess! Sorry, Lacus Clyne. I will give you the gift later. I bought something for the others, too. And for Kira's twin sister too. …Wait, where are they?"

Tooru, Sai and Kuzzey looked around but they couldn't find the persons they were looking for. Kira, Lacus and Miriallia looked at themselves.

"They didn't come. Shiho, Yzak and Dearka refuse to come while Athrun is at my home with his mother. My sister is at home too."explained Kira.

The others knew so well about the close relationship between Kira's mother and Athrun's family. Lacus suddelny thought an idea but Flay cut her off.

"What about we having a party tonight at Kira's home? I want to see Kira's sister." she suggested.

"That's a great idea, Flay! We can invite the others too!"said Kira.

Lacus looked down, trying to hold back her tears. The party was her idea but everyone believe it was Flay's.

"Lacus? What's wrong with you?"she heard Kira asked her.

"I'm okay…umm…dust flew to my eyes." lied Lacus.

Kira didn't buy it. He knew Lacus was lying. But he nodded and wiped Lacus' tears with his thumb.

"So, the party will be hold tonight, am I wrong? We must go back now." said Tooru.

Sai and Kuzzey agreed with Tooru. Both of them took their luggage. Flay called a porter to bring her luggages.

"See you, Kira. You too, Lacus. I'm going back with Tooru."said Miriallia, waving her hands cheerfully.

Lacus waved back. "See you tonight, Milly."

"See you all at my home. I'll call the other to tell them about the party!"said Kira.

"Lacus…"

Lacus turned to Kira who was driving. "Yes?"

"I know you lied me just now. Why did you cry?"asked Kira.

"I…"Before Lacus could finish her sentence, Kira cut her off.

"Is it about Flay?"

Lacus' jaw dropped. How could he know about that? She didn't know what to answer.

"Lacus, don't worry about Flay. She is Sai's girlfriend now and I'm your boyfriend. I believe she has forgotten about her feelings towards me now."Kira said as he focused to the road.

"I hope you're right, Kira…"replied Lacus softly.

Kira took Lacus' hand in his and kissed it slightly. Then, he put her hand on his lap. "Only you in my heart, Lacus. Only you, believe me…"

"Oh yeah, by the way, Lenore, where's Patrick? Outstaion again?" asked Via duringh lunch. "You should be more careful, you know?"

Lenore giggled. "He's busy today. He sent his regards towards you. Yeah, you're right. I should be more careful especially to his new secretary, Abby."

"Who's Patrick?"whispered Cagalli to Athrun.

"My dad. He's the manager of Zala and Clyne Inc." Athrun replied.

"Clyne…? Something to do with…umm…Lacus?"

Athrun nodded. "The company was built by two persons, my dad and Lacus'."

"I see…"

"Why, are you jealous?"teased Athrun.

Cagalli blushed. "I'm not!"

Lenore and Via who overheard their talk, chuckled. Cagalli's blush became more obvious.

"Lacus and Athrun's engagement had nothing to do with that, Cagalli. That time, they really loved each other. But now, I believe Athrun loves you, isn't he?"Lenore said.

Cagalli who was drinking at the time, chocked. Athrun panicked and patted her back saoftly. "Are you okay, Cagalli?"he asked.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Athrun's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello, who's there? …Oh, it's you, Kira…Oh…I see…Yeah, I'm still at your home, having lunch…Okay, I'll tell her…I've no problem…Sure, I'll tell her…Okay, take care of Lacus…bye…"

After finishing the talk, Athrun turned to Via. "Mrs. Via, Kira said he is taking Lacus for lunch so he will not lunch at home."

"Oh, I see…Thanks for telling me that, Athrun."said Via, smiling.

"But Athrun, if you keep saying 'take care of Lacus' to Kira, he will think that you still have feelings for Lacus."Lenore gave her comment. "And I believe Cagalli does't like it."

"It's okay, Mrs. Lenore…"

Athrun stared at Cagalli, thinking if she meant what she said. "I promised Lacus' mom that I'll take care of her, mom. If Kira is not my bestfriend, I'll not let Lacus be his girlfriend. Lacus meant a lot for me. I believe Cagalli will understand it, don't you, Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded. "Lacus is my bestfriend after all…"

Lenore smiled. "You're a nice girl, Cagalli…Just like Lacus. I also hope Kira will take care of Lacus. Poor that girl…she only has her father now…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Kira will appreciate Lacus, Lenore. She's such a nice girl. I met her twice."said Via.

Athrun suddenly remembered something that Kira told him just now. "Cagalli, we will have a party tonight, here. Mrs. Lenore, you won't mind, right?"

"No, as long as you all won't make problem."

"We'll invite Yzak, Milly, Shiho and Dearka, right?"asked Cagalli.

"No, we'll invite many more. They went to a course at PLANT last week and today they come back. Kira didn't tell you?"

Cagalli thought for a while. "Yeah, I remember, he did mention about that…"

Athrun smiled. "There's someone who really resembles you. You'll sure like him but mind you, you are mine."

Pouting, Cagalli hit Athrun's shoulder. "I know."

"You are cute when pouting like that. Anyway, I'm going to invite Nicol too. You don't have problem with that, are you?"Athrun said as he continued eating.

Cagalli also continued to eat. "No, Amalfi is kind. I like him."

After lunch, they gathered at the living room. Athrun sat beside Cagalli while Via sat with Lenore.

"How's your study at Archangel High, Cagalli? It is fun, isn't it?"asked Lenore.

Cagalli nodded and smiled. "Yes, the teachers are good."

"Cagalli is not bright as Kira. She is a moderate student but I'm sure she will success at Archangel High. I hope Athrun will help her with her study."Via interfered.

"Of course I will, Mrs. Via, if you don't mind."replied Athrun, smirking.

Via smiled. "Of course I don't mind. Cagalli will like your company, don't you, Cagalli?"

Cagalli seemed shocked. She had told her mother about their deal but what was her mother thinking now? Was she forgot about it? Luckily, she managed to answer, "Y-Yes, sure I do."

Athrun moved closer to Cagalli. "So, I'll tutor you from now. Don't hesitate to tell me if you have problem, okay?"he said charmingly.

"Sure."said Cagalli as she blushed.

Lenore chuckled. "Is Athrun your first boyfriend?"she asked Cagalli. "You looked very shy."

"Y-yeah…"

"I see…"Lenore smirked. "Athrun, don't do anything rash to her, okay? She's innocent and immature in that."

Athrun smiled at her mother. "I know, mom. She is just too shy, aren't you, Cagalli?"he said, kissing Cagalli's cheek slightly.

Cagalli blushed again. Her heart beat faster when Athrun kissed her even though she didn't know why.

_OH MY GOD! Why did I blush just now!...What's this feeling anyway…"_

Lenore, Via and Athrun giggled at Cagalli's red face.

"Oh my, you are so innocent…"said Lenore, shaking her head slowly.

"Mrs. Via, I hope you don't mind if I teach her something about it. Don't worry, I'll not do something advance."

Via nodded her head. "Sure, but please be gentle to her. She's immature."

Cagalli seemed puzzled. She didn't understand their meaning. "Excuse me, what are you all talking about?"

"It's nothing."Athrun said as he smiled. "You are cute when you blush."

He signaled Lenore and Via to leave. The two mothers understood.

"Excuse us for a while, Athrun, Cagalli. We have something to talk about personally. Lenore, let's go to my room."said Via.

"First lesson for Cagalli."whispered Via to Lenore as they left.

Lenore giggled quietly. "You're so sporting, Via…"she whispered back.

Cagalli pouted when Lenore and Via left them. "I thought you have told your mom about us."she grumbled.

"I'll tell her later. Anyway, Cagalli, I just kissed your cheek, why did you blush?"asked Athrun.

Again, Cagalli blushed. _Cagalli, stop blushing!_ she scolded herself.

"I-I don't know, maybe because…umm… mom and Mrs. Lenore were watching us… "

"But right now we are alone yet you're still blushing. I don't even do anything."Athrun demanded.

Cagalli tried hard to not to blush but failed. She just couldn't help it. Athrun's presence made her felt very shy. She herself didn't know why.

"You're blushing again, Cagalli. Are you shy at me?"asked Athrun as he pinned Cagalli to the sofa.

Cagalli sweat-dropped. What was Athrun doing? She began to panic.

"Hey, Z-Zala, what are you trying to do… ?"

"I'm going to teach you something so that you'll not shy at me again." replied Athrun, charmingly.

"But…mom will see us…" Cagalli tried to escaped but she couldn't since Athrun was on the top of her.

Athrun smirked. "They won't mind…"he said, placing his lips on Cagalli's neck.

The feeling ran around Cagalli's body. Athrun's hand started to move. Cagalli just let it, didn't know what to do.

Athrun suddenly stop, after kissing Cagalli's lips for a few times. He really enjoyed it but he knew Cagalli didn't.

"Okay, let's stop here. Come on, don't be too afraid like that."he said, pulling Cagalli to sit.

Cagalli sat up. Her face looked pale. "I don't what will mom say if she knows about this…"

Athrun panted a little. "Mrs. Via won't mind…You're just too innocent. I can't have a girlfriend like you. But, it's fun. Next time, try to respond, okay?"

"Respond! And what do you mean by 'next time'! Don't you dare to do that again!"retorted Cagalli. "And I even don't know how to repond."

"…Umm…you can respond by…kissing me back or…try to struggle…I love that…"

Cagalli blushed but this time only slightly. "NO WAY!"

"Okay, okay…no need to you to shout, okay?"sighed Athrun. "It was fun, anyway. Thanks for it."

Cagalli pouted. "I don't know how Lacus could be your girlfriend…"

"Well, mind you, she's good at it…we never did something advance but she's better than you. Don't tell Kira abou it, okay? He will kill me if he knows. I want to go to the toilet, my hair is in mess."

"I'm sorry, Neider but she is in her room and she said she don't want to be disturbed."said Lunamaria on the phone.

Auel sighed at the other line. "I've called her but she didn't answer my call. I was worried if something bad happened to her. Luckily, she gave me your number earlier. What's wrong with her, actually?"

Lunamaria sighed. "I don't know too, Neider. Maybe it has something to do with the rumors…umm…you know, about Zala-kun and Attha-san… She had been crying since I told her that…"

"I see…no wonder her eyes looked swollen…I tried to ask her last week but she refused to answer…I'm really worried, Hawke-san, can't you tell her that I want to speak with her?"

Lunamaria thought for a while. "…Umm…okay, I'll try…don't put too much hope, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, hold on for a while…"

Lunamaria knocked Meyrin's room door. "Rin-chan…! Neider wants to speak with you…!"

"I don't want to speak with anyone, onee-chan…!"shouted Meyrin in her room.

Lunamaria could sence sobs between her sister's shout. She continued to coax her. "Rin-chan…please, poor Neider…he is so worried…just tell him that you're allright and he will stop calling you…"

At last, Meyrin went out from her room and asked for the phone. Lunamaria gave her the phone as she stared at Meyrin's swollen eyes.

"Hello, Auel…"Meyrin greeted weakly.

Auel felt delight when he heard Meyrin's voice. "Meyrin, why didn't you answer my call? I'm so worried…you're all right, aren't you?"

Meyrin felt very touched by Auel's caring attitude. "Sorry for worrying you, Auel. I'm all right, thanks for caring. I switched my cell phone to silent mode earlier so I didn't hear your call. Sorry again."

"It's okay, at least I know you are all right. Umm…want to hang out with me and my friends tonight?"

"I'll think about that, Auel. I promise I'll call you later."promised Meyrin.

"Okay… take care, Meyrin."

"Take care too, Auel."

Lunamaria felt relieved when Meyrin started to change her clothes.

"Onee-chan, don't you mind if I hang out with Auel and his friends tonight?"Meyrin asked.

"Of course I don't but you must take care of yourself."said Lunamaria.

"Sure, thanks, onee-chan."Meyrin replied as she entered the bathroom.

"I think it's time for us to leave, Via. We'll meet again next time."said Lenore.

Via smiled. "Yes. Maybe next time I'll visit you."

Athrun held Cagalli's hand softly. "I'll leave for now, see you tonight."

Cagalli returned his smile. "Okay, see you."

"Don't forget about what happened earlier, okay?"whispered Athrun as he kissed Cagalli's cheek.

"…Sure…"

Lenore held Cagalli's hand and smiled at the blonde. "See you again, Cagalli. It's nice to meet you."

"Me too, Mrs. Lenore. See you again."replied Cagalli as she smiled.

"Bye, Via. Drive carefully, Athrun."adviced Via.

Athrun nodded as he started the engine. "I will, Mrs. Via. Thanks."

"See you, Via. Take care."

When Athrun's BMW lost from their sight, Via turned to Cagalli.

"What did Athrun do to you just now when we left?"she asked.

Cagalli blushed immediately. "No-Nothing!"she said and ran into her room.

Via chuckled when she heard Cagalli slammed the door. "If she knows that Lenore and I were peeking them at that time…Ah, Uleen… she really not resembles you when it comes to this part…"

**Phew! The longest chapter I ever wote, I think. So, you all know now, the 'he' is Tooru and 'she' is Flay. In my review reply, I said the 'he' is a blonde but sorry, I forgot that Tooru's hair is brown not blonde. Really sorry! Anyway, thanks for all the reviewers, I can't write all the name because they are so many of them. I really appreciate all the reviews! Thanks again! Please review for this chapter!**

**p/s I've edit my profile, mind to check it please**


	16. Party of Conflicts

**Chapter 16: Party of Conflicts**

That evening, a group of student gathered at Hibiki's house. Some of them were not arrived yet. Cagalli was so happy, seeing many of Kira's friend gathered at her house. She nearly couldn't believe that the quiet Kira could have many friends.

"Hi, everyone!"she greeted when her first guests came.

"This must be Cagalli, ne? Hi, I'm Toole Coenig!"Tolle introduced himself. Then, he pulled a boy and put his arm around the boy's neck, as he wanted to chock him. "This is Kuzzey Burskirk."

Cagalli chuckled at Kuzzey's pale face. "Hi, Kuzzey, Tolle!"she said.

"So this is Cagalli Yula Attha. Hello, I'm Flay Allster."

"Hi, Flay."replied Cagalli, staring at the girl from top to toe. She hated to admit but Flay looked so pretty with her long hair hanging freely at her shoulder. Her red dress was simple but looked expensive. Her perfume also smelled exclusive.

A spectacles boy who stood beside her smiled. "I'm Sai Argyle. Nice to meet you, Cagalli. Kira often talked about you."

"Oh yeah, Kira is still in his room. Let me call him."

Lacus stoped her. "It's okay, Cagalli. Let me call him."she said and rushed to Kira's room.

Miriallia giggled. "They are so caring with each other…"she commented.

Cagalli soon realized that there was no sign of Yzak and Shiho. Not to mention, Athrun and Dearka too.

"Milly, where's Yzak and Shiho. Dearka, too. Didn't you invited them?"she asked.

"Yes, I did. Maybe they are on their way."answered Miriallia.

Tolle smirked. "I know, actually you want to ask about Athrun, right?"he teased.

Cagalli blushed. "No, you're wrong!"

The others laughed. At the same time, Kira and Lacus came down. The couple approached the others.

"Hey, sis. Why are you blushing?"asked Kira. "You always blush when I mentioned Athrun's name today. What's wrong actually?"

"There's nothing."

"You are lyin…"

"Hello, everyone! Sorry, we are late!"they were cut off by Nicol's voice.

Then, Shiho and Yzak appeared with Dearka. Dearka looked gloomy. He tried to not to look at Miriallia.

"Hi, Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Flay! Long time no see!"greeted Shiho.

"Hi, Shi. Hey, if it isn't Dearka Elsmand! Thanks, dude, for taking care of my Milly all this time."said Tolle as he punched Dearka's shoulder playfully.

Dearka tried to smile as cheerful as he could. "No problem."

Cagalli was confused. She though Dearka was Miriallia's boyfriend since he always been beside her. But Tolle just said, 'my Milly', so that's mean, Dearka was just acting as Miriallia's boyfriend? She wanted to ask before she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, guys! Long time no see, Tolle! Ah, I bought chocolate for everyone."Athrun suddenly appeared.

"Wow! I love chocolate!"exclaimed Cagalli.

Everyone took their favourite chocolate. Athrun purposely bought their favourite chocolate.

"This is for you, Cagalli."he said, handing her a Hazelnut Chocolate.

"Wow! Hazelnut Chocolate! I love it! How did you know that this is my favourite?"asked Cagalli as she tore the wrapper paper.

Athrun smiled. "I don't know. Lucky guess I think. And it is my favourite too."

"What a coincidence. I think you two are suitable with each other."commented Tolle.

"Ah, it's just a chocolate."Cagalli replied.

"I wouldn't surprise if you two become a real couple."Tolle added.

Cagalli looked at Athrun. "Did you tell him?"she asked, which Athrun replied with a shake.

Tolle smirked teasingly. "Milly told me. I congatulate you, Athrun."

"Thanks."replied Athrun as he grinned.

"Anyway, we'll break up after three month so don't put too much hope."Cagalli said, coldly.

"So what's the next activity?"asked Cagalli as soon as she finished her chocolate.

The others looked at her, disbelievingly. Only five minutes had passed but Cagalli had finished her big chocolate. Kira shook his head slowly and stared at his friends.

"Sorry, guys. I forgot to tell you all that she really loves chocolate. Maybe you can't believe it but she don't think that the big chocolate is enough for her, don't you, Cagalli?"he asked, looking at his sister.

Cagalli blushed as she nodded. She really loved chocolate, as Kira said earlier. When she ate chocolate, she thought that her problem was solved and her mood would be better than before. And for her, the chocolate that she ate just not enough since she always bought it double.

Athrun stared at his blonde angel. He was really surprised to hear that she loved chocolate. Looking at his chocolate, his face drew a smile. He cracked it into two and offered some to Cagalli, who looked at him confusely.

"Come on. You love it, don't you?"he said, putting the chocolate at her hand.

"Is it…okay for you…?"asked Cagalli relucantly.

"Oh, come on…"coaxed Athrun. "Or else…I'll tell them about…umm… you know…this afternoon…"

"Okay, okay…"Cagalli gave up before Athrun continued to threatened her. She ate the chocolate and glared at her blue-haired boyfriend.

"Don't you dare to threatened me again with that!"she warned sternly.

Athrun let go a small laugh. "Okay, sorry…"he apologized.

Five minutes later, all of them had finished their chocolate. Cagalli clung at Kira's arm, begging him to start the next activity immediately. Kira shoved her playfully meanwhile the others roared with laughter…except for Athrun.

Some uneasy feelings knocked his heart when he saw Cagalli clinging at Kira's arm. He thought, '_She don't have to cling at Kira like that, right? …Even though Kira is her brother…but he is a boy too, right? I mean…she can't do that…even at her brother…wait, Athrun Zala, why do you mind? She isn't your girlfriend,…uh, yes she is but…not the real one…so, why must you mind? …Yes, why must I mind…'_

"Hey, hey…Cagalli, you are chocking Kira…come on, stop it! Cagalli, I want to talk to you, privately. Hey, do you hear me, Cagalli!"Yzak shouted evetually, making the others froze included Cagalli.

Cagalli let Kira go and turned to Yzak. "Me?"she asked, pointing at herself, which Yzak replied with a nod.

"Won't Shiho mind?"asked Cagalli as she looked at Shiho.

Shiho and Yzak blushed. Shiho shook her head. "No."she answered shortly.

The two stood up and began to walk, before Athrun pulled Cagalli's hand. Both of them turned to him and gave him their puzzled look.

"Maybe Shiho didn't mind but I do mind it. I'll come with you."

Cagalli hit his head slowly. "You baka! Yzak just wants to talk to me. You don't have to follow me!"she retorted.

Yzak smirked. He never saw Athrun being that jealous after he broke up with Lacus. Even when he was still with Lacus, he never being that jealous. It was really not typhical of Athrun Zala. Yzak pulled Cagalli to his side and pretended to hug her.

Athrun's eyes widened. Cagalli looked at Yzak confusely. "Hey! What are you doing!"retorted Athrun as he pulled Cagalli back to his side.

"I'm going to kiss her, so what?"mocked Yzak. He winked secretly to Cagalli, letting her know what he was up to. Cagalli winked at the silver-haired guy back with a small grin at her lips.

"Y-You can't do that! Ye-Yes, you can't do that…Shiho will…Hey, Yzak, you will hurt Shiho's feeling!"said Athrun as sweat dropped at his forehead. He didn't why but he really hate to see Yzak's hand on Cagalli's soulder.

The others who were watching, laughing loudly. Athrun stared at them confusely and then changed his look to Yzak and Cagalli. The two also laughed at him.

Flay swept her tears and leaned against Sai's body. "Oh my, I never seen such a panic Athrun Zala…"she said and shook her head slowly.

Sai nodded and carressed Flay's soft hair.

Lacus and Kira looked at themselves and smiled. Lacus continued to watch Athrun who looked so puzzled. She hardly seen him looked like that. She even seen once, when Kira tried to flirt with her for the first time. But this time, Athrun looked more panic when Yzak 'tried' to kiss Cagalli.

"Hey! W-What are you all laughing at? I-Is it funny to see…umm…I went jealous at my OWN GIRLFRIEND? Yzak tried to kiss her, can I just look at it?"Athrun reasoned, looking a bit angry.

Cagalli stopped laughing and approached Athrun. She patted his shoulder slowly as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Hey! Can't you see? Yzak was just teasing you!"she said and laughed again.

Athrun stared at Yzak, with his is-that-true look. Yzak nodded in his quiet laughter. But Athrun didn't find it funny. Instead, he felt like killing Yzak for making him this embrassed. But he tried to calm down, thinking about where he was now. At Cagalli's house. At his girlfriend's house.

"I hate this kind of joke! Don't you dare to make this kind of joke again!"he said, sinking himself into the couch. His face looked grumpy.

Smiling, Cagalli patted him at his head. Athrun looked up, anger could be seen in his emerald eyes.

"Yzak just want to talk to me. Let's go outside, Yzak."she said, pulling Yzak to go outside.

The two went outside and sat at the swing there. Cagalli swung it slowly before turning to the guy beside her. "You want to talk to me, right? What is it?"she said.

Yzak cleared his throat before answering. He tried to not to gaze at her ember eyes. Gazing at them might made him fall to her again, like he did before.

"Actually, umm…it was about…umm…my cell phone. You know, actually the cell phone was given by…umm…"

"Shiho, right? And now, you want it back."Cagalli cut him off.

"…Umm, right…"replied Yzak as he nodded.

Cagalli put her hand in her pocket and pulled out Yzak's cell phone. She put it in Yzak's hand and smiled at him. "Actually, I've already known about this. I want to return it back last week but I often forget it. Sorry."she explained

Yzak stared at the cell phone. He remembered how much he adored it before it became his. He always stared at it in his way to school and also in his way back home. Shiho, who was going to school with him noticed it and she at last bought it for his birthday present. He was very surprised but following his ego, he only muttered a soft thank you to Shiho. He didn't even know whether Shiho heard it or not.

Suddenly, he remembered something. If he took back his cell phone, what about Cagalli, then? Of course, he didn't know about the cell phone that Athrun gave to the blonde. "Wait, Cagalli. If you return this to me, what will you use? You told me before that you can't live without a cell phone."he asked.

"Ah, don't worry. Athrun gave me a cell phone before, you know, he wanted to apologize about what happened earlier. So, I'll use that cell phone instead. Well, you know what, he bought the limited edition cell phone for me!"said Cagalli as she swung the swing again.

"Oh, the one that you adored so much? Is it the silver-green one?"asked Yzak, curiously.

Cagalli nodded. As she swung the swing, a car parked at in front of the house. The two looked to see who were coming and to their surprise, they were Auel, Sting and Meyrin!

Meyrin, who was wearing a soft green blouse with jeans mini skirt, came out first from the car. She was surprised to see Cagalli standing at the gate. Cagalli was surprised at well, to see the red-haired girl, whom she knew as one of Athrun's fangirl.

Auel came out from the care and walked to gate. "Hi, Attha. Can we come in?"he asked, smiling cutely.

Yzak nodded since Cagalli was still in her deep thought. She was thinking about who would invited Meyrin when they all knew how much Meyrin hated her. But she was sure that it must be not Athrun. Athrun knew it too well, if he did invite the girl, she would kill him proudly.

Sting, Auel and Meyrin came in. Meyrin rolled her eyes toward Cagalli when she passed her. Cagalli was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt with jeans. She looked so simple yet cute, without even a sign of make up on her face. But, still, Meyrin couldn't understand why did Athrun choosed this kind of girl.

The five came into the house. The others was surprised to see Meyrin, except for the ones who didn't know about Meyrin's hatred toward Cagalli. Tolle approached Auel and hugged him. "Hey! Long time no see, Auel. How are you?"he said.

Auel loosen the hug and punched the guy playfully. "I'm all right. What's about you then?"

The two continued to chat. Athrun approached Cagalli and pulled her outside quietly. Cagalli pouted but still following her boyfriend. Meyrin eyed them jealously. She wondered what they would do outside.

"Cagalli, I know what you are thinking. But really, I didn't invite her. Honest!"said Athrun, earnestly before Cagalli could open her mouth to ask.

Cagalli didn't seem to believe it. This made Athrun sighed. He really didn't expect the whole things would turn like this. He also wondered who would dare to invite Meyrin when they all knew what already happened between her and Cagalli. His mind flew to the incident that happened on last Tuesday.

_Athrun and Cagalli was walking together, hand in hand. Cagalli was obviously ignoring Athrun, who was talking about his favourite show. At one junction of the corridor, they met two girls, one was blonde and the other was red-haired. Athrun gasped panicly as he could guess what would happened but still tried to act cool._

"_H-Hi, Meyrin…umm, Loussier."he greeted, nervously._

_Cagalli eyed them coldly. She knew the red-haired girl was one of Athrun's fangirl, Meyrin. Meyrin was glaring at her while Stellar looked afraid at her bestfriend' s reaction._

"_Good morning, Hawke, Loussier."greeted Cagalli, unwillingly._

_Meyrin's eyed started to water when she saw Cagalli's hand in Athrun's but she tried to hold it back. She had heard the news of the two but as long as she didn't hear it from Athrun's mouth himself, she didn't want to believe the rumors. _

"_G-Good morning, Athrun…umm, Attha. Athrun, can I ask you something, …umm privately?"Meyrin said as she looked at Athrun._

_Athrun looked at Cagalli, instead, asking for her help. To her despair, Cagalli was acting cold again. He sighed and frowned, feeling disappointed at her behaviour._

"_Sorry, Meyrin but we are in hurry. Can we just talk here?"he replied, relucantly._

_Meyrin was about to refuse but she decided to follow his suggestion. Again, she looked at Cagalli, trying to figure out what was in her mind. But the cold face continued to stare at the wall as she didn't care about what happening._

"_Actually…I want to ask about…umm…you know…I've heard the rumors…err…that say…you and Attha are dating now…err…is that true?"she asked with heavy heart._

"_Isn't it is obvious? Can't you see we are hand in hand now? Are you thet stupid?"_

_Three pairs of eyes stared at one certain blonde. Athrun looked at her, disbelievingly meanwhile Meyrin covered her mouth as tears started to roll on her cheek. Stellar, at the other hand stared at the three confusely._

"_Cagalli…!"retorted Athrun as he glared at the blonde._

_Cagalli glared at him back. "What? I'm saying the truth, ain't I?"she retorted back._

"_Yes, you are but you don't have to say it like that. It will hurt Meyrin's feeling. I believe your mother didn't teach you to speak like that, ne? Apologize to Meyrin, now!"Athrun ordered as he pointed to Meyrin._

_Meyrin sniffed. She felt very insulted at Cagalli's word. But at least Athrun was backing her. She eyed Cagalli with the narrow of her eyes and their eyes met. She could see hatred in Cagalli's eyes. Maybe because she hated to be ordered around just like Athrun did just now._

"_Why should I?"Cagalli asked coldly. _

_Athrun sighed loudly. He looked at Meyrin, pitying the girl. He knew he had hurt her feeling by taking Cagalli as his girlfriend so he didn't want to offend her anymore. He wanted to explain the whole things smoothly to her but now, Cagalli had broken the chance._

"_Cagalli…you were so rude to Meyrin just now. Of course you must apologize, ne? Come on, Cagalli."coaxed Athrun. Seeing Cagalli still pretended didn't hear it, he leaned and whispered at her ear, "If you don't, I'll let the teacher catch you sleeping in the next class. I can do it if I want, Cagalli. Don't force me."_

_Cagalli was shocked to hear that. Athrun had just threatening her. She gritted her teeth, unsatisfied. She knew it was Athrun who woke her up everytime she fell asleep in class but it didn't mean he could threated her like that. But now, she had no choice…_

"_I'm sorry…would that be enough?"at last, she said it._

_Meyrin knew Cagalli didn't apologize sincerely but she nodded since she knew that Athrun really wanted her to forgive Cagalli. She stared at Athrun to hear his further words._

_Athrun really didn't know how to explain to the girl. He scratched his head, looked hesitate to begin his words. _

"_Well…umm, the rumors is true actually…Cagalli and I are dating…since…umm…you know, since I broke up with Mia…We communicated by e-mails…"_

"_But…how come you didn't tell me anything about it? We talked often and you kept saying that you were single when I asked."asked Meyrin as tears started to cover her purple eyes._

"_Well…I didn't tell you…because…I want to keep it secret until Cagalli moved here…"Athrun reasoned, feeling guilty since he was actually lied._

_Meyrin's tears fell uncontrolably when Cagalli dragged Athrun away, saying there was no use to explain the whole things to her._

"Actually…I don't think it was you who invited her…"said Cagalli suddenly.

Athrun stared at her, disbelievingly. Yet, he was relieved since Cagalli believed him.

"I think it must be Tolle…who invited Neider and Neider bought her along…I know you will not do that…"Cagalli added.

"Glad you know that…I also think it was Tolle because he was Neider's bestfriend. Umm…I hope you can cope with the situation now…you know, we can't just kick her off from this house."Athrun gave his opinion as he moved closer to Cagalli.

He them simply pulled Cagalli closer to him without saying a word. Cagalli was shocked and tried to say something but she stopped as Athrun's startling emeralds eyes gazed at her stunning embers.

"Did I ever mentioned that you look lovely this evening?"asked Athrun in his most charming voice.

Cagalli blushed and lost her idea to speak. Athrun was so close to her; it made her felt rather uncomfortable. She could feel his arm wrapping her. And his face was moving closer.

"Athrun…"she whispered. "You look good too…"

"I know…Thanks…"with that, his lips were on Cagalli's.

At the same time, the others were about to start their activity. Meyrin offered herself to call Cagalli and Athrun in. When she stepped outside, she saw a scene that she never wished to see…

**Phew! Finally, managed to post this chapter. I will start to spell Tooru's name as Tolle from this chapter. Too sleepy to say anything more…yawn…please review…zzz…**


	17. Fun and Furious

**Chapter 17: Fun and Furious **

Meyrin's eyes and mouth widened. "A-Athrun…"she stammered quietly.

The two broke the kiss immediately when they felt they were being watched. Cagalli was shocked to see Meyrin staring at them. She looked at Athrun but the blue haired guy simply put his arm around her shoulder without saying anything.

**Cagalli P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do…I really didn't know…Athrun just stood there without saying anything. I bet he felt guilty. Yes, in fact, I also felt guilty. I shouldn't drag him out of her way that day.

"Let's go inside…"he finally spoke. His voice was cold and I didn't know to whom he said that. I guessed it was for me since he was pushing my shoulder to walk.

We came inside, followed by her. I glanced at her secretly and saw her gloomy face. I bet she never thought would see us kissing. Heh, in fact, I never thought that he would kiss me when everyone was around.

But…his kiss was so warm. Not like his first kiss…I mean our first kiss; he kissed me harsh that time. I bet he didn't kiss a girl in such a long time. Heheh, poor him… Wait, Cagalli Yula Attha…you could say anything but I warned you, don't you ever thought about forgiving him!

Tolle's voice woke me up and this wasn't the end of my P.O.V…

"Hey! Look at our lovey-dovey here! I wonder why they are blushing?"

"Why do you care!" To my surprise, both of us, answered in unison.

The coincidence brought laughter to everyone, except for her, of course. I could feel my face became hotter. But I wondered, why did he blush? Well, I blushed when I remembered our kiss. But why did he blush?

**-end Cagalli's p.o.v-**

Auel rose and pulled Meyrin to sit beside her. Meyrin sat without saying anything. Unfortunately, Auel didn't notice her gloomy face. To make the matter worse, he asked the question that Meyrin really hoped no one would ask.

"What did they do outside?"

The red-haired girl blushed at the question and then frowned. "They were kissing outside…"

"What! Really? Oh my God! Hey, you all! Meyrin said they were kissing outside!"shouted Auel gleefully.

"WHAT! Athrun, you have guts to kiss my sis, I see?"retorted Kira as he clenched his fist.

Athrun sweat-dropped. He knew how scary Kira was when he got angry. Even he himself couldn't cool him down if he went to his berserk mode. "We-Well, sh-she is my girlfriend now, isn't she? What's wrong if I err…kiss her?"he forced himself to ask.

Kira didn't take it as a good reason. He approached his bestfriend slowly. Athrun didn't know what to do. He glanced at Cagalli but she only giggled along with the rest, except Meyrin. A naughty idea came into Athrun mind suddenly…

"Aunty Via! Help me!"he yelled at the top his voice.

It was Kira's turn to sweat-dropped. Via appeared from nowhere and stood beside him with her hands at her hips.

"What's that fist for, son?"she asked sweetly yet dangerously.

Kira tried to smile but he was too afraid to do so. "Err…Mom…Well, Athrun kissed Cagalli…so err…I want him to taste my fist…well…he couldn't kiss Cagalli, ne, Mom? Even though he is her boyfriend but…"

Via lifted her hand and pulled Kira's ear hard as he was a child. "Listen here, boy, Athrun is Cagalli's boyfriend, so he has right to do that. I don't think it is a problem. Understand…?"

"Ouch!"winced Kira. "Okay, Mom…I understand…ouch!"

"That's good to hear, Kira."Via said as she let go of Kira's ears. Lacus giggled secretly behind their back. "Anyway, Athrun, I like the way you called me earlier."

Athrun thought for a while and blushed. He called Via as Aunty Via just now! "Err…sorry, Mrs. Hibiki…err…"

Via smiled at the blue-haired guy. "It's okay. Just call me Aunty. It's okay. I just want to advice you, try to control yourself, okay?"

"I'll try."chuckled Athrun as Via left them.

Kira sank himself into the couch as he grumbled. He wondered why his mother always be on Athrun's side. For him, it was really unfair! Athrun smiled at his bestfriend knowingly.

"Heheh, sorry, Kira. But I am right, after all. You are being too over-protective. I am Cagalli's boyfriend, what's wrong if I kissed her? Right, Cagalli?"he said and sat beside Cagalli.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes towards the blue-haired guy. "Well, I don't whether I should agree or not…I also don't know why Mom always be at your side."she answered coldly.

"Anyway, did you two really kiss? Why didn't you just kiss here so that Haw could take your picture and put it on the school dashboard?"teased Sting.

Miriallia winked and put her thumb up. She also would like to join the green-haired guy teasing the couple. "That's right, Oak Tree, opps, I mean, Oakley, sorry, yeah? I have my camera with me right now."

Dearka joined the two. He tried to be as cheerful as he could even though his heart hurt when he looked at a certain brunette. "So, Athrun, how did it feel? Sweet? Awful?"he asked mockingly.

Athrun blushed slightly but managed to reply. "Well, if you want to know, I didn't do that…err…you know…that 'explore' thing…It just an innocent kiss, okay?"

Yzak's eyes widened. "Just that! What a pity for you, Cagalli…"he sighed.

It was Cagalli's turn to blush. "Hey!"she protested. "At least, he's good at kissing…opps!"and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"OMG! What did she say just now? Athrun, did you hear that? She said you are good at kissing! You never said like that to me, Milly!" Tolle said loudly, enjoying the time of teasing.

Kira shot his death glare at his sister. But Cagalli didn't seem to notice it since she found it was interesting to stare at her lap. "Cagalli, I don't think that is a nice compliment!"Kira retorted.

While the others busy laughing at Kira, Athrun leaned closer to Cagalli. "Did you really mean that?"he whispered quietly.

Cagalli's face was red as a ripe tomato. "Sorry, that kinda slipped out from my tongue."

Athrun didn't say anything after that. His face also as red as Cagalli's. He never thought Cagalli would compliment him like that. At least, not for now.

The two didn't know that there was a person who watched them whispering with each other. The person was none other than Meyrin. She eyed them jealously since they got in until now. She might smiled ouside but she was burning inside. She wondered why the two got many attention. For her, the couple really weren't suitable for each other.

"So, next time, you must do that 'explore' thing, Zala. I don't think Attha will mind." teased Auel, making Meyrin's frown became more obvious. Even Auel teased them and ignored her completely. But, Athrun's reply made her thinking about vanishing herself from there.

"Oh, okay, I will. What about you and Rin, then? I don't think she will mind too if you kiss her."

Auel blushed like no tomorrow while Meyrin stared at Athrun disbelievingly. Cagalli muttered a quiet yet harsh 'deserved you right'.

"Not to mention, Athrun, that I'll kill you after you do that."interrupted Kira angrily.

"Hey! Hey! If I'm not mistaken, Athrun is Cagalli's first boyfriend, right? What's wrong about letting she tastes what 'that things' feel like?"said Nicol.

Dearka and Yzak both narrowed their eyes at the cute green-haired guy. Nicol gulped anxiously. Did he say something wrong just now? He hoped he didn't.

"Oh, our Nicol-chan also wants to talk about 'it'! What a surprise!"mocked Yzak.

The rest roared with laughter again. Flay wiped her tears that fell uncontrolably since she was laughing so much for a night. Meyrin also couldn't help but to giggle. She knew that Nicol always be called a kid by his friends he was smaller then the others.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! Don't call me Nicol-chan! I'm saying the truth!"retorted Nicol but no one seemed afraid. They even laughed louder upon his cute-angry face.

Kuzzey was the firs one who stopped laughing. "Anyway, I'm quite agree with Nicol-chan. Well, Athrun, do tell us when you two have reached that part."he said.

"Don't call me like that!"shouted Nicol but again, no one felt afraid. They paid attention to Kuzzey and Athrun.

"What part?"asked Athrun confusely.

Kuzzey looked at Sai and smirked. "The part…umm…Sai and Flay had reached that part…you know, the bed part…the most advance part…don't forget to tell us, yeah?"

Athrun and Cagall just couldn't blush more than they did now.

"Wait, Kuzzey. Do you mean that…Flay and Sai…already did 'it'? The most advance part?" asked Kira disbelievingly.

It was Flay's and Sai's turn to blush now. Flay nodded shyly, making many mouth widened.

"Wow! That's great!"exclaimed Yzak and Dearka in unison.

Shiho glared at the platinum haired guy. "I don't mind if Dearka said that because I know he is a hentai but are you a hentai too, Joule?"she said dangerously.

"Of course I'm not! So, how is it, Argyle? Fun?"

"…err…can't explain it…maybe you should do it yourself…"answered Sai shyly.

Yzak frowned upon the answer. Shiho pouted and pulled his ear. "STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"she yelled at it.

"Ouch! Okay, okay…you make me deaf, Hahnenfuss!"retorted Yzak as he rubbed his ears.

"Deserved you right, hentai!"

Tolle smirked by looking at the two arguing with each other. "Oh, so now we have two new couples. But, honestly, I like Athrun and Cagalli couple more."

"Hey! Stop it! This party wasn't held just to tease me and Cagalli, was it?"Athrun retorted suddenly.

Miriallia smiled at him and turned to Kira. "Looks like our prince here had gone angry, Kira. I think we should start now."

Kira nodded. "Okay. Our first activity is The Dare game. I bet everyone know how to play, ne? Lacus, I think I asked you to prepare…"

"Yeah, it's here, Kira."cut Lacus off as she she took small box out from her bag,

"Did you prepare the three's name? I mean…we didn't know they would come…"whispered Kira.

Lacus smiled guiltyly. Actually, she did know about the three coming. "Yes, I did. Tolle told me earlier. Err…I thought you all know about this so I didn't tell anyone. Sorry…"

"It's okay, then."

Kira showed the box to the others. "This box contains pieces of paper with our name inside them. Everyone will pick a name and and say the dare to the owner of the name. I'll pick first. …Sting. I dared you to comb your hair like me."

Sting gulped. He never imagined how his face was if he combed his hair like Kira's style. "No way…!"

"No protest! Now!"said Kira sternly.

Having no choice,Sting combed his hair in Kira's style. He looked very funny , making the others roared with laughter. He silenced in his blush.

"My turn."said Lacus as she picked a name. She smiled mischievously while looking at the name. "Sai, I'm sorry, but I dare you to go shopping with Flay tomorrow."

Sai's face turned pale but he simply nodded without saying anything.Flay rose and gave Lacus a big hug. "Thanks, Lacus Clyne! I'll buy something special for you!"she said.

Tolle smirked teasingly at Sai. "You can lend my money next month if you want, Sai." he said, knowing how much Flay could spend when she went shopping. He was sure that Sai would be broke for a month. Sai just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's my turn now!"exclaimed Cagalli happily. She rose to pick a name but took a long time to decide which one to take.

"Hey! Just pick a name!"retorted Yzak.

Athrun thought that Cagalli would yelled back to Yzak she didn't. Instead, she followed his words and picked a name randomly. She smirked as she saw the name. ('Hope that's not my name', whispered Kira.) Everyone sweat-dropped, feeling afraid of Cagalli's evil look.

"Heheh, Nicol Amalfi-chan. I-dare-you-to-hug-my dearest boyfriend, Athrun Zala!"

Both Nicol and Athrun gulped. Athrun rose from his seat as he sweat-dropped. "You can't do this, Cagalli!"he protested.

"Yeah, no way I'll hug Athrun! I'm not a gay! Furthermore, Athrun is your own boyfriend, isn't he?"shouted Nicol anxiously.

Cagalli smirked evilly. "No protest."

"Cagalli…please, dare him another way!"pleaded Athrun.

"Oh, so I dare him to kiss you, what do you say?"

"OMG…"Nicol fell of his feet while Athrun slapped his own forehead. (A/N: remember the episode when Athrun do that in front of Mia?)

The rest laughed very loudly, including Meyrin. She wondered how could Cagalli think about daring Nicol that way. This was the first time she saw Athrun being so panic. But she had to admit, Cagalli was better than herself in making people laughed. Even the hot-tempererd Yzak and serious Sai laughed loudly when she made joke.

"Nicol, just hug me. You have no choice…"Athrun said at last.

Nicol, who was nearly in tears, rose and got closer to Athrun. He hugged the guy relucantly. By the time they hugged…CLICK! A camera sound could be heard. Everyone turned to a certain brunette. Miriallia giggled.

"Don't worry, you all can see this picture on Monday. I'll put it on the school dashboard."she said.

"OMG! No way!"shouted Nicol and Athrun. They tried to take the camera from Miriallia but she quickly shoved it into her bag. Then, she gave cheerful high fives to Tolle and Cagalli. Obviously, it was the two's idea.

Athrun glared at Cagalli angrily. "I hope anyone would dare you worse than you dared Nicol!"he retorted.

Cagalli chuckled but Athrun's shout made her silence.

"It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay…sorry, okay?"apologized Cagalli as she smiled.

"…Don't do something crazy like that again."

"Sure. Your turn now, Athrun."

Athrun picked a name. He frowned by looking at the name. He had tried to not look or talk to her since the Tuesday's incident. "…My imouto, Meyrin….umm, what should I dare you…Ah, I know! Rin, I dare you to kiss Neider!"

Meyrin blinked disbelievingly while Auel blushed. "…Kiss Auel? But…I can't…"she said,

"Yes, you can, Rin."replied Athrun encouragingly.

Meyrin had no choice but to give Auel a small peck at his red cheek. Both of them blushed but Meyrin felt more than shy. She was very sad…since Athrun didn't seem to notice that she didn't love Auel but himself. She felt wanting to cry but she knew where she was now; in a party.

Auel, at the other hand, felt very happy for the kiss. He never thought Meyrin would kiss him. Even though it was because of the dare, he still satisfied. At least it was a kiss. If only he could shout a loud thank you to Athrun…

"Okay, it's my turn now."Dearka lifted his hand and picked a name. He looked at it and smiled. "Kira, I dare you to kiss Lacus in front of us."

"Ah, piece of cake."said Kira as he kissed Lacus on lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before he broke it. Lacus blushed in her smile when the others cheered.

"That's too easy, Dearka. Look at me."mocked Yzak. He picked a name and smirked evilly, just like Cagalli did just now. It surprised Athrun; how similar the two were. Yet, he felt uneasy when he thought about the two. He hated to admit it but he was afraid Cagalli would fall to the silver-haired guy.

"Dearka Elsmand, I-dare-you to-hug-Miriallia-Haw!"

Tolle rose immediately. "Hey! He can't do that!"he protested.

"I don't care. I won't dare him to do what he can do. What if I dare him to kiss her?"

"Wait, Yzak. Hug Milly? With him beside her? You dared me that and you call yourself my bestfriend!"asked Dearka furiously. He also rose from his seat.

"Oh, come on, Dearka, Tolle. It's just a hug."interrupted Cagalli, which Yzak nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, even Cagalli think it's all right, ne, Cagalli?"he said.

"To be honest, Cagalli, I think you better be Yzak's couple than Athrun's since you two are the craziest persons that I ever met!"Dearka yelled.

Again, Athrun felt a pain in his heart. Yeah, he knew, Cagalli and Yzak would make a good couple. But…he didn't knew, he just felt that he hated to admit it. To be exact, he didn't want Cagalli to be Yzak's or the others'. He wanted Cagalli to be his. Not other boys.

"Dearka, watch your mouth."he said slowly.

Dearka gulped quietly and nodded apologetically. The tanned boy sighed and looked at Miriallia. She seemed confuse. But he knew she didn't want him to hug her. No one wanted to make their couple's jealous. Tolle wasn't the type of boy that always weant jealous but this time it was obvious, he was really jealous.

"Sorry, Tolle but a dare is a dare." With that, he pulled the female brunette into a hug.

Tolle's eyes widened while Yzak and Cagalli gave each other a high five. The hug didn't last long, maybe Kira's kiss was longer. Miriallia was shocked at the sudden action and looked at her boyfriend guiltily.

"It's okay."comforted Tolle as he picked a name. He hoped he would get Yzak's name and his luck was at him today. He chuckled.

"Revenge, Yzak! I dare you to kiss Shiho."

"Bravo, Tolle!" cheered Cagalli.

Yzak looked at Shiho and blushed. Kissing Shiho wasn't a problem. He did kiss her before, even at the lips. But kissing her in front of the others…he must thought twice. "Give me one reason why must I kiss this violent girl?"

"Because I dare you to."replied Tolle as he grinned.

"Shoot…"retorted Yzak. "Hey, Hahnenfuss, you don't mind, do you?"

Shiho acted like nothing happened and shook her head. "No."

"If so…"Yzak leaned and kissed Shiho's cheek softly.

The others cheered loudly. Cagalli let go the loudest cheer. Both Yzak and Shiho blushed. Yzak seemed irritated while Shiho looked enjoyed with the attention.

"Stop cheering or else…!" threatened Yzak angrily.

Cagalli smirked. She loved to tease this hot-tempered guy. "Or else…what?Hey! I know it, Yzak! You love Shiho!"she said tauntingly.

"What's the matter if I really love her? Nothing to do with you, right?" Yzak replied.

"Hey, you all! Did you hear that? Yzak said he loves Shiho! He loves Shiho! Yzak loves Shiho!"shouted Cagalli as she danced cheerfully.

Again, the others cheered. This time more loudly. Yzak and Shiho silenced in their blush. Shiho stared at Yzak disbelieveingly. She thought he would deny it but to her surprise, he just kept quiet and blushed beside her. She was about to ask before…

"I won't deny it. It's true. We can't hide it from them anymore, can we?"whispered Yzak.

Shiho was stunned at first. She wondered how could Yzak knew what was in her mind. But for her, it was okay. They were a couple after all.

"Yeah, you're right…"she whispered back.

The others continued to cheer. "Congatulations, Yzak and Shiho!" they chorused.

"At least our Mr I-am-the-best-guy have a partner, Miss- I-want-everything-perfect."mocked Athrun.

Kira laughed at the names. "What about you then? Mr-I- am- gorgeous with my sister, Miss Hot-Tempered?"

Athrun smirked. "So, finally, you approved us, eh?"he asked, teasingly.

"As long as you promise me you won't make her out."

"Oh, I can't promise that…"replied Athrun as he gazed dreamingly at Cagalli. "She's so cute and seductive…"

"MY SIS IS NOT SEDUCTIVE!"yelled Kira at his top of voice.

The others turned at him curiously. He let go a nervous chuckle. "Nothing. Err…Shiho, your turn."

Shiho rose and picked a name and smiled wickedly. "Miss I-am-the-prettiest-girl, Flay, I dare you to put off all your make ups now. All of them, including your lipsticks."

Flay shrieked in both surprise and horror. "No way! You can't do this to me, Shiho Hahnenfuss!"

"Yeah, she can! We are playing the dare game. Just put them off, Allster! I bet you will look uglier than Hahnenfuss!"mocked Yzak to tease Shiho.

"What-did-you-just-said, my dear Joule? I am ugly, huh?" asked Shiho, sweetly yet dangerously.

Yzak sweet-dropped. He knew Shiho could be dreadful if she was angry. "…err…just kidding…err, Allster, do it now!"

Cagalli giggled when she saw Yzak's panic face. "What are you giggling at?" whispered Athrun at her ear.

Athrun's breath tickled her, making her to blush. She turned and found how close they were that time. "…umm…look at Yzak and Shiho…they are so suitable to each other, right? I think Yzak always teased Shiho because he loves her…"she said and smiled.

"Yeah, I knew it before you. They are close with each other but often argued. I thought they hate each other until this lately I realized that they were mean each other because they are in love."replied Athrun as he returned Cagalli's smile.

Meyrin saw the two whispering while the others were busy coaxing Flay to put off her make ups. Jealousy attacked the red-haired girl. Unfortunately, no one seemed to bother with her.

"That Flay…really found it's hard to put off her make ups, ne?"asked Cagalli, looking at Flay.

Athrun nodded slowly and changed his look to Flay. "She's pretty without make ups actually but she becomes more confident with them. But, she's really not my type of girl. I like the girls like you more. You don't wear any make ups now, do you? Not even a lipstick?"

Cagalli blushed and nodded. "H-How did you know?"she asked shyly.

"Because…when I kissed you earlier, I didn't feel any sense of lipstick. You are pretty with make ups, Cagalli." Athrun complimented.

"Such a sweet tongue you have."replied Cagalli mockingly.

"Well, thanks. And thanks also, for saying I am a good kisser. If you want to know, you are a good kisser too, Cagalli Yula Attha."

There were no talk between them after that. Both of them were too shy to speak. Finally, after coaxing Flay for 12 minutes and 54 seconds, they managed to see her face with make ups. Athrun was right after all; she was pretty even though without make ups.

"My turn! My turn!"said Kuzzey, waving his hand childishly and picked a name.

"…Oh, just great…Tolle, no jokes for a night."

"WHAT!"Tolle shouted. His face turned pale. "I'm going to die!"

Kuzzey giggled. "Sorry, but this is a dare."

Tolle frowned. He loved to make jokes and teased people. When he didn't make joke, it was really not himself. "Okay, okay…"

Miriallia patted her boyfriend symphatically. She picked a name."Just hope I would get Kuzzey's name…"she whispered to Tolle. And luck was at her side today. "Kuzzey, no talking for a night. Deserve you right!"

"…What! Y-You are kidding, Miriallia…tel-tell me you ar-are kidding…" stammered Kuzzey as his face turned pale.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Huh! You will feel how hurt it is when you can't do what you love to do!"replied Miriallia coldly.

"Thanks."whispered Tolle as he kissed Miriallia's cheek. "I love you."

"I did it because I love you too."

"Okay, whose turn next?...Oh, yours, Sai."called Lacus, waving the box.

Sai picked a name. "Oh, Miriallia. Miriallia, I dare you to wear ribbons on your hair."he dared calmly.

Miriallia blinked her eyes. She never wore ribbons before. And she believed she would looked awful with them. So, she tried to find an excuse. "Ribbons? But…I don't have any ribbons with me…"

Lacus interfered. "Don't worry, I can lend you mine. Here!"she said, showing her two pink ribbons.

The female brunnete gulped and had no choice but to tie the ribbons at her hair. To her surprise, she looked very cute and younger.

"Wow! You look so cute, Milly!"complimented Cagalli as she clapped her hands.

Lacus joined her. "I'm agree with Cagalli! Well, you don't have to return that ribbons, Milly. I want you to have them, sincerely."

Miriallia blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Cagalli, Lacus. Tolle, at least you say something…"

Tolle drew a smile. "You look prettier, Milly."

"It's my turn!"exclaimed Flay as she picked a name. "…Oh…Cagalli Yula Attha…I dare you to wear skirt tonight."

"NO WAY!" Cagalli shouted so loud until her mother came out to see what happened.

"What's wrong, dear? Why ar you shouting that loud?"asked Via, curiously.

Athrun answered before Cagalli could open her mouth to answer. "Flay dared her to wear skirt, Aunty Via."

Via smiled…evilly. "Oh…I see…so, Cagalli, let's go and change your clothes."

Cagalli shook her head immediately. She cursed Flay in her heart and wondered how did the red-haired girl know that she hated skirts. "Mom…I don't even have a skirt…"

"But I have them for you in my room, dear…Let's go. You guys, wait for a while, yeah?"Via cutt off as she dragged Cagalli to her room.

"Aunty Via!" A voice suddenly

Via turned to the voice. "Yes, Athrun?"

Athrun smiled at the woman. "Pink mini-skirt, please?"he requested.

Kira rolled his eyes disapprovingly while Via returned the blue-haired guy's smile. "Sure but make sure you can control yourself."

"Don't worry, I can."

When Via and Cagalli disappeared from their sight, Kira grumbled at his seat. "What are Mom thinking? Why must she follow whatever that guy said!"

Lacus patted his shoulder softly and turned to Athrun who was smiling at his bestfriend. The others giggled quietly, knowing how over-protective Kira was.

"…Just a mini-skirt, Kira."coaxed Lacus. "I bet Cagalli will look beautiful. Even though she is a bit tomboyish, Cagalli is a girl too. I know she also want to groom just like me and the other girls."

"…Cagalli…is not like you, Lacus. She…everyone, I want to tell you all something…You know, I'm used to hide this even to Mom but I think I must tell you all…"

Kira's serious face brought attention from everyone, especially Athrun. He wondered what Kira was going to say about Cagalli.

"Cagalli...had been, you know, bullied when she was six. So, until now, she still has trauma about it. She can't stand it…if three or more peoples yelled at her. She will remember about the bully incident. She may looked brave but her heart still soft. She can't even stand if she think she had made someone sad since her adopted mother always cried because of her. You know, she don't like Cagalli because she thought Cagalli took her husband's love from her."

"That's why… she didn't fight back when my fangirls..." Athrun let his sentence uncontinued.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, that's why she was easily abused. And that's why, Athrun, I become overprotective. I don't want her to be abused again. If I can, I don't want her to have boyfriend. But...since it's you, I think, I can rely on you...I won't forgive you if you hurt her, Athrun. Even though you are my bestfriend."

Athrun was shocked hearing that all. It was clear for him now; why Cagalli always acted weird. Such a cruel fate for a girl like her... and he promised he would protect her. The feeling had became so certain; feeling of wanting to protect her, feeling of wanting to make her happy...

"I'll never hurt her, Kira. It's the last thing I will do in the world. "he promised.

_Such an actor he is... _thought Yzak, Kira and Dearka.

But Athrun didn't act. He really meant what he just said. He wanted to make Cagalli happy. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to hear her laughter. And he never wanted to see her crying, just like she did last weeks. He regretted of making her cry. Maybe her life was better of they didn't meet each other but at least, now she was able to smile and laugh beside him.

"Taa da!" Via's voice woke him up. "Here she is! Cagalli in pink mini-skirt!"

Kira gulped by looking at hs sister. So did the other guys. The girls opened their mouth, shocked especially, Meyrin, who tried her best to not to admit that Cagalli was...prettier in skirt.

"Mom...! That skirt...is just too...short!" yelled Kira. (A/N:Don't do this at your mother.)

Via seemed didn't care even Kira was yelling at her. Instead, she drew a smile at her thin lips. "But she's cute, isn't she? What do you think, everyone?"

"Great!" Lacus was the first one who spoke. She aprroached Cagalli and pulled her hand to move toward the others.

Miriallia pulled her other hand. "You look so cute, Cagalli!"she complimented.

"Geez...what are Mom thinking? I thought she was kidding. Cagalli in skirt...that's totally not herself...don't you think so, Athrun?" Kira whispered to Athrun.

Unfortunately, Athrun was too stunned to reply. Cagalli who stood in front of him now, was really different. Her lips were redder than before and her blonde hair was tied to two. With her white long-sleeved shirt and pink mini-skirt, she looked completely like a doll.

"You look cute, Cagalli..."he muttered softly.

Cagalli blushed at the compliments. She never thought she would look good in skirt. In fact, she never wore skirt. In her old school, she wore the boy's uniform and when she attended Archangel High, she didn't have to wear skirt since the girls's at Archangel High wore black pants and long sleeved white shirt.

"...Err...thanks..."she said.

"Wooho! Looks like our Athrun have fallen in love!" cheered Dearka before he noticed the others' eyes were at him. Meyrin stared at him confusely. "Err...I mean, fallen in love again with the same woman!"

"Yeah... maybe we can see some kissing scene, ne, Zala?" teased Auel.

Yzak chuckled mockingly. "Or...maybe more than that?"

Both Athrun and Cagalli blushed. But Athrun had to admit, Auel was right, after all. His heart felt itched to kiss the blonde. At the same time, his heart was beating very fast. Maybe faster than Aegis's speed...

"Athrun?"whispered Cagalli quietly. "What's wrong with you?"

Athrun shook his head. "Nothing. Umm... can we go outside for a while?"

"Sure."

As they began their step, Nicol stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. The two eyed him confusely when he grinned. The green-haired guy showed them what he picked just now. "I've picked your name, Athrun. I know what you want to do outside so I dare you to kiss Cagalli in front of us!"

The others cheered loudly. Even Kira clapped his hand. Of course, the was a certain girl who didn't like the dare. She frowned. Once seeing them kissing was enough. There was no need to her to see it once more again.

"Auel, I want to go to the toilet. Excuse me, yeah?"

Auel turned and looked at her. He noticed her frown look and wondered why she looked so depress. "Okay."

Meyrin rose from her seat and headed to the toilet. She narrowed her eyes to see Athrun reaction but to her despair, Athrun didn't even look at her. He was busy staring at the blushing blonde, who at the same time, stared at her own feet.

"I'm sorry but this is a dare. I promise it won't be long. Just a slight kiss." Athrun whispered quietly.

Cagalli nodded relucantly. Not she didn't want Athrun to kiss her. In fact, even though she didn't know why, she wanted him to kiss her so badly. But, in front of the others... she was shivering by thinking about that!

Like Athrun promised, the kiss went short even though he found it was hard to break the kiss. But he wanted to keep his promise to Cagali.

"Wooho! Such a great couple...I know you want to kiss her longer, Athrun!" shouted Dearka gleefully. "Give me a high five, Nicol! It's my idea, anyway!"

Nicol gave Dearka a cheerful high five while Athrun rolled his eyes towards the two. Such a sickening friends! "So, can we go out now?"he asked.

Yzak and Dearka looked at themselves and bursted out laughter. Tolle giggled along with them. Meanwhile, Meyrin came back to her seat and looked at the three confusely.

"Oh! He wants to continue it outside!"cried Yzak in his laughter. "Beware, Cagalli. He might not able to control himself seeing you in such a sexy clothes ("Repeat it again and you are dead, Joule!"said Kira.) Better if you two go into a room."

Cagalli blushed a little but she thought she'd have enough teasing for tonight. She began to feel fed-up with all this. "You know what, Yzak. I think I've had enough. I've been so kind tonight and I'd like to tell you all, one more teasing and you will regret for coming to this party!"she retorted.

"I'm with Cagalli. I also have been so patient tonight, letting you all to tease us as much as you want but it's enough. I don't want to hear teasing anymore, hear me!" supported Athrun beside her.

The rest, including Kira gulped. Athrun seldom raised his voice but once he raised it, it meant he was really angry or irritated. Lacus smiled apologetically.

"We are sorry, Athrun, Cagalli. We never meant to offend you two. Remember how you all tease me and Kira before? And how we all teased Tolle and Milly? If we've offend you two, we are sorry, okay?"she apologized softly.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at themselves. Cagalli turned to Lacus and smiled. "It's okay, Lacus. We're not offend, but just...err...how to say it..."

"...Fed-up, Cagalli. And bored .I think they're the best words. It's boring to be teased too often. Stop teasing us, you all. Don't we have another new couple to tease?" Athrun tried to lighten the mood.

Lacus clapped her hand happily. "Oh, Shiho and Yzak!"she exclaimed.

Kira held his girlfriend's shoulder. "I know what do you feel, Lacus but let's finish this game first. Whose turn next?"

"It's Meyrin's!"answered Auel as he pushed Meyrin forward. Meyrin picked a name.

"...Umm...Hahnenfuss-san...I dare you to tie your hair. I never saw your long hair tied."she dared.

"T-Tying...m-my hair...? B-But I...I...never..."stammered Shiho, looking at Yzak.

Yzak acted like nothing happened. For him, it wasn't a big matter. No matter how Shiho look liked, he didn't care. She still Shiho Hahnenfuss who he knew before. "Ah, just tie you damn long hair. It's not a big problem for you to do it, is it? Just lend a hair band from Clyne or Allster. I believe they have it with them."he said coldly.

Flay handed Shiho a blue hair band. "Here, Shiho Hahnenfuss. Take it. I never used that one."

Relucantly, Shiho tied her hair into a ponytail. She looked much younger. The others clapped. "You look younger, Shiho! And cuter too!"complimented Cagalli.

Shiho blushed at the comment. She looked at Yzak and found he was staring dreamingly at her. Yzak immediately changed his sight when their eyes met. He smiled secretly and admited that what Cagalli said was true.

"My turn now!" Auel exclaimed cheerfully as he picked one of the two name left, either Lacus or himself. Luckily, he picked Lacus' name. "Oh, Clyne-san...what should I dare you to, yeah..."

"Don't dare her to do something odd, Neider or else..."warned Kira.

"I know, Yamato. Ah, I know! Clyne-san, I dare you to wear pants!"

"Good, Neider! I never saw Lacus wears pants!" Cagalli said as she clapped her hand.

Athrun smiled at his ex-girlfriend. "As the matter of the fact, everyone, even I, her ex-boyfriend, never saw Lacus wears pants since I knew her."he stated.

Lacus chuckled. "Yeah, I never wear pants in front of you guys. Cagalli, can I borrow your pants for tonight?"

Cagalli nodded and rose from her seat. "Sure. Let's go upstairs."

Kira sighed when the two disappeared into Cagalli's room. "I wonder how Lacus look in a pants..."

"I bet she won't changes. Oh yeah, Flay, umm... this is not a bribe or anything but...you can use this card as much as you want."said Athrun and handed Flay one of his credit cards.

Flay took it happily. "You give me this just because I dare your girlfriend to wear skirt? And I can use it as much as I want? OMG!"

Athrun smiled and nodded. If it wasn't because of Flay's dare, he would never saw Cagalli in skirt. And he didn't mind about letting her to use his credit card since he had two more in his wallet. "Yes, but you must return it to me on Monday or my Dad will kill me for burdening him to pay the bills."

"Don't worry. Just don't be surprise to see the bills. Bet it will be more than you the amount you must pay monthly for your BMW out there. If I'm not mistaken, it's your Dad's gift for you as your 14th birthday, right?" asked Flay, which Athrun answered with a nod.

"Hey! You are really that rich, Zala?"Auel asked disbelievingly. Looking at Athrun's clothes, he knew what the answer was.

"...Umm...you can say like that..."answered Athrun humbly. "But richness is nothing for me. Lacus is rich too. So are Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Sai and Flay."

"Our familly isn't rich but you can say, moderate. Not rich, but not poor too."interrupted Kira. "Just like Milly's, Tolle's, Kuzzey's and Shiho's family. What about you, then, Neider? I don't know much about you."

Tolle giggled and looked at Auel. "They will be surprise, Auel...if they know..."he said.

Auel chuckled with Tolle. "Well...I'm not boasting or what but my house is four storey. And I have two car for my own."he said.

All of them were shocked hearing that, except Tolle. He knew how rich Auel was. Maybe as rich as Athrun or even richer. Meyrin widened her eyes disbelievingly. Auel's look never showed that he was a rich guy.

"I know you all are shocked. Heheh, I hide it purposely, actually."

Dearka whined. "So we have another arrogant rich guy here..."

"Hey! If there's such a guy, he is you, Dearka!"protested Athrun furiously. "Anyway, I begged you all, please don't tell Cagalli about the credit card. I'll die if she knows..."

Kira laughed at Athrun's anxious face. He couldn't imagine what would Cagalli do if she knew about it. "Don't worry, Athrun. We are not that cruel."

**Cagalli's room**

"Whoa! You look good even in pants, Lacus!"praised Cagalli,

Lacus smiled at the blonde. She pulled her to sit on the bed. "I want to talk to you for a while, Cagalli."

Cagalli looked at the pink-haired girl curiously. She wondered what she wanted to talk about. "What is it, Lacus?"

"Actually...I knew Meyrin-san would be coming to this party. Tolle told me this evening. I didn't tell you or Kira because I thought you two knew about it. I'm sorry, Cagalli."

"...It's okay. I can cope with it, you know. She's not a big deal. Come on, I bet Kira is dying now to see you in pants!"teased Cagalli as she pulled Lacus to go out from the room.

"Just like Athrun was dying to see you in skirt..."Lacus teased back.

The two came downstairs. Athrun was right, after all. Lacus didn't change even though she was wearing pants. She still looked beautiful as before.

"How is it Kira? Do I look okay?"asked Lacus anxiously.

Smiling, Kira nodded. "You look pretty Lacus, but you look prettier in skirt."he complimented.

"It's Oakley-san's turn now."said Meyrin as she looked around to see who left.

"I know, Hawke. Auel's the only one left so I dare him to...sing!"dared Sting.

"Ah, not a big deal. Yamato, can I use that guitar?"Auel asked as he pointed at the guitar at the corner of the living room.

Kira looked at Athrun, instead. " It's yours, Athrun. You left it last month, remember? Can he use it?"

Athrun simply nodded. "So I left it here...I though I've lost it. Luckily I didn't buy a new guitar."

Auel played the guitar and started singing.

_Tsunaida te boku wa yobu koe hoho wo nade surinuketeiku_

_Ima to iu hi ga kizu wo oi kurikaesu shiranai uchi ni netsu wo obite..._

_Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo kioku sae nemuri ni tsuku_

_yasahikute azayaka na iro ao no merodii wo komoriuta ni_

_Nani hitotsu hajumaranaide nani hitotsu owaranai mama_

_Kinou wo wasure kasunderu yume no naka kaze ga ashita wo yuriokoshite..._

_Kanashimi to yorokobi ha hibikiau karada mo oku_

_Shinayaka na nijimidasu iro ao no merodii wa komoriuta ni_

_Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo kioku sae nemuri ni tsuku_

_Yasashikute zankoku na iro ao no merodii wo komoriuta ni_

"Wow! You have such a sweet voice, Auel!"praised Meyrin as soon as Auel finised his song.

Auel blushed at the praise. "...Err...not really...thanks, anyway..."

Miriallia raised her eyebrows. "Hawke is right but...I don't think I ever hear that song before."she said.

"I'm with Milly. Did you create it yourself?"asked Tolle.

"...Err...actually, yes..."

Tolle approached the blue-haired guy and chocked him. "You didn't even tell me, huh? How dare you!"

Meyrin stared at Auel disbelievingly. He was rich, could sing well, and could compose song by himself...why didn't she notice this guy before? She knew why. Because she was too interested at Athrun, until she didn't know about the other guys.

"The dare game had finished. Kira, what's the next activity?"asked Cagalli eagerly.

"Well, that...I think you must ask Flay about it. I don't know about it, either."Kira replied as he looked at the red-haired girl.

"Well...you can say it's a prize-giving time!"

**OMG! I can't believe it. 21 pages! Sorry for the late update. I want to beg you guys, please review! I don't like to do this but I won't update until I get 15 reviews for this chapter! The next chapter will have some StellarShinn moment. So, until next time, ja ne!**

**P/S- I've made several new stories. Mind to read them and review! **


	18. SweetBitter Night

**Hiya! Mayu's here! Firstly, I want to thank everyone who did review for the previous chapter. I really, really appreciate it. Here is my eighteenth chapter, please enjoy! **

**Music background- Akatsuki no Kuruma by Yuuka feat FICTION JUCTION, Emotion by Rie Tanaka, Bokutachi no Yukue by Hitomi Takahashi, Nicol's Piano Theme, Precious Rose by Naomi Shindou**

**Chapter 18: Sweet-Bitter Night**

"Present-giving time?"blinked Cagalli.

Flay nodded. "Well, you know...I bought something for you all from PLANT...umm...I bought gifts for Hawke sisters but only one comes tonight...Oh, I also bought somethins for Asuka and that blonde Loussier...Guess you can give their gifts to them later, umm..."she let her words uncontinued, looking at Meyrin.

"Meyrin."said Meyrin quickly. "Yes, sure."

"How come you even had time to shop?"asked Shiho wonderingly.

Tolle sighed. "She went shopping more than attending the course."

Kuzzey wanted to say something but Miriallia's stern look shut him up. Sai noticed this and chuckled. "So, let me take the things from my car. Anyone care to help me?"he said.

Athrun and Auel rose. "I'll help."they said in unison.

"Guess I should help too. Knowing Flay, I bet the things must be more than what we all exepected." said Kira as he followed the three.

Cagalli looked at Lacus. "What did he mean by 'knowing Flay'? Don't tell me that..."

Before Lacus could answer, Flay cut her off. "Yes, Kira is my ex."

"WHAT!"yelled Cagalli so loud until Nicol fell from her seat. She looked at Lacus with is-that-true look.

Lacus nodded slowly. She didn't like to admit it but it was a fact. Kira was Flay's ex-boyfriend and she herself was Kira's second girl. "That's true, Cagalli."

"B-but..."Cagalli was still unsatisfied. "...How come Kira never told me about it!"

The others giggled at her red face. Only one didn't; Lacus. She really didn't want Cagall to know about it. She didn't want Cagalli to look down at her. Honestly, she didn't want to admit that Kira had been Flay's boyfriend before. She was afraid that Flay would snatch Kira back from her. She knew how evil Flay could be if she wanted something. Kira always assured her that Flay had changed. She tried to believe it but deep inside her heart, she was still doubting about it.

"Hey! OMG! There are so many of boxes! Let me help you, Athrun!"

Cagalli's voice killed Lacus thought. She saw Cagalli trying to help Athrun carrying one of the boxes while the blue-haired guy adviced her not to. A smile drawn on her thin pink lips after all of the sudden. She approached Kira to help him carrying a big box. She knew she couldn't help much but at least she could help a little. She tried to forget about Flay and Kira and thought more about their relationship.

* * *

"Hey...onii-chan..."

Shinn, who was reading the maga DN Angel, turned to the voice. "What, Mayu?"

A girl in the age 12 smiled childishly. She was lying on Shinn's bed, hugging a panda doll. She had messy hair like Shinn but her hair was brown while Shinn's was black. Everyone would know she was Shinn's sister by only one look since their face resembled each other.

"Let's walk outside. Mayu is bored..."she pleaded.

"It's cold outside. Just do anything else so you won't get bored, okay?"

Mayu pouted. Only she and Shinn were home now since their parents went for a party at one of their friends' house. They were in Shinn's room, with the television switched on, showing the anime Hachimitsu to Kuroubaaa which was Mayu's favourite.

"Oh, come on, Oniichan. Mayu wants to to go outside. Come on, Oniichan..."she coaxed, making her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, okay..."Shinn gave up eventually. Mayu was really good at making the puppy-dog eyes. Shinn never won against that tactic. Mayu was his only sibling, his only younger sister in this world. He always gave up if Mayu insisted something.

The two went out after Shinn locked the house. Mayu held Shinn's hand in hers and swung them cheerfully as they walked. His brother just smiled at her childish act. Even though she had reached the age 12 but she still acted like a 6 years old little girl. Maybe it turned like that because she was treated as a little princess by Shinn all the time.

"Let's walk along the beach, okay, oniichan? It has been a long time since Mayu's last time coming to the beach."said Mayu.

Shinn nodded. "How is your study, Mayu? You didn't ask for my help this lately. You used to ask for my help in your homework before. Are you sure that you managed to do it all?"he asked concernly.

The brown-haired girl nodded in reply. "You ever said to Mayu, oniichan, if Mayu understand what the teacher said, Mayu will find the homeworks are easy. You are indeed right, oniichan. They are easy if Mayu knows how to do them."

"Glad you believe it now. So, you will come to Archangel High next year, right? I hope you will make me proud."said Shinn.

"Of course! Mayu will try hard to make Oniichan proud because oniichan always make Mayu proud. Everyone are talking about Oniichan at school. They all always admiring Oniichan. Who doesn't know the name Shinn Asuka? The only one student of Archangel High who...Hey, look!"

Shinn turned to what Mayu pointed at. His eyes and mouth widened. A girl was dancing along the beach, letting the cold water wet her bare foot. She looked very happy, but yet, everyone who was looking must thought she had some mental problem. Who, in their right mind, would dance along the beach at a dark night, alone?

But the girl's short, blonde hair made Shinn remembered something. "Stellar."he whispered. "Stellar Loussier!"

Stellar stopped dancing when she heard someone called her name. She saw two figures approaching her. "S-Shinn...Shinn...Asuka?"she muttered quietly to herself. Her eyes couldn't see clearly at night she couldn't recognize their faces.

"Hey! You are Stellar Loussier, right?"asked Shinn when they were face to face. Mayu was peeking from behind him, muttering a soft 'wow' as she stared at Stellar's clothes. She was wearing blue dress with white skirt and sleeves. It also had some blue striped around its neck and waist. (A/N In short, she was wearing her clothes in Destiny, okay? Sorry if I explained it wrongly. )

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I'm Stellar. Umm...you are supposed to be...Shinn Asuka, right?"she asked doubtly.

Shinn smiled and nodded. He felt relieved that the girl was really Stellar. He couldn't imagine what would he do if she wasn't. He pulled Mayu to the front and held both of her shoulders. "This is my younger sister, Mayu."

Mayu bowed politely as she was always teached to. Stellar returned the bow. "Nice to meet you, Mayu."

"Are you Oniichan's friend? If so, Mayu also wants to be friend with you!"said Mayu cheerfully.

Stellar glanced at Shinn and saw he was nodding. She smiled and carressed Mayu's hair. "Yes. I am Stellar Loussier. Sure, I would like to be your friend too, Mayu."

"Can Mayu calls you Stellar-neechan? You are older than Mayu." Mayu requested.

Again, Stellar nodded. "Fine, you can call me that. I don't mind."

Shinn shook his head slowly and smiled. "Typhical Mayu..."he muttered. But then, he remembered something. He turned to Stellar. "Loussier, what are you doing, alone at night like this? It might be dangerous, you know."

"Ah, well..."Stellar looked down. "It's my hobby, you know...umm...I like to dance alone here...the water is cold and it gives me such a calming feeling. Don't worry, I can protect myself and please call me Stellar, Asuka-san."

"If it's okay for you...than it's okay for me. Anyway, just call me Shinn. Luna calls me Asuka-kun and now, you call me Asuka-san. I can't stand the formalities anymore. I'll call you Stellar if you call me Shinn. Just Shinn, not Shinn-san or anything else."said Shinn, half grumbling. "And I'm also at the same age as you, you know."

"Okay...but hold on..."Stellar stopped for a while, thinking. "You said, you are at the same age as me but you are in Rin's sister's class, aren't you?"

The black haired guy scratched his head as he thought how to explain it to her, while Mayu giggled quietly behind him. "I...well, you know...I skipped a grade...so...err...I suppose to be in second year this year but I skipped it and advanced to third year instead...well, I think you know why...I got oustanding in my first year test so my teachers said...well, I can skipped the second year..."

Stellar clapped her hands. "Wow! You must be very clever, then!"she complimented.

Mayu nudged her brother at ribs and grinned teasingly. "Stellar-neechan is complimenting you, Oniichan...Oh, oniichan is blushing!"

The teasing made Shinn's blush became more obvious. He tried to look modest but what Stellar said just now was indeed right. He was the best student in his class, even though he was the youngest among them all. But he always used his cleverness to tease the teachers, espacially the humble Mr Threin.

"Well...that...not only me who got the offer...Athrun Zala also got it but...he declined it since he wanted to be with his friends..."

"But still, Shinn...you must be really clever. Not everyone can skip a grade."said Stellar admiringly.

"Hey, look, stars!" Suddenly, Mayu let go a shriek.

Three of them looked at the dark sky. Stars were twinkling brightly. A wide smile appeared on Stellar's face. She clapped her hands and stared at them dreamingly, like a child who never saw the stars before. Mayu found it weird but Shinn thought Stellar was the type of girl he liked. She was cute and somekind, innocent.

"Does Stellar-neechan love stars?"asked Mayu.

Stellar nodded as she continued to stared at the stars. "I love them very much! Aren't they great? They are very far from us, yet, we still can see them and they are so beautiful! And, if you want to know, my name has something to do with stars."

Mayu wided her eyes didbelievingly. "Really? What does 'Stellar' mean?"

"If you look in a dictionary, my name means 'connected with the stars'"

Shinn raised her eyebrows. "But if I'm not mistaken, Stellar means 'excellent'."he protested.

The blonde nodded as she continued to gaze at the stars and swing herself like she was dancing. "Yes, I know that. But I like the first meaning than the second one. Anyway, Mayu, do you know what your name means?"

"Mayu's name also has meaning? Mayu doesn't know about it. Does Stellar-neechan know what Mayu's name means?"asked Mayu excitedly.

"In Japanese, Mayu has two meanings. First, it means 'coccon'. Second, it means 'eyebrows'." Stellar explained.

Mayu clapped her hands and clung at her brother's body. She looked at him happily. " Mayu's name also has meanings! Ah, what about Oniichan's name? Does it mean something?"

Shinn shook his head. "In English, Shin, S.H.I.N means something but we spell my name as S.H.I.N.N so my name doesn't have meaning."

"But..."Stellar protested. "In Japanese, your name means 'truth'. I think I know what your name means in English but better if we keep it secret, right?" she said, winking at the sweat-dropped Shinn.

"Arigato!"said Shinn in relieve. He glanced at Mayu and smirked. "Too bad for you then, Mayu."

The brown haired girl pouted. "Fine! Don't tell Mayu. You two are just same!"

The two looked at themselves and laughed. Mayu continued to pout. Shinn was the first one who stopped laughing. He smiled and looked at his sister. "Okay, let's go home so you can look at the dictionary what 'shin' means, okay?"he said.

"Okay! See ya, Stellar-neechan! Oh yeah, can Mayu has your phone number? Mayu'd like to call you if Mayu feels bored."said Mayu, cheerfully again.

Stellar nodded. "It is 0126359756. Calll me later, yeah?"

"Sure. Let's go, Oniichan! Mayu really wants to know what your name! Bye, Stellar-neechan!"

"Let's go. Bye then, Stellar. See you later at school. Take care."said Shinn, waving his hand towards Stellar as he walked with Mayu.

"Okay, I'll take care! See you too, Shinn!"

* * *

"F-Flay...this is...are you sure...you want to give me this?"stammered Lacus, holding a pink silk scarf.

Flay nodded. "I bought it for you. I like it but pink is not my colour. And I don't like to wear scarf. Take it, Lacus Clyne."

Kira looked at his girlfriend and scratched his head. He turned to Flay. "I don't mind about that scarf, Flay but is this really for me? I mean...this is so expensive..."he said.

"Yeah, and you even bought this leather jacket for me, a latest camera for Milly, a Vivien ring for Shiho, a Nintendo DS for Athrun, three PS3 for Dearka, Yzak and that Asuka, two pairs of silk skirts for the two Hawkes, and a pair of expensive dress for Loussier! Are you really this rich, Allster?"asked Cagalli disbelievingly.

"Yeah, so what?"replied Flay, indifferently. "My Papa won't mind."

Miriallia looked at Shiho and both of them shrugged. Athrun just smiled and stared at his new Nintendo DS. He couldn't deny that Flay was generous; spending a large amount of money just to buy gifts for them all. But he still couldn't like her as he liked his other girl friends like Miriallia, Shiho and Lacus. He knew who Flay was actually. She would never change but if she really had changed, it was a good news.

Cagalli sensed Athrun staring at his gift. "What's wrong?"she whispered.

Athrun looked at her and shook his head as he smiled. "Nothing. Umm...do you like the gift?"

"Yeah. But this is really really expensive, isn't it? I wonder what Mom will say if she knows I got such an expensive thing like this..."

"She will say 'Take care of it, dear and appreciate it.'" A voice interrupted suddenly, making both Athrun and Cagalli turned to their back.

"Mom!"

Via smiled and looked at the others. "You guys, I've prepared your dinner and I need some help to carry them all so you all can eat here. Umm, anyone want to volunteer themselves?"she asked.

"OMG! Mrs Hibiki, you should tell me earlier. I could help you cooking."said Lacus regretfully. "I'll help then, and please allow me to wash the dishes after this, please? I really want to help."

"It's okay, Lacus. This is your party too, right? So, Lacus will help and of course, being my son, Kira, doesn't mean you can just letting the guests to help your own mother. You too, Cagalli."said Via.

"Of course Cagalli and I will help, Aunty Via."Athrun said as Cagalli and Kira made their sour face and stood up relucantly.

Meyrin stood up too, followed by Miriallia and Shiho. "I'll help too."said the three in unison.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...okay, so the rest can wait here. Let's go."

11 minutes and 57 seconds later...

"Wow! Look at all this!"exclaimed Tolle disbelievingly as he stared at the foods served on the table. "This is..."

"Marvelous, Mrs Hibiki!"continued Auel.

Via chuckled a little and nodded. "Enjoy them all, then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Lacus turned to the older woman, disappointment could be seen on her beautiful face. "Why not you eat with us, Mrs Hibiki?"she asked.

"This is not my party, dear. It's okay. Just enjoy them all."replied Via as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, Lacus. Mom is all right with that. No use to force her. Let's eat, okay?"coaxed Kira when he saw Lacus was still sulking. The pink-haired girl nodded slowly and began to fill her plate.

"That dumpling looks delicious, Yzak. Can you take it for me?"asked Shiho, pointing at a dumpling that was far from her with her chopstick.

Yzak simply took it and put it on Shiho's plate without saying anything and continued to eat. Shiho muttered a soft thanks and continued to eat as well. Their action made Miriallia let go a quiet chuckle. She nudged Tolle's elbow and pointed at Yzak and Shiho who sat very close to each other.

"They are so suitable..."she whispered, which Tolle replied with a nod. He pointed at another couple. "Look at them, Milly. They are more interesting..."

Miriallia turned to where Tolle pointed at. She smiled and nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend. On her sight, there were Athrun and Cagalli, sharing a plate with all kind of foods on it. They were sitting so close with each other as they whispered somethings to themselves. They looked so romantic; no one, who didn't know about the real story, would ever thought that they weren't a real couple.

But actually, Cagalli was very annoyed. She knew Miriallia and Tolle were watching them. It wasn't her intention to share the same plate with Athrun. Athrun insisted and she had no choice because Meyrin was sitting in front of them. And she also had feeling that Athrun enjoyed it very much.

For the fifth time, she whispered to Athrun, "Zala, could you please take your own plate?"

Athrun turned with his mouth fulled with foods and threw her a 'what' look. He looked so cute, making Cagalli to blush slightly. But she quickly wiped out the blush and looked at him sternly, repeating her question. "Could you please get your own plate, Zala?"

"Why? Are you feeling shy or what?"asked Athrun back, after he swallowed all the food in his mouth. Cagalli blushed at the question and immediately shook her head. She was about to open her mouth to reply before Athrun cut her off.

"Feed me, please?"

Cagalli gulped. Her blush became more obvious as Athrun said it so cutely. Her heart beat faster suddenly. She tried hard to breathe like usually but she just couldn't. Avoiding Athrun's gaze, she shook her head. "Don't be kidding, Zala. No way I will...feed you."she whispered.

The blue-haired guy pouted and moved closer to Cagalli. "Please, dear..."he whispered softly near her ears. He could see her ears became bright red, followed by her whole face. He chuckled quietly, realizing how cute she was when blushing. He had seen she blushed many times, actually but never felt bored. He simply enjoyed it very much.

Relucantly, Cagalli took a dumpling and brought it closer to Athrun's mouth. She heard some cheers but ignored them all. She also felt someone was glaring at her, and she definitely knew who it was. Athrun ate it happily as he never thought that Cagalli would really feed him. He held his own chopsticks and took another dumpling.

"Your turn. Say 'ah'..."

"H-Hey...no need, Athrun..."Cagalli declined as she pushed Athrun's chopsticks slowly with her own chopsticks. "I can eat by myself, thanks."

"Bad luck, Athrun!"said Dearka, teasingly.

Athrun frowned but still didn't lower his chopstic. He stared at Cagalli, hopping she would give up. To his relief, she gave up and open her mouth to eat the dumpling.

The others clapped their hands, except for a certain red-haired girl. Her tears nearly fell but she quickly swept them before anyone saw them. She nevel felt hatred towards someone more than she felt for Cagalli now. She hated her very much. Athrun never treated her like he was treating Cagalli now. And obviously for her, Cagalli was enjoying it too.

'_Cagalli Yula Athha...Someday you will regret it for showing off tonight...'_

But, even though she tried to get rid of it, her sadness still came into her heart. She couldn't stand seeing the guy she loved feed another girl right in front of her eyes. And she really thought that she had have enough. She wanted to leave. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"Auel."Meyrin called slowly.

Auel, who was cheering with the others just now, turned. He noticed the gloom on Meyrin's face and immediately feeling regret for forgeting about her. "What's wrong, Meyrin?"he asked, concernly.

"I think I must go home now. I'm worried about my sis, she is alone at home." lied Meyrin as she put her plate on the table.

"...I'll send you home, then."Auel decided, putting her plate beside Meyrin's plate. He knew something was wrong about her but it was better if he didn't ask her here, in front of the others. He turned to Tolle, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Tolle, but Meyrin and I must go now. See you at school later, yeah?"

Tolle seemed relucant to let them go. He didn't know why must Auel left so early but seeing Miriallia's nod, he nodded as well at last. "See ya, Auel!"he said, waving his hand.

Before they left the house, Meyrin glanced to Athrun and saw he was also looking at her. Their sight met for a while before Athrun changed his sight to Cagalli instead. Meyrin felt a stabbing pain in her heart as she saw how Athrun didn't care about her leaving. She realized that she wasn't the invited guest. No one bothered to invite her. She was there just because Auel was invited.

The two left the house. Meyrin was very quiet on their way to her house. She didn't speak even a word. This made Auel felt worried and somewhat guilty. He never thought about Athrun when he invited Meyrin to come with him to the party. It was his fault, for making she remembered about her sadness again.

"I'm sorry..."he said slowly.

Meyrin turned her head toward him. "For what?"

"For inviting you to come with me. I...never thought that Zala would come. Honest, Meyrin. I'm sorry..."

"...It's okay..."said Meyrin after thinking what to say. For her, it wasn't Auel's fault. It was her own decision to come with Auel. "I'm not blaming you after all. Umm...I didn't really enjoy the party, though. But thanks for trying to cheer me up. I really appreciate it, Auel. We only started become friends not a long time ago but what you've done..."

"Please don't mention it, Meyrin."Auel cut off as his face turned sligtly red. "For me, you are my bestfriend. So, when you have problem, it is my problem too. If you feel sad or bored, just call me, okay? And, Meyrin..."

The red-haired girl raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Auel continued as he turned the car to a junction. "Please don't ignore my call. I was so worried before, when you didn't answer my call. I just want to know that you are all right. Promise me, okay, Meyrin?"

His voice sounded so sincere, making Meyrin's tears nearly fell again. No one, except her own sister, ever said like that to her. Not even Athrun. And if she wasn't mistaken, Athrun never been worried about her since first they met until now. He never cared about her problem, unless she asked for his help.

"I promise, Auel. Thanks a lot."

* * *

"Phew...I'm glad she had left...I don't have to act anymore..."sighed Cagalli as soon as Meyrin disappeared from their sight. She immediately sat farther than Athrun.

Athrun looked at her and frowned. He really enjoyed the time when she was close to him and he thought she also enjoyed it. But he was wrong after all. She didn't enjoy it as he did. She hated it.

Tolle looked at Miriallia with his what-this-all-means look. Miriallia leaned to him closer and explained everything to him in whisper. He nodded slowly when Miriallia finished her story. Now he understood why Meyrin and Auel went home so early.

"Such a good act, sis!"said Kira, grinning. "You can be an actress someday."

Cagalli replied his grin without saying anything. She glanced at a certain blue-haired guy, hopping to get the same comment from him but she only saw his frowning face. Deep inside her heart, she wondered why he was frowning. He must be glad as herself; they didn't have to act anymore. But why did he frown?

"Athrun, what's wrong?"she asked. "You must be glad, ne? It must be hard to act as my real boyfriend."

"...Not really...Uh...so, Kira, what will we do next?"asked Athrun, avoiding Cagalli's question. He quickly turned to his bestfriend.

Kira looked at his girlfriend instead, asking for her opinion. The pink-haired simply shrugged. He turned to the others. "Any suggestion?"

"What about...watching a movie? ...Err...I have a blue film with me..."suggested Dearka.

"No!"Miriallia, Cagalli, Shiho and Lacus shouted in unison.

Dearka gulped and sweat-dropped. "Err...okay..."

Shiho pursed her lips toward the tanned boy. "Hentai as always!"she said.

"If he is not hentai, I will doubt that he is Dearka Elsmand."said Yzak as he smirked.

Kuzzey nodded and made sound as he wanted to speak but Miriallia gave him another glare. He frowned.

"Oh yeah, I want to help Mrs Hibiki to wash the dishes. You all go on without me, okay?"said Lacus suddenly as she got up and began to collect the empty plates.

Miriallia and Shiho rose and helped her. Only Flay and Cagalli were the girls who still sat as nothing happened. Cagalli really hated washing dishes and no way Flay Allster would washed even her own dishes. If she did, the sun must rise at west tomorrow.

There was a silence after the three girls went to the kitchen. After all of the sudden, a sound rang. Cagalli recognized the sound and immediately took her silver-green cellphone from the sleves. She answered the call with a small voice.

"Hello?...Yes, this is Cagalli...Otou-sama? Oh, how are you? Sorry, otou-sama, I forgot to call you...yeah, a bit busy here...I'm all right, so are Mom and Kira...yeah...what! Otou-sama, repeat it please?...OMG! Please don't, Otou-sama!I'm allright here, please don't send him!...If he insisted, forbid him or do anything Otou-sama! Please, I beg you!...Wait, Otou-sama!..."

Tears started falling from Cagalli's cheek as something bad had happened. Everyone crowded her, asking why. Kira put his arm around her. He never saw Cagalli being so sad just because of a call. Something really bad must had happened. "What's wrong, sis? Anything happened? Is it your father?"he asked concernly.

Cagalli shook her head wildly. She was still crying. "It is him...He will come here..."

"Who is 'him'?"asked Athrun before Kira.

"He's...my fiance..."

The answer shocked everyone, escpecially Kira. Cagalli never told him that she had engaged. All this time, they were talking through cellphone and chatting in Internet. Cagalli told him everything about her life at Orb but she never mention about her fiance. Kira also didn't think their mother knew about this; if she did, she must had told him already.

Facing Cagalli, he held both of her arms. "Cagalli, you are engaged? How come you never told me? Tell me now, sis. I bet everyone are waiting for your answer."

"Yeah...I'm afraid your fiance will come and kill me just because I dated you once. Yamato told us everything about you but he never told us about your fiance or anything like that."said Yzak.

"I also didn't know about it, Yzak!"Kira cut off.

Flay rolled her eyes towards the two. "Come on, okay? We want to hear Cagalli, not you two!"

Everyone looked at Cagalli, waiting her to begin her story. Cagalli swept her tears and coughed twice before started. "Yeah, I never told you, Kira, because me myself don't want to believe it. But it's not like you all think. It isn't the real engagement. I never said I would marry him. It's just a parental engagement..."

"Uzumi-sama couldn't do that without telling Mom! You are not his real daughter!"Her brother cut off as he clenching his fist.

"Listen first, Kira. Otou-sama never force me to marry him. It's just...a promise whis said if I can't marry anyone else when I reach 20, I will have to marry him. You know, I have to lead Orb as soon as I become 21. He is Orb's minister's son, so our marriage will be perfect...for Orb."Cagalli continued.

Tolle raised his hand and smirked slightly at Cagalli. "You know what, Cagalli, you said it like you agree with the plan. Is your fiance better than Athrun or what?"he asked mockingly.

Athrun's expression changed immediately. He looked down, hiding his frowning face.

"I didn't say that! I don't like him! He is an idiot! I will never marry him, I swear! I will marry anyone else, but not him!"replied Cagalli sternly.

"What's his name?"

All of the sights were at a certain blue-haired guy now. His voice sounded weird; it seemed like he was sad and lacking of mood.

Dearka lifted his hand and touched Athrun's head, which Athrun shoved angrily. "What's wrong, Athrun? Don't tell me that you are jealous."the tanned boy joked.

"His name is Yuna Roma Seylan. Why?"Cagalli asked as she stared at him.

The blue-haired guy avoided her gaze. "Nothing. Just want to know."

Yzak let go a laugh and tapped Dearka's shoulder. "Hey, it is obvious that he is jealous, right, Dearka? OMG, it hasn't been even a month and you already fall in love with her, Zala?"he teased.

The teasing made Athrun's temper rising. He glared at silver-haired guy furiously. "Don't make me mad, Yzak!"

Before they started to argue, Sai pulled Yzak farther then Athrun while Flay looked at the two of them with an annoyed look. "Huh, acting like a little children. Yzak Joule just teased you, Athrun Zala! But...well...he got a hit, actually. If Cagalli's faince came, what will happened with your deal? Will you two continue it? What if the others knew you two just a fake couple?"

Both Athrun and Cagalli looked at themselves. "Don't worry, he is older than us. He is...20, I think. Don't know much about him, never bothered to know actually. But it isn't impossible for him to appear at school and I don't know until when he will be here. Hope it won't be long."said Cagalli as she sighed.

Flay shook her head slowly. "You cry just because of him? Maybe he will stay only a day. You are wasting your tears by crying for a small thing like this..."

"You said that because you don't know him! If you are at my place, you will do that too! He is the worst guy I ever seen. Ugly, stupid...etc,etc..."

"I wonder if there is a guy like that..."Nicol shrugged. He looked at Athrun and grinned. "At least, I'm sure that you are better than that Seylan, Athrun."

Athrun forced a smile. "Yeah...Anyway, if the party is over, I want to go home now. I'm a bit tired, no rest since morning."

Kira looked at the clock, which show the time 9.54 p.m. then turned to the others. "Yeah, it's quite late now. I guess you can go home now. I'll drive Lacus home, Tolle so you just send Milly home."

The teens began to leave. Kira also left to send Lacus home. Athrun and Nicol were the last whom left.

"See you later, Cagalli."said Nicol as he got into Athrun's BMW.

The blonde nodded and smiled. "See you. Good night. Good night to you too, Zala."she said, turning to Athrun.

Athrun glanced at Nicol before leaning closer to Cagalli and kissed her on both cheeks. "Goodnight. Take care."

When they left, Cagalli touched the spot where Athrun kissed her just now. His kiss felt so warm but his last tone just now sounded weird. It was stiffer than his usual tone than he used when he was speaking with Cagalli. This made Cagalli felt rather uneasy. She didn't know why but when she remembered it, she felt very curious...or concern...or...worried...

"Worried? About him? Brr...no way!"whispered Cagalli to herself. She smiled and got into the house. "It's just a 'friend' feeling...yeah, it must be it..."

* * *

"Hahahahaha...Shin...means...hahaha...part of a body...hahahaha...very funny... Mayu wants to call Stellar-neechan...Hahahahaha..."

Shinn scratched his head, didn't know what to do except for letting Mayu calling Stellar. As soon as they arrived home just now, Mayu had bursted into their reading room and took a dictionary to look what 'Shin' meant. And, once she knew the meaning, she collapsed into laughter for about half an hour. Shinn wondered if the meaning was that funny.

Mayu was still laughing when Stellar answered her call. "Hello, who's there?"

"Stellar-neechan, this is Mayu. Hahahaha, Mayu knows it, Stellar-neechan. Mayu knows it now! Shin is a part of body, right? Hahahaha, so funny, isn't it?"

"_Hahaha, so you know it now. Yeah, Shin is a part of body. Well, is this your on cell phone?"_

"Yes."

"_So, I'll save this number in my cellphone as yours, then, Mayu."  
_

"Sure. Oh, do you want to speak with Oniichan?"

"_...Umm...okay, pass the cellphone to him."_

The brown-haired girl passed the pink cellphone to her brother. "Here, Stellar-neechan wants to speak with you."

Her brother took the cellphone. "Yeah?"

"_Oh, hi, Shinn. Actually I want to ask for your help."_

"Just name it."

"_Well...umm...please don't tell anyone about...err...meeting me dancing at the beach. Ask Mayu to keep it secret too, okay?"_

"Oh, okay...I know you don't want anyone know about you meeting me, right? Yeah, what will people say if they know about it..."

"_No, that's not it...ah, well...it is one of the reasons too but...the main reason is... well...no one ever knows about my hobby, even Meyrin doesn't know. So, please, yeah, Shinn? I beg you..."_

"No need to beg me for that, Stellar. Err...can I call you just Stell? Stellar is too long, you know."

"_Of course, just call me Stell if you want."_

"Okay, Stell, Mayu and I will keep it secret. Don't worry. Umm, can I ask something?"

"_What is it?"_

"Which club you do belong to?"

"_Oh, I enter Tennis Club. Can I know yours?"_

"I belong to Football Club. Oh, look at the time now, Stell. Mayu needs to go to bed and this is her cellphone. I'll give you my number later if you want."

"_I'd love to. Yeah, I want to sleep too.. See you later, Shinn. Say goodnight to Mayu for me."_

"Sure. Good night, Stell."

"_Good night too, Shinn."_

Shinn cut off the line and turned to Mayu to give the cellphone bact to her. She was grinning mischieviously, giving Shinn the sign that he must shut her mouth up before she said anything. But he was too late...

"Mom! Mom! Oniichan already has a girlfriend! Mayu heard he talked to her just now, mom!"

The black-haired guy began to sweat-dropped. Both he and Mayu knew how stern their mother was when it was about love at school. Even Shinn who was now at year three of high school, couldn't have a girlfriend. He ever introduced the Hawkes to his mother and she seemed like tho two but what his mother said as soon as they disappeared was;

"It's okay if you want to be friend with the two, Shinn. I have no problem with that since they are good girls. But don't you ever dream about to have any relation to them, or other girls, more than friendship. I won't allow it even your teacher say you can skip your whole high school year. No girlfriend until 20, remember that, Shinn Asuka!"

Mrs Asuka immediately went to the room as soon as she heard the shout. She stood in front of Shinn, her arms folded and a stern face shown on her face.

"Shinn Asuka, what did I tell you earlier? No girlfriend until 20 and...!"

"Mom, this is not like it! Mayu...Mayu just...Mayu just misunderstood, Mom. Mayu, you know Stellar and I aren't a couple, tell Mom!"Shinn ordered his sister, trying hard to look angry.

Mayu giggled. She loved teasing her brother very much; for her, it was the thing that made her enjoy very much. "Heh, maybe later, who knows, right? Oh, look at the time, Mayu has to go to bed, good night, Mom, Oniichan!"

There were two unison shriek echoed in the house as Mayu ran to upstairs. "Mayu!!!"

Both Shinn and Mrs Asuka sighed but then smiled. They knew how much Mayu loved to tease Shinn. Not only Shinn, sometimes she even teased her mother and her father. So, they didn't mind her. Furthermore, if she didn't tease anyone, the house would be very quiet. It was her who make the whole family laughed. They were sure that right now, Mayu was giggling alone in her room.

* * *

It was past midnight now but Cagalli still couldn't sleep. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to sleep that night. She usually would slept once her head was on the pillow. But she really couldn't sleep now. She didn't know what to do since both Kira and Via had slept.

Suddenly an image came into her mind; Athrun. And more images appeared after that. Athrun saved her from Yzak, Athrun asked her to sit beside him, Athrun hugged her, Athrun kissed her, Athrun carresed her hair, Athrun smiled at her, Athrun laughed, Athrun frowned and all Athrun.

"Why am I thinking about him?"Cagalli asked herself slowly. "I can't possibly have fallen in love with him, can I?...No, I can't. I...I don't like him..."

Cagalli didn't know why couldn't she say 'I hate him'. It seemed like she had another feeling towards him, not hatred. She didn't hate him. She definitely didn't hate him. She loved him.

"No way I love him! No way! No way! No way! I can't...I can't love him..."

Her cellphone suddeny rang while she 'talked' to herself. She answered it curiously, wondering who would call her at midnight like this.

"Hello, who's there?"

"_Hello, it's me, Athrun. You haven't sleep yet?"_

"I can't sleep. Why are you calling me?"

"_Nothing, just checking whether my girlfriend has slept ar not."_

"I don't know why I can't sleep. What about you, then?"

"_Oh, umm...I can't sleep too. Keep thinking about...umm...your fiance."_

"Forget about him, okay?"

"_I can't, Cagalli. I wonder what he will say if he knows you are dating with me now."_

"Ah, come on, Zala, we are not really dating, right?"

"_Yeah, we aren't, but...you are still my girlfriend. Maybe we can just tell him about the truth."_

"I'll think about it later. I don't think he will come before Monday."

"_...Okay, then. Umm...Cagalli, do you have another thing to do tomorrow, I mean after co-curicular activity?"_

"...I don't think so, why?"

"_If you don't mind...umm...can we go for a date tomorrow?"_

"Date? Date?"

"_Yeah...err...if you don't mind..."_

"...I don't mind but...with two conditions."

"_Just name it."_

"First, you must pay everything. Second, I don't want to wear dress, make-up or high-heel shoes."

"_I never ask you to wear them all, Cagalli. You are pretty without them all. Okay, I agree. We will go out after the activity tomorrow. Anyway, which club you will enter?"_

"...Umm, I guess I'll enter Shooting Club, just like Yzak."

"_...Oh...okay, at least he could protect you from...you know who..."_

"Yeah. Heh, you won't mind, will you?"

"_Kidding me, huh? Of course I will! I don't want to see my girlfriend to hang out with other guys."_

"Okay, okay...I've got such a jealous boyfriend, haven't I?"

"_Yeah!"_

"Hey, you don't have to shout, okay? Yzak is your friend too, isn't he? Can't you trust on him?"

"_I can't. He hates me."_

"He has Shiho now, he won't be interested on me."

"_Who knows? ...Oh, I begin to feel sleepy. See you tomorrow."_

"You will drive us again tomorrow, won't you, Zala?"

"_Of course. And Cagalli, please call me Athrun. I never heard a girlfriend calls her boyfriend by his surname."_

"Okay, Athrun, right? Yeah, I too begin to feel sleepy. See you."

"_Goodnight, sweet dreams, Cagalli."_

"Goodnight and sweet dreams too."

"A date...my first date with him...OMG, why must I feel very excited...!"whispered Cagalli after she cut the line.

**How is it? How is it? Good? Not bad? Bad? Worse than before? Or the worst among all my chapters? Please review!**

**-Mayu**


	19. Two Dates

**Hi there! Mayu's here! Okay, let's make it fast...First, I would like to thank everyone who did review for the previous chapter. Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu!-bow- And also, sorry for my late update. I'm trying to update as fast as I can. So, let's enjoy!**

**Chapter 19- Two Dates **

"OMG! OMG! I'm late! Kira, you idiot! Why didn't you wake me up!" yelled Cagalli as she slammed the door and rushed to the downstairs. Her hair was still in mess and she was holding an unziped bag.

"It's your own fault! I did wake your up but you kicked me! Hurry up or I'll go first with Athrun and Lacus!"answered Kira annoyingly from downstairs.

Cagalli went straight to the kitchen as she didn't hear what Kira said just now. She muttered a quick 'Morning, Mom' to Via and stuffed a slice of bread into her mouth. It made her chocked. Via chuckled and poured a cup of tea for her daughter, which Cagalli finished with a gulp. Then, giving her mother quick kisses at both cheecks, she took a remaining bread along with her bag and left the kitchen, shouting, "Bye! Take care, Mom!"

Kira was clicking his tongue impatiently but froze when he saw Cagalli, or to be exact, Cagalli's clothes. He knew they were allowed to wear casual clothes before changing to their sport uniform but what Cagalli wore shocked him very much. Cagalli was wearing a sleeveless, green shirt with a knee-length SKIRT in the same colour. She was wearing a skirt!

"Hey! We're late, Kira!"shouted Cagalli when she passed him and ran towards the gate where Athrun's black BMW was waiting.

The brunnete stunned for a while before following her. He glanced at the sky, thinking whether the Sun had risen in the West this morning. But everything seemed normal. Still shocked, he got into the car and sat at the back with Lacus.

"Hey!" Cagalli protested as she pulled Kira and force him to sit at the front. "I want to sit here!"

"Cagalli, sit at the front." One order was enough for Cagalli to obey. Lacus and Kira exchanged a surprise look. Since when Cagalli became that obedient? Cagalli always argued when someone forbade her from doing something that she wanted to do. But today, she simply followed what Athrun said. Lacus thought maybe because she was too lazy to argue but for Kira, it was really unusual.

They began to leave the house. Athrun was the first person who spoke.

"Slept late last night?"he asked. Both Kira and Lacus didn't answer even though Athrun didn't say to whom the question was. They knew it was for Cagalli.

"Aah...yeah..."Cagalli answered awkwardly.

Lacus leaned closer to Kira. "What's wrong with Cagalli? First, wearing skirt without being forced, then, obeying someone easily, and now, I can't help but to feel she is shy around Athrun. No offence meant, Kira but is she all right? Is she having a fever?"she whispered.

Kira moved closer to Lacus's mouth and they looked like kissing even though they actually didn't. "Well...I don't know too...maybe she is..."he whispered back.

Unfortunately, Athrun was watching by the rear-view mirror and misunderstood. "Hey1Don't make out in my car!"

The shout shocked all three of them. Lacus and Kira exchanged a surprise look again. First Cagalli and now, even Athrun was acting weird. Cagalli, at the other hand, frowned. Athrun seemed very cold and was in a very bad mood. He used to smile always around her but today, he didn't. She began to wonder whether Athrun still remembered about their date. He didn't even mention it since she got into the car.

Once they arrived at school, Kira and Lacus dashed off, saying that they were late for their clubs. Cagalli got out from the car relucantly. It was her first time having co-curicular activity but she didn't feel excited. She did feel excited before but Athrun's odd behaviour had destroyed it all.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to go."said Athrun as he locked his car.

Cagalli turned. "What do you want?"she asked annoyingly.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli's sour face and approached her. "What's wrong with my princess today?"

"Ask that question to yourself, you idiot!"yelled Cagalli, almost in tears. How could he ask 'what's wrong' to her when he was the one who acted cold towards her?

The blue-haired guy looked puzzled. But then he smiled and pulled her closer. "What's with these tears? Cagalli, tell me what have I done that hurt you?" he asked softly, his arms were wrapping Cagalli's waist.

The question just made Cagalli felt angrier. She tried to shove Athrun's hands from her waist but failed. "You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you! First, you didn't even greet me! Second, you didn't smile at me. Third, you forgot about our date when I forced myself to wear this stupid thing just for you!"

There was a silence for a while.

"So that is your problem...Okay, I'm sorry..."Athrun apologized softly. "I'm sorry, okay, Cagalli?...You make me late, that's why I was in a bad temper...And I still remember about our date, just didn't want to tell Kira and Lacus about it since I'm sure they will tease us until death...and you...wear this just for me?"

Sniffing, Cagalli nodded. "Someone gave me this outfit but I never wear it."

"Thanks. You look lovely today. But not with these tears..."Athrun swept the tears away. "...And we must do something with you hair..." he carresed Cagalli's hair and then kissed her at cheek tenderly, making her smile "...and with that smile, here is my perfect blonde angel. You're really cute, Cagalli..."

The compliment made Cagalli blush but deep inside her heart, it was what she wanted to hear since she decided to wear the clothes. She wanted Athrun to compliment her. She wanted to hear Athrun saying she was cute. And even though she didn't know since when, she really enjoyed being at his side. But suddenly...

"OMG! Look at the time! We must go and change now, Cagalli, or we'll sure be late! Come on!" said Athrun anxiously as he glanced at his watch, hoping it had lied him and the time was still earlier. The two rushed to the changing room and separated to change their clothes before dashing off to their clubs.

* * *

"Milly, what should I do with these...Hey, Milly!"

Miriallia woke up from her long day dream and turned to Dearka. "Er...yeah?"

"I asked you, what should I do with these photos? They were taken during the Sports Day, you know."repeated Dearka. He was holding a box that fulled with photographs.

The female brunnete thought for a while. "I think we better put them all into the photo albums first. I haven't decide with the teachers which pictures to put into our autograph book this year." she said.

Dearka nodded and took a photo album from the drawer before starting to do his work. Miriallia continued her own work, wiping a camera's components carefully. They were in Photography Room with other members. Miriallia was the president of the club and Dearka was the vice-president. Actually, Dearka wasn't really interested in photography but joined the club just because Miriallia joined it. Even though he wasn't interested, Dearka still managed to be the vice-president since he was very keen to help Miriallia whenever he could.

"...Er...Senior Haw..."called a petite, brunette girl.

Miriallia turned. "Yes, Cornille?"she asked kindly.

The girl called Cornille blushed when Miriallia smiled at her. She looked down and showed Miriallia a photo. "Um...this is the picture I took last weekend...can Senior gave your comment?"

Taking the photo from Cornille's hand, Miriallia examined it closely. "...um...not bad, Cornille. Well, it is very good for a first-year like you...But make sure you really focus at the thing you want to snap, okay?"

Cornille nodded and left happily as she hummed quietly to herself. Miriallia looked at her, smiling. Cornille was one of the first-year members who was really interested in photography. Most of the member were as same as Dearka; they joined the club just because they didn't know which club to enter or just followed their friends.Only a few of them really interested in photography and could take good pictures.

"You look a little bit too happy. Anything good happened? Of course, except for _he_ is back now..."

Dearka's comment brought a tiny smile on Miriallia's lips. She left her works for a while and sat beside Dearka who was still busy with his works. "Well...we will go for a date today..."she told him dreamily.

"Oh...I see..."With that reply, Dearka left the still day-dreaming Miriallia with the full photo album.

Miriallia sighed when she realized Dearka had left. She noticed he was always avoiding her since Tolle came back from PLANT. She thought she knew why. Dearka always gave her the hints that he also loved her. Joining the Photography Club also one of the hints. Miriallia noticed it but never mentioned anything about it. She pretended like she didn't notice it since she didn't want to hurt Dearka's feeling. Dearka had helped her a lot; taking care of her when Tolle was not around. He was a good friend for her. She liked him but the problem now was she didn't have any feeling towards him except the friends feeling.

'Guess I must wait until he gives up on me..."thought Miriallia as she continued her works.

* * *

"You're not too bad, Cagalli...I still remember when I tried to shoot for the first time, the arrow flew over the board. But you managed to shoot it right onto the board on your first try, that's great!"complimented Yzak.

Cagalli smiled as she swung her bag happily. She herself almost couldn't believe that she could shoot well since she saw even some of the old members couldn't do like that. "Yeah...my luck, maybe..."

Yzak grinned. "And not to mention, you look so happy today. Whassup?"

The question made Cagalli blushed a little. "Um...hey, which club does Shiho belong to?"she asked, trying to change the topic.

The silver-haired guy groaned. He knew what Cagalli wanted to do. "She is in Cheerleading Club but don't change the topic. I know something special will happen today. You don't always wear skirt, do you, Cagalli? Oh, come on, tell me..."

"Okay, okay...Athrun and I will go for a date today and I can't help but to feel excited about it. Well, this is our first date, you know...Hey, is it obvious that I look so happy?"asked Cagalli, still blushing. She had tried her best to act normal but it looked like she had failed completely.

But Yzak didn't answer her. Instead, he threw her an odd expression like she had said something weird just now. Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"You know what, Cagalli...You've changed in such a short time! I think it has been only a week since you told me how much you hate Athrun. Now you are feeling excited because you will go for a date with him and you even wear skirt! Have you fallen into him already, huh, Cagalli?" Yzak asked, not in a teasing tone but in a serious one.

The blonde also didn't take it as a teasing. She herself had thought about it. And she had to admit, maybe she had fallen into him or would fall into him sooner or later. Athrun was the most perfect guy she ever met; it was almost impossible for her to not falling in love with him. Now, she didn't know where her hatred towards him had gone. What she knew, she didn't hate him anymore. "Well...I also don't know...but I do not hate him anymore. Anyway, we are a couple now, right? I don't think it is wrong if I enjoy these three months. He is not too bad, you know."

"Oh yeah? And I wonder who insulted him in front me last Saturday...Hey, there he is...Go now or he'll be jealous...go, go..."said Yzak, pushing Cagalli away from him when his eyes detected Athrun nearby. He had seen how scary Athrun was when he was jealous.

Cagalli shoved Yzak's hands on her shoulder. "Okay, see ya, Yzak. Say hi to Shiho for me!"she said as she waved at him and left.

* * *

"Sorry, Tolle. A first-year broke a camera just now, that's why..."

Tolle smiled and shook his head. "You're not late, Milly. Why must you apologize? Here, for you."he said, handing Miriallia a bouqet of red roses that he hid behind him just now.

Miriallia took it, smiling. It had been a long time since Tolle gave her flowers. She wasn't a flower-lover like Lacus but she knew what red rose meant. It meant love. "Thanks. Um...shall we go?"

"Sure."

The couple walked hand in hand to Tolle's car. Some of the students whispered by looking at them.

"Hey...that Haw...I thought she has gone out with Elsmand..."

"Yeah...last week I saw her with Elsmand..."

"...Do you think Coenig know about it..."

"...No way..."

Tolle heard what they said. He leaned closer to his girlfriend and whispered. "It's okay...Let them say anything they want to say...I know who you are..."he assured her.

"...I had thought this will happen..."sighed Miriallia as they got into Tolle's car.

The brunette guy started driving. Miriallia still looked distressed, thinking about what the peoples said just now. She knew this would happen. At first, she really didn't like the idea of Dearka being her boyfriend while Tolle at PLANT. But Tolle insisted since he was worried and hoped Dearka could take care of her. Miriallia couldn't say anything when Tolle insisted. And the two weeks had passed. She had longed for the two weeks to over but she knew Dearka hoped it wouldn't over. She knew he enjoyed for being her boyfriend.

A kiss was planted on her cheek suddenly and killed her thought. She turned and her sight met a smiling Tolle.

"Hey...this is our first date for 2 months so don't make that sour face, okay? I don't like it."he said.

"Okay if my dearest boyfriend said so..."replied Miriallia as she smiled and kissed Tolle back at cheek.

* * *

"So, where are we going?"asked Cagalli as soon as Athrun started driving.

"...I think I want to go home and take a quick bath, Cagalli. They made me play at field even though I've said I'll have a date today. Well...they still remembered about the loss with Kusanagi High, maybe...Anyway, you never went to my house, right?"answered Athrun.

Cagalli shook her head. "Yeah...wait, you house? So, I will meet your dad?"

Athrun let go a chuckle. "Only if you have luck. I don't know when will he come home. He didn't do so for about a month, I think. But my mom is at home so don't worry."

"It's nice to meet Mrs Zala again. You have such a nice mom, Athrun."Cagalli complimented. Even though she only met Mrs Zala once but she immediately liked her. Mrs Zala was very nice, like her mother ever said before.

"I know...Aunty Via is nice too. Oh yeah, did you tell her about me taking you out today? I didn't tell Kira we are going for a date, you know. Just told him I want to bring you somewhere."

The blonde clasped her hands to her mouth. "OMG! I forgot to tell her! I wanted to tell her this morning but I didn't have time to do so..."

"It's okay...I'll tell her."Athrun cut off, taking out his cell phone from his pocket and dialing some numbers. "Hello, Aunty Via. This is Athrun...Oh, it's nothing, actually. Just want to tell you that I am taking Cagalli out for a date now...Okay, I'll send her home early, I promise...Thanks a lot, Aunty. Sure, I'll take good care of her...Take care too, Aunty Via. See you later..."

"You know Mom's number?"asked Cagalli.

The blue-haired guy nodded. "My mom told me before. Cagalli, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You...um, I mean...have you called your fiance, asking him when will he arrive here?"asked Athrun relucantly. He didn't like to talk about Cagalli's fiance but he felt urge to know more about him.

The question made Cagalli frowned. She had tried to forget about Yuuna but Athrun kept asking about him. "I didn't and if you want to know, I don't even have his number. Gee...please forget about him. I thought when I moved here, I would never hear anything about him again but it looks like I've got a boyfriend whom really fond with him...Okay, if you want to meet him that badly, I'll call my father and tell him to send Yuuna here tomorrow!"

Athrun smiled faintly. "I never said that I wanted to meet him...oh, wait...yeah, maybe I'd like to meet him...Your adopted father, Uzumi Nara Attha is not an ordinary man, isn't he? Not everyone could be his daughter's fiance. That... what's his name...oh yeah, Seylan...That Seylan must be rich, right?"he guessed bitterly. He knew Cagalli's fiance was better than him. The fiance of Cagalli Yula Attha, the daughter of Orb Prime Minister Uzumi Nara Attha, he must be from a royal family.

Cagalli nodded unwillingly. "He is but it doesn't change the fact that he is just a git. Hey, look at that house...how big...I wonder who live inside..."she pointed at a big, three-storey house.

To her surprise, Athrun turned to the house and pushed a button on a remote control. The gate opened itself, making Cagalli gaped. Athrun simply chuckled as he drove the car into the house. "This is my house, Cagalli. I live here, with my mom and dad, and also my pets. Well, welcome to Zala House."

"This-is-your-house?"asked Cagalli disbelievingly. "Yours?"

"Not mine, actually. My parent's. Hey, Mom is not home; her car isn't there!"

The two went out from the car. Cagalli looked around her. The house was indeed big; it reminded her to Attha Mansion where she lived before. There was a big garden around the house and a basketball court. Athrun smiled as he saw the look on Cagalli's face. He still remembered Lacus also looked like that when he brought her to his house for the first time.

"Shall we go in now?"he said and wrapped his arm around Cagalli's waist as he walked her in.

The blonde seemed hesitate to do so since Lenore wasn't there. She looked around, hoping to catch the sight of maids but failed. She didn't meet anyone until they got in and even in the house, no one could be seen. "Don't you have any maid?"she asked curiously.

A simple answer came from Athrun's mouth. "No."

Cagalli stopped walking. If there were no maid, that meant they were alone. They were alone in such a big house and Cagalli knew no one would know if anything happened in the house. She knew what a boy would do if he was alone with a girl. Even how kind or perfect Athrun was, he was still a boy. It was not impossible if he tried to do something bad on her. "I-I'll wait outside. Um...it's not nice, you know...for a girl like me to...um...to be alone with a guy...like you..."

"A guy like me?"Athrun repeated as he frowned slightly. "What do you mean by a guy like me? Do you think I'll do something to you? Do you expect me to rape you?"

The blonde gulped at the word 'rape'. It souded kind of rude to her. She would prefer if Athrun used the word 'make out' instead. "...I mean...well..."

"You think I am that type of guy, right? You don't believe me, do you?" Athrun cut off. He was no longer frowning but looking very angry. He hated it when someone thought bad about him, especially someone he liked. Without waiting for Cagalli's reply, he continued. "Fine, wait anywhere you like."

The blue-haired guy left. Cagalli didn't know what to do. She didn't mean like that actually. She never meant to offend Athrun. But as a girl, of course she felt a little bit scared when she was alone with a guy. Didn't know what else to do, she seized Athrun's arm and walked with him hand in hand.

"I believe you so don't do..."

"I know. I won't do anything. Kira and Aunty Via will never forgive you if I do something to their angel. Thanks, anyway, for believe in me." Athrun cut off, planting a kiss on Cagalli's forehead.

Cagalli silenced in her blush. No one said a word until they reached Athrun's room. Again, Cagalli gaped when Athrun opened the door. The room was really big. Her room was nothing to compare with it. And it was very neat and everything seemed in blue. Cagalli only stopped looking around when she felt something purring at her feet. She looked down.

"Oh, Kyou..."Athrun knelt and held an orange cat. "I'm home."

"Kyou?"blinked Cagalli. She thought she ever heard that name but couldn't remember where.

Athrun stood up, still holding the cat in his arms. "My cat. I told you before I have a cat, right? His name is Kyou. Kyou, this is my girlfriend, Cagalli. Say hi to her."

Cagalli found it was weird for a guy to speak to an animal and she didn't know what Athrun mean by 'say hi'. How was the cat supposed to say hi? Cagalli met the answer when Kyou suddenly jumped towards her and licked her face. She was surprised at first since it was the first time she met a cat who licked someone's face. She held the cat and stroked its fur. "Nice to meet you, Kyou. Is he usually lick, Athrun? I thought only dog licks."

"Well...he only licks when I ask him to. Come on, meet my hamster."replied Athrun as he closed the door.

The couple approached a hamster cage on Athrun's table. A cute, white hamster was playing in a small wheel inside. Cagalli's heart leapt. The hamster was very cute at her sight. Athrun only smiled at her face and took the hamster out. "Here. This is Yuki."he said.

"Yuki? Snow?"asked Cagalli. (For the ones who don't know, Yuki means Snow)

"Well, his furs are white as snow so I named him Yuki. Here, play with the two for a while. I'm going to take a bath."

* * *

"So, let's go where first?"asked Tolle when they arrived at The Mall, the biggest shopping complex in Heliopolis.

Miriallia, who was clutching Tolle's arm, looked around like she didn't hear what Tolle said just now. Many couples could be seen since it was Sunday. A lot of parents also had chosen today to spend times with their children. Miriallia suddenly remembered about her parents at home and wondered what they were doing right now. Both of her parents didn't work anymore after Miriallia's eldest brother started to work as a pilot. Miriallia was the youngest daughter and had two brothers and a sister. She was the only one who was still studying at school. All of her siblings had worked and they were the ones who took care of their parents and Miriallia now.

"Milly? Did you hear me?"repeated Tolle.

"Ah...um, let's go to a restaurant and have lunch. I'm hungry."answered Miriallia at last. She seemed just awoke from a long dream.

Tolle threw his girlfriend an odd look. "Are you okay?" he asked concernly.

The female brunette nodded assuringly and smiled. She seized her boyfriend's arm to walk. "I'm all right. Let's go."

Starbucks Coffee 

"Are you sure you only want to drink coffee, Milly? Just now you said you are hungry. Oh, just tell me if you have problems, Milly..."said Tolle desperately. He noticed Miriallia had been too quiet since they arrived at The Mall. It was weird because Miriallia always had ideas to talk. Even though she wasn't as talkative as he himself, but when she didn't say anything like this, it really bothered him.

"Well, I think it's too early for us to have lunch. I'm okay...just...just wondering... what are my mom and dad doing right now. It..has been such a long time since I went here with them..." Miriallia replied, unsmilingly.

The brown-haired guy sipped his drink then and lowered his cup. "...They know about me, right? And you did tell them that we are going out today, didn't you?"

Miriallia nodded and stared at her coffee. "Yes...but...um...I just started thinking about them when I saw the parents bringing their children shopping..."she said, gesturing at the table next to them, where a pair of young parents sat with their twin children.

Tolle eyed them and smiled. Miriallia was a woman after all. Of course she felt touched when she saw that kind of things. He reached Miriallia's hand and held it softly. "Someday...we'll come here with our children...no, not just them, with your parents too...and mine, as well...I promise..."

"You want to marry me? You promise you will marry me?"asked Miriallia disbelievingly.

"If I don't, then why I want to be your boyfriend, Miriallia? Do you think my love is just for time being? I can't help you if you really think so, Milly...Of course I want to marry you. Listen here, I promise, okay, I'll be your husband, your children's father and your parent's son in law..."

A tear fell and rolled down slowly on Miriallia's cheek but she immediately swept it. Her womanly heart was very touched when Tolle promised he would marry her. Not many boys wanted to make such a promise when they were still in high school. But Tolle had proved himself that he wasn't that type of boys who only wanted to be a boyfriend, not a husband. "S-So...we are considered as fiances now, aren't we?"she asked, laughing slightly,

Her boyfriend also laughed. "Yeah...okay, what if we go and buy you a ring before we go to have lunch. Then, you can show off with our friends tomorrow." he joked as he stood up and offered his hand to Miriallia. "Come on."

Miriallia stood up and held her FIANCE's hand. "Sure."

* * *

"Having fun?"

Cagalli, who was holding Kyou in her arms with Yuki on her shoulder, turned when someome hugged her from behind. She pouted seeing the smiling face while Yuki ran to Athrun's shoulder instead. "Such a QUICK bath you took?"she said sarcasmly.

Athrun smiled and hugged her tighter. "Sorry. It's so hot today, that's why. So, did they make any problem?"he asked.

"Nope. They didn't. Hey! Let go of me. It's so hot."answered Cagalli as she tried to break the hug. "But it is weird, you know, to see a cat and a hamster could play together like that."

The blue-haired guy broke the hug and took Kyou from Cagalli's hand. He carresed its fur softly; his face looked calmer than ever and his voice softened. "Kyou has been with me for eight years. Yeah, I never thought Kyou will live this long. Cat usually only can live around 6 or 7 years. And Yuki...Mom bought him four years ago and look, he is still healthy. But...Yeah, no wonder since I spent a lot of money for them. They are very important for me...I have no siblings so Mom and Dad never mind if I spent money for my pets. They are my only friends at home. But now...But now I have you, right, Cagalli? You can accompany me if I'm bored, can't you?"his voice suddenly sounded excited in the end.

The blonde looked down, staring at her own lap. "Athrun...don't you think we've got along too well? And...it is not impossible..."

"It is not impossible for us to fall in love, Cagalli. Um...Maybe it is impossible if your fiance..."

""Don't talk about him again! I'd rather to be with you than with him!" Cagalli cut off, shouting.

The room silened for a while. Athrun stopped carresing Kyou; his widened eyes stared at Cagalli disbelievingly. Cagalli clapped her hands to her mouth as her face turned to deep colour of red. Athrun also couldn't help but to blush like her. He never thought Cagalli would say that. She actually said that he was better than her fiance! It really made him happy; since he knew Cagalli had a fiance, he couldn't stop thinking that he would never had chances to be Cagalli's real boyfriend. He didn't know about it before but now, he was sure that he had fallen in love with Cagalli. He was very sure.

He let go of Kyou and moved closer to Cagalli. "Is that-is that true? Do-Do you mean it?"he whispered, hugging her tightly again.

"Hey! Let go of me. It's so hot without you hugging me, don't make it worse. Don't know how can you hug someone in this weather. Okay, okay...I mean it, okay? You are better than him; a lot better, in fact. Satisfied now? Let go of me."replied Cagalli annoyingly as she pushed Athrun's body. She might like it if Athrun hugged her when the weather was cold but now she felt very hot. "Hey, is there something wrong with the air-conditioner?"

"Okay...Oh, I didn't switch that air-conditioner on, did I? Sorry, yeah? When I opened the windows, I won't use that thing. Um, shall we go then? I begin to feel hungry." Athrun stood up and looked down to find his pets. He took Yuki and put him back into his cage with some sunflower seeds. "Cagalli, if you don't mind to help me, can you pour some cat food for Kyou? You see his plate beside the basket, right? Oh yeah, the cat food is under my bed."he said, having a little problem with Yuki, that kept trying to to escape from his cage.

Cagalli nodded and did what Athrun asked her to. It seemed like Kyou was easier to handle to compare with Yuki. He gobbled up the food as soon as Cagali poured them into the plate. Cagalli put the box of cat food back to its place and stood up. "I'm done."

Athrun also had done with Yuki and now was combing his hair. Cagalli didn't know what to do but to stare at him. She must admit, he looked very handsome and perfect with his blue hair and expensive clothes. That was why she forced herself to wear better clothes today. She had told Athrun that she didn't want to wear such things and Athrun said he didn't mind if she didn't but thinking that she would go out with the well-known Athrun Zala, she couldn't possibly wear his usual jeans and t-shirt. She didn't want to embarrass both herself and Athrun.

"Um? Is there something wrong with me?"asked Athrun when he felt Cagalli was looking at him. He stuffed his wallet and cellphone into his pockets before taking a last look at the mirror. "Cagalli? Do I look allright?"he asked again.

"Yeah, you look..um...perfect. Let's go, I'm really hungry." Cagalli replied as she held Athrun's hand.

The blue-haired guy looked shocked for a while but then smiled and held Cagalli's hand firmly as he didn't want to let it go of it again. "Sure, let's go, princess."

* * *

"Um...that one looks cute, right, Tolle?...No, it's too small, I'll lost it in no time...Hey, look, Tolle, what about that one, I think it matches my hair...Oh, that one is better, wait, no, you won't be able to afford it...let's see...Ah! That one is very pretty but it's too big, makes me look older...um...Tolle, which one do you think is suitable for me?"

Tolle, who was gazing at the rings boredly, blinked his eyes. He didn't really look at the rings actually. He immediately pointed at a ring randomly.

"Oh, that one? It looks pretty, Tolle! Miss, can we take a look at that ring?"said Miriallia happily.

'_Phew...Thanks, Hand, for pointing at the right ring.._.'thought Tolle as he looked outside over his shoulder. His eyes caught something suddenly. He turned to see more clearly. He was right, his eyes didn't cheat him. He saw Athrun and Cagalli just now! _'Athrun and Cagalli! What are they doing here?'_

Miriallia approached her boyfriend. "They say they must make some repairs on the ring. Maybe we can go and have lunch before going here again. What's wrong, Tolle?"she asked.

"I saw Athrun and Cagalli just now. They are alone and went to Mc Donalds. Let's go. We can have lunch and spy on them at the same time!"answered Tolle, his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Oh, really? Sure, let's go. Maybe I'll be able to take some pictures of them."Miriallia said eagerly. She also had the same mischievous glint in her eyes, just like her fiance. _'Hahaha...sorry, Cagalli, Athrun...but you'll sure be surprised tomorrow!'_

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong? You keep glancing at the back since we come."said Cagalli, drinking her Coke.

Athrun let go a nervous chuckle and began to eat his fried chicken. "No, nothing. Just...I thought I feel someone is looking at us. No, not someone, there are two of them, But..."he glanced over his shoulder again and sighed. "I can't see anyone looking at us."

Cagalli looked around. No one was watching them. In fact, she didn't even feel someone was watching them. "Maybe it's just your imagination."she said.

"No way. I know they are watching us now, in this restaurant. They are talking but I can't hear what them well. And I also heard some noises maybe the sounds of camera."said Athrun as he pretended to drink his drink even though Cagalli was sure that she saw him rolling his eyes towards some couples around them.

"You know what, I don't hear even a thing. It is so noisy in this restaurant. But...um..maybe Kira and Lacus? Or...Yzak and Shiho? I told Yzak we are going for a date to day."guessed Cagalli but Athrun shook his head.

"If it is Lacus, I will know at once. Not many girls have pink hair, Cagalli. And same goes with Yzak. Do you think Yzak can whisper?"he said.

The blonde began to fed-up. She took some french fries and stuffed it into her mouth at once. Athrun chuckled at her cute face. He began to forget about the stalkers. Cagalli was right; maybe it was just his imagination. But he always right in this kind of situations. He could know it if someone was looking or following him, all thanked to his sensitive senses.

"Hey...I think Athrun had known we are spying them..."whispered Miriallia as she ate her burger.

Tolle nodded, bitting his own burger. "Well...we could never fool him...with such all great senses he has...But I don't think he know it is us. Thanks to your idea of disguise and your camera...oh yeah, it didn't make sound when you snapped just now, how could it been?"

Miriallia smiled and nodded proudly. "Well, this is the latest camera that Flay gave to me last night. It makes a little sound if you hear carefully, but I don't think you can hear it in this noisy restaurant. I've tried it last night. But..um...do you think Athrun can hear it? His hearing sure is superb."she said, a little bit worried.

" I don't think so. Even I couldn't hear the sound clearly. Hey, look..they are leaving. Maybe we should leave as well...OMG! He looks at us, oh, he doesn't recognize us, thanks goodness..."

The female brunette drank her drink until it finished and put her camera into her bag. "I think we should go to to the jewelary shop and take the ring first before continue to spy them."she suggested.

Her fiance nodded in agreement. "Sure. Let's go then or we might lose them."

* * *

"Hey! That's enough, okay? Stop rolling your eyes like that! No one is following us!"retorted Cagalli when she felt she couldn't stand it any more. She had enough to see Athrun rolling his eyes or glancing around to see whether there was someone following them.

Athrun smiled and looked at Cagalli instead. His arm was wraping her waist as someone was going to snatch her from him. "I'm sorry, princess."he whispered charmingly, kissing her on cheek.

Cagalli blushed at the kiss but she didn't mind it. Yet, she felt very happy. She didn't know since when she felt that way but she really felt like she was in love now. She was in love with Athrun.

"Where should we go next?"asked Athrun suddenly.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm new here, okay? You should know about this place better than me. But this shopping complex is really big. Mom said this is the biggest shopping complex in Heliopolis, is that true?"

"Yeah. Well, Kira said you don't like shopping like other girls so I don't have any idea where should I take you to. Maybe we can just walk around here. I have a lot to ask you. Oh yeah, I don't know much about my princess . Care to tell me?" Athrun requested.

"Kira must told you all a lot about me. It is me who don't know much about you, Athrun. I don't know what should I answer if your fangirls ask me about you. Come on, Athrun. Tell me about yourself."Cagalli requested back.

The blue-haired guy sighed quietly and then smiled. "Okay...um...Athrun Zala was born on 29 October 16 years ago at PLANT. When he was 7, he attended Lunar Primary School at Moon and became Kira's bestfriend since then. Then, his family moved to Heliopolis, where he is now. He attended Archangel Junior High School for three years before moving to Archangel High. He became Lacus Clyne's fiance when he was 13 and broke up with her 2 years after that. He became Meer Campbell Soup's boyfriend for about 3 weeks and then left her. Now, he is the boyfriend of a very cute blonde named Cagalli Yula Attha. And Cagalli, if you want to know, Athrun Zala doesn't like to talk much so if there is something you want to know about him, just ask him, okay?"

Cagalli chuckled. "So funny, the way you talked just now. But I don't agree with the last bit. You? Don't like to talk much? Hahahaha, don't be kidding me."she mocked.

Athrun didn't seem please with this. "Well, you can ask Kira or the others. I am really not a talkative person. I only will talk a lot at school or when I am with my friends. At home, I don't have anyone to talk to, except for my Mom and if she isn't home, I am alone with my pets."

"Why don't you call Kira...or the others?"Cagalli cut off.

"They are busy with their own partner, Cagalli. Everyone have their partner. Kira with Lacus, Miriallia with Tolle, Yzak with Shiho, Sai with Flay...Yeah, Dearka doesn't have partner but everytime I call him, he will talk about you-know-what. Nicol...he will leave his cellphone when he go to his piano class and if you don't know, he attends the piano class start from when he comes home from school until night. Don't know when he does his revision. Kuzzey...Kuzzey doesn't like me very much..."

"Meyrin? Or your other fangirls?"Again, Cagalli cut off.

"Meyrin...yeah...I called her sometimes but I've stopped doing so since I know if I keep doing it, she will misunderstand. My other fangirl...I don't even have their numbers and I am not interested in them."

"Oh...so all this time you just talked to Kyou and Yuki, then?"asked Cagalli as she laughed and patted Athrun at shoulder. "You can call me next time. There is a lot of things we can talk about."

This delighted Athrun. He always hoped Cagalli would say like that. Hugging her, he left a peck on her right cheek. "I'll call you but please promise me you won't break you cellphone again. I'm not rich enough to buy you a cellphone every week, you know."he whispered teasingly on her ear.

The blonde poted as she pushed Athrun's body. "I won't. Gee...can't you stop hugging and kissing me? I know you didn't hug or kiss a girl for a long time but don't be such a pervert..."

"Hey! What did you say? How dare you, Cagalli!" Athrun cut her off, tickling her until she laughed and begged him to stop.

"Don't say I'm pervert again."he warned her. "But you are quite right. After Lacus, I never kissed any girl. How I glad I didn't kiss that Campbell Soup...it must be taste awful..."

"Gee...boys...they really can't stop thinking about that..."sighed Cagalli under her breath as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes met something that made her heart leapt joyfully. "Hey, look at that, Athrun! Let's go there!"

* * *

"How is it, Milly? Did you manage to take the picture when they were hugging?"asked Tolle earlier.

Miriallia checked her camera and nodded. "Yeah, here, look...I think it is clear enough for everyone to see...I also managed to snap the part when Athrun tickled Cagalli. OMG...Tolle, these pictures are so perfect...This camera is amazing...I must thank Flay again tomorrow. Hey, look, they are heading to the pet shop."

Tolle fixed his sight on what Miriallia pointed at. Athrun and Cagalli were entering a pet shop not far from where he and Mirialia were hiding. "What are they doing there? Can we move closer, Milly?"he asked for his fiancee's opinion.

"I don't think so, Tolle. Athrun sure will see us if we move any closer. You know how sharp his sight is. I'll take their picture with what they buy when they go out from the shop. Do you think they will buy something? Athrun has had two pets and Cagalli...well, Kira already has a rabbit, right?"

The male brunutte just shrugged. "Two pets are enough for Athrun, I think but I don't know about Cagalli. The rabbit, Momiji, is Kira's, not hers. Maybe they will buy a pet for Cagalli."

Miriallia stared at Tolle and grinned. "I wonder what is suitable to be Cagalli's pet?"

"A tiger or a lion, maybe..."and they collapsed into quiet giggles.

* * *

"Athrun, I only said I like it! I didn't ask you to buy it for me!"said Cagalli desperately as she held Athrun's hand, preventing him to give the money to the cashier.

Athrun pulled his hand softly and drew a smile. "I know but I want to buy it for you."he replied, placing his hand on Cagalli's head.

Cagalli looked down, looking hesitate. She liked it very much but Athrun had bought her cellphone not a long time ago. She didn't want to trouble him again. "But...First, a cellphone...now..."

"The cell phone is my apologize gift and this is my...um...what yeah...um...my gift for you, okay? Now, please be quiet or everyone will stare at us. Or you can wait outside while I pay for these."Athrun cut off.

"Humph! I'll wait outside."said Cagalli as she made the sour face and stamped put from the shop.

Athrun just smiled at her antics and continued to pay what he had bought. Five minutes later, he came from the shop and approached Cagalli with a cage in his right hand and a plastic bag in his left. He was still wearing his coaxing smile. "Here. For you."

"I just said I like it, I didn't..."Cagalli started again but Athrun quickly cut her off.

"Okay, okay...let's talk about that after we find a bench. There are some bench here, you know, for the ones who had tired after shopping...Let's find one."

The blonde made her sour face again and silenced until they said on the nearest bench. Still smiling, Athrun put the cage on Cagalli's lap. "He is yours now. Um...should we name it? The salesgirl said he is a male hamster."

Cagalli's expression started to soften. She looked at the hamster in the cage and smiled. The hamster was brown in colour and looked very cute while he was sleeping. "Um...what should we name it, yeah?'she asked softly.

The two silenced for a while as they tried to find a good name for the hamster. 6 minutes or so passed before Athrun finally could think a name. He faced Cagalli eagerly. "What about ASUCAGA?"

"Asucaga?"blinked Cagalli.

"Yeah, Asucaga. Well...that is...like a combination of our names...my name is spelled as Asuran in Japanese, you know...so, let's name it Asucaga, okay? So...so you won't forget it was me who gave him to you."explained Athrun as he blushed slightly. He only thought about the name when he decided to find a name that was connected with both of them.

Whn Cagalli didn't say anything but staring at the hamster, Athrun began to feel nervous. "Cagalli?"

"Asucaga, huh?"she muttered quietly. "...Okay, then! So, his name is Asucaga from now!"

A wide smile carved on Athrun's face. "Glad you like the name. Oh yeah, in this plastic bag, there're a brochure about hamster and how to take care of it. I also bought some hamster food. As you know, hamsters eat sunflower seed.. You can ask me later if there is something you don't understand."he said.

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Athrun. This is my first time having a pet. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"You're welcome. Anyway, maybe I should put these all into my car first. We can't walk with them, can we? Wait for me here, okay?"said Athrun as he stood up with the cage and plastic bag.

"Okay."

* * *

"A-SU-CA-GA! Hahahahahaha...Asucaga...hahahahaha...so funny...!"

"Shh...she might here you!"Miriallia whispered even though she also looked like holding laughter.

Tolle put his hand on his mouth to prevent himself to laugh.The name Asucaga was really funny for him. "B-But...Asuacaga...hahaha...only a genius like Athrun could think such a name, right? Hahahaha...don't know how could Cagalli agree with the name...Asucaga...hahahahha..."and he collapsed into laughter again.

Miriallia also couldn't help but to giggle quietly along her fiance. They had held the laughter since Athrun suggested the name Asucaga. They didn't dare to laugh when Athrun was around since he sure would hear it. Now, Athrun had gone and they couldn't possibly hold their laughter anymore. All the passer-bys threw them a what's-wrong-with-these-two look and wondered what were they doing behind the large pots of flowers behind the bench but the couple didn't care.

"Perhaps we ought to find a combined name of our names too...hahahaha..."said Tolle in his laughter. He was now wiping the tears that fall since he had laughed so much.

"Maybe."Miriallia replied with a grin. Unlike Tolle, she had stopped laughing ands now was glancing at Cagalli. Her eyes and mouth widened suddenly. Pulling Tolle's sleeve, she pointed at the blonde girl with anxious look. "Tolle, look!"

* * *

"Hi, sweetie."

Cagalli looked up; his cheery lips were ready to smile as she thought it was Athrun. But she frowned when she found out it wasn't Athrun but a guy with orange hair and emerald eyes like Athrun. And he wasn't alone. At his back, there were about seven guys who was grinning and whispering at each other as they pointed at Cagalli. Cagalli sweat-dropped. She could handle it if there was only a guy with two but eight were too many for her and it reminded her about the bully incident when she was a child before. She shivered when the memories of the bully played in her mind one by one.

The orange-haired guy didn't seem to notice this. Instead, he sat beside Cagalli and put his arm on Cagalli's shoulder with a wide grin on his face. "Heine Westenfluss, that's my name. Don't forget it, okay, sweetie? What are you doing here alone? Want us to accompany you? Let us teach you how to enjoy, okay?"

But Cagalli was too scared to speak. She wanted to shove Heine's hand but she couldn't move even a finger. She never felt this scared before. Never after the bully incident. '_What's wrong with you, Cagalli! Just hit them! Why...Oh, Athrun, please save me...please, anyone...'_

Heine smirked and turned to his still-grinning friends. "We'll take that as a yes, then, guys. Let's bring her to that place."

Two of the guys tried to pull Cagalli up but Cagalli struggled. She was so strong that even the two guys couldn't fight her. Heine gritted his teeth angrily. But then he smiled nastily and moved his face closer to Cagalli's. "What's wrong, sweetie? Don't you want to have fun? You are very cute, you know? You're legs are so pretty..."he said charmingly as his hand touched Cagalli's leg.

Cagalli yelpt but still couldn't do anything. Heine's hand moved until his hand touched Cagalli's thigh. His smirk became wider. "Do you like the feeling, sweetie? Your thigh is so soft..."

Tears fall from Cagalli's eyes slowly. She wanted to protect herself but she couldn't. The guy was too much; she knew this was called sexual harassment but she couldn't do anything. She only could pray for Athrun to come faster before the guy did something more. _'Athrun, please...'_

"Hey, Heine! Don't be such a selfish! We also want to have fun!"said one of Heine's friend. Many murmurs of agreement could be heard. Heine rolled his eyes and waved his hand carelessly. "Come here, then. She is such a virgin..."

Before the earlier guy could step forward, a punch struck his face. Heine was so shocked to look his friend fell just after one punch. He stood up, his widened emeralds stared at another pair of emeralds.

"A-Athrun...!"Cagalli muttered in relief.

Athrun looked so furious that even Heine gulped. "You, before you feel what your friend there felt just now, you better don't let us see your face again. GO!"he said angrily.

Heine and his friends disappeared in a dash. They knew they didn't have any chance to win against Athrun if they insisted to fight. The guy that Athrun punched just now was one of the strongest among them but Athrun made him fell just with a punch.

Sighing, Athrun approached Cagalli and sat beside her. To his surprise, Cagalli hugged him tightly as soon as his bottom touched the bench as tears streamed down her face. She was trembling and crying very hard. Athrun didn't know what to do except for hugging her in return and patted her back softly. He had seen her crying once but she never cried this hard before. He wondered what they had done to her. He only saw Heine put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder and immediately went berserk that he didn't se anything else. "Cagalli...tell me what did they do to you"he asked gently.

Cagalli muttered something unclear in her sobs but Athrun caught some words like 'idiot', 'touch', 'bare hand', my thigh' and 'damn him'. He simply whispered a soft 'it's okay' to her and let her cry on his shoulder longer. He wasn't so good in making people stop crying so he didn't know what else to do.

The blonde only stopped crying after 15 minuted or so. She faced Athrun with her swollen eyes. "I'm sorry...I really am..."she apologized.

"It's not your fault. There's nothing for you to apologize. But you must defend yourself if something like this happened again, Cagalli...that's sexual harassmenat..."

"I know!"Cagalli cut off, looking distressed again. "I know...but...I just..."

Sudennly Athrun remembered about what Kira told them all last night. He felt like wanting to hit himself. How could he forget about it? Of course she couldn't protect herself. Holding both of her shoulders, he stared deep into her amber eyes. He still could see fear in them. "I'm sorry...I know about...about what happened in your past...about that bully incident...Kira told all of us last night when you are with Aunty Via...but I forget about it. I'm sorry, Cagalli. I shouldn't leave you alone. Please forgive me."

"Kira told everyone?"asked Cagalli disbelievingly; her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe Kira had told everyone about it since all this time, he didn't even tell their mother.

The blue-haired guy nodded and leaned on the bench. "He told us so we can help to protect you. But I've been so stupid. How can I let that happened after I promised Kira and Aunty Via I'll take care of you. They must be disappo..."

"I won't tell anyone and I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone as well."Cagalli cut off, her face looked very stern suddenly. "Promise you won't tell anyone, Athrun...or...or..I will never go out with you ever again!"

"Okay, I promise. Now, wipe your tears. You don't look goo with them, you know."said Athrun as he handed her a tissue. Glancing at his watch, a frown appeared on his handsome face. "Um...let's go home. It's already late and I promised Aunty Via I will send you home before 6. Come on."

Both of them stood up. Athrun put his arm around Cagalli's shoulder to make her lean on him and kissed her at forehead before starting to walk. Cagalli touched her forehead and wondered what was the meaning of the kiss. She looked at Athrun but he just smiled. No one said a word anymore. Cagalli enjoyed herself leaning on Athrun's warm body while Athrun himself kept looking around to see whether the guys still following them. Now, they really didn't look as a fake couple but a deeply-in-love couple.

* * *

"Phew...thanks goodness Athrun came at the right time...If he didn't, I wondered what would happened to he didn't..."

Miriallia, who was sitting on passenger seat, pursed her lips. "If Athrun didn't came, I would go out and help Cagalli! I would do it just now, if you didn't hold me back! Poor Cagalli..."

Tolle drew a small smile as he rolled his eyes towards his fiancee. Miriallia insisted to help Cagalli when the guys abused her but he held her back. Not that he didn't want to help Cagalli but he didn't know how both Athrun and Cagalli would act if they knew he and Miriallia were the ones who spied them. They could lie, of course, and told them it was an coincidence that they were there. But they could never fool Athrun. He decided to help if the situation was getting worse but luckily Athrun came at the right moment. But Miriallia still unsatisfied. She said, if they helped Cagalli earlier, Cagalli wouldn't be abused. "Heh...still unsatisfied, huh? Milly, if we went out that time, do you think we would win over 8 guys?"

"Y-You should be able to fight them! You promised you will take care of me. If I was at the same situation as Cagalli, what would you do? Would you just look at me being touched by a stranger!"retorted Miriallia. She knew better than Tolle what it felt like for a woman if a stranger touched her.

"If you are Cagalli at that time, I will be Athrun, then. I will save you, if course. I'm not as strong as Athrun so I can't win over 8 guys at once. I will take another alternative, like running away or something like that. But Milly, if I saved Cagalli just now, I will be killed by Athrun later so I didn't want to take the risk. What on earth you would reply if he asked what were we doing there?"Tolle asked.

The female brunette silenced for a while. "W-We could tell them that we were shopping and it was an coincidence!"

Her fiance bursted out a laugh. "And fooled the famous, great Athrun Zala? Don't be kidding, Milly. You know who is Athrun. He would know at once if someone fooled him. Well, give up, okay? I've tired arguing with you. We had spent our date time to spy that Asucaga couple, I don't want to finish this time with arguing with my dear fiancee just because of them."

"...Okay...Oh yeah, why don't you have dinner at my house? My parents will be delighted to see you again!" Miriallia came with an idea.

Tolle thought for a while. "...Okay, why not. I'll tell my parents that I will have dinner with your parents tonight. And you, tell your mom to cook special dishes for me, yeah?"he said cheerfully.

"Okay."

* * *

"We've arrived."

That were the first words Athrun spoke since they got into the car. On they way to Hibiki House, no one said anything. Cagalli didn't like the situation but she didn't know what to say when Athrun didn't say anything. She began to believe what Athrun told her earlier; he didn't like to talk much. He really looked calmer when he silenced; gave Cagalli the meaning that he really enjoyed the silence. Instead, she herself really wanted to talk. She hated the silence since it always made her felt uncomfortable.

Cagalli pushed the door and put Asucaga's cage and the plastic bag outside before turning to Athrun. "Thanks for sending me home and...everything."

Athrun nodded without smiling. He pulled Cagalli closer until their face were apart barely for an inch. "Don't...Don't forget what happened today. I mean, the good ones. You can forget the bad ones, of course. I really enjoyed our date and I hope you also did."and their lips met.

Their lips only parted after a few seconds. Neither of them felt like breaking the kiss but they couldn't help it since they were gasping for air. Cagalli looked down, he face was glowing red in the dak car. Athrun, at the other hand, was smiling happily. He didn't have idea why but he felt so happy.

"Um...okay...goodnight, Athrun. Um...drive carefully, okay?"said Cagalli as she turned and got out from the car.

"Sure. Take care too, Cagalli. And send my regards to Kira and Aunty Via. Goodnight and sleep well later, princess."

Driving his car out from the house, Athrun sighed. He stopped at a junction, resting her head on the steering wheel as he closed his eyes. _"I love her... I really love Cagalli Yula Attha..."_

At the same time, at Cagalli's room...

Sitting in dark with Asucaga's cage beside her, Cagalli leaned against the door, hugging her knees. _"I realize it now...If only I can tell you, Athrun...I love you..."_

**OMG...This is very long...I hope you guys enjoys it. I'm so sleepy, so hungry and so tired...and I have nothing to say anymore...oh yeah, I think you all know...please review, okay? ... and forgive me for mistakes I've made...I've done my best...zzz...**

**P/s I've edited my Asucaga one-shot entitled The Sign Of Love, please visit my profile and read the story. Don't forget to review after that! –continue to sleep...zzzz...-**


	20. Disaster Came and Happiness Gone

**Chapter 20 – Disaster Came and Happiness Gone**

"Good morning, Aunty Via!"

Via, who was watering her plants, turned to the voice. A smile appeared on her pretty face. "Good morning, Athrun. Oh, good morning to you too, Lacus. Open the gate and come in. Pretty early today, I see?" She said.

Athrun and Lacus stepped in. Both of them had their school bags hanging freely on their shoulders. Lacus bowed politely to Via. "Good morning, Mrs. Hibiki. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Lacus. Thank you. Lacus, since Athrun called me Aunty Via, you can call me that as well. I like to be called that, actually." Replied Via, smiling kindly to Lacus. She always admired Lacus' politeness and hoped Cagalli could be as polite as her. But knowing her daughter, Via never kept her hopes high. Cagalli was Cagalli, after all. She could never be Lacus.

Athrun deserted the two women, who started talking about flowers. He approached a rabbit's cage which was put beside a stool and took the rabbit inside, out. "Good morning, Momiji. How are you? Does Kira treat you nicely? Or no, Momiji?"

Lacus and Via looked at the other and giggled. "Oh my...I thought you've overcome that habit, Athrun..."

"What habit?" Athrun asked with annoyance as he turned to his ex-fiancée, still holding Momiji in his arms.

"The habit of talking to animals, Athrun. I thought you got rid of it as you grew up but I was wrong after all." Lacus replied as she smiled.

"He will only stop when one of the animals talks back to him, Lacus."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the source of the voice. Cagalli, who was dressed in her uniform, grinned cheerfully. "Good morning, Lacus, Athrun!"

Kira appeared behind her, trying to put on his watch. "Good morning, Lacus, Athrun and I treat Momiji as nice as I can, don't worry." He said not looking at anywhere but his wrist. He was having a problem with it.

"Good morning, Cagalli, Kira. Let me help you, Kira." Said Lacus as she approached her boyfriend and helped him with his watch.

The blue-haired guy pouted and stood up after putting the rabbit back into his cage. "Morning, Cagalli, Kira. I'm just checking, Kira. I know you won't dare to disobey what I said. But I've warned you, right, Kira? If I notice something wrong on Momiji, you'll meet someone you don't want to..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Snapped Kira. "I know, you've told me a million times before. It's my sis you should say that to. I bet the hamster will die in no time."

Cagalli blushed. "Hey, I've promised him I WILL TRY to take care of Asucaga!"

Kira, Lacus and Via turned their head slowly, hiding their laughter. They, just like Miriallia and Tolle, found the name of Asucaga very funny. Kira was rolling with laughter when he heard the name for the first time and stopped two hours after that just to call Lacus, telling her about it.

"And I'm sure you can, Cagalli..." Via said with encouragement. "I think if you all don't go now, you'll be late."

Kira glanced at his watch. "Yeah, you're right, Mom... Take care, see you later..." He said, kissing her on both cheeks.

Via nodded and smiled. She hugged her son before turning to her daughter, who also gave her kisses on both cheeks. "Take care, you two. Study hard, especially you Cagalli."

Pouting, Cagalli let go of her mom. "I know, Mom. See you later, take care."

"So, is he alright, Cagalli?" Athrun asked as they walked.

Cagalli turned to her boyfriend. "You mean, Asucaga? Yeah, he's fine. I've read that brochure ... It won't be easy to take care of him but I'll try my best."

"I hope I can see your hamster, Cagalli. He must be very cute. He is brown in colour, right?" Lacus asked with her usual sweet smile.

"Right. Oh yeah, do you have a pet, Lacus?" Cagalli asked her.

Lacus nodded. "I have a dog, his name is Shigure. Why don't we all meet at my house this evening? I don't think my father will mind. It has been a long time since Kira and Athrun came to my house and you never came at all. We can invite the others to. What do you think?"

Cagalli looked at her twin brother, who gave her the 'it-is-up-to-you' look. "Well, Kira and I have no problem. Athrun?"

"Same here." replied Athrun shortly.

The pink haired girl smiled. "So you three will come? Maybe I'll cook something...But the most important thing, Athrun and Cagalli will have a lot to tell us, right Kira? About their first secret date..."

Both Athrun and Cagalli blushed. "Hey! It is not a secret! I told Mom and...Yzak. If Yzak knows so Shiho will know as well. So it is not a secret!" protested Cagalli.

Kira rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? So you told Mom, Yzak and Shiho? Did you forget me, dear sister? And did you forget about your ex-fiancée, dear best friend? How come none of us was told?" He asked, his voice was full with sarcasm.

"Well...that..."Athrun looked at Cagalli for support but she was wearing the 'it-was-you-who-didn't-want-them-to-know' look. He cleared his throat nervously.

"...This is our date, not yours. Why must I tell you two? I was sure you two would laugh your heart out if you knew and tease us until death. Or you might send some spies to spy on us. That's why. Satisfied now...my dear best friend or my would-be-brother-in-law if-possible and my dearest ex-fiancée?"

"Brother in law, huh?" Kira repeated darkly. He stopped walking and grabbed Athrun's collar as Cagalli and Lacus gasped nervously. "You want to be my brother-in-law?"

"Yeah but I know you will prefer to have the son of Orb's Ministry, Unato Ema Seylan's Yuna Roma Seylan, right!" shouted Athrun.

Three jaws dropped at the same time. Kira let him go at once, Cagalli covered her widen mouth with her hands while Lacus threw Athrun a curious look. Everyone was wondering how he managed to know of the name and occupation of Yuna's father.

"How...How did you know about Unato Ema?" Cagalli asked curiously.

Athrun avoided her gaze and started walking, looking down, hands in pockets.

"Well...I tried to find something about him in the Internet since you didn't want to tell me anything about him. You lied. I know he is better than me. Older, richer and of course, knows your adopted father very well. So I am not surprised when even my own best friend is bound to have him as brother in law. But, well...don't worry, Kira, it is just a deal...just for three months, I won't forget that."

No one dared to say a word, even Cagalli. She didn't understand why Athrun suddenly said something like that. He even shouted at Kira, like he didn't know that Kira wasn't serious with his words. But Athrun's voice made her feel very weird; she herself didn't know what the feeling was. Kira and Lacus, at the other hand, knew it was the best to shut up for now even though they were thinking the same as Cagalli. The four walked to school without talking for the first time in their life.

But Athrun and Cagalli couldn't possibly keep their mouth shut after arriving at school and seeing what had been posted on the bulletin board.

"What the hell..?" Athrun couldn't finish his words.

"Oh my God!" Gasped Cagalli, clasping her hands to her mouth.

This told them why everyone gave them different looks. Some grinned at them, some frowned and whispered to their friends and Cagalli also noticed most of the girls glared at her with their puffy eyes. At first, Cagalli thought someone had dead, perhaps Mr. Flaga who was the girls' favourite but she got rid of the guess when Mr. Flaga came grinning at them and patted Athrun on shoulder.

Lacus beamed at the pictures with an admiring look on her pretty face. They were 8 pictures all together.

All of them showed the scenes of Athrun and Cagalli's date yesterday, except for one, which showed the scene of Nicol hugging Athrun in their party that night. The other pictures showed the scenes when Cagalli wiped Athrun's mouth when they ate at McDonalds, Athrun feeding Cagalli at the same place, Athrun and Cagalli walking with his hand at her waist, Athrun hugging Cagalli, Athrun kissing Cagalli and Athrun and Cagalli with Asucaga.

"How sweet...Milly really did a brilliant job on these...right Kira?"

Kira didn't answer but continued to stare at the pictures. Fire could be seen in his violet eyes. Lacus, who stood beside him, gulped when she heard Kira mutter under his breath, which sounded like, "You're dead, Athrun Zala...you are really...dead..."

But no one was furious more than Athrun himself. So he was right about they were followed yesterday. And looking at the pictures, he knew who they were at last. They must be Tolle and Miriallia. Like Lacus said earlier, only Miriallia in the school could take such a good pictures. But he didn't mind about the pictures. He was furious because both Miriallia and Tolle didn't help Cagalli when she was abused. Clenching his fist, he muttered slowly.

"Damn you, Tolle, Milly..." And he ran from the place, looking very scary.

"Athrun!" Shouted Cagalli. She didn't know why Athrun suddenly ran like that. She ran after him, shouting along the way, "Athrun! What's wrong with you!?"

The blue-haired guy stopped and turned. "Cagalli!"

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong with you? First, shouting at Kira when you know he is only kidding..."

"I wasn't kidding about wanting to be his brother in law." Athrun cut off coldly, making Cagalli blush.

She continued after shoving the blush away from her face. "...Yeah, maybe, whatever... but must you look like wanting to kill Tolle and Milly just because of those pictures?"

Athrun sighed and leaned against the wall, staring at Cagalli. Several students looked at them and whispered at themselves but the couple didn't care.

"Of course...I'm going to kill them..." He said slowly but quickly added on when Cagalli opened her mouth to say something. "...But not because of those stupid pictures, no, not that...I'm angry because they...they didn't help you when you were...when you were abused yesterday. That's why I'm angry...I don't mind about the pictures, really."

The blonde looked down after hearing what Athrun said. She didn't even think about that just now. But she had to admit, Athrun was right. They were there, why didn't they help her when she was abused? "...You're right..."

"Yo, Athrun, Cagalli!"

Both of Athrun and Cagalli turned to the voice. Their sight met Tolle's cheerful face. Miriallia was smiling behind him, looking slightly anxious. But Tolle didn't look anxious even a bit and was acting like nothing had happened.

"Ah, looking at your face now, I know you two have seen the latest collection of my dear fia..."

"Tolle." Athrun cut off, his voice sounded very cold. "I want to talk to you and Miriallia as well, but this is not a suitable place. We have a plenty of time before the bell rings."

Miriallia walked a step further; she was beside Tolle now, her hands at chest but still looked down to avoid Athrun's gaze. "We can go to the Photography Room. No one is there now. Let's go." She said.

The four went to the Photography Room. It was empty, just like Miriallia said. Tolle was no longer smiling, seeing Athrun's serious face. He looked a bit guilty. Athrun began. "I think you know what I am going to say don't you, Tolle?"

Tolle nodded. "About the pictures, I think..." He guessed but he was pretty sure he was right.

But to his surprise, Athrun shook his head. "No, it's not about the pictures. Answer my question. Did you follow us yesterday?"

Miriallia answered it this time. "Yes, we did."

"Were you there when the guys hurt Cagalli?" Athrun's voice became louder each time he spoke. He was really angry now but he tried to control himself. No matter what they did, they were still his friends.

"Yes, we were there." Miriallia confessed.

Cagalli looked at the couple sympathetically. But at the same time, she wondered why they were so scared of Athrun. Even Tolle didn't dare to make any jokes. But Cagalli knew why they were so scared when Athrun banged the nearest table and shouted,

"OH, YOU WERE THERE! AND YOU KEPT HIDING AND PRETENDED THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW CAGALLI, RIGHT? YOU ONLY STOOD THERE, ADMIRING HOW CUTE CAGALLI'S FACE WHEN SHE WAS SCARED, DIDN'T YOU! DID YOU SNAP THAT PART, MIRIALLIA? WHERE IS IT? WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT IT ON THE BULLETIN BOARD SO EVERYONE COULD SEE IT? I WISH YOU TWO ARE NOT MY FRIENDS SO I CAN KILL YOU TWO PROUDLY!"

**-Cagalli's POV- **

My God...He is so scary! I didn't think he should be this angry, though. I myself didn't mind much about it. They must have their reasons. But Athrun didn't ask them about it but firing them at once. Poor Miriallia...I could see tears fell slowly on her cheek. I just put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her since I didn't know what else to do.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Cagalli...I really am...I wanted to help you but...but Tolle...Tolle said that we could not win against them...Please forgive us, Cagalli...I was very glad Athrun came at the right time...But if Athrun didn't come...I would've help you...I really would..." Miriallia said between in her sobs.

"Milly's right. She really wanted to help but I held her back...First, because of what she said, we couldn't win over them and second, I knew you would be angry if you found out we were following you two. We are sorry, Cagalli." Tolle added, looking down. He looked very guilty.

I smiled at them. "It's okay...I understand...Athrun, you are too much, you know? You should ask them first before shouting at them!"

Athrun glared at me; this was his first doing so. "I did it for you!" He defended himself.

"I know...um, let's forget about that thing, okay? Oh yeah, Milly, Tolle, can you promise me one thing?"

Both of them looked at me and nodded. "Sure. Just name it." Said Miriallia earnestly.

"Don't tell anyone about the incident...I mean, when I was hurt. Um, keep it secret, okay? Don't tell anyone, even Kira, Lacus or my Mom or anyone, understand? If you break this promise, I...I will do worse than what my dear boyfriend did just now."

Tolle at grinned at my words. "Well, that's not a problem; we never planed to tell anyone, actually. Don't worry; I will keep it secret until I die. But...wait! If my ears didn't cheat me just now, you called Athrun 'my dear boyfriend', right? Um...I wonder what it means..."

I blushed and wondered if I really said like that. Maybe it was slipped from my tongue. I could feel Athrun was staring at me but I didn't turn to him." It means nothing. Go away! I want to talk to Athrun for a while."

The male brunette shrugged and looked at Miriallia. "As we believe they are going to just talk..." He muttered under his breath but I still could hear it.

Miriallia simply smiled at me. "Okay, I promise too. Let's go, Tolle. Oh yeah, Cagalli, don't forget too lock the door when you two go out, okay?"

"Sure."

**-End of Cagalli's POV-**

As soon as Tolle closed the door behind him, Cagalli turned to Athrun, hands at hips, looking very serious. Athrun gulped seeing her face.

"W-What?" He asked nervously.

"Can't you control yourself? Shouting as though they did something really wrong, you acted like a child, you know? You should ask them first, not attack them! They must have their reasons. And I don't understand you. Even I didn't feel angry like that but you acted like it was you who was abused." Cagalli scolded.

Sighing, Athrun leaned on the wall and pulled Cagalli closer to him.

"You know, Cagalli...I always think that you are too kind. Of course I am angry, you are my girlfriend. If something happened to you, what on earth should I say to Aunty Via and Kira? Furthermore, dear, both Milly and Tolle know about your phobia, that's why I feel very angry. Maybe I wouldn't be that angry if they don't know about that. But Cagalli...were you scared just now?"

Cagalli nodded as she leaned beside Athrun. "Of course I was! But Tolle and Milly looked more scared than me. Do you always be like that? I mean, lose your temper just because of small things?" She asked with curiosity. She didn't think she could stand it if he was always like that. He scared her when he shouted. She thought the shout could've been heard outside the room; his voice was very loud.

Athrun frowned a bit before smiling and rolling his eyes to look at Cagalli's face.

"I do not. I only lost my temper when it involves someone I love very much. Like...I lost my temper once before...when Kuzzey said my mom was softer than cottons and she couldn't lift even a spoon. You must be glad you didn't see me that time, I went berserk, you know!

That's why Kuzzey doesn't like me much now...oh yeah, I lost it when Flay insulted Lacus, saying she was an alien because of her pink hair...Stupid girl, she was actually was jealous because Lacus beat her in the singing competition. And do you remember, Cagalli, when I slapped that Campbell because she called you a bitch? See? I don't lose my temper at small things."

"I see...but wait, you said you only went berserk when it involves someone you love very much...Do you...Don't tell me that you..." Cagalli let her words go unfinished and stared at Athrun, her face glowing red.

The blue-haired guy smiled as he stared back at her. He ignored his heart, which was beating faster than ever now. "Why...If I say I love you, will you believe me?" he asked with charm.

Cagalli's face became redder than blood. She never thought Athrun would ask something like that so she didn't know what to say. She wanted to say 'Yes, I will believe you and I love you too' but it stuck on her throat. The bell rang, cutting into the silence.

"That darn bell..." Athrun cursed under his breath as he sighed and offered his hand to Cagalli. "Come on, we must go to the class now."

* * *

"Kira, I wonder where Athrun and Cagalli went just now..." Lacus wondered when she saw Athrun and Cagalli enter the class, hand in hand. They were lucky because their Math teacher, Mr. Flaga hadn't come yet. Even though he was always joking with his students but he didn't like when students came late to class.

Kira eyed them with no interest. "...Yeah, I wonder that too..."

Lacus stared at her boyfriend disbelievingly. Kira had always been over-protective when it came to Cagalli and Athrun but now he didn't seem to care about it at all. It was so atypically Kira. "Are you all right, Kira?"

"Why? Do I look sick?" Asked Kira, his was voice louder than usual as he glared at his girlfriend and slammed the pen he was playing with onto the table loudly.

The pink-haired girl gulped. Kira never glared at her before no matter how angry he was. She didn't mind much about it but she thought something must be wrong with him because he wouldn't be such a bad temper unless something had happened.

"You look a little bit weird. It's okay if you don't want to tell me but is there something wrong?" She asked tenderly.

Lacus' coax made Kira sigh. He himself couldn't believe that he was glaring at Lacus just now. He knew he shouldn't do it since Lacus had done no wrong at all. She was just asking whether he was alright and he knew she did it because she loved him.

"Gomen ne, Lacus. I'm alright, just...well, I am thinking about Cagalli and Athrun, that's all. And...I've decided to...just let them to do what they think best for them. I mean, if they want to be a real couple, and then be it. I don't mind anymore. Athrun is my best friend after all."

The unexpected news delighted Lacus. She clapped her hands happily. "Wow! Athrun sure will be happy when he hears about this. Finally you gave him your blessing, Kira. I know Athrun liked Cagalli in the beginning; it was too obvious. And this morning, I think he was really serious when he said he wants to be your brother in law."

The brunette smiled. "I think he's the only able to cope with Cagalli but it's up to them." He said at the same time as Mr. Flaga stepped into the class, bringing silence into the class.

**

* * *

-Athrun's POV-**

I stared at the blackboard with boredom. It was very boring if you were taught about something that you knew for years. Mr. Flaga was teaching Trigonometry at the front. He said it was the toughest topic he would teach this year but for me, this was a piece of cake. I had learned it since I was fourteen and now I felt regret for knowing it. What on earth should I do instead of listening to Mr. Flaga...

Something popped into my mind suddenly. If I was bored with this topic, someone must feel more bored than me. I slowly glanced to the blonde beside me, hoping that my thought wasn't true but she was almost asleep now! I must do something to keep her awake! But how? I couldn't possibly talk to her or we would be trouble if Mr. Flaga saw. An idea stepped into my mind all of the sudden...

Opening my exercise book, I wrote something and nudged her to look at it.

'_Are you still thinking about what I said just now?'_

She thought for a while and bent down to write back before I snatched the book back and wrote a post script under my earlier scribble. _'P/S Pretend like you are taking notes if you don't want to be found!'_

She nodded and began to write. She glanced at the blackboard several times like she was copying what Mr. Flaga wrote on it. I thought she could be a good actress. Her act looked very real and not to mention her acting as my girlfriend was good as well. No one suspected us to be a fake couple.

When she pushed the book to me, I took my pen and stared at the blackboard for a while. If she could act well, I could too! I bent and read her answer.

'_Yeah.'_

Such a short reply! I thought she would write longer like _'Yeah but why do you care.' _or_ 'Nope and even if I am, it is none of your business, Zala.' _I wrote:

'_You can forget it; I was just teasing you. Never think that you will take it to heart...'_

I thrust the book back to her and stared at the blackboard. Nothing on it made me feel like I was learning something new and tough. Although I could see everyone in the class was having a hard time. I couldn't believe it when I saw Kira scratching his head clueless as he made some notes or Lacus asking Mr. Flaga to repeat what he said or Tolle struggling to answer the question Mr. Flaga asked him. Everyone seemed very serious. It was only Cagalli and I who weren't listening to the lesson. I didn't want to trouble myself by listening about something I'd known...It was in these kinds of cases I wished I skipped the grade like Asuka...

Something poked at my elbow and killed my thoughts. My exercise book was lying open on my table, showing her reply, _'Such a nice joke! Say it always, will you? I like it very much!' _

A smile appeared on my face when I read her reply. Secretly, I glanced at her. She was grumpy and looked like she wanted to break the pen she was holding into pieces which I know she could if she wanted to. Still smiling, I wrote back,

'_Don't be angry, please princess? You are pretty with that grumpy face but you will look a lot prettier without it. Cagalli, remember when I asked you whether you had a real boyfriend before? I know you said no that time but now...do you have someone you like more than a friend, other than me?'_

I shouldn't have done it but I lied to her about only wanting to tease when I asked whether would she believe me if I said I loved her. I meant it. I wasn't teasing her, I really meant it. But I realized that it was rash to ask her about something like that now. Maybe I should ask her again later so she could give me the answer I wanted to hear.

For a moment, I thought I saw her smiling just now. I wondered why. I didn't say anything considered funny and no one making a joke right now. Maybe she smiled at the 'princess' but other than that, I wrote nothing funny. I only asked whether she had found someone she liked. I asked that question before which she replied to with a no. I didn't think she would give me a different answer this time. How can she find a real boyfriend with Kira being so over-protective around her?

She pushed the book towards me and pretended to look for something in her pencil case. I glanced at Mr. Flaga, feeling a tense about him knowing about what we were doing but to my relief, he was answering Dearka's question about what the hypotenuse was, which he had explained earlier. No wonder Dearka was Mr. Flaga's least favourite student even though both of them were perverts... I would die if Mr. Flaga knew I said he was a pervert...I looked at Cagalli's scribble.

'_Yeah...Heliopolis sure has a lot of handsome guys...I finally found my Prince Charming a.k.a my would-be-real-boyfriend, of course, other than you.'_

The beat of my heart seemed stopped for a while. My eyes and mouth widened. When I realized, I bent lower so no one could see me. I was very shocked. She said she had found someone that she liked more than me! Oh my gosh! I thought her answer would be no. What should I do now...what should I write...Wait, yeah, I must now who that _very, very lucky_ guy was...So I wrote hastily _'He is not your fiancé, is he? May I know who the lucky guy is?'_

She didn't pull the book closer but simply wrote while her eyes were on the blackboard after reading my reply. _'Won't tell you._'

I sighed desperately. I wanted to know who the guy was badly. He must be really great if Cagalli had set her eyes on him. I wrote weakly. _'Fine, but tell me, do you like him more than me?'_

How I hoped she would write no but her quick reply broke my thoughts...

'_Of course I do.'_

I didn't know what to write anymore. I felt very, very jealous. All this time she spent most of her times with me but her heart was for another guy? How could she! I just wanted to know who the guy was, even though I didn't know what I would do if I knew who he was. I wrote without effort, _'Then, tell me, do I know him?'_

She smiled before writing down three words, _'Yes, you do.'_

**-end of Athrun's POV-**

* * *

Since then, Athrun didn't talk to Cagalli. And Cagalli didn't even bother to ask why he was acting weird even though the others, especially Lacus, wondered why. She asked them over and over if there was something wrong but Athrun just shook his head while Cagalli shrugged. At last, Lacus gave up trying to know what was going on.

Cagalli, at the other hand, knew very well why Athrun acted very weird. It must because she said she had found someone she liked more than him. She was lying, actually. She only wanted to know how Athrun would react when he knew he had a rival. And as a matter of fact, she found Athrun was cuter when jealous. Even though it was obvious, Cagalli wanted Athrun to do something to prove he loved her and showing his jealousy was the best way.

While Cagalli was having fun seeing his jealous face, Athrun was thinking very hard about the guy Cagalli said she liked. If he knew the guy, the guy must be one of their schoolmates. His first guess, of course, was Yzak. He couldn't possibly forget that they had been on a date before and both of them had many things in common.

But looking at Yzak and Shiho, Athrun forced himself to think back about his first guess. He could see how much Yzak loved Shiho so he didn't Cagalli would set her eyes on her own friend's boyfriend. Except for Yzak, he could not think of other guys as Cagalli never showed any interest of them. If only he could ask her directly...but he would look stupid if he showed his jealousy...

"I can't stand this anymore. One looks very gloomy, the other one smiles for no reason...What's wrong with this _Asucaga_ couple?" Tolle grumbled suddenly.

"Nothing's wrong, right Athrun?" Cagalli said as she stole a dumpling from his lunch box.

The blue-haired teen merely nodded. He had no mood to talk or to eat so he just let Cagalli take his dumplings. Her childish antics attracted him but he didn't feel anything right now.

Tolle sighed. "Nothing is wrong, huh? Whatever, then. Hey, you guys, I know I was a little bit too much when I teased you but I apologize, okay? And if I've gone, you all must take care of my dearest Milly, hear me? And...didn't you all see this?" He asked, showing them the ring on Miriallia's finger.

The words shocked them all. Cagalli covered her gaping mouth with widened eyes, Lacus let out a small squeal, Shiho slipped from her seat while Miriallia blinked at them. After a moment, the three girls jumped towards her, knocking Tolle out from his seat. He shook his head slowly as Kira helped him to stand up.

"Whoa…girls are scary."

Lacus hugged Miriallia and kissed her both cheeks. "Goodness, Milly! Congratulations! How could you keep this secret from us! Tell us, Milly, when did Tolle propose you? And where?" She asked excitedly.

Miriallia drew a sheepish grin. She knew their reaction would be like that. That was why she didn't want to tell them but notice the ring themselves. "He proposed me yesterday at Starbucks. Can you all believe it? Starbucks! Without a candlelit dinner and he didn't even kneel in front of me. He just said he wanted to be my husband and promised to marry me so I took that as a proposal."

"Well, that is good enough!" Cagalli said happily. "You now, I never think a guy will propose his girlfriend in their high school years. You are very, very lucky to get Tolle!"

"I proposed Lacus when I was thirteen." Athrun cut off coldly.

The blonde rolled her eyes towards him. "That doesn't count. You are much more mature than Tolle, after all and your parents know each other."

"I agree with Cagalli here. Knowing Tolle, I thought he will never propose to Milly until they were either thirty-eight or older. I think my six year old niece is more mature than him. But..." Shiho sighed, "At least you are somebody's fiancée now, Milly. And I wonder when it will be my turn...Maybe twenty years later..." Shiho finished.

Yzak banged the table. "Hey, Hahnenfuss! I can propose you if I want but then you will never marry me because my mother would kill me if she knew I proposed to a girl without her knowing. And I should think twice too, to marry a violent girl like you..."

"My parents were shocked, of course. I'm their only child but they didn't mind much because they know Milly very well. They know I've made the right choice. But the problem now is that we need think about our wedding date as soon as possible. My mom said it isn't nice to be engaged for a long times." Tolle said, now sitting on Cagalli's seat beside Athrun.

"We decided to marry after we finished high school. Then, we can go to university as husband and wife! Of course, I'm going to invite you all to our wedding!" Miriallia said cheerfully.

Lacus clapped her hands. "That's great! I can sing on your wedding day."

Shiho smiled at the suggestion. "Then I will design the most beautiful wedding gown for you."

Cagalli pouted. She hoped she could do something for the couple's wedding too. "Oh, I hope I can do something too... But I have no special talent at all..." She sighed.

"You can be the flower girl with Flay. Kira will be my best man. Athrun can help with the guests. Yzak can handle the musical instruments with Sai and Kuzzey. Nicol can play piano while Lacus sings. Shiho will be our wedding planer, of course. And Dearka..." Tolle stopped.

"I wonder if Dearka knows about this..."

No one said anything because all of them they knew about Dearka's feelings towards Miriallia. Even a new-comer like Cagalli noticed it since it was too obvious.

"Dearka is good with girls so he can help me with the guests. Hey guys, lunch time is almost over, we've got to go to the next class now." Athrun said, breaking the silence as he stood up with his lunch box. Everyone followed him without talking. Dearka's name made the happiness fade away suddenly, making Miriallia to feel relieved Dearka wasn't with them just now. If Dearka's name brought silence to everyone, she wondered what would happen if Dearka himself was there...

* * *

Tolle and Miriallia's engagement was a big surprise for Athrun. Even though they had been a couple since Athrun knew them, he was still surprised by the news. Tolle never showed he was very serious with Miriallia, and they looked more like friends than a couple. And Cagalli was indeed right; not many guys wanted to be bound with the title somebody's fiancée when they still could enjoy their high school life.

He himself proposed Lacus because of puppy love. He only really loved her when he was fourteen but it was different with Tolle and Miriallia's case. His and Lacus' engagement was more liked a parental arrangement.

Athrun thought that he received too many surprises today. First, the sudden outburst at Kira, second, the date pictures, third, Cagalli's statement about her would-be-real-boyfriend and the last but not least, Tolle and Miriallia's engagement. But he didn't know there was a bigger surprise waiting for him...

* * *

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli, who was walking home with Kira, Lacus and Athrun, turned to the voice. She wondered if it was a teacher's voice because they hadn't reach the school gate yet and the teachers still had right to call her back but it wasn't a teacher's voice. It came from the gate and from afar, Cagalli could see a purple-haired guy want out from a black limousine, running and waving at her as he shouted again,

"Cagalli!"

She gasped. Her amber eyes were widened and showed the sign of horror suddenly. Her worst nightmare had become reality. "Yuuna...!"

The name Yuuna made Athrun, Kira and Lacus turn towards her, all wore the same shocked expression but before any of them could say anything, the purple-haired guy had jumped and hugged Cagalli as though she was teddy-bear.

"Cagalli, I missed you so much! You are alright, aren't you? Do you miss me? Ah, I know you do. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. Your father gave me so much work because he said I must cope with them all if I wanted to be your husband. ...Ah, this must be your twin brother." He said turning to Kira but still keeping his arms around Cagalli's waist.

Kira nodded as he glared at Yuuna's arms at Cagalli's waist but Yuuna didn't even notice it. Instead, he offered one of his hands to Kira. (While the other one still at Cagalli's waist.) "Yuuna Roma Seylan, Cagalli's..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm Kira Yamato, as you know, Cagalli's twin." Kira cut off coldly as he shook Yuuna's hand unwillingly.

Lacus stepped beside Kira, offering her hand to Yuuna with a smile on her face like always. "And I am Lacus Clyne, Kira's girlfriend and Cagalli's best friend here. Nice to meet you, Seylan." She said warmly, ignoring Kira's glare. She could explain to him later that she only did it to be polite, not because she liked Yuuna at all.

Yuuna shook Lacus' hand and returned her smile. "Nice to meet you, Clyne but just call me Yuuna. Thanks for taking care of Cagalli all this time. She must be very naughty, right? And this is..." He turned to Athrun and offered his hand.

"Athrun Zala. Lacus, I'm sorry but I can't go to your house this evening. You all go on without me, okay? See you tomorrow." He replied, ignoring Yuuna's hand and walked away, leaving them.

"Eh? But, Athrun..."

"I'm sorry, Lacus." Athrun cut Lacus off, waving his hand that told Lacus to shut up.

**-Athrun's POV-**

I knew I shouldn't do this do this to Lacus. I had promised her that I would come to her house with Kira, Cagalli, Miriallia Tolle, Dearka and Shiho this evening. But now I didn't feel like coming anymore. It wasn't my intention to disappoint but I didn't think I wanted to face Cagalli for now. She really had me offended.

Why didn't she tell her fiancé to get a grip instead of hugging her like that just now? And for me, she seemed enjoying it. She didn't even look at me or say anything when I left. I wasn't too far from them actually. I still could hear that Seylan's asked;

"Is that the famous Athrun Zala?"

And I heard Cagalli's voice answering him. "Yeah and he is Kira's best friend."

So I was Kira's best friend? Not her boyfriend? ...Cagalli, if only you know how I felt...

"Oh really? He is popular with the girls, right? But he knows that you are taken, doesn't he? Oh, I missed you very much, Cagalli. I always hoped you would call me, I didn't have time to call you. Oh yeah, your father and mine sent their greetings. They also miss you very much. Come on, Cagalli, give me a kiss. It has been a long time, hasn't it? Just on cheek for now, I won't mind."

I could feel my face grew hotter and hotter. I glanced back, walking as slow as I could. To my surprise, Kira didn't retort or do anything to stop that Seylan. He just looked at another direction, with Lacus staring at him with worry. And I looked at Cagalli, who looked very anxious. I knew why. Peoples were watching them and everyone knew her as my girlfriend. How was she supposed to kiss him?

"Not here, Yuuna..." I heard her say weakly and almost pleadingly.

But that Seylan didn't seem satisfied. "Just on cheek, Cagalli..." He continued.

It looked like Cagalli had no choice. I turned and walked a bit faster when she glanced at my direction. But then I saw her kissing him at his right cheek. This was enough for me; I didn't want to watch their romantic movie anymore. Even my best friend just stood there seeing her kiss another guy.

I knew I thought like a girl seeing her boyfriend kissing another girl but what was different then? How was I supposed to think when I saw the girl that I loved (and not to mention, the girl that I thought loved me too) kiss another guy in front of me and a lot of people?

I just didn't know how to answer if my fans asked me about this...I hastened my step when I heard that Seylan said, "Don't worry, I can send you all home. We must send Miss Clyne home first because I will stay at Hibiki's house as long as I'm here. I called Aunty Via just now. She seemed so supporting, Cagalli, she let me stay so we can spend a lot of time together..."

**-End Athrun's POV-**

_

* * *

Knock, knock..._

Athrun, who was lying on his bed, stared at the door. He knew it must be his mother since only the both of them were home right now. He had no mood to open the door so he simply said, "Come in, Mom. The door's not locked."

The door was opened from outside, revealing the pretty face of Lenore Zala. She was wearing her usual sweet, motherly smile. Stepping inside, she closed the door and sat on Athrun's bed. Athrun immediately sat up. For him, it was rude to lie down in front of his mother no matter how was his condition that time. He would sit up, even though Lenore never said he must.

Lacus stared at her son. "Is something wrong, Athrun, dear?" She asked, concerned.

"No, Mom. Everything is fine." Athrun lied quickly. It was his typical answer. If someone asked him whether he was alright, he would answer,"I'm okay, don't worry, please." no matter how he felt that time. And if someone asked if there was something wrong, he would answer, 'Nope, everything is fine." even if there were problems. That was why Dearka always called him Mr. I-am-alright before; he stopped after Athrun shoved a smelly sock into his mouth one day when feeling fed-up with him.

The older Zala let out a chuckle and patted her son's head softly. "You can't lie to your own mother, young man. Come on tell me, is it about Cagalli?"

The blue-haired guy looked down and nodded but didn't say anything.

"I see...is it about her fiancée that you told me about that Saturday night?" Again, Lenore got a hit.

"Yeah...he came to school today." Said Athrun, pouting.

His mother caressed his hair gently and he enjoyed it very much. He rested his head Lenore's laps like a little child and let her run fingers through his hair longer.

"Athrun, dear, a man shouldn't get jealous easily. You told me that Cagalli doesn't like her fiancée, right? So what's the matter?" Lenore asked caringly.

Closing his eyes, Athrun turned his body so Lenore couldn't see his frowning face.

"...I think she lied me, Mom. I saw that guy hugging her and she just let him. She seemed to be enjoying it. She didn't say anything when I left and you know what, Mom, she only introduced me as Kira's best friend, not her boyfriend. And she even kissed him..." He said, half-complaining. The scenes were still playing in his mind.

Lenore's hand stopped caressing Athrun's hair suddenly. "Kiss? You mean she kissed him by lips?"

"No, just on the cheek but Mom, she did it in front of a lot of people! What answer should I give if someone asks me why my girlfriend kissed another guy? Mom, what should I do? Actually I wanted to tell her fiancée about our deal but now..." Athrun sighed, "...She had introduced me as Kira's best friend so be it..." Athrun said, his voice sounding a bit sad.

Lenore continued to caress Athrun's hair. She didn't say anything for a while and thought about Athrun's problem. For her, Athrun's problem was her problem too. Athrun was her one and only child in this world. She really wanted to give Athrun more siblings but health problems prevented her to do so. So she did her best to raise Athrun to be a good man; trying to be both mother and father to him since his father was too busy to spend time with him. Now Athrun was having a love problem and she wanted to help him She liked Cagalli very much and knew Athrun loved Cagalli as well. This little problem shouldn't break them apart.

"Athrun, dear, you should first ask her about this..."

"Ask her what, Mom? It was obvious! Even Kira didn't say anything when that guy hugged her and when she kissed that guy." Athrun cut off, turning his body so he could see his mother's face.

Two pairs of emeralds met. Lenore smiled seeing Athrun's frowning face. "Ask her why she did that, Athrun dear. She must have her own reasons. You don't wish to break up with her before the deal ends, do you? I will be very disappointed if you do. I like Cagalli very much." She coaxed.

What Lenore said just now reminded Athrun to what Cagalli sad this morning; everyone must have their own reasons to do something. He closed his eyes, trying to think about what his mother said. She was quite right, maybe Cagalli had to pretend in front of her fiancée or something like that.

"...I'll ask her at school tomorrow..." He decided.

"That's my son." Lenore praised, bending low to kiss Athrun's forehead. "It is already 6 o'clock now. You have taken your shower, haven't you, Athrun dear? If you don't mind, I want your help for tonight's dinner."

Athrun sat up and smiled at his mother. He felt better after talking with her. She always knew how to solve his problems and he didn't know what would happen to him if she was gone someday. "Sure mom. And thanks a lot for the advice. I love you very much. You're the best mother in this world!"

Both of the Zalas got up from the bed. They were about to go out when Athrun's cell phone rang. Kira's name appeared on the screen. Athrun answered the call while Lenore waited; her hand was still holding the door knob.

"Hello, Kira...Yeah, at home now...WHAT! But how...Okay, I got it. Where are you all now...Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Wait for me."

"What's wrong, Athrun, dear? You look anxious." Lenore asked when Athrun cut off the line.

The blue-haired guy turned to his mother. Tears almost fell from his eyes. "Tolle, Mom...He...He met with an accident..."


	21. Farewell to a Friend

**Music Background-Ima Kono Shunkan Ga Subete, Kanoyo no Uta**

**Hello, you all! I know this is really a late update. Yeah, I know, sorry! I never thought secondary school will be this hard. Homeworks and everything…plus Arabic... oh my God…I almost don't have time at all for fanfics! Anyway, thanks a lot to my beta reader, Lily. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 21- Farewell To A Friend**

Lenore clapped her hands to her mouth, emerald eyes widened in shock. Snapping back to reality, she hugged her son, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. She knew this was a big shock for him. Athrun knew Tolle since he was in middle school and Lenore knew he considered Tolle as one of his best friends.

"Stay strong, son...His condition isn't serious, right?" She whispered, caressing Athrun's hair.

"...I don't know...Kira said he's bleeding very much. Mom, I need to go, everyone's panicking right now and don't know what to do...I must hurry."

Athrun said, still looked miserable. He broke his mother's hug and stood up, taking his wallet and cell phone before running out from the room with car keys in hand. A moment later, Lenore could hear Athrun's BMW leaving the mansion.

"I hope he's alright..." She sighed, standing up and walked out from the room.

Athrun drove as fast as he could. In his head, there was nothing except for the image of Tolle lying dead and covered in blood. A tear fell down his cheek slowly but he didn't bother to wipe it. Based on Kira's story, the accident happened near Lacus' house and it wasn't far from Athrun's own house. He arrived at the place in five minutes or so.

Getting out from his car, he approached Kira who was holding a crying Lacus in his arms. Kira detected his presence at once and his confusion turned into relief.

"Athrun! There you are! I...I really didn't know what to do…I've called the police just now and I didn't have any idea what to do after that except calling you; maybe you know how to handle things...I never been in this kind of situation...it's terrible..."

But Athrun didn't seem to hear what Kira said. He was staring at Cagalli, who was crying bitterly in Yuuna's arms. He couldn't breathe well for a while, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched. It wasn't jealousy, he knew it. He felt betrayed, very betrayed indeed. He wondered, did Cagalli ever think about his feelings at all?

Kira nudged his elbows suddenly. "Athrun?"

"Ah? Oh yeah..."Athrun immediately turned to his best friend. "We just wait for the police to come. How...How did this all happen? Tell me the details."

"Well...you know, we were hanging out with the others at Lacus' house. We were walking home together; Lacus followed us because she wanted to drop in at your house to find out whether you are alright. That's when it happened. His cell phone fell and he bent to pick it up, not seeing a car speeding in his direction at that time. And then...I heard screams at the same time the car continued to speed up and…the girls cried very hard and Milly..."

Athrun's emerald eyes fixed on a crying figure on the ground. Kira was right; Miriallia looked very sad even though Dearka was beside her, trying his best to calm her down. He also saw Shiho, crying silently as Yzak caressed her long hair, holding sadness in his eyes. Lacus was still crying a little but not as bad as the other girls. She managed to stop her tears from falling but was still sniffing. He looked at Miriallia again, his expression softened. He approached her.

Bending down, he put a hand on her shoulder and called softly, "Milly..."

Miriallia turned and as soon as her eyes met Athrun's, she hugged him tightly without warning. Everyone was shocked, especially Dearka. He averted his gaze quickly. Athrun didn't know what to do except for patting Miriallia's back to comfort her. He knew Dearka didn't like it but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't possibly break the hug. He was sure Dearka could understand it. Throwing Dearka an apologetic look, he tried to smile but failed, wondering how Cagalli felt right now when she saw him hugging another girl...

**-Dearka's P.O.V-**

I couldn't understand it, I really couldn't. I was beside her just now, I was hugging her but she didn't even look at me. But Athrun only called her name and she hugged him! Her crying seemed to ease a bit when Athrun patted her back.

I knew Athrun didn't really want to do it, I understood but what I couldn't understand is, why couldn't I do that too? Why couldn't I comfort her?

I didn't know how should be feeling now. For me, there was no chance Tolle was still alive. Blood was everywhere. By looking at this, everyone could tell that he was gone…If he had, then I should feel sad like the others. Or should I feel happy for it? Wasn't it what I wanted before? When he left Milly to me, I wished he would never come back. And now, he might be never come back anymore...

I couldn't deny that I was quite glad he had gone. That meant Milly was single now and she could be mine. But I couldn't stand to see her crying like this. I believed if the car driver that hit Tolle didn't drive away, she must have killed him. She seemed so sad, I knew she really was. I knew...she loved him very much...

I wondered if she thought Athrun was better than me. I wanted to help her too but she didn't seem to need my help at all and I know, Athrun was better than me when it came to handling girls. I glanced at Cagalli, she seemed furious and gripped her purple-headed fiancé's shirt very hard. There were a lot of things I couldn't understand...

The sirens of the police car shook away my thoughts

**-end Dearka's P.O.V-**

Athrun immediately stood up when he realized the police arrived. He turned to Miriallia who was still holding him. "I'll talk to the policemen. Stay with Dearka for awhile. Everything will be alright, I promise you." He said with assurance, patting Miriallia on the shoulder softly.

After leaving Miriallia in Dearka's hands, Athrun approached the two policemen. He thought he was the only one who could handle the situation since the other boys were busy with their partners. The girls collapsed into tears again when they saw an officer wrapping Tolle's body and taking him to the ambulance, which came with the police.

"Sir, I am his friend..." Athrun started but one of the policeman cut him off.

"You saw the accident?" The serious policeman asked. His name tag read Sahib Ashman.

Athrun scratched his head. "I didn't. I just arrived here after my friend called me. But my friend," He gestured at Kira, "told me what happened. He...Tolle...bent down to pick up his cell phone and didn't notice there was a car in his direction. And it seemed like the driver drove away, probably afraid to be blamed for the accident."

Sahib growled, unsatisfied. "We need to speak with the one who saw the incident!"

Another policeman patted his colleague's shoulder. "Sahib, calm down, alright? They're just teenagers and their friend is dying. Don't stress him out any more."

He smiled at Athrun kindly. "I am Andrew Wardfelt. Thanks for telling us that but we really need to speak with the real witness. By the way, may I know what your name is?"

"It's Athrun, Athrun Zala. Maybe my friend Kira can help you. But as you can see, we all are still in shock. Tolle...is our good friend. And he became engaged not too long ago."

Athrun said, eying Miriallia slightly before turning to the policeman again. "But, sir...is there...any possibility that...Tolle is still alive?"

Andrew shrugged. "We don't know yet. But this case is serious since the driver ran away. We must contact your friend's -you call him Tolle, right? We must contact Tolle's parents immediately. I hope you can help us, Zala." He said.

Athrun nodded as he glanced at the ambulance which had started to leave the place. "Sure, sir...anything..."

**

* * *

Eternal Hospital **

"...Yes, please come immediately. Yes...we don't know yet...Sure, please calm down, Mrs Koenig...okay, see you soon..."

Athrun turned to Andrew. "I've called Tolle's parents; they said they will come as soon as possible." He informed.

The policeman gave a pat on Athrun's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks a lot. Now I need to discuss something with my colleagues. Excuse me, please?"

When Andrew left him, Athrun looked around him. All of his friends wore the same worried expression. Miriallia was still crying and if Athrun wasn't mistaken, she hadn't stop crying. Dearka seemed too tired to tell her to stop crying so he just let her cry. He patted her back at the same time.

Lacus stopped crying completely and now was closing her eyes and held her hands, praying, with Kira looking worried at her. Cagalli was staring at her lap; tears still brimmed in her eyes. Yuuna simply held her shoulder.

Meanwhile Shiho was leaning against Yzak, her eyes closed, sleeping. Yzak held her body in one arm while the other one held his cell phone. Athrun knew he was telling their friends about Tolle. He felt glad Yzak thought about doing that, since he was too tired to do it.

He took a seat beside Yzak, who looked slightly startled. His cold sapphire eyes met Athrun's emerald one for awhile but he quickly turned back his gaze to his cell phone.

"Shiho is asleep, isn't she?" Athrun tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah. She's tired. This accident really gave her a shock." Yzak answered in a low voice. Obviously he didn't want to wake Shiho up.

"Not only her. Tolle is...well, you know...we've been friends since last year." Athrun said as he looked around. His eyes stopped at the sight of Cagalli whispering something to Yuuna. He looked down, trying hard not to feel hurt.

Yzak saw it and frowned. "I don't understand you. But if I were you, I wouldn't sit here and just look at them. She's yours." He whispered.

Athrun sighed. "You don't know how I feel; Yzak and I don't think she is mine..."

"Coward. I will never let another guy touch Hahnenfuss as long as she is my girlfriend. It's an insult for me." Yzak said. He stared at Shiho lovingly for awhile before turning back to his cell phone.

Again, Athrun sighed heavily. "I know, Yzak...I know..."

* * *

"_Aishiau mirai wa tashika ni shiteiru no Kanashimi wo kono te ni tori modosu sono toki made nido towa konai ima anata no koto shika mienai..."_

Mayu and Shinn clapped as Stellar finished singing. Shinn was cheering loudly. It was okay for them to make noises because they were at the beach and there was no one else there.

"Wow, Stell, you're great! How come I never heard about your singing talent before?" Shinn asked, still clapping.

Stellar blushed as she sat down next to Mayu and Shinn on some big rocks along the beach.

"Well, I never sing at school. We have Lacus-san as the school songstress and she is much better than me. And I also have some nerve problems. If you want to know, this is my first time singing in front of people."

"And you did it great, Stellar nee-chan! Mayu loves the song very much! What is the title of it?" Mayu asked as she stared at Stellar in awe.

She took Stellar as her role-model. Stellar had amazed her in many ways. The blonde was pretty, danced well and Shinn told Mayu that she also excelled in both studies and sports. Now, she knew that Stellar could sing well too.

"The title is Shinkai no Kodoku. In English it means Sea's Loneliness. I created it." Stellar answered.

This excited Mayu even more. "Wow! You are very brilliant! You are a great singer, you can create songs and you are good at pretty much everything! Mayu also wants to be like you!"

Shinn smiled to himself as the two girls continued to chat. After knowing Stellar always went to the beach alone at night, he couldn't help but worry about her. Tonight he came to accompany her. He knew it wouldn't happen every night or else his mom would suspect he was doing something wrong. Shinn couldn't possibly tell her about Stellar.

He brought Mayu along so Stellar wouldn't think about anything bad and bringing Mayu meant they wouldn't be alone. At first Shinn was hesitant to come because he didn't want Stellar to feel disturbed but she assured him that she didn't mind at all. It felt safer, she said.

Suddenly Shinn's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, meaning a new message arrived. Mayu and Stellar stopped chatting and looked at him as he took out his cell phone and read the message silently. His face became pale as soon as he finished.

"What's wrong, Onii-chan? Who sent that message?" asked Mayu curiously.

"It's from Luna. She said...Tolle was in an accident and...he is badly injured."

"Koenig-san? Haww-san's boyfriend, right? Oh my goodness..." muttered Stellar slowly. "So he is at the hospital now?"

Shinn nodded and put his cell phone back into his pocket. He stood up and looked at both Mayu and Stellar.

"I want o go the hospital. Mayu, you go back home and Stell, you can come if you want."

Mayu protested. "Mayu wants to go with Onii-chan! Tolle nii-chan is very funny and kind, he always helped Mayu! Mayu wants to meet him!" she wailed. Her tears began fall as she stood up.

Stellar stood up as well. "I also want to come. Koenig-san is kind to me too. He is kind to everyone. Poor Haww-san..."

"Okay, then but Mayu, you call Mom, okay? We'll take a taxi straight to the hospital." said Shinn. "I just hope we still have time..."

* * *

"Tolle! Tolle! Where is he? Where's my son?" 

"Please, please calm down, dear..." Mr. Koenig tried to calm his wife down even though he himself looked very worried.

Mrs. Koenig, a plump woman with small eyes, held her sobs and wiped her tears. She knew she couldn't make noises in the hospital. But she couldn't help but cry silently. Tolle was her only son, her only child in this world and now he might not live through the night. She would never be able to meet or talk to him anymore. If only she noticed earlier...

Tolle had been acting very weird since the morning. He woke up very early and tidied his room, something that he never did before. And before he went to school, he hugged both his mother and father. He told them he loved them very much and even though he was someone's fiancé, he was still their son. He acted really strange so Mrs Koenig asked him whether he was ill. Tolle laughed. It was his last laugh for his parents.

Remembering the scene made Mrs. Koenig feel sadness in the biggest amount. She looked around and noticed all of Tolle's friends were grieving as well. She knew his son had many friends. And then she spotted Dearka holding Miriallia's hand. Her expression changed at once. She marched towards them and pulled Dearka's hand from Miriallia's, shouting,

"What do you think you are doing? Holding my future daughter-in-law's hand like that!"

Dearka blinked at the woman twice before gulping and standing up, offering his seat to her. She sat down and pulled Miriallia into her arms.

"Aunty...Tolle will be alright, won't he?" Miriallia muttered weakly, leaning against her. "...He will be with us again, right?"

Miriallia's words had everyone wanting to cry. Mrs. Koenig hugged her tighter and the two cried silently together. Lacus' tears started to fall again after seeing the scene and Cagalli began to weep once more again.

"Kira!"

Kira, who was trying to comfort Lacus, turned and saw Auel, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Shinn, Mayu and Stellar approaching them. All of them seemed worried. Shinn held Mayu's hand so tight that Kira could swear that he saw Mayu winching.

"You all..." He said, feeling amazed, wondering who had summoned them and told them about the news.

"I only told Nicol." Yzak said as though he could read Kira's mind. "Maybe he's the one who told this lot."

"Yup, Nicol sent me a message. He said there was an accident and Tolle was currently in Eternal Hospital."

Lunamaria explained. "I was with Meyrin and Auel at that time. Then, I told Shinn and he came with Mayu and...well, we just met at the entrance."

Shinn blushed when he felt eyes turning to him. "Well...when Luna sent me that message, I...err...Mayu and I were having a chat with Stellar so we come together." He said. "But it's not the matter now. Tolle...is he alright?"

Kira shook his head sadly. "We don't know yet."

Mayu looked at the grieving people around her. She felt sad too. She knew Tolle as one of his brother's friends. She knew all of her brother's friends; Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Auel, Lunamaria, Meyrin and more. Tolle always teased her and taught her some jokes. She also knew Tolle had a nice girlfriend. She wondered how his girlfriend felt right now.

Her brown eyes suddenly noticed a blue-haired boy sitting alone, looking both worried and anxious.

"Athrun nii-san..." She called under her breath. Letting go of her brother's hand, who was explaining to Lunamaria why Stellar came with them, Mayu walked towards Athrun and took the seat beside him.

"Are you alright, Athrun nii-san?" Mayu whispered. She knew it was not right to speak loudly in a hospital.

Athrun nodded and drew a small smile. "I'm fine, Mayu. Thanks."

Mayu narrowed her eyes. "But you don't seem so...oh yeah, Onii-chan told Mayu you have a new girlfriend. Where is she?" She asked, still whispering.

Athrun frowned at the question. He didn't know what to say to the curious Mayu. And at last, he decided not to lie. The matter would get worse if he did.

"See the blonde girl over there, Mayu? The one who is sitting beside the purple-haired guy? That's my girlfriend. Has Shinn told you her name?"

"Cagalli Yula Attha, right? But why is she sitting with other guy, not you?"

And they came to the hardest part for Athrun. He knew Mayu asked the right thing. Cagalli was his girlfriend, why was she sitting with another guy? He bet Meyrin was also wondering about that right now. Again, he didn't know what answer should her give to Mayu and decided to lie.

"The guy is her adopted brother, Mayu. He just came from Orb. He and Cagalli are very close. Cagalli is so depressed about the accident and only her brother can comfort her." Athrun let go a heavy sigh after he finished. Lying was really not his thing but he had no choice.

Mayu nodded slowly but asked again. "But Kira nii-san is Cagalli nee-san's real brother, isn't he? So why it isn't Kira nii-san comforting Cagalli nee-san?"

Girls like Mayu could be annoying sometimes. If they wanted to know about something, they would want a very detailed explanation. Athrun wondered how Shinn coped with Mayu all this time.

"Because...because Kira is busy with Lacus. Lacus is Kira's girlfriend, remember? That's why." Athrun said. He rolled his eyes and saw Shinn whispering something to Stellar. He turned back to Mayu. "I didn't know that Shinn is close with Loussier. I thought he was with Lunamaria."

"Well, they just started seeing each other lately. Mayu likes Stellar nee-chan very much...You know what, Athrun nii-san, Mayu personally thinks that onii-chan is more suitable with Stellar nee-chan than Luna nee-san. But this is a secret; don't tell anyone, okay, Athrun nii-san?" Mayu whispered, putting a finger on her lips.

Athrun laughed softly. "Yeah, I think so too. Loussier is a good student at school and Shinn is such a _stellar_ student as well. I think they will make a good pair. Furthermore, I don't like the Hawkes much, you know. Ah, can you keep that one a secret, Mayu? Meyrin won't be pleased if she knows."

"No problem." The brown-haired girl answered happily.

* * *

"Excuse me." A doctor came out from the operation. 

He got everyone's attention at once. Mr. and Mrs. Koenig rushed to the front and Mrs. Koenig's tears started to fall again.

"Please, doctor...How's my son's condition?" Asked Mr. Koenig. He looked very anxious; his hand was folded tight on his chest.

The doctor kept silent for awhile, looking down. Slowly, he faced Tolle's parents with a look that everyone knew very well...

"I'm sorry...we were not able to save him..."

Mrs Koenig almost fainted at the last word, Miriallia muttered quietly, "No, this can't be happening...this is a lie...The doctor is lying...Tolle won't leave, he swore he won't..."

And then, unexpectedly, she ran towards the doctor and grabbed him by coat. Tears covered her blue eyes. Everyone panicked; she seemed to have lost control.

"Tolle will not leave me! You're lying! Tolle isn't gone! He's fine, I know it! Liar! I don't believe you!"

The doctor just stared at her blankly before giving her a small smile and held her shoulders.

"Miss...This is his fate...We doctors try to help but we can't change fate..."

Miriallia sniffed. "But he promised me he would marry me...we would live together happily...why did he go, doctor? Why must God take him from me? I love him very much, I can't live without him..." She fainted in the doctor's arms.

"Milly!" Dearka shouted, rushing to the front to take Miriallia from the doctor. So did Athrun. Both of them brought her to the chair. Dearka looked very worried but among the others, he was the only who didn't shed any tears at all.

Even Yzak shed tears when Tolle's death was announced by the doctor. Lacus sobbed very hard on Kira's chest and Yuuna's shoulder was wet by Cagalli's tears. Yuuna cried a bit as well. Tolle treated him very friendly earlier, unlike the others who didn't seem to like him at all. Mayu hugged her brother and cried silently. So did the others. Everyone was crying, except for Dearka.

The doctor bent down and patted the crying Mr. Koenig softly on shoulder. "I'm sorry. We've tried our best. But it's quite surprising; I assume he must have been a good person, seeing how much his friends hate to lose him..."

Mr. Koenig nodded and wiped his tears. "He was a good son and just engaged... I never expected he would leave earlier than me; he was only sixteen...my one and only son...Why must God take him this early, doctor?"

"God loves him more than any of us. Don't blame God...Just accept his fate..."

* * *

"Hello, this is the Zala residence. Lenore Zala speaking." 

"Hello, Lenore, dear. This is Patrick."

Lenore's eyes and mouth widened in excitement. She had waited for the call for almost a month.

"Patrick? Oh, how are you? I miss you very much! I always call you but your secretary said you were at meetings. Ah, Athrun always asks about you. Do you know that he is dating Via's daughter now? When will you come home? I will cook special dishes for..." But Patrick cut her off,

"Lenore, listen...Maybe I can't come home for a while. It's so busy here. I'm sorry, Lenore. Send my regards towards Athrun."

There was a silence for a while as Lenore's expression turned to a gloomy one. She thought Patrick called to tell her that he would come home soon. But her thought was proven wrong.

"Lenore? Are you still here?"

"Ah, yes. Okay, I'll tell him later. He's not home right now. Please take care of yourself, dear." Lenore said, trying her best to make herself sound happy.

"Thanks. You must take care of yourself and Athrun as well. I have to go now. Goodbye, I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye." Lenore smiled. Patrick still didn't forget to say 'I Love You' before ending the conversation.

She put the receiver back to its place and sat on the couch at the living room, focusing on the television again. Deep inside her heart, she hoped Patrick could come home more often. She always felt lonely.

Athrun had grown up now so he couldn't stay at home with her all the time. She wished her husband could spend more time with her. But it couldn't be helped.

"Guess I must bear with this until Athrun is old enough to take care of the company...

* * *

"Kira!" Nicol called from afar, running towards Kira and 

Lacus. Flay, Sai and Kuzzy were running behind him, all anxious.

Kira, who was hugging Lacus, stood up. "Nicol!"

Nicol panted. "Sorry, I arrived late. My music teacher didn't let me leave. Anyway, how's he? Tolle, I mean."

The brunette looked down for a while before staring at their faces. He shook his head sadly. "We lost him."

"No way! That guy..." Flay shouted, disbelieving, as tears fell down on her cheek. "He is dead?"

Lacus nodded and hugged Flay. They cried together silently. Kuzzy and Sai looked at each other, unable to say anything while Nicol looked like he was holding his tears. Kira sighed; now he realized how important a person Tolle was to his friends.

* * *

Athrun was walking as he sipped the last bit of his hot cocoa. He felt a bit relieved after drinking it, which he took from the machine provided. He turned into a deserted block to throw away his plastic cup, and that was when he saw it.

Cagalli and Yuuna, kissing.

**How is it? Please, let me know. I WANT REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	22. Mistakes

**Hi, guys. Mayu's here. If you all notice, I've changed my pen name. Just for fun. A change won't hurt, will it? And I'm sorry for the late update. I've stated in my new fic that I will only update once a month. And yeah, before I forget, thanks to those who reviewed for the previous chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Music Background – Daia no Hana, Innocent Starter, Yoru no Uta, Rolling Star**

**Chapter 22 – Mistakes**

The plastic cup slipped from his hand, his eyes and mouth widened. He couldn't believe his eyes, he really couldn't. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. He never felt this before. Never.

The sound of the cup falling grabbed Yuna's and Cagalli's attention. They broke the kiss and looked at Athrun. Yuna wore an innocent expression while Cagalli gasped. At the moment, she knew she had done something wrong.

Athrun's jaws tightened and fists clenced. Without warning, he stormed towards Yuna, grabbing his throat and pinned him at the wall. He punched the other's face and kneed his stomach but Athrun wasn't satisfied. He wanted to do more but then, Cagalli grabbed his arm., shouting,

"Stop it, Athrun! Do you want to kill him?! Stop it! What do you think you are doing?"

Slowly, he turned to Cagalli. His emerald eyes were narrowed and he looked down. There was an awkward silence for awhile. Yuna fainted.

" Why...?" Athrun's voice broke the silence. "I don't understand...why him, not me? You said you don't like him but..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I...um...it's just...er..." Useless words but they were the only ones Cagalli could mutter. She was speechless.

"Tell me, why do you always lie me? Well, not always, maybe but why? Maybe I've forgotten to tell you that I, like everyone else in this world, don't like to be lied to."

"It's not like that. I didn't lie to you...it's just..."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it! Go to hell!" Athrun snapped, leaving the scene.

Cagalli ran forwards and grabbed his arm but Athrun coldly pulled it back. She tried again and to her surprise, he turned and...

SLAP!

Cagalli's left cheek grew sore as tears fell down her cheek. And Athrun, expressionless, walked away.

* * *

'_That's it. I can't stand it anymore'_, thought Athrun as he drove back home. _'First, letting that jerk hug her. Fine, nothing's wrong with a hug. Then, kissing him on cheek. That's out of bounds but I can take it. But now, kissing him on lips? No, that I can't take.'_

He suddenly felt dizzy. His sight became blurry. He stopped by the road, knowing it was reckless to keep driving with his condition. He leaned against the steering wheel, thinking hard.

'_I did something right, didn't I? Beating that bastard and slapping her...okay, maybe I was right by beating him but slapping her...should I have done that...no, she betrayed me. She deserves it. I shouldn't feel guilty...'_

* * *

"How could he be like this, Cag? Who beat him?" Kira asked, curious.

Finally they were able to talk freely after the others went home. Everyone was shocked when Cagalli escorted Yuna to the ward with bruises all over his body. The blonde lied that a stranger hurt him because Yuna offended him by accident. They believed it, but not Kira and Lacus.

Cagalli sighed. "Athrun did it."

Lacus smiled bitterly. "Thought so. What happened earlier? I don't think Athun would do that if something serious didn't happen. "

"He saw me kissing Yuna."

Both Kira and Lacus gasped. "You're kidding!" Kira exclaimed disbelievingly. "Why did you...You kissed him!?"

The blonde nodded. Lacus sighed. "Oh my...poor Athrun..."

"I know! I know I was wrong! I know I've hurt him." Cagalli stated regretfully. "I was just too depressed about Tolle that time! I didn't aware what was I doing. I tried to explain to explain to him but..."

Kira stroked his sister's hair softly. "Athrun is hurt, sis, I know that. It was obvious. You shouldn't have done that. It's hard to coax Athrun when he is offended."

"Don't say that, Kira. You'll scare her more." Lacus said, smiling kindly at Cagalli. "Don't worry. I'm Athrun's ex-fiancée, I know him inside out. He will listen to your explanation. I just shocked that...he slapped you. He never harmed me before..." A hint of worry was embedded in Lacus' voice.

Cagalli shrugged and sighed again. "I hope you two are right...I really don't want to make Athrun hate me..."

* * *

"I'm home."

Lenore rushed to the front door, her face radiant. "Welcome home, dear. How is Tolle?"

Athrun shook his head. "He's gone."

Lenore's expression changed. "Oh my God...I'm so sorry to hear that...poor Bella, Tolle's her only son. I must pay her a visit tomorrow."

She reached for Athrun's hands and took them in hers. "I know you are sad, dear but I have something to cheer you up a bit. Guess who called me earlier?"

"Dad?" Athrun guessed, his emerald eyes glinting hopefully. He smiled broadly when Lenore nodded.

"Dad called you? What did he say? Is he coming home soon?" The teenager showered his mother with questions.

Lenore smiled but in her eyes, Athrun could see settled sadness. She shook her head slowly. "No, dear. He's very busy now. He sent his warmest regard to you."

Athrun's smile left at once. "He's not coming home? But...but it's been a month!"

The blue-haired woman sighed as she patted Athrun's hands. "He's busy, Athrun. Please understand him."

"I'll try, Mom," said Athrun reluctantly. "I think I want to go to bed now. Many things happened today and most of them are not good at all. Night, Mom."

* * *

It was 1:03 in the morning and Athrun was sleeping peacefully on his bed. His cat, Kyou was curling next to his legs, also sleeping. His silver-blue hand phone lay beside his pillow. The atmosphere seemed very calm. But it disappeared when the cellphone vibrated and rang. Athrun groaned and opened his eyes slowly with great difficulty, wondering who was calling him at such a time.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"_Hello, Athrun, it's me, Cagalli."_

He frowned. If Cagalli thought he forgot about what occurred earlier, she was completely wrong. "Don't you know what time it is now?! I need sleep, you know!"

_"Athrun, I'm sorry if I've disturbed you...I...I want to apologize for what had happened earlier. It...It was an accident...I didn't mean it..."_

"Accident?! Accident, you say? What, did you slip and kiss him accidentally? Is that what you want to say, Cagalli Yula Attha?!" Athrun said, angrily. He didn't bother anymore to keep quiet.

But Cagalli was equally angry_. "At least I am apologizing! I don't know why you are so angry about this. It's not as if I'm your real girlfriend! Stupid Zala!"_

Athrun sighed as the girl cut the line. He let his head drop back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling, still holding his cell phone. Emerald eyes became glassy. "Right...you are not my _real _girlfriend...that means; you don't love me at all, right?"

* * *

The next morning, only Lacus came to the Hibiki House. The twins didn't ask why Athrun wasn't coming because both of them knew the answer.

On the way to school, Cagalli was very quiet. Her eyes were red and she looked tired. Lacus looked at her sympathetically. She never thought a cheerful girl like her friend could be like that just because of a love problem.

"What had happened to her? Was she crying last night?" Lacus whispered to Kira .

Kira whispered back. "Maybe. I think something took place last night. I heard her yelling something that sounded like 'it's not like I am your real girlfriend' or something like that. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Athrun..."

Lacus nodded slowly. "I see...Athrun wasn't very lively this morning. We didn't talk much; he just assured me he was all right, told me to not wait for him and go to school with the both of you.

The brunette sighed. "I never thought Athrun would be like that...he's so tough."

"Seylan-san is still at the hospital, right? Is he hurt that bad?" Asked Lacus.

Kira nodded and slightly glanced at his sister before replying, "Yeah... I'm not giving him pity. It's mostly his fault. If he hadn't come, Cagalli and Athrun wouldn't have been like this."

Sighing, Lacus nodded again. "I'm sorry to say this but I think you are right..."

* * *

"Good morning, Athrun." Meyrin greeted as she sat on Cagalli's usual seat.

Athrun forced a smile just to be polite. "Morning, Rin."

The red head smiled and held the boy's hand. "You seem tired. Have a restless night?"

"Sort of. Um...where's Neider?"asked Athrun, pretending to look around as he pulled back his hand.

"Over there, " Meyrin replied, gesturing at Auel who was watching them gloomily. "Anyway, Athrun, who was that guy who hugged Attha last night? He seemed really close to her."

Before Athrun could answer, someone from behind answered.

"He's my adopted brother. Of course we are close; he's taken care of me since I was a kid."

Both of them turned back to see Cagalli looking at them coldly. Meyrin stood up at once.

"Morning, Hawke. It's okay, you can sit there." The quiet blonde said, looking at his bag on the chair before leaving the class.

Meyrin blinked. She turned to Athrun. "What's with her?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Athrun shrugged and stood up. "I don't know. Um..., Rin, I just remembered, I've something to do. Bye."

* * *

"Hey!"

Shinn, who was reading the Hot Gimmick manga, jumped in shock as a pounding noise broke the silence. Lunamaria was standing in front of his desk, hands now on her hips. "Luna, you don't have to bang the poor desk. What's up?"

The girl pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Since when you are close to Loussier?"

"Stell, you mean? Ah...I've only known her since recently. Last night, Mayu and I were having a chat with her. That's all. I've told you last night, didn't I?" Shinn said carelessly.

The red haired girl wasn't satisfied. "Where did you meet her?" She demanded.

Shinn wasn't a patient person. And Luna pushed him to his limit. He slammed the comic book on the desk and stood up. "It's none of your business who I meet, where I go and what I do! What do you care if I take Stell as my girlfriend?!"

He stormed out from the class after, leaving a blinking Lunamaria.

* * *

"I know you'd be here."

Cagalli, who was sitting and hugging her knees, looked up. She looked down at once when her amber eyes met Athrun's emerald ones. He sat down next to her silently. She knew no one would find her except for Athrun but she didn't want to see him at the moment.

"I'm sorry it I've offended you this morning. It was one in the morning, you know. I was tired." Athrun said softly.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." The reply was short and sharp.

Then, there was silence. After, the bell rang and Cagalli still sat motionless. Athrun started to leave the place but stopped when he realized that the other didn't show any motion of moving.

"Cagalli, the bell rang." He said.

"I'm not deaf; I heard it. You go on. Leave me alone for a little while." The girl replied, not making eye contact.

The teen sighed and knelt beside her. Even though he was angry with Cagalli, he couldn't help but care about her. "...What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Cagalli, surprised at his concern, looked up slowly and revealed red eyes. "I'm just sleepy. That's all."

"You can sleep in the school clinic. Come on. You'll get into trouble if you sleep here." Coaxed Athrun. He touched Cagalli's forehead and felt the warmth. His worry increased.

"I think you are having a fever, Cagalli. You need to go to the hospital clinic now. Come on, I'll escort you."

Finally the blonde gave up. She took the offered hand and stood up. Athrun sighed in relief. They were about to walk when he remembered something, which made him stop. He looked down, avoiding Cagalli's gaze.

"Athrun?"

"...I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have slapped you last night...sorry. And I'm sorry for hurting your fiancé...I don't know what got into me. I just couldn't control myself, seeing you kissing him like that. Yeah…maybe it was jealousy...but as you said earlier, you're not my real girlfriend so why should I feel jealous?"

Cagalli stared at Athrun, trying to catch his eyes but failed. There was a slight blush slightly but his face was expressionless. However, Cagalli could tell that he was telling the truth. And she would be more than happy to forgive him.

"Well, I forgive you. And um...I'd like to apologize too about..."

Athrun cut her off. "You can explain later. Come on...I don't want to skip class any longer." And he pulled her to a walk.

* * *

Lunamaria was in her Chemistry class, which was her least favorite class. She couldn't understand what Mr. Ades was talking about at the front. And Shinn, who was sitting beside her, didn't help at all. He was busy drawing comic strips, not bothering at all to take notes. How Lunamaria envied him for being such a genius...

But looking at Shinn made her heart wrench. She still remembered the earlier incident. Shinn didn't talk to her at all since then. It hurt her. She often bickered with him but after that, they would be perfectly normal again. He had never been so angry with her like that. Lunamaria didn't know what was wrong by asking what his relationship with Stellar was.

To be honest, Lunamaria never liked the blonde since Meyrin introduced her to Shinn. She noticed the boy changed a bit after that. He didn't cause problems for others anymore. And she knew it had something to do with Stellar. It was obvious that Shinn wanted to impress the girl.

The blue eyed teen sighed. She couldn't blame Shinn for liking Stellar. He, after all, was never told about Lunamaria's feelings towards him. "If only you knew, Shinn..."

* * *

Kira approached Athrun as soon as the teacher left the class. It was recess now. Cagalli didn't attend the first four lessons and it had Kira worried. He only knew that Athrun escorted his twin to the school clinic but didn't have any idea what was wrong with her.

"Athrun, what's wrong with Cagalli? Was she bullied by your fangirls again?" He asked.

Athrun sighed and shook his head. "Nope. She's only having a slight fever. She is at the second school clinic now. I'm not worried about her...but Milly. She is absent today..." He looked at Miriallia's empty seat.

Lacus, who was standing beside Kira, looked at the seat sadly as well. "Well, I've expected this. Tolle's death must have been a real shock for Milly. She must be very upset. And if you are aware, Dearka is absent too today..."

Kira shrugged. "I don't what the hell is happening here..."

"Dearka grabbed his chance, of course..."

Three of them turned to see Shino and Yzak approaching them. Only five of them were in the class now. Kira raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, Dearka is using this to his advantage, " Shiho answered politely, hands on hips. "We all know he likes Miriallia. Now Tolle's gone so now he has a chance..."

The information registered in Kira's mind. But then, he frowned as he looked at his friends. "But...But Tolle...I mean, it hasn't even been an entire day! How could he make a move this soon? Isn't he upset?"

Yzak narrowed his eyes and spoke for the first time. "Didn't you all notice last night? He didn't shed a tear when Koenig's death was announced. It's obvious. He doesn't care about anyone else; he only wants that Haww."

All of them were silenced after the last statement. Everyone knew Dearka's feeling towards the brunette but no one ever expected Dearka would do anything to get her.

"Hi, guys! What are you doing here?" Cagalli approached them, beaming.

Kira held his sister and examined her carefully. "Are you alright now, sis? You shouldn't come to school if you're sick. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do you know how worried I was when Athrun told the teacher you were at the school clinic?"

Cagalli smiled at Kira. "I'm okay. Perfectly fine, see? I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." She turned to Athrun and smiled again, "Thanks, Athrun."

A blush formed on Athrun's face but again, his face was expressionless. He averted his eyes at once. "Um, you're welcome."

The blonde sighed. She remembered that they hadn't solved their problem yet. She didn't know what to do except for looking around and begging for the others' help. Luckily, Lacus got her message. She pulled Kira's sleeve and said meaningfully,

"Kira, we must go to the canteen now or we won't find a seat. Come on, Shi, Yzak. Bye, Cagalli, Athrun." And she pulled everybody out from the class.

Athrun and Cagalli were alone in the classroom. The latter felt nervous suddenly. She never saw him being that serious and cold. He was always very approachable. Staring at her laces, she said slowly,

"Um, mind if we eat at _our_ secret place? I...have something to talk to you about."

"No problem."

_

* * *

_

"So, what is it?" Athrun asked when he had finished his bento.

Cagalli blinked twice and looked clueless for a while. Actually she felt relieved to hear Athrun's voice again. They didn't talk at all when eating and it had made her felt very uneasy. She closed her bento box and took a deep breath. She had to explain it to him, whether he wanted to believe her or not.

"Well, this is about um, last night's incident. It was really not what you think it was. Um, like I told you before, it was an accident. I didn't know why I did that, or how could I do that. I only remember that I felt very depressed about Tolle and Yuna calmed me down. Then, seconds later, you appeared and...well, in short, I really don't know how it happened!"

"Um...so how did his kiss feel? Better than mine?" Athrun tried to play along.

"You are a good liar, you now. When you said you hate your fiancé, I really believed you. But it seemed like you need him so much. Don't blame me for saying this, Cagalli, it was obvious last night. I was there but you hugged, cried and even kissed him. What, was that an accident too?"

Athrun's remark silenced Cagalli for a while. He was right, she knew it.

" That... okay, I won't say it was an accident. Just...hey, please, why don't we settle this as soon as we can? Alright, I apologize. I apologize for everything I've done; starting from letting him hug me, introducing you as Kira's best friend, kissing , crying and hugging him and everything else involving him. So, if you forgive me, everything will be solved, as simple as that." She said, trying to look as though she cared less whether Athrun would forgive her or not, but failed completely.

He stared at the blonde and knew she wasn't lying. He wanted to forgive her but it would be too plain if he just forgave her like that. He drew a smile and said, "I can forgive you...but you must do me a favor."

Cagalli nodded eagerly. "Anything. Just say it."

The blue haired boy almost broke out in laughter seeing how fast she answered it but he managed to turn it into a smile. "We will go for a date once a week, is it alright?"

"Yup. So, you've forgiven me?" Cagalli asked impatiently. She felt quite reassured that Athrun didn't ask her to do something hard. At least, a weekly date was alright with her,

Again, he smiled and pulled her up. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I forgive you. But please Cagalli, promise me you won't do this to me ever again. I was hurt. I wouldn't have minded if you weren't my girlfriend but remember, you are my girlfriend; even just a fake one but still..."

"I promise." Cagalli replied as she rested her head on Athrun's shoulder. She just hugged him yesterday but it seemed like ages ago. She didn't care about Yuna or anyone else now; she only wanted to be with him. She knew their relationship wouldn't last longer than three months.

* * *

"Get out, Elsmand! I said I don't want to meet anyone right now!" Miriallia shouted as she pointed at the door. She looked miserable and her eyes were swollen with tears. It looked like she didn't sleep at all last night.

Dearka stared at her sadly. She really looked different than the Miriallia he always adored. But still, she was the girl he wanted. He had a crush on her since last year, even though he knew she was Tolle's. Now je was gone and it was his chance. He needed to win her heart.

"Milly...I know how you feel...I understand..."

She cut him off. "You don't know! You've never lost someone you love! Everyone said they know how I feel but actually, they don't know at all! They don't love Tolle as much as I do! You will never know, Elsmand! Now get out before I kick you out from this room!"

"All right, I don't know how you feel...but how do you think I feel, Milly, when I see you like this? I know you know...I'm worried, Milly and I bet your parents are too. You're grieving over someone who is already dead but do you ever think about the one who are still alive? I saw your mother crying when I came. Everyone is worried about you. I'll bet anything that Kira and the others will visit you after class. You are still loved, Milly..." Dearka said softly.

Miriallia started sobbing again after hearing Dearka's words. She knew very well that he was right. But she just couldn't accept that Tolle was no longer around to tease, help, make her laugh and most important, love her anymore. "I know, Dearka...I know...sorry..."

The tanned boy knelt beside her and caressed her hair softly. "It's okay...now I want you to wash up, have breakfast and get some sleep, okay? But firstly, see your mother and tell her that you're all right. I'm glad you finally woke up, Miriallia Haww..."

* * *

Kira, Shiho, Yzak and Lacus approached Cagalli and Athrun at their seats as soon as the bell rang.

"Hey, Athrun, Cagalli, we planned to visit Miriallia after school. Want to join us?" Kira asked, looking at the couple.

Athrun slung his backpack over his shoulder. "No problem. Actually I had planned to visit her too. What about you, Cagalli?"

"Sorry, you guys, but I've promised Yuna to visit him after school. Erm...sorry, okay?" Cagalli said reluctantly as she tried avoiding Athrun's gaze.

Lacus patted her shoulder softly and glanced at Athrun secretly at the same time before smiling at the blonde girl. "It's okay...Milly sure will understand. Are you planning to walk to the hospital? It's quite far from here, you know."

Before Cagalli could answer, Athrun cut in. "I'll drive her there."

"Oh, so you drove to school today..." Kira said, "I think it's better if you send her so I won't worry. But how about Milly? I thought you wanted to visit her."

"Cagalli and I will visit her after we see Seylan. Is it all right, Cagalli? You don't plan to stay over, do you?" Athrun asked, looking at his girlfriend. There was a hint of humor in his question but everyone knew he was not joking.

The blonde shook her head quickly. "Nope. It will be just a quick visit. Um, shall we go now?"

"Yeah...see you all later, guys..."

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Athrun? I thought we settled our problem..." Cagalli said, glancing at Athrun.

His behaviour since recess really bothered her. He looked upset about something. But every time she'd ask him what's wrong, he would smile and say nothing. Then he would return to his sad face. Cagalli wondered what was wrong.

Athrun glanced at his girlfriend before smiling. "You've asked me that before, Cagalli. I'm alright. Nothing's wrong with me."

She still wasn't satisfied. "But you look...kind of upset."

"Upset, huh...?" Athrun muttered quietly. He averted his gaze by staring at road in front. "Okay, I admit it. I'm upset about something..."

"You are? But...you've forgiven me, right? And it's not like I wanted to visit him today, but..." Cagalli tried to explain desperately but before she finished her words, Athrun cut her off.

"I never said I was upset with you. There's something bothering me but don't worry, it's not you...it's something personal... it has nothing to do with you, so just forget it, okay?" He said, smiling.

Cagalli frowned. "I thought being your girlfriend, I can share everything with you... and you can share everything with me too...what's so personal that even I can't know? Is it a family problem?"

The blue haired male sighed but didn't look at her. "Yeah, it is a family problem...it's not like I don't want to tell you, Cagalli...but my family really has nothing to do you with you...Come on, we've arrived. Your fiancé must be waiting for you...but let's not stay long okay?"

The two left the car and walked into the hospital hand in hand. Cagalli didn't say anything. Athrun knew she was offended but he thought silence was the best way for now. He just followed her since he didn't know which ward Yuna was in. He didn't even realize he caused someone to stay in a ward.

As for Cagalli, she was still wearing her frown. She really wanted to help Athrun solve his problem. As she was busy cursing Athrun under her breath, she wasn't aware that she was about to walk into someone in front of her.

BUMP!

Cagalli rubbed her forehead and looked up. She bumped with a man who looked like a wealthy businessman. His clothes seemed expensive and he looked very matured. But to Cagalli's surprise, he was holding hands with a young woman who looked only a little bit older than herself.

Bowing slightly, Cagalli blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, sir...um, it's my fault..."

But the man didn't seem realizing that the girl was talking to him. He only had his eyes on Athrun, who stared at him wide-eyed.

"Dad?"

**I know this is short to compared with my previous chapters but I can't write any longer. Please review so I know your opinion, and suggestion if you have one. And please drop in to visit my profile and read my new fics. Till next time, please review.**

**-Wilhelmayu**


	23. Chance

**I'm kinda tired to apologize for the late update. But again…please forgive me. Heh! Here you go…**

**Chapter 23**

In previous chapter...

_BUMP!_

_Cagalli rubbed her forehead and looked up. She bumped with a man who looked like a wealthy businessman. His clothes seemed expensive and he looked very matured. But to Cagalli's surprise, he was holding hands with a young woman who looked only a little bit older than herself._

_Bowing slightly, Cagalli blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, sir...um, it's my fault..."_

_But the man didn't seem realizing that the girl was talking to him. He only had his eyes on Athrun, who stared at him wide-eyed._

"_Dad?"_

"Athrun..." muttered Patrick Zala slowly. He looked a little bit nervous as he let go of the woman's hand. "What are you doing here? Are you sick?"

Athrun frowned. "That would be my question. What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Patrick tried to draw a smile but failed completely. He glanced uncomfortably at the woman next to him. "Um, well...Abby, my secretary, said she was not feeling well so...so I helped to take her for err..medical check up. So, what are you doing here, Athrun? Ah, this must be your new girlfriend that Lenore was talking about for several days. Via's daughter, aren't you?"

Cagalli nodded and smiled, taking Patrick's hand in hers. "Yes, I am Cagalli Yula Attha. Nice to meet you, Mr Zala."

"You are so pretty, just like Via. No wonder Athrun falls into you." Patrick complimented. He winked to Athrun but much to Cagalli's surprise, Athrun didn't even smile at his father. Cagalli could feel Athrun was squeezing her hand harder.

At the same time, Abby felt very uncomfortable to face Patrick's son. She didn't think she would bump into Patrick's son here and determined to escape from the situation at immediately. She pretended to glance at her watch and spoke to Patrick with a soft voice, " Mr Zala, we must get back to the office now."

Patrick nodded, obviously looking relieved. He patted Athrun's shoulder and smiled. "I must get back to the office now. Send my regards to Lenore, okay? And you, Cagalli..." he turned to Cagalli "say hello to Via and take care of my son, will you?"

Cagalli tried to smile but failed since Athrun had gripped her hand even tighter. The two watched Patrick and his secretary walked away. As soon as they disappeared from their sight, Cagalli turned to Athrun. "You didn't seem delighted to see your father..."

"So wouldn't you, Cagalli, if you find him with another woman..."muttered Athrun tensely. He pulled Cagalli's hand to walk. "Come on, you are wasting time."

Cagalli started walking but still didn't feel satisfied. "But, Athrun...she is your father's secretary, right? You heard him just now..."

She stopped talking at once when Athrun glared at her. "Just shut up, Cagalli...that's none of your business."

The blonde girl didn't say anything more. She didn't want to make Athrun more upset. Her visit to Yuuna was very short that Yuuna didn't even have time to ask Cagalli when would she visit him again. Fifteen minutes later, she and Athrun had been on their way to Miriallia's place.

"Sorry if I've made you upset..."said Athrun softly without looking at Cagalli. "I don't like you to be involve in my family trouble, you know..."

Cagalli smiled. "Okay, I understand...I'm sorry too, for being such busybody..."

Athrun shook his head, looking tense again. "It's not that. My father...he hardly spent time with me and Mom anymore since that new secretary of his worked with him. I mean...well, I'm not stupid, okay? I can add two and two. But Mom...she has full faith on Dad and...well, I cannot say a word about my Dad in front of her, can I?"

His girlfriend silenced. She didn't know what to say. For her, Mrs Zala was very nice. She seemed so cheerful when she visited them before; she didn't look like a wife who hadn't seen her husband for a long time. Athrun also always seemed very happy; he never showed that he had a family problem until just now. And in her opinion, Athrun was being too suspicious to his father. Mr Zala seemed as nice as his wife.

The silence continued until they reached Miriallia's house. It was the first time for Cagalli visiting Miriallia's house. The house is an ordinary two storey house, just like hers. When they reached the door, Cagalli noticed that their friends were still there since their shoes were still at the door step. She stretched her hand to ring the bell but Athrun was faster. A minute later, a woman with auburn hair opened the door. She looked greatly like Miriallia except for the age lines.

"Hello, Athrun! Lia is waiting for you. And hi there, girl. You must be the new comer, right? Mrs Haww greeted them happily.

Athrun bowed slightly and smiled. "Lia is Milly's name in her family." he whispered to Cagalli before turning to Mrs Haww. "This is Cagalli, Mrs Haww. Cagalli Yula Attha, Kira's twin sister. Lia must have been telling you about her, right? Anyway, how is Lia?"

Mrs Haww cheerful smiled disappeared. "Well, she is not so well but she is better than this morning. She couldn't stop crying. But that dark boy came this morning, she seems better after that. I can't remember his name...but he is really a charming boy. Just like late Tolle..."

Both of Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other. They knew Mrs Haww meant Dearka and now they knew, Dearka did visit Miriallia this morning.

Athrun smiled at Mrs Haww. "I think it must be Dearka, one of our friends. Yes, Dearka is as charming as late Tolle. Erm...Lia is upstairs, right? Can we see her?"

"Yes, yes..she is..please, she will be delighted to see you, Athrun." said Mrs. Haww warmly. "You know how fond she is to you, Athrun, don't you?"

As they climbed the stairs to upstairs, Cagalli wondered what Mrs Haww meant by Miriallia was very fond of Athrun. She wanted to ask Athrun himself but Athrun's expression didn't show that he wanted to explain anything right now.

They reached a door with a sign 'Lia' and Athrun knocked. A voice, which Cagalli was sure belonged to Miriallia, came out from the room, saying, "Come in, the door is not locked!"

The two came in. Miriallia, who was sitting on her bed with Shiho and Lacus, waved at them cheerfully. "Athrun, Cagalli! Hi!"

"Don't 'hi' me, Miriallia Haww..."said Athrun seriously, making his way towards the bed instead of sitting with the other boys on the floor. "Do you have any idea how worried I am when you skipped school this morning?"

Lacus smiled as she looked at the cowering Miriallia. She turned to Athrun as she gave him her seat beside Miriallia. "You better hear her reasons, Athrun."

Athrun scowled. "I can't see any reason here. She seems so healthy."

And much to Cagalli's surprise, he pulled Miriallia into a deep hug, resting her head on his broad shoulder. Miriallia returned his hug with a smile on her lips. She let Athrun carressing her short hair; obviously enjoying the attention.

Cagalli looked at them with both surprise and hurt. She looked at Kira, asking for an explaination but her brother gave her his well-it-happens-everytime. Then, she turned to Lacus, who gave her a weak smile that didn't explain anything. Her ambers then rested on Shiho, who simply shrugged. At last, she turned to Yzak, her eyes pleading for answer.

Yzak sighed and rose from his seat as he pulled Cagalli to stand up, "Okay…follow me."

The two of them went out from the room. Yzak leaned on the back of the door, sighing again. Cagalli stared at him, hands folded.

"Well?"

Yzak's sapphire eyes rested on Cagalli's ambers. " Well, she adores him, you know."

Cagalli blinked. "Adore? What do you mean? I…I just don't understand. They look more than friends to me. Even Milly's mom said Milly is very fond of Athrun. What does she mean?"

"I can't tell you what Mrs. Haww means but as far as I know, Haww adores Zala. I can't see what is upsetting you; it's not like she is in love with him or something like that. You can ask her about it herself."said Yzak indifferently.

"I'm not upset!"Cagalli protested. "It's just…weird to see him hugging a girl like that. I'm just curious, okay?"

A smirk appeared on Yzak's lips. "_Curious_….or is it _jealous_, actually? This is what I hate about women; their jealousy."

Giving Cagalli no time to retort, Yzak turned his back and went into the room. Cagalli frowned but followed the platinum-haired guy. Even Yzak's way was somehow irritating; now she felt better.

As she took seat beside Yzak, she could feel Athrun's eyes were at her. He now was sitting beside Kira on the floor, while Lacus took back her seat in front of Miriallia.

Miriallia smiled at Cagalli as nothing happened just now. "Well, Cagalli, I heard you and Athrun fought last night. Are you two okay now?"

Blushing, Cagalli nodded. She glanced at Athrun and saw he frowning at Miriallia. His cheeks were slightly pink like hers.

"You have asked me that question, Milly…"he said. "Don't you have anything better to ask my girlfriend?"

"You should really stop being over-protective on her, Athrun or she wouldn't stay with you even for only three months."laughed Miriallia. She turned again to Cagalli. "Well, I will tell you a secret, Cagalli. Athrun is very loyal to the girl he loves so you would be very lucky if he falls in love with you."

Cagalli blushed a little but she managed to chuckle. "Well, that's impossible, Milly. Me with Zala? Trust me…I prefer Beauty and The Beast. They would look lot better than me with Zala. I think the only guy who can cope with me here is Yzak but well, he's taken. How I envy you, Shiho…"

Shiho, who was shocked how her name got involved to this, drew a smile. "Well, I do hope he can cope with me as he can cope with you, Cagalli." She said meaningfully, eyeing Yzak.

Yzak cleared his throath loudly as he felt everyone was looking at him. " I don't know what you mean, Hahnenfuss, make it clearer next time. And Cagalli, think twice before you say my name, okay? If I get murdered after this, I wouldn't forgive you."

Everyone laughed, except for Athrun, who was forcing himself to smile. But his smile couldn't hide the fact that he looked murderous.

"Well, do you ever forgive anyone, Yzak Joule? Or is it just for _my girlfriend_?" said Athrun curtly, emphasising the word 'my girlfriend'.

But that didn't make any difference to Yzak, who was smirking cunningy. "Let me think of it…no, I don't think I only forgive _your girlfriends_, I only forgive Cagalli. If you think about it, I never forgive Clyne when she was _your girlfriend_ and I didn't forgive that Campbell when she was _your girlfriend_."

Athrun gritted his teeth. "I see…that's me who is outsmarted, huh? But don't think I don't know, Yzak, you always want everthing I own, right? Like you always tried to impress Lacus when she was still my fiancee or flirt with Meer when you knew she was mine. It had been like that since we were kids, hadn't it?"

Yzak had stood up, facing Athrun, fire blazing in his sapphire. Everyone gasped. Cagalli sweat-dropped; she never thought her joke would invite an argument. "Oh, come on, Yzak. Athrun doesn't mean it, does you, Athrun?"she said nervously, turning to Athrun.

"I do mean everything I said, Cagalli, as long as they are true." Athrun said calmly. "He's always like that. Envious."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS END UP GETTING EVERYTHING I WANT!" shouted Yzak furiously,

Athrun opened his mouth to speak but Miriallia was faster. Standing up on her full height, she folded her arms and said angrily, "Athrun, Yzak, if you two want to argue, then do it at another place, not my room. I can't stand it anymore. Can't you two just sto bickering?"

Yzak looked like he wanted to retort but Shiho gave him her i-think-she-is-right look. Sitting down, he frowned and muttered slowly, "Well, if you insist…"

"Yeah, sorry, Milly…"said Athrun, smiling apologetically.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and shrugged. Sometimes, they felt it was very weird for them to befriend with each other. Yzak and Athrun, for instance, never like each other. Shiho was always quiet but she was the only one who could boss Yzak around. Milly was cheerful and kind to everyone but she could be stern sometimes. It was her or Tolle who would stop Yzak and Athrun from continuing their arugument.

"So you will return back to school tomorrow, then, Milly?"asked Kira, tried to enlighten the mood.

Miriallia nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Besides, Athrun wouldn't let me skip any class anymore."she said, smiling at Athrun.

Athrun frowned. "Well, I don't want to lose my chance of being in Archangel Student Council just because my friend always skip her classes. I heard they are very strict on selecting new members this year; they are checking the profiles of the applicant's friends as well."

"You want to be in the Student Council, Athrun?"asked Cagalli, surprised. Athrun never told her about that.

"Yes. It's the easiest way to collect the merits. I need the merits to go to a good university."Athrun answered.

Kira chuckled at his bestfriend. "Athrun has thought about his future, sis. He wants to go to Heliopolis University. He has no problem, though, with brain like his. He just need enough merits. Like he said earlier, being a member of the Student Council is the easiest way. Athrun's name has been listed down since last year. I won't be surprised if they simply elect you as their leader this year, Athrun."

Athrun laughed. "That's impossible, Kira. Maybe they would, if I accept the offer last year."

"What offer?"asked Cagalli, perplexed.

It was Shiho who answered this time. "He was offered to skip this second year so he could be in third year, instead. But he declined it because he wanted to be with us. A stupid decision, if you ask me."

"I suppose the teachers thought there's nothing to be teached to him anymore in this second year since his average for last year was 98.8."added Miriallia.

Yzak snorted. "Well, if it was me who was offered, I would accept it, of course. At least I can finish this damn high school early. That Asuka sure is lucky…"

"But you have to be careful if you choose to be in the Student Council, Athrun."said Lacus warningly. "They say, if one of a couple joined the Council, the couple would break up shortly for sure."

The blue-haired guy raised an eyebrow at his ex-fiancee. "How come?"

Lacus shrugged. "I heard the work for the Council is very tiring and it takes a lot of time. The members have to stay at school until 6.00 p.m. Sometimes, they have to come during weekends as well. There's no way a relationship could survive that way."

Cagalli gasped. "That's horrible…why would anyone want to join that Council anyway?"

"I suggest you ask that to your boyfriend, Cag. He must know the answer."said Yzak.

Athrun answered before Cagalli even opened her mouth to ask. "I think they think as I think. That little sacrifice is nothing to be compared with the merits. They must have dreams as high as mine."

"I see…"said Cagalli. "So, who else is listed down except for Zala?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's Meyrin-san. No one else in our year except for Athrun and Meyrin-san."answered Lacus promptly.

Miriallia raised an eyebrow. "That Hawke? Why her?"

Kira glanced at Athrun before answering. "Well, I suppose it's because she's hardworking, right, Athrun?"

"Ah?"blinked Athrun, who looked rather uncomfortable. "Yeah, Rin is hardworking and she was our vice-monitor last year, wasn't she? I think that's why…why didn't you apply for it, Lacus?"

It was quite obvious to Cagalli that Athrun tried to change the topic. Cagalli knew Meyrin was one of Athrun's fangirls. She didn't know why, but she felt a little uncomfortable when she knew Meyrin would be with Athrun in the Student Council. But she knocked off the feeling at once. The feeling felt like jealousy. She wasn't Athrun's real girlfriend; why must she felt jealous?

Lacus blushed a little as she glanced at Kira. "Well, I wanted to apply for it but…Kira didn't allow me."

"I don't want my girlfriend to be stuck in that room for hours, okay?"said Kira defensively before anyone could say anything. "Are you okay with it, sis? I mean, won't you mind if Athrun spends less time with you? Knowing him, I know he will be accepted for sure."

"Why should I? That would make the things easier, right? Less acting to be done… If you ask me, I prefer that way."Cagalli replied, unconcerned.

Athrun's expression changed at once when he heard Cagalli's answer. Lacuods let go an inaudible gasp while Kira shook his head softly. Miriallia and Shiho looked at each other and frowned.

Only Yzak smirked. "Tough luck, Zala!"he said disdainfully.

Athrun's voice was slightly shaky when he spoke. "Cagalli has right to feel that way. I suppose it's hard for her to act like she loves me when she actually hates me. She's right. It will be easier for us if I am accepted."

To Athrun's dismay, Cagalli didn't object what he said. Instead, she muttered something under her breath that sounded like, "I didn't say anything about hating him…"

Kira looked at his watch and leaped. "God! Look at the time, guys…we must go home now. It's almost six."

The other gasped and stood up. Miriallia looked at her friends and her expression saddened. She hoped they didn't have to leave as she would begin to feel lonely again if they did.

Obviously, the other noticed it. They looked at each other and then, Shiho and Lacus hugged Miriallia.

"Stay strong, Milly…"said Lacus, smiling at Miriallia. "Tolle would want that…"

Shiho nodded at Lacus' words. "Yeah, we all are always here with you…"

Kira, who appeared behind Lacus suddenly, grasped Miriallia's hand. " We know you can do it…"

"Yeah…I can't stand visitting you everyday so make sure you get well soon."added Yzak who was staring at his own foot.

Miriallia chuckled as she wept her tears. She was very touched with her friends' concern. Now she knew how lucky she was to have friends like them.

Athrun sat on the bed, in front of the still sobbing Miriallia, his expression soft. He placed a hand upon her head. "Tolle wouldn't want you to cry over him…He has gone but your life must go on…There's a lot of people who love you…Us, for instance. Be strong, Miriallia."

"Yeah…we all love you, Milly!"Cagalli added, appearing from nowhere. She sat beside Athrun and pulled Miriallia to a hug. "And even Tolle has gone, I could feel his spirit within you. Live for him, Milly!"

Athrun stared at the girls as they hugged each other. He could see a tear rolling down Cagalli's cheek and remembered Cagalli had liked Tolle a lot since she got here. She liked to tease people and had fun, just like late Tolle. It must be painful for her as well.

Dearka was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His expression was unreadable as he turned his body and stared around his room. His room was large and it was painted all in blue, which was his favourite colour. There was a cupboard which was fulled with Dearka's collections of comic books and magazines.His study desk was empty, giving the expression that it had never been used. Beside his bed, there was a small desk which got three photo frames on it.

One of the picture showed 13-year-old Dearka with his parents, in front of Archangel High School. The second one was taken at the same place but consisted Dearka with Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Athrun, Tolle and Miriallia. The last one seemed to be Dearka's favourite; he put it in front of the others. It was the photo of Miriallia.

Dearka woke up from his mourning when his cell phone rang. He stared at it boredly, debating in mind whether he should take the call or not. At least, he gave up and answer it without seeing the ID of the caller.

"Hello, Dearka here."

"_Hello, Dearka. This's Milly.'_

The four words made Dearka gasped in shock. Miriallia never called him through his cell phone before. He sat up straight. "Milly? Is that really you?"

"_Yeah, I said it's me."_

"Ah…err..yeah, what's up?"Dearka asked nervously.

"_Erm..Kira and the others visited me this evening."_

"Oh yeah? Did they bring any news from school? Athrun must be mad, right?"

"_Yeah, he was mad. Said he wouldn't forgive us if we skip school again tomorrow. We have no choice, then, have we?"_

"Yeah, making Athrun mad is the last thing I would dare to do." The blonde boy shivered slightly, making Miriallia on the other line chuckled.

"_Kira told me Athrun and Cagalli argued last night. He caught Athrun kissing Seylan. But they were alright just now. They make a good couple, don't you think so?"_

"Erm…let me think…perfect Athrun with hot-tempered Cagall? Nah, I think Cagalli and Yzak would make a good couple."

"_You think so, too?"_

"Yeah, who else think so?" Raising an eyebrow, Dearka asked. He thought he was the only one who thought so.

"_Cagalli. Poor Athrun, he looked shocked when Cagalli said that."_

Dearka chuckled even though Miriallia didn't sound humourous. He could imagine how upset Athrun was. "Well, this must be the first time for Athrun to fail charming a girl. And the girl choosed Yzak….yeah, pity him."

"_But…I do think he really loves Cagalli. The way he looks at her seems different."_

"Oh…sorry, I don't look at Athrun much so I don't know." He didn't mean to make joke but much to his surprise, Miriallia laughed on the line.

"…_anyway, Dearka…" _

Her voice suddenly sounded softer than usual, making Dearka smiled. It made him felt a little bit nervous; something that hardly happened to the playboy Dearka.

"Yeah?"

"_I think I'll give you a chance. I mean, all this time I knew you feelings towards me but I ignored it. But now, I'll try…I'll try to be more open around you."_

He was speechless for a while. He didn't know whether he had heard it right or not but it sounded like Miriallia had just told him that she would give him a chance. A smile was formed on his lips, wider than usual but suddenly a question struck him.

She gave him a chance…but why?"

"But why?"

"_Know you would be asking that. It's just…something that I thought I should do. Something that I thought Tolle would ask me to do. Cagalli gave me the idea. She said…she said I should live for him; for Tolle. Tolle has gone but my life must go on. I should to enjoy my life. I must grab the things I've missed all this time. And you, Dearka….is one of the things I've missed. I can't forget Tolle or replace him with you…but I'll try to create some space for you in this heart. More than a friend."_

Again, he was speechless. Miriallia had said them all slowly and clearly; it sounded like she had choosed the words very carefully. He understood she was doing it for Tolle but it was alright with him. At least, she was giving him chances.

"You don't think this would erm…an insult for Koenig's memory? I mean..." he was cut off.

"_No, I don't think so. Tolle would like it if I do what I want to do. And I do want to do this, Dearka_."

She sounded so determined that Dearka couldn't think anything to doubt anymore. He smiled and glanced at Miriallia's photo on the table before saying,"If so, I should grab the chance, right? Thanks, Milly…I love you."

**Finally! I don't know when will I have the chance to update again. I even considered to stop writing. I don't know how long this story would be but I hope you all don't mind. Please tell me your opinion by reviewing, of course. Till next time, ja…**

**-Mayu**

**P/S One more thing, sorry for all grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I want to post it ASAP so I don't have time to send it to my beta-reader. But I've done my best so…**


	24. Junction

**Hiya...This is my 24****th**** chapter. I tried to post this before New Year; hope I can make it. I would like to thank those who had reviewed for the previous chapter. Yes, I did consider to stop writing but I don't know if I can stand the feeling of missing receiving reviews! Talking about reviews…yeah, recently I realized that the number of reviews I got is decreasing. That's really depressing…TT**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24 – **

Time passed by and before anyone realized it, it had been a month since Cagalli and Athrun made the deal. After what had happened to Tolle, nothing as eventful happened and the rest of them lived a peaceful life with their partners.

Dearka and Miriallia had announced to everyone about their relationship and everyone was happy for both of them. They had known about Dearka's feeling for a long time and were glad that Miriallia finally gave him chances to prove that he, also, was a good guy like late Toole. So far, they managed to keep their relationship fine, even though it seemed like Miriallia was giving Dearka a hard time. She had asked him to remember all details about her family; such as their birthdays and their favorite foods and so on. Dearka had done his best to please her; as she didn't want to accept any excuses. Her constant reply was "If Tolle could do that, why can't you?"

As for Yzak and Shiho, no one knew what happened in their relationship since both of them were not very keen to share stories about their love to the others. But even so, their friends knew they had a little problem with each other. Even though Yzak was sending Shiho home everyday, the others (especially Lacus) noticed that Shiho was acting very cold to Yzak and every time Yzak was talking to Cagalli, she would avert her gaze from them. They suspected it had something to do with Cagalli's words back at Miriallia's place before and Cagalli had been doing her best to help Yzak convincing Shiho that there was nothing between them. But knowing Yzak, no one expected he would be able to convince Shiho until a miracle appeared.

At the other hand, Kira and Lacus remained as loving as usual. They were, after all, was the couple of peace; as Dearka had cleverly said. Both of them didn't have any problem with each other since they shared the same soft, caring personality. There was nothing that they had to worry as everyone at school had known that they were an item. Sometimes, Kira was slightly annoyed by Lacus' fans but he managed to control himself because he knew Lacus wouldn't ever betray their love.

And that left Athrun and Cagalli. Their friends still didn't know what actually the two felt about each other. Of course, in front of the Athrun's fans and everyone else, they would act like a happy couple but when they were with their close friends, they changed completely. Cagalli had been acting normal; she talked and teased the other a lot. But instead of being as cheerful as Cagalli, Athrun had been very distant to her and it made the others to wonder why because when they were without Cagalli, Athrun would act normally.

Lacus, being the closet friend of Athrun, had tried to persuade Athrun into telling her what was wrong with him. He answered nothing else except for his usual, "I'm alright. Don't worry, Lacus." , but all of them had known that when Athrun said he was alright, that didn't mean he was actually right. Dearka used to joke that Athrun would say he was alright even when he was on his deathbed. But as for Lacus, she knew that something must had been upsetting Athrun since it was unusual for Athrun to keep a secret from her. He always told her everything; he trusted her better than he trusted his best friend, Kira.

The one who was irritated most by Athrun's changes was Cagalli. Even though she was delighted that Athrun wasn't hugging and kissing her every time he got the chances, but she still found it annoying when Athrun only answered her questions with simple answers such as "Yeah…", "Whatever…" and "Maybe…". Besides, she missed seeing Athrun's sweet smiles as this new Athrun seldom smiled to her unless it was for their acting in front of the peoples. She noticed that Athrun could smiled normally to the others except for her and wondered whether he was actually somehow upset with her.

She still remembered when was the last time she had talked alone with Athrun. It was several days after they went to visit Miriallia as her house. Athrun had started to ignore her since that.

-flashback-

The were walking alone on the street heading to Cagalli's home. Both of them had basketball practice so they had to go home later than usual. Athrun had not been talking at all since they left the school. His quietness made Cagalli unsure whether she should break the silence. But remembering that he had been like that since a few days ago, she forced herself to ask.

"Athrun?" she said tentatively.

Athrun's emeralds rested on her before continuing to stare ahead. "Yeah?"

Cagalli cleared her throat. "Are you fine? I mean, you seem like you are not yourself in these few days…Something bothering you?"

"I'm perfectly fine and I think I am myself. What makes you say that I'm not myself?" he asked. Unlike before, he was speaking in his serious tone, not the soft tone that he used to use for Cagalli.

Athrun's question was hard for Cagalli to answer. She sure had noticed that Athrun wasn't himself. He didn't smile at her like always, he didn't joke and laugh around her, he didn't hold her hand when they were walking together like he used to do…but those all were concerning herself. How foolish would she sounded like if she stated all of these?

"Erm…you seem…quieter now. Making less jokes. Seldom laugh. Unlike the Athrun that I used to know." Cagalli said softly, looking at him. Her face expression showed that she really concerned about him.

Athrun glanced at her again but still without a smile. "I am quiet when I don't have anything to say. I don't make joke if I don't have anything to joke about. I don't laugh if there's nothing funny. I think that's normal. That is me. You still don't know me much, Cagalli, that's why."

"Maybe I don't know you much, Athrun, but even Lacus is worried about you. She said you've changed." said Cagalli matter-of-factly. "Or Lacus still doesn't know much of you?" There was sarcasm in her voice.

The blue-haired guy frowned. "Lacus…of course she knows everything of me. She is worrying about me all the time so you don't have to take it serious when she said that. I always tell her, I am not the Athrun she knows several years before. Peoples change time by time and so am I. Lacus is just worrying about me too much."

"But…"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Cagalli. Really. Don't mind Lacus. If she doesn't worry about me each second, that is not Lacus, then." snapped Athrun.

Cagalli scowled. "I'm not worried about you because of Lacus. I can see that you are troubled by something. I've realized it since we were back at Milly's place. Is it about your parents?"

Athrun stopped walking at once and glared at Cagalli. "Don't mention that again, Cagalli. That has nothing to do with you!"

"I think if that is your problem, then it is my problem too, right? I am your girlfriend, after all!" said Cagalli, equally serious.

"Oh yeah? But if I remember correctly, you did say that it's not as if you're my real girlfriend. My problem is mine, unless I want to share it with you and in this case, I don't want to. Bear that in mind, Cagalli."

-end flashback-

Cagalli didn't speak to him for several days after that but it seemed like Athrun didn't care about it at all. He didn't notice that his careless words had hurt Cagalli. Cagalli didn't ask him any question anymore but yet, she still failed to figure out what was bothering Athrun if it wasn't about his parents. He couldn't possibly be bothered about Yuuna anymore since Yuuna had returned to Orb and had promised to ask Uzumi Nara Attha to cancel the arrangement between him and Cagalli. Before he returned, he had told Cagalli that he had fallen in love with someone else who he met at the hospital and both of them loved each other. Cagalli was glad and happy for that.

Even though shortly after their first date, Cagalli had admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with Athrun, she had thought about it seriously and concluded that it was just a small crush. She didn't think she would fall in love with a prince-like guy like Athrun since she wasn't a princess-like girl. Besides, she knew fully well that even though she loved Athrun, there was no way that Athrun would choose her as his real girlfriend. She knew that she wasn't Athrun's dream girl.

Furthermore, now she had set her eyes on someone else. Someone who she thought would suit her better. Someone who had the same blonde hair and amber eyes as her.

-flashback-

Cagalli was running along the corridor. It was 3.05 p.m. and she ought to be in her basketball practice at 3.00 p.m. Her classes had ended at 2.30 p.m. but she had to complete her unfinished homework or else the teacher wouldn't let her go. Luckily she managed to finish her works and changed to her P.E. uniform and now she was running to the basketball court.

BUMP!

"Ouch!" Two voices yelled at the same time.

Cagalli groaned. It seemed like she had walked into something big. She opened her eyes slowly. A guy was kneeling in front of her. Obviously he was the one who she had bumped into.

"It hurts…can you please use your eyes while you're running next time, Missy?" he said.

Cagalli blushed. "I-It was you who bumped into me!"

The guy smiled as he stood up. He dusted his hands and offered one to Cagalli. "Well, maybe. We don't have time to check who bumped into who now, do we? You're already late, right?"

The blonde girl took his hand and stood up. She raised an eyebrow on him. "How do you know I'm late?"

"Because the coach had asked me to find you and bring you to the court. We are all waiting for you, Cagalli Yula Attha. Lucky that I already find you. Come on, let's run!"

The guy pulled Cagalli's hand and started running. Cagalli had no choice but running behind her because the guy was gripping her hand tightly. While running, Cagalli realized that the guy must be a member of the school basketball team as he, too, was wearing his P.E. uniform. She also noticed that both of them a resemblance; he, too, had blonde hair and amber eyes. She wondered why had not she noticed him earlier.

"Hey, who are you?" she asked breathlessly right before they entered the court.

The guy smiled at her brifly. "You really should remember your captain's name, Missy. It's Miguel Ayman!"

-end flashback-

Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Yzak, Shiho, Miriallia and Dearka was eating at the canteen. The canteen was very crowded and noisy as everyone spent their time with their friend. The eight of them ate with silence before Miriallia brought up a talk.

"Hey, Lacus, do you know about this new rumor I've heard?" she said, looking at Lacus excitedly.

Dearka looked at Kira and both of them sighed. "Women and their rumors…"

Miriallia slapped Dearka hard on his back while Lacus chuckled.

"You mean the one about our third year senior? Yes, Jessica told me he has finally set his eyes on someone." said Lacus.

Shiho raised an eyebrow on both Miriallia and Lacus. She rarely talked to other girls so she didn't know much about this kind of gossips. "Who is this guy and what's so good with he finally falls in love? "

"Well, he is very popular with girls, you know but he has never been in a relationship since he attended this high school. That's why when he finally admits that he likes someone, it has been a big news. But I don't remember his name… do you, Lacus?" said Miriallia, turning to Lacus.

Lacus nodded. "Yes. He's the best student in third year and the captain of basketball club, Miguel Ayman."

Upon hearing the name, Cagalli, who was drinking her orange juice, coughed. Kira patted her back softly. Her cough only ceased after a moment. Her eyes watered as she muttered a soft sorry to her friends. Yzak resumed eating (he had stopped eating when Cagalli began to cough) and so did Dearka and Kira. But Miriallia, Shiho, Lacus and Athrun had ignored their food. The three girls looked at each other with questioning looks while Athrun stared at Cagalli with unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" Cagalli asked him.

Athrun shook his head and returned to his food. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Cagalli." said Lacus.

"Yeah?"

"You are hiding something from us." said Shiho.

Cagalli blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Does the name Miguel Ayman mean something to you?" Miriallia completed the question.

The blonde girl turned into a deep shade of red. The three girls looked so determined that she didn't think that she could get away from this easily. She tried to let go a feeble laugh. "Hey, what are you three thinking? I don't even know that senior!"

As she expected, none of the girls are convinced by this. Miriallia stared at Cagalli and turned to the other two excitedly. "Hey, the girl that he said he has fallen in love with…could it possibly be Cagalli?"

Lacus and Shiho looked at Cagalli and shared Miriallia's excitement. "Yeah, they have resemblances, too…"

"There's a lot people who has blonde hair and amber eyes, not only the two of us!" snapped Cagalli.

But it looked like she had said something wrong, anyway.

"None of us said the resemblances are the colors of your hair and eyes. How do you know that he has blonde hair and amber eyes?" asked Miriallia mischievously.

Cagalli gulped. "Well, I am in the basketball team, right? I have to remember how my captain looks like!" she defended herself.

Lacus narrowed her eyes. "But you said you didn't know Senior Miguel just now, Cagalli."

"You're lying. You do know Senior Miguel." said Shiho seriously. "Now answer our question, does he mean something to you? Why did you spatter your drink when we mentioned his name?"

Now she had no way out, she knew it. So she told them all the stories about how she met Miguel for the first time. But she didn't mention anything about her feelings about him as she knew none of them would like to know that she had fallen in love with someone she had just met once. And from the girls' story just now, she knew that she had no choice no as he had set his eyes one someone.

"That's it! He only escorted me to the court once and he cannot possibly fall in love with me!" said Cagalli, finishing her story.

Miriallia thought for a while and then looked at Cagalli seriously. Cagalli noticed that Lacus had the same serious expression on her pretty face.

"No, Cagalli, I don't think so. There's a possibility that he has fallen on you." said Miriallia.

Lacus nodded solemnly. "Milly's right. Because we heard…the girl he has fallen into is a second year and…" she hesitated and glanced briefly at Athrun. " someone else's girlfriend. Everyone know you are Athrun's girlfriend, Cagalli."

The others gasped. Kira looked at his girlfriend. "You are not kidding, Lacus?"

"No. That's why the gossip is popular now. Senior Miguel, who can choose any single girl he wants, falls in love with someone's girlfriend." explained Lacus.

Cagalli laughed nervously. "But I'm not the only one here who has a boyfriend here, Lacus. There's a lot of second year girls out there. Maybe he likes you, Lacus. You are Kira's girlfriend, right? Maybe Miriallia, maybe Shiho, maybe Flay…It doesn't have to be me."

Miriallia shrugged. "Well, you've got the point there."

"Athrun, the basketball team will have a match next week, right?"asked Kira on their way back to the class.

Athrun nodded. "Yeah. We will be against Dominion High. I think we will not have our usual easy win. Dominion High is quite tough. Will you all come to watch the match? It's on weekend."

Kira looked at his friends and shrugged. "Well, I don't know about the others but me and Lacus already have plan for that day."

"If it's a date, you can have it on another day, Kira."said Athrun, rolling his eyes.

"No way. We haven't gone out together for ages. What about Yzak? Shiho will be cheerleading so he will be coming, right?"Kira asked, his eyes on the platinum-haired guy.

Yzak shook his head, his face grimaced. "Nah, I won't be coming. My mother wants me to help her next week. Hahnenfuss will not be cheerleading as well."

"Another team will be cheerleading for the match, not mine. You all know that our school has two cheerleading team, right? Incidently I have things to do on that day. " explained Shiho. "But I bet Yzak really wants to watch the match. It will be Cagalli's first match, right?"

Kira clapped his hands once. "Oh yeah! How can I forget? Don't you feel nervous about it, sis?"

Cagalli smirked; she somehow resembled Yzak while doing that. "Not really. Our basketball team is great."

"It wouldn't be so great if Athrun Zala didn't join it."said Dearka while Miriallia nodded beside him. "Anyway, Cagalli, me and Milly can't make it to the match either. Both of us have things to do, you know."

"It's not really a problem, you guys. I would appreaciate it if you all can be there but if all of you can't so it's alright. It's not like I will help the team winning, anyway." Said Cagalli humbly. But in fact, she really hoped she would be useful for the team in her first match.

Lacus smiled at Cagalli kindly as her hands grapsed hers. "You're being humble, Cagalli. I've seen you played. You are good. I know you will be useful for the team, right, Athrun?"

Athrun, who was very quiet during the talk, seemed like he had just woke up from a dream. "Ah..erm..yes. Cagalli is good at basketball. She will be fine."

"But I don't understand you, Cag. If you're good at basketball, then why did you join Archery Club? You should be joining Basketball Club then! I don't understand why they choose you to be in the school basketball team, either. You are in Archery Club so you should be in the school archery team." said Yzak. "Like Hahnenfuss…she joins Cheerleading Club and she is taken into the school cheerleading team. It should be like that, right?"

Cagalli thought for a while. "Well, joining Archery Club doesn't mean I can't be in the basketball team, does it? Of course most of the member of the basketball team are the member of Basketball Club but take Athrun for instance. He is in Football Club but the teacher chose him to be in the basketball team."

Dearka sighed at Cagalli. "You can't take your boyfriend for an example, Cagalli. He's simply a talent man. I bet the other team is willing to have him too…"

Dearka's words however were stopped when someone approached them. All of them stopped walking.

"Er..hello. Sorry but may I speak to Missy…I mean, Attha, please?" asked Miguel Ayman, looking somehow nervous and uncertain.

"Me?" asked Cagalli, pointing at herself. She could feel the others, espeacially Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho, were making wild guesses behind her now.

Miguel nodded. "It's about erm…basketball team. If you don't mind, can you follow me to my class erm..now?" he asked as his ambers looked at Athrun instead of Cagalli.

Cagalli glanced around. Her eyes stayed on Athrun for a few second but it seemed like he didn't mind. Smiling, she nodded at Miguel, who suddenly looked radiant.

"You all go without me."she said to her friends before following Miguel.

About 15 minutes later, Cagalli returned to her class. She put something in her drawer before sitting down while scowling at Athrun who sat beside her. Athrun, who stopped reading his book when she came, raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He continued to read his book like nothing had happened.

"I really hate being your girlfriend…"

It was that sentence that made Athrun lowered his book. His emeralds stared at Cagalli; confusion was shown in them. Cagalli was still frowning; not looking at Athrun but continued to mumble, "Just because I am Athrun Zala's girlfriend, I can't talk to someone I like. Who is Athrun Zala in this school actually? An angle? Athrun Zala here…Athrun Zala there…"

"I would appreciate it if you could tell me what I have done that have upset you, Miss Attha." said Athrun coldly. One of his hands closed the book while the other one trembled slightly. "I hate the way you say my name."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. She was really upset that she didn't think about Athrun's feeling. "Oh, of course I am not like them all; who can't talk about you without a single praise about how perfect you are. I am not one of these peoples who think the name Athrun Zala is pretty too."

The confusion in Athrun's eyes had been replaced by anger. His name was his proud; it was given by his mother. He wouldn't let anyone insult it. "What did my name do to you, Miss Attha? I don't think it had done anything to you anyhow. And I do think my name is pretty; it was given by my mom. Insulting it means you are insulting Lenore Grantaine Zala."

Cagalli silenced when Athrun mentioned about his mother. She knew how much his mother meant to Athrun and she wasn't stupid enough to make Athrun angry since she had seen him in his rage.

But she was still upset when some of Miguel's classmate rolled his eyes towards her when she talked with Miguel. She could hear they whispering to each other.

"Ungrateful little bitch! Doesn't she think Athrun is good enough?"

"Yeah...and she's not that pretty!"

"I wonder what Athrun sees in her…"

"I like it better if Athrun chooses Meer Campbell. At least she's pretty.."

"Athrun is far better than her…"

"First, she seduced Athrun…now she seduced Miguel…wonder who will be next?"

The thought really made Cagalli mad. She didn't retort since she didn't want Miguel to think bad of her. She thought it was Athrun's fault. All of them were his fault. He started the deal. He did them all for his convienent.

Athrun had continued to read his book. He knew Cagalli was upset of him about something but he didn't want to know about it. He had hurt enough knowing that Cagalli liked Miguel; he didn't need to know something that would hurt him worse. He should try to convince himself that Cagalli was not falling into her, no matter how much he loved her.

"I hope this deal will end very soon…" he heard she sighed and let go a sigh himself.

'_If only you know how much I don't want this deal to end, Cagalli…'_


	25. Half

**Chapter 25 – Half **

**Again, I apologize for my late update. Thanks for all the support. I love you all and I hope you would enjoy this!**

**Athrun P.O.V.**

I thought I was being too suspicious. I thought I was being too protective. I thought it was just my imagination. I thought what I felt was wrong. But no, I was right. She chose him over me. That tore my heart into half.

* * *

The stadium was exploding. Peoples were cheering. No one could control the noise. But no one minded about that. Peoples had the right to cheer. It was a splendid match, after all.

Cagalli was surrounded by her team. Being the only girl in the team, Cagalli wasn't given any special treatment but she had made them win the team. It was a miracle even for Cagalli herself. Everyone thought the Archs would be losing. The points were 56-54; the Dominions were on the lead. But Cagalli had scored 3 points just before the time ended and it was decided that the Archs had won the match.

After all the cheering and whoopings, Cagallli and her teammates made their way to the changing room. They were still discussing about the game. They had had a tough match with the Dominions; even with Athrun at their side, they couldn't win easily. Everyone in the team looked radiant, except for Athrun.

Cagalli noticed that Athrun was not as cheerful as everyone else were. She wondered why he wasn't. He didn't even congratulate her like everyone else did. She was quite upset about that but she knew something must be bothering him. So she tried to start a talk with him quietly without the other knowing.

"Athrun, you're alright? What's with that gloomy face?"she asked concernly.

Athrun looked at her slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

The blonde sighed as she realized that she had asked the wrong question. "Okay, you're alright… but you don't seem happy. We've won the match, Athrun!"

"I know we've won the match and I am happy. That's your changing room, Cagalli."

Cagalli sighed again as she made way towards her changing room. She had requested to have another changing room for herself since she was the only girl in the team. But even when she was changing her clothes, she still thought about Athrun. Even though Athrun wasn't really friendly with her this lately, he had been alright towards her this morning.

"_You look too nervous. Is this Cagalli Yula Attha. I though you are raised by Uzumi Nara Attha, the lion of Orb." _Athrun had said to her.

Cagalli's spirit raised up when she heard her father's name. Her father was her proud; as she was his father's proud. Athrun had even smiled at her. It cheered up since Athrun hadn't been smiling much recently. But it looked like Athrun's good mood had changed again. He was ignoring her again; without her knowing why.

"I really can't understand him; no matter how much I want to…"

**

* * *

**

Later, Zala Mansion

Athrun opened his eyes slowly when he felt his cell phone vibrated beside his pillow. He wasn't actually sleeping but he took his time answering the phone. If he was given choice, he would rather ignore the call. But he answered it anyway.

"Hello, Kira…"he muttered slowly.

"_Athrun, where are you?"_ Kira's voice sounded worried.

"At home. What's wrong?"

"_Are you sure you don't want to celebrate your victory? Cagalli is upset, you know."_

Athrun paused for a while; the name had silenced him. " I-It's not my victory. You all can celebrate without me. I don't think she would mind if I am not there."

He heard Kira sighed on the other line_. "Athrun, tell me…do you and Cagalli fight?"_

"Nah. Why would us, anyway?" Athrun answered with a laugh that didn't belong to him.

"_Athrun Zala, I have been your bestfriend for 10 years. Why must you lie to me? I know there's something wrong with you and her. It's so unlike you to ignore someone like you did to her last week. Even though you don't like your fangirls, you never ignore them like you did to Cagalli. What's wrong actually?"_

" It's none of your business, Kira."

"_It is my business! You are dating with my sister…"_

"We aren't dating; it is a deal." Athrun snapped.

"_Yeah, a deal. But I know you love her. It's obvious. Athrun, I love both of you. You are my bestfriend and she is my twin sister. I want you two happy. Do you think I like it when both of you ignore each other like this? Cagalli was really happy when she went home just now. But when I asked about you, she saddened and said you've made her upset. You didn't look happy even you all have won the match and the worst, you didn't even congratulate her for winning the match for you all. She's disappointed of you, Athrun."_

" Everyone had congratulate her. Why must I? She's only being childish."

"_She's not! Can't you understand her? Can't you understand how happy she is? She helped her team winning on her very first match. Of course she wants you to congratulate her…"_

"I am not her real boyfriend…" Athrun snapped again.

"_Yes, you're not but you're her friend, right? Her teammate? What's wrong with you actually, Athrun?"_

"She choosed him over me, Kira."

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"Kira, I was right beside her when she scored. But when the time ended, she ran forwards to hug that Miguel. I knew she knew that I was beside her. But she still went for him. And I saw he kissed her at both cheeks; she didn't make any attempts to avoid the kisses. If you were in my shoes, what would you feel, Kira?"

Kira was speechless on the other line. _"Athrun…"_

"You want me to tell you everything, right? Okay, I admit it, I love her. Do you think I like to ignore her? Do you think she is the only one who is upset? I am upset as well. Don't you notice she keeps comparing me to other guys? First, Yzak. Then, Miguel. No one like to be compared with anyone. I am Athrun Zala, not Yzak Joule nor Miguel Ayman. And do you remember what she said back at Milly's house? '_Me with Zala? Trust me…I prefer Beauty and The Beast. They would look lot better than me with Zala. I think the only guy who can cope with me here is Yzak but well, he's taken.'_ What would you feel if you are at my place, Kira? I know my fangirls are giving her a hard time, but must she blame me on that? It's not like I want it to happen! Even though she doesn't love me like I love her, why can't she at least think about my feelings?"

Athrun cut off the line. He didn't want to hear what Kira would say. He wasn't even sure that he could talk anymore. He didn't know where he got the courage to speak those all out. It made him feel a little bit better but it didn't stop his heart to beat faster than it usually did. He was really angry when he remembered what Cagalli had done.

Without his knowing, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared blankly at his front. "I really can't understand her; no matter how much I want to…"

* * *

Kira looked up as the door of his room swung open, revealing a cheerful Cagalli. "Kira!!"

"Come in, Cagalli but next time please knock the door before you open it, okay?" said Kira softly as he smiled.

Cagalli walked in, closing the door and sat beside Kira on the bed. Her face sure looked radiant. She held Kira's hand and looked straight into his violet eyes.

"Kira…" she began "Mom said I must ask for your permission before going anywhere alone, right?"

Kira nodded and smiled at his sister. "Yes. Are you going out? With who?"

"Miguel." Cagalli's eyes shone brightly as she said the name. "Miguel asked me whether I could go out with him tonight. You know, he said he wants to buy something for me because I had won the match for them. It's okay, right, Kira? You won't mind, right? I promise I will come home before midnight!"

Upon hearing Miguel's name, Kira sighed. He remembered his conversation with Athrun just now. "Um…Cagalli, does Athrun know about this?"

The blonde pouted. "Does he have anything to do with this? He is not my guardian!" she said.

"He's not your guardian. But he's supposed to be your boyfriend, isn't he? What if someone from the school sees you with Miguel going out together? At least you tell him that you are going out tonight…" Before Cagalli could intefer, he continued, "I only would say yes if Athrun says he's alright with it…"

Cagalli muttered something under her breath that sounded like " Yeah, as if he would say yes…"

Kira heard it and looked at her sternly. " Tell him, Cagalli or you wouldn't go out tonight."

"Okay, okay…I'll call him. I'm sure he'll say yes, anyway. He's such a sweetie, that bestfriend of yours."sighed Cagalli, full with ironies.

She walked out from Kira's room leaving Kira sighing and shaking his head at her.

* * *

As Cagalli sat on her bed, she flipped her cell phone open and sent a message to Miguel.

" **Have 2 inform Zala. Will tell u later**. "

After receiving a " **I wish u luck. : ) I rlly want 2 go out wif u** " from Miguel, Cagalli dialled Athrun's number.

" _Hello_." Athrun's voice was as gentle as it always had been but he sounded quiet cold to Cagalli.

"Hello, Athrun. Sorry if I am bothering you." Cagalli said politely. It was her first time calling Athrun through his cell phone so she was kind of nervous.

_" It's alright. What is it?"_

"Well, it's nothing, actually…just want to tell you that I am going out tonight. Kira said I have to tell you. "

_" Going out? With who?"_

Cagalli was going to say 'Miguel' before she caught herself. She really wanted to go out with Miguel but she wasn't sure Athrun would let her. She didn't wish to argue with Athrun again so she thought it would be better if she just simply created a white lie. What Athrun didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Um…with my friends from Orb. They arrived this evening."

_"Girls?"_

"Um…yeah, Asahi and the others. Is it alright?"

_" Yeah. Don't go home too late. Take care of yourself."_

"Okay. Thanks, Athrun. Goodnight and see you tomorrow." she wished happily.

_" See you."_

Right after she ended the call, Cagalli texted Miguel, saying, " **All clear. Pick me up in 10 minutes**. "

" **That's my girl**." replied Miguel seconds later.

Cagalli was happy beyond words. She knocked the wall that separated her room and Kira's and shouted, "Athrun said OK!"

" Fine, then!" Kira shouted back.

* * *

**Zala Mansion**

It was 11.05 a.m. when Athrun's cell phone rang. Athrun, who was reading a thick book about accounting raised an eyebrow at his cell phone. He rarely got a call this late and by hearing the ring tone played, he knew it was not from his friends. Nevertheless, he took off the glass he was wearing and answered the phone.

_"Hello? Is that Athrun Zala?"_ a voice belonged to a girl said.

" Yes, Athrun speaking. May I know who are you, please?" Athrun said politely.

_"Um…this is Sophia…um…I am in the next class of yours."_

From the way she was speaking, Athrun could tell that she was one of his fangirls. " I see…is there anything I could help you, Sophie-san?"

_"Um…that…I just want to tell you… I am not being a busybody, you know… but I met your girlfriend just now. That Attha. With our senior, Miguel Ayman."_

The phone almost slipped from Athrun's grip. But he managed to hold it and thought what should he say. " Oh, really? Are you sure it's really Cagalli?"

_"I've caught a picture of them; I will send it to you. I just want to inform that, Athrun-kun. Good night."_

"Thanks, Sophie-san. Good night to you too. " Athrun managed to say in his shaky voice.

5 minutes later, Athrun received a picture from Sophie. It was indeed Cagalli in the picture. She was holding Miguel's hand and seemed very happy. Athrun stared at the picture blankly. He didn't know what to do anymore with their relationship now.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Cagalli's secret place

Cagalli was crying alone; hugging her knees. The bell had rang hours ago and she had missed several classes. But she didn't care about those all. All she wanted is to be alone and no one knew this place except for her and Athrun. And she knew Athrun wouldn't care to come and see her here.

Thinking about Athrun made her tears came out again. She had seen Athrun went berserk at Miriallia and Tolle before but Athrun was scarier than that just now. She could tell that he was really mad since he was yelling at the top of his voice and didn't stop even when she started to cry.

"_Do you know how mad I am at you, Attha?! I don't know why God created a person this stupid! Why can't you think before you do something?! I know very well that you wanted to go out with him! Fine, you could go! I would have let you go if that was what you wanted! But do you have to lie to me?! Letting me know by someone else instead of yourself?! You…Are you really that stupid?! Listen here, if…if you think this deal is killing you, if you think you just can't act as my girlfriend anymore, if you think he is better than me…then tell me and we can cancel this deal! I've had enough with you!"_

She had no idea how he knew she went out Miguel last night but it seemed like everyone at school had known about it. Most of the girls glared at her when she arrived at school just now and the boys smirked at her spitefully. To make the matter worse, she didn't meet Miguel at all the morning.

"Maybe I should explain to him nicely after this…"thought Cagalli as she wiped her tears. "It's not like I have done anything with Miguel after all…"

* * *

It was recess time and everyone had left the class. The only ones left were Kira, Athrun, and Lacus. Cagalli didn't return to the classroom since the first class started, much to Kira's displeasure but he thought he should let her alone for a while.

"Athrun, I'm really sorry! I didn't know she was lying! I thought she had called you!" Kira apologized again. He had apologized the morning when he was told of what Cagalli had done, but he didn't think Athrun heard him that time as he was really mad of Cagalli.

Athrun smiled at his best friend bitterly. "It's okay. She did call me, actually. She told me she was going out. But she said she would be with her girl friends."

Kira sighed hearing his simple, untruthful answer and looked at Lacus beside him. "What would you do now, then? Would you two break up; cancelling the deal?"

"No way! They won't break up. Athrun loves Cagalli, right, Athrun?" said Lacus firmly.

Athrun's emerald rested on Lacus' sapphire for a while before it stared on his shoes. "Lacus, don't talk nonsense. I don't love her."

Lacus chuckled. "You know I am right. You love Cagalli. It's obvious."

"I don't love her, Lacus. I just hate being lied like that." Athrun tried to convince her. "Do you think I would love a liar like her?...Sorry, no offence, Kira."

Kira shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. But what would you do?"

" I don't know. Anyway, could you two please leave me alone here and go to the canteen? I want to take a nap; haven't sleeping well last night. Now, go, please."

Sighing, Kira and Lacus looked at each other before accepting the dismissal as Athrun already put his head on the table and closed his eyes. Both of them had noticed that Athrun had seemed very tired since the beginning. Even though he said he didn't sleep well last night, the two could conclude that he had not been sleeping at all.

"Do you want me to buy anything for you, Athrun?" Lacus asked before she left the class.

There was no answer from Athrun except for his soft snores.

Kira smiled and put his hand around Lacus's shoulder. "Shh…the baby's sleeping…" he whispered before chuckling softly and left the classroom.

* * *

Cagalli sighed when she realized no one in the class except for the sleeping Athrun. She had decided to creep into the class during reccess to avoid questions about her disappearance during earlier lessons. Even though her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Athrun sleeping soundly on his desk, which was next to hers, she realized that it was better to find him sleeping than to confront him after what had happened between them this morning.

Sinking into her seat, Cagalli sighed again. She averted her gaze towards the sleeping Athrun. Again, her heart beat a little faster as she stared at his cute, peaceful face. It had been a long time she looked carefully at Athrun's face. This lately, it hadn't been so well between them; whenever she looked at him, he always showed his solemn, indifferent face.

When she remembered back Athrun's expression this morning, Cagalli shivered slightly. Athrun seemed really mad that she could not see the loving Athrun on his handsome face. She knew she had deserved that. She should not go out with Miguel at the first place but there was no use crying over split milk. What she should do now was apologize to Athrun, even though she was aware that it would not be easy for him to forgive her.

"There you are!"

The blonde jumped on her feet and turned to the door. It was Miguel, grinning and walking towards her. Cagalli approached him with a smile. When they got close, Miguel leaned forward and kissed Cagalli on the cheek, making her smile even brighter.

"I got you into trouble, right?" Miguel started a talk. "I'm really sorry."

Cagalli shook her head. "Nah, it's my fault. If only I asked him nicely, he would have let us go. It's my fault for lying at him."

Miguel glance at the still sleeping Athrun for a moment. "So, it's real, then? The think you told me last night…that everything between you and Zala is a deal?"

This time, Cagalli nodded. "Yes. It will over soon, much to my pleasure. But you know, Miguel, sometimes, I feel like I don't want this deal to end."

The blonde lad raised an eyebrow at her. "And why?"

" Because…he always seemed so nice to me before. Even though I have no idea why he ignored me this lately, but before that, he had treated me like a princess. He even had protected me several times. He was, and is a nice guy. Just…it seems like I did too much mistakes. I hurt him too many times."

Miguel stared at her as she took her time gazing at Athrun. He had always liked Cagalli, since the first time he met her. But seeing the way she looked at Athrun, Miguel knew he had no chance.

"So…you decline my offer?" he asked quietly.

Cagalli gasped as she remembered Miguel's offer last night; to be his girlfriend. She still had not thought about that but now she knew what answer should she gave him. " I'm sorry, Miguel."

"Nah, it's okay." Miguel said with his usual grin. "But can you do me a favour? For the last time?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"This…" whispering, he pulled Cagalli into a deep hug and seconds later, Cagalli found her lips were on his.

A sound cracked behind Cagalli and both of them broke the kiss abruptly. Cagalli turned her head around while Miguel looked over Cagalli's shoulder, hands still at her hips. Athrun was staring at them with his wide eyes; his expression was unreadable.

"Athrun…" the name escaped Cagalli's mouth quietly.

"Sorry for interrupting. Please continue what you are doing." His voice was very cold and he turned his back to them, resting his head on the desk again.

**GOD, this feels like years. ****I know this is too long but please spare some of your times to review, okay? Till we meet again!**

**-Mayu**


	26. The End

_Just two words. Please enjoy. _

**Chapter 26 – The End**

The entire class was chattering with each other. It was supposed to be Miss Murrue's class but she was absent for some reason. Everyone was chatting merrily. Well, at least, almost everyone. Except for two persons.

One of them was Athrun, who was sinking deep into the book he was reading. He didn't seem to care about anything else. That was one of his habit, actually; once he started to read a book, it seemed like he had entered the world of the book.

Another one was his sitting partner, Cagalli. She was doing nothing in particular. Resting her head on the table, she fixed her glassy ambers on a certain boy with blue hair. But much to her displeasure, Athrun was oblivious to this. She, however, still could hear Athrun's cold voice just now.

_"We end this deal, Cagalli. I have had enough with you."_

Nothing she had said could change his decision. He didn't even give her the chance to explain anything. His face looked serious and cold that Cagalli almost could not believe he was the one who had gone to the first date with her and bought her a hamster.

She had no idea why she didn't want the deal to end that much. She should be glad he decided to end it. Because if the deal, she had suffered the hatred of most of the girls in the school. She had been bullied for several times and every boy in the school though t she was Athrun's. If Athrun wanted the deal to end earlier, it was supposed to be a good news for her.

Yet, she felt very upset about it. It seemed like it was her fault that Athrun ended the deal. Maybe it was her fault but Athrun didn't give her the chance to explain, nor did he explained about his sudden coldness this lately. She still wanted to talk to him but he obviously felt otherwise. Ever since the recess ended, he didn't even look at her once.

Kira and Lacus, who were watching the other two, looked at each other questioningly. None of them knew what had happened. When they returned to the class with everyone else, they found the two of them looking depressed about something. No matter how they persuaded them, both Athrun and Cagalli refused to say anything. Kira thought maybe they were arguing about the date but Lacus felt otherwise. It seemed like something worse had happened by the look of their faces.

* * *

"Athrun, Cagalli…" Kira started.

There were only them in the class; Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka and Miriallia. Everyone else had left when the bell rang but Kira had asked the others to stay. They obeyed him willingly; they, too, wanted to know what had actually happened to the two of their friends.

"I know something had happened between you two…"

Athrun cut him off. "Yeah. We decided to end the deal now."

"Not 'we', only 'you'!" snapped Cagalli.

The blue-haired guy glared at her. "Okay, I decided to end the deal, right now."

Lacus, Shiho and Miriallia gasped, while the boys looked at each other. They knew both of them were facing some problems but for Athrun to end the deal before its deadline, it was really unexpected. It was really obvious to the others that he actually was in love with Cagalli.

Lacus moved forward and faced Athrun worriedly. "You can't be serious, right, Athrun? You're just pulling our legs, right?"

"Don't give me that look, Lacus. I've decided. I have had enough." Athrun said rather calmly, looking right into Lacus' sapphire.

"But what happened until you made this decision? There's a month left!" questioned Shiho. She was wearing the same worried look as Lacus on her pretty face.

"Ask her."

Cagalli gave him her deathly glare. "What? You are saying it is my fault? You're the one who made the decision!"

"Yeah, but at least I didn't go and date another girl and lie to you!"

"You ignored me first!"

"That.."

"Enough!"

Every head turned to Kira. Kira seldom looked so solemn like that. He even rarely raised his voice. The brunette sighed as he looked at both Athrun and Cagalli. "I want both of you to settle your problem, whatever it is. Cagalli, I forbid you to go home before 4. And Athrun, you may go home early and leave Cagalli to go home by herself but I know you won't do that. It's time for both of you to be honest to yourselves."

The others looked at each other. The first one who spoke was Dearka.

"Kira's right. Let's go, Milly." he said, giving Athrun and Cagalli a last glance before pulling Miriallia with him.

After Dearka, one by one of them left the room. Lacus was the last one who left; she hesitated but Kira pulled her wrist before she could say anything.

* * *

"I'm worried. Kira, is it okay to leave them like that?"

Again, Kira sighed. He looked as troubled as his girlfriend. "That's the best way. Both of them have never been honest to each other."

Lacus nodded in agreement. "But I'm worried about Athrun. He's not himself right now. God knows what would he do to Cagalli if she makes him upset again."

"I know. Athrun is my best friend. Cagalli is my twin sister. I just want both of them to be happy. If they are happy if they break up, then be it. I don't have any problem if Cagalli dating Miguel, as long as Athrun is okay with it." said Kira.

"There's no way Athrun will be okay with that." laughed Lacus. "He may deny it but it is crystal clear that he actually loves Cagalli. I don't know about Cagalli, though."

Kira shrugged. Even as Cagalli's brother, he didn't know about Cagalli's feeling. There were times when Cagalli talk about Athrun, of course, but they were just a light talk that Kira could not make anything out of them. But he had a hunch that she too liked Athrun more than as a friend. She beat herself down and wore a skirt for their date and seemed really depressed when he ignored her for the whole week. "Well, I am not sure but I think she does like him after all."

Lacus nodded, agreed. "But what about Miguel-san, then?"

"Miguel…I really don't know what is going on between the two of them. She never talk about him to me. I was kinda surprised when she said he was taking her out last night. But since she said she asked Athrun about it, I thought it was fine. Never thought she would lie about this."

"Maybe she really wanted to go out with Miguel-san. She knew Athrun wouldn't let her easily, maybe that was why she lied." Lacus gave her opinion.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Kira nodded. "But lying to Athrun…I wonder if anyone has ever done that…"

"You're right…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the class, both Athrun and Cagalli didn't say a word since their friends left them. Athrun could not think anything to say to Cagalli. He only wished that the clock would move faster so that he could send Cagalli home and go home himself. But time seemed to be ticking very slow right now. Cagalli, on the other hand, had a lot to say to Athrun but didn't know where to start.

What should she say first? Should she explain about the kiss earlier? Should she apologize again about the date? Or should she ask why he was ignoring her for weeks?

"Hey, Athrun…"

Athrun looked up, turning to her. As usual, it was hard to read his expression as there was none. He raised his eyebrow, asking her to continue.

"I- I know you are mad of me, about…about this Miguel things. But…well, did I do anything wrong before?"she asked without meeting Athrun's eyes. She choosed to look at the window instead.

There was a silence before Athrun answered the question. "Why do you ask that question, actually?"

"Because I want to know the answer!"

Silence again. "Maybe you did. Think about it yourself."

Cagalli turned to face Athrun. "I wouldn't know if you don't tell me! Just tell me what did I do that made you upset that you wouldn't talk to me for weeks!"

Athrun raised an eyebrow again. "I did talk to you."

"Yeah, in front of the others as a couple but not when no one was there…"

"Wasn't that the one you prefer? Not to spend much time with me?"

"That…"

"Athrun, Athrun!" The rood slided open and revealed Meyrin, who was looking very happy. There was a paper in her hand.

Athrun drew a smile for her so that she wouldn't notice the tense atmosphere in the class room. "Rin! You are very happy, I see."

Meyrin grinned and showed Athrun the paper in her hand. "So will you, Athrun, if you see this!"

It was the list of of the new members of Archangel High Student Council. Athrun's eyes scanned the paper quickly.

Second Year

Hawke, Meyrin (2-A)

Zala, Athrun (2-A)

"Oh my God, Rin, I can't believe this…I am accepted!"

Meyrin laughed at Athrun's reaction and let herself to be embraced by the excited boy. She herself was very happy to see both of their name listed down as the new members. The reason she applied at first was to be with Athrun even though she knew the work would be tiring.

Both of Athrun and Meyrin were too happy to realize that someone was not as happy as them. Cagalli picked her things and left the room quietly without their knowing. She could not bear to see Athrun hugging other girl. Even though she was not sure why, it pained her to see them. She still thought about it while walking along the coridor.

* * *

_Hugging a girl like that…he's really a jerk!_

**Well, there's no problem with that.**

_But…wait, who are you?_

**Well, you can say that I am your heart.**

_Heart, huh? That's funny._

**Well, it's true, though. Anyway, back to Athrun Zala.**

_Ah, why should I be thinking about him? He obviously didn't think about me before hugging that girl! Didn't he know that I will see that scene?_

**Well, you saw him hugging a girl. He saw you kissing a guy. Which one do you think is worse?**

…_Ah, shut up!_

**Well…**

_Stop saying 'well' everytime! Leave me alone!_

**Well, fine…**

It was right, after all. She saw him hugging Meyrin but he saw her kissing Miguel, which was worse. Did he feel this too when he saw them kissing? The same pain as this?

* * *

"But, anyway, Athrun, what are you doing alone in the class during this time?" asked Meyrin suddenly, looking around the class.

Athrun followed her gaze and and was surprised when he realized Cagalli was not longer there. He looked for her things but none of them left. "No, Cagalli was here…where is she?"

Meyrin looked at Athrun meaningfully. "Oh, so I interrupted your date, huh? No wonder she left…"

"No, not a date." Athrun said immediately. "There's something we want to talk about… Excuse me, then, Rin…we'll celebrate later, thanks for telling me, anyway…"

He left the class in hurry without a second glance to Meyrin.

* * *

"So that's the story, huh?" asked Miguel when Cagalli finished her story.

Cagalli sighed as she nodded. When she left the class, the only place she had thought was Miguel's class. Luckily Miguel was there alone. He had been studying for his upcoming exam. Even though he was not actually a genius like Athrun but he was one of the best student in his grade. Everyone told him that he need not to study hard since he could easily get a sport scholarship due to his basketball talent but he decided to give his all in studying as well. He hoped to enroll in Orb University of Technology next year, which was one of the top universities in Orb.

"Sorry, Miguel. I know you are studying but…"

Miguel chuckled and cut her words. "Who do you think you are talking to, Cagalli? Come on! It's not like I care about that. I can study later."

"But…"Cagalli started again. "But Miguel, I had just…you know…your offer…"

At this, Miguel laughed loudly. "Oh, that's what you worry about! Cagalli, Cagalli… This is really ridiculous… "

"So you were not serious about that?" Cagalli had hoped that he would say yes. She felt very guilty every time she thought about that. He had been very kind to her, but she rejected him. And now, she turned to him again.

Miguel looked at her tenderly before answering the question. "No, I was serious. Very serious, Cagalli; I think I've never been that serious before. And you rejected me, yes. But that doesn't mean I hate you. That doesn't mean I no longer love you. I still care about you. I don't mind at all you disturbing me; you are still the person I love, after all. We are friends, aren't we, Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded immediately as if she would lose the chance to admit it if she didn't do so. "Of course. Of course we are. But I thought, after what I've done, I thought you wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore? Geez, Cagalli… I am not that kind of person. It can't be helped that you don't love me back the way I love you but as long as I can support you, why should I care? If you have any problem, if you feel sad or anything, you can come to me anytime. It will be my pleasure, I assure you." He finished with a smile. He extended his hand and caressed Cagalli's hair softly.

"Thanks, Miguel…"Cagalli sighed in relief. She rested her head on Miguel's warm shoulder and let Miguel carressed her hair more. It reminded her of Athrun; he used to hug her tenderly before. Miguel's kindness reminded her of Athrun's. How she wished now it was Miguel she had fallen in love with.

The peace, however, was interrupted by the sudden slide of the door. Both of Miguel and Cagalli turned to the door, to see Athrun standing on the door, panting slightly.

"There you are!" There was a relief in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cagalli distantly.

Athrun stepped in the class, ignoring Miguel completely. His eyes were only on Cagalli. "You left without any word! I couldn't get though your cell phone! What were you thinking, making me this worried?"

Cagalli glared at him. "I didn't ask you to worry about me. I didn't want to disturb you two, wasn't that obvious? Why do you bother to look for me actually? Just go and celebrate with her!"

"Don't be kidding me, Cagalli. I am going to send you home. Come on."

Glancing at her watch briefly, Cagalli answered almost at once. "There's an hour before 4. I don't want to spend the time with you."

"Cagalli…" Miguel said warningly but the damage had been done; Athrun looked like Cagalli had slapped him on the face.

There was a silence before Athrun could bring himself to speak again. But he was not looking at Cagalli this time. Staring at his own shoes, he said with a low but clear voice, "4.15, at the main gate. I'll wait. You have to come. I'll send you home."

* * *

"Don't you think you're a little bit harsh to him?" asked Miguel as Athrun slammed down the door.

Cagalli sighed as she shook her head. "I couldn't help it… I hate his expressionless face. It's okay if he frowns or anything but that face of his never shows anything this lately. How am I supposed to know what he's thinking?"

Miguel shrugged. "Why don't you ask him directly, then, if it is so hard to guess?"

"You don't know him, Miguel. I never met someone that secretive before. But, wait… I think he did mention about someone before that girl came just now…"

"What did he say?" Miguel asked enthusiastically. He moved forward a little bit.

Cagalli tried to remember what was it.

"_Wasn't that the one you prefer? Not to spend much time with me?"_

"Ah! I remember! He said, 'Wasn't that the one you prefer? Not to spend too much time with me?" said Cagalli, claping her hands together.

Miguel raised an eyebrow. "He said that? So you must have told him that right?"

Cagalli frowned, trying to remember if she did say something like that to Athrun. She used to say cruel things to Athrun that she could not remember all of them. "Erm… I think I did... At… At… Milly's house! "

"Why on earth did you say that, Cagalli?" asked Miguel, sighing. Sometimes even him couldn't understand Cagalli.

Cagalli shrugged. "I meant no harm. Kira asked me whether it was okay with me if Athrun got accepted in the Student Council so I said, yeah, it's okay with me, less acting to be done. I didn't really mean it. He should recognize that as a joke…"

"No wonder he ignored you… If it were me, I would do the same, probably worse. You have to apologize to him, Cagalli…" sighed Miguel again as he shook his head.

Pouting, Cagalli rested her head on the table. "Easy for you to say… It's not like he wants to listen to me… I tried to explain about the kiss earlier but he cut me off. It's not my fault he did that, is it? He won't change his mind…"

"Still, you have to apologize. If he won't change his mind, then be it. At least you apologize. Explain everything. Listen, he will send you home after this, right? Take the chance. Promise me that, okay?"

* * *

Even if she did promise him, when she was with Athrun, Cagalli couldn't seem to find an exact word to start a conversation. She had gone to meet Athrun at 4.15 as promised but since then, both of them didn't utter a single word to each other.

Cagalli sighed quietly and glanced secretly at her partner. Athrun looked calm and composed, even though he was still expressionless. She wondered about how he was feeling right now.

"Athrun…" Before she knew it, she called his name.

Athrun turned. "What is it?"

"Eh…erm…" Cagalli couldn't think of what to say. She had called him unconciously so she was not sure what should she say. "Erm…about…about the Student Council thing…erm..congrats."

"Thanks."

Silence again. Cagalli scratched her head, apparently searching for ideas.

"Would you like an ice-cream?"

Cagalli turned at once. Athrun was pointing at an ice-cream vendor. "Do you want some? You like ice-cream, don't you?"

She did not expect this but nodding happily, she said with a cheery voice, "Yup. Chocolate one. With chocolate rice on it."

Athrun gave her a slight smile and pointed at the nearest bench. "Why don't you wait there while I go and buy as ice-creams?"

* * *

Miguel glanced at his watch. 4.45 p.m. He put down his pen and closed his book. It was the time for him to call it a day.

"Wonder if Cagalli is doing okay…" he muttered himself. He reached for his cell phone and began searching for Cagalli's number before he stopped himself. Sighing, he put his cell phone in his pocket and began to clean his table.

"Miguel, why... actually, why do you support me this much? I mean… why do you want me and Athrun to be together if you really like me?"

Cagalli had asked him that before she left the class. And he simply smiled and answered, "Because you love him, don't you? And you to be with your loved one is the only thing I want. That's why."

He pulled himself together to say those word, even though he really meant it. He liked Cagalli very much but Athrun was not someone he could compete with. It could not be helped too, that Cagalli had made it clear that she had fallen for Athrun.

Miguel sighed softly and drew a grim smile. "You owe me one, then, Athrun…"

* * *

"This is yummy! I really, really love chocolate!" exclaimed Cagalli happily.

Athrun merely smiled at Cagalli's childish act as he licked his own ice-cream. It had been a while since both of them spent the time together.

"Cagalli, this is our last date…"

Cagalli turned at once and her smile faded. She stared at her own lap. "You decided that. On your own."

"I know." Athrun sighed. "But that's the best way, right? You will not be bullied anymore. You are free to befriend anyone. You don't have to act as my girlfriend any longer."

"Athrun…" Cagalli turned her body to face Athrun, ignoring her melting ice-cream. "Athrun, why don't you try and listen to me first? You don't have to change your mind afterward but at least, listen to me…"

Athrun looked at her grimly. "I don't want to listen to anything now. Come on, Cagalli. This is what you want, right? You don't have to explain anything. Eat your ice-cream; it's melting."

Cagalli opened her mouth to argue but Athrun had made it clear that he did not want to listen to anything anymore. Both of them finished their ice-cream in silence.

After 5 minutes, Athrun stood up and held his hand to Cagalli. He was wearing his usual sweet smile. "Let's go. Kira must be waiting for you."

The blonde eyed the hand suspiciously. Nevertheless, she took the hand and stood up. She, however, did not smile at all. They walked slowly, hand in hand.

"Is it okay?" Cagalli started a talk.

"What is it?" Athrun asked her back, swaying their hands slightly.

Cagalli looked down, staring their entwined hands. "You holding my hand. You are going out with Meyrin, right?"

The blue-haired guy chuckled. "Where did you get the idea?"

"If it's not her then who will you ask to be your girlfriend next?" asked Cagalli, staring Athrun right in the eyes.

The lad averted his gaze. He took his time to answer the question. "Cagalli, what do you think of me actually? Someone who would pick just any girl to be his girlfriend? Is that really what you think of me?"

"Yeah, I mean, you could easily pick anyone, right? Every girl would be willing to be your girlfriend. Except for Lacus and the others, of course. Wasn't that what you do, asked me to sit with you just because you didn't want to sit with your fangirls? You do things just as you wish, don't you?" said Cagalli.

Athrun sighed. He did not know what to say to the blonde. He felt like explaining everything, confessing all his feelings to her but when he remembered what had she done, he had to abandon what he felt. He gave Cagalli a slight smile and shrugged. "You are free to say anything you want, Cagalli."

Silence again.

Before the two knew it, they had arrived at Cagalli's house. Cagalli sighed. She still had not managed to sort anything out with Athrun, even though she had promised Miguel. She turned to say good bye to Athrun and found him staring to her intently.

"Athrun…?"

Without a word, Athrun leaned towards her, his hand still holding her hand. It was very hard for him to tell himself that it would be the last time he could hug her. He could feel her body stiffened at first but then relaxed.

"Cagalli… thanks for everything, really." He whispered softly before their lips met.

_'__I love you.'_

It was the end.

**How is it? I think it is kinda lousy but I've done my best so pardon my mistakes. I really, really hope everyone enjoyed it. This will be my last update for quite a long time, I expect. I will sit for an important exam next year so I might not be able to update at all. This is not the end of the story, though. Same goes to my other fics.  
**

**For those who did review for my previous chapters, as well as my other stories, I thank you all very much. Reviews are the best medicine ever for me. I hope everyone would review for this chapter too. Please tell me what do you think about the story. Suggestion and corrections are welcomed. ^^  
**

**Lastly, I wish everyone a very happy new year. Hope everyone will have a pleasant year. Thank you for bearing with me all these years. **

**Please review. I heart you all. ^_^**

**p/s I'm thinking of killing Miguel in this story later but I am not sure. What do you think? Should I let him alive? Or kill him? Athrun and Cagalli would be together anyway but I**

** want your opinion... please tell me in your review!  
**


	27. The New Beginning

**How long has it been? It feels like years already, really; I hope I still have some readers. This is will be a super short chapter, because I am supposed to be working on my assignments now. ^V^ Please enjoy, then~**

**Current music : Kamenashi Kazuya – Kizuna**

* * *

"_Cagalli, thanks for everything…"_

_She did not say anything. Nor moved a muscle. She was shocked, actually. It had been a while since Athrun hugged her. She couldn't think of anything to respond._

_Athrun let her go after a moment. "See you tomorrow, then." he said quietly, and for some reason, lowered his gaze._

Cagalli wiped her tears. She had no idea for how long she had been crying. Maybe since she got into her room. Kira seemed to know what had happened; he only knocked her door and said the dinner was ready if she wanted to eat. But she did not feel like eating. She did not feel like doing anything.

When she thought back, she knew everything was her fault. Growing up as a princess made her free from thinking about others' knew Athrun had to bear with her harsh words since they knew each other. She knew she had hurt him too many times as she tend to do something without thinking. But when he refused to give her the chance to explain, it disappointed her.

She loved Athrun, she admitted that. Athrun had been very kind. She knew it was Athrun's fault that he had some crazy fangirls. But there was something she hated about Athrun; his secretive nature. Athrun rarely told her anything unless she asked and when it came about feelings, he usually would not tell the truth. She knew these from Lacus and the others who had known Athrun longer and already adapted to his character.

She preferred someone like Miguel, who never thought twice on telling her everything. She liked Miguel very much; if she had not known that she loved Athrun, she might say she loved Miguel instead. Miguel was very supportive and he never concealed his feelings. In fact, when he suddenly confessed to her, Cagalli was a little bit startled with his courage.

But it was Athrun who she met first. And it was Athrun who she had taken a liking to.

Cagalli shook her head, shoving away all the thoughts. She had always wanted to enjoy her school life and she still wanted to. And she just got an idea for that.

Reaching for her cell phone, Cagalli searched through her phonebook. _Miguel Ayman. 0107364648_

"_Hello, Cagalli? What's up?"_

"Miguel, can we talk for a bit?"

"_Sure. So how did it go?"_

"I don't want to talk about that. Ne, Miguel…"

"_..Yes?"_

"About that girlfriend thingy…"

"…_Well, what about that?"_

"Are you still interested?"

"_Ah? What do you mean?"_

"Um…you know…do you still want to go out with me?"

"_Wha…wait, Cagalli, what are you talking about? What about Athrun?"_

"It's over, Miguel."

"_O-Over? …Cagalli, you said you love him."_

"I said that. But not anymore."

"_What…Cagalli…"_

"Miguel, give me a chance? I might not be a good girlfriend but…"

"_You know I don't care about that. But Cagalli, going out with me without even loving me, is that okay with you?"_

"I like you a lot, Miguel. A lot."

"_But the one you love is Asuran, right?"_

"There's no use loving someone who doesn't love us equally. Miguel, give me a chance?"

"…_Okay. Fine. Well, then."_

"You don't seem to be happy."

"_Well, I'll call you half an hour later and you'll know how happy I am, okay?"_

Cagalli did not have the chance to say anything as Miguel had already hung up the phone. She smiled, flipping down her cell phone. Now, she had something to look forward.

This was her new beginning.

**

* * *

How is that? I hope it is not as lame as I think it is. It's already midnight here so I have no time to check the grammars and everything. Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter because I am thinking of doing the second part of this story; something like Archangel High 2 or something. Make sure you all are alert because I don't know when I will be posting the new story up. Please review so I know this story is still read ~ ^v^**

**P/S I've been into Johnny's Entertainment this lately. I like the group NEWS and Hey! Say! JUMP and KAT-TUN and Arashi and the juniors as well. I wonder if there are people out there who shares the same interest…? XD**


	28. Author Note

Hello everyone. It's Mayu!

Time sure has flown, hasn't it? I think I have abandoned this story for a year or so. I'm very sorry about that, and thanks to all who has commented for the last chapter. Well, it was the last chapter but the story doesn't end there. As I promised, I would continue it in a sequel.

So, if you all are still interested of what happened to them after the end of the deal, please read my latest installment, Archangel High Deux . Supports and reviews will be greatly appreciated! ^^

**A bit of extract from the first chapter of Archangel High Deux...**

* * *

_"Ayman-senpai?"_

_Miguel looked up from his deep slumber. "What is it?"_

_Athrun's back was still turned to Miguel as he spoke since he did not wish to face Miguel. "There has been nothing between me and Cagalli; nothing at all – but I hope you will take good care of her, senpai. She is still my best friend's sister, after all."_

_"That's what I intended to do, Zala, you don't have to worry."_


End file.
